


Gryffindor Assemble

by KnneKnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 97,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnneKnight/pseuds/KnneKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the aftermath of the final battle, a conjunction of magic causes the Celestials to age regress and slip Harry and Hermione in the arms of the Avengers as wards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chard Wand

Chapter One: A Chard Wand

The effects of the stunning curse waned. Using the wall as an aid, he pulled himself to his feet. Taking a few deep breaths, his balance began to return. Wiping the sweat away, he tried to recall why he was on the seventh floor. His son, he remembered. Goyle's brat Gregory told him his son was dead. This could not be true. Grabbing his wand, he whispered a spell, "Locant Vincent." The wand pointed down the hall.

He needed his son, but something was wrong. The wand led him back and forth along a section of wall. On his fourth trip a door appeared. He remembered and entered the Room of Requirement. Inside here, his future became as ash.

A charred wand was all that was left of his son. Vincent Crabbe Sr. leaned heavily into the cold stone. Holding the damaged wand, something was still there deep inside. A few traces of his son still echoed in the dragon's heartstring. This meant that even though the body was dead his son's soul was intact and in contact with the wand. There was little time. If he could act quick enough his son's soul might transfer into a new host. He moved mechanically, forming a plan with each step. He had to clear his thoughts. He had to remember. He strove to clear his head recall old family legends. Tears clouded his eyes.

Providence was with him. The remaining staircases shifted to help him wind his way down. The lower he went the thinner the smoke hung around him. Deeper breaths opened pathways to family secrets. With each step, his left knee made him grimace in pain.

By the time he reached the second floor, he started having to weave around debris. His senses bombarded mercilessly. Odors from burned hair and flesh attacked his nostrils. He shielded his eyes from the sun streaming in from the outside. Sobs that should be sweet tore at his ears. Bodies littered the hallway; he ignored the living and the dead. 

As purebloods, his family members sometimes suffered from Airmed's Cachexia, a wasting disease. Before the preventative potion, according to family lore, powerful mystics divined how to exchange the souls of the afflicted to save them. What was the spell the Grande Aunt Elladora claimed they used? It had to be a parent that cast the spell, the soul had to still exist on our plane. "Animam Adveho," he mumbled to himself. That was the little charm. The second component, he needed the body of one of his son's rivals. Soon he would have his vengeance. The victors were licking their wounds in the great hall. There the living instruments for his son's restoration waited for the harvest.

Two people met the definition of a rival. First, the blood traitor Ronald Weasley, while not massive as Vincent he possessed the build of a Quidditch keeper. Time and effort would reshape the ginger into a suitable host. Weasleys as a family channeled magic effortlessly. This would make it easier for Vincent Jr. to rebuild his magical core. Their greatest limitation sprang from their inability to draw upon the deep reserves of power that rested in the darker regions of magic. 

The second choice would be Potter. Now that Lord Voldermort no longer existed, Potter would diminish. The tainted blood coursing threw those veins would hamper Vincent. However, some rumors were true. The Boy-Who-Lived possessed the combined wealth of both his family vaults and those of Sirius Black.

Yet time whittled away. 

Sounds of running caught his attention. He drew his wand. Aurors piled into the school, mopping stragglers up looking for glory. None of them would garner favor at his expense. Their tactics were effective, yet predictable. Those seeking to escape ran or tried to fight toward the exits. Vincent Crabbe Sr. acted as if he belonged. Let those idiots flee they were doomed by their ability to make only mistakes. Vincent had other plans. "Visionem occulatum," his face shifted, simmered becoming translucent then shifting into a muggle he killed years ago. His clothes changed into a Ministry uniform. 

He continued to ease his way toward the great hall. His left knee was slowly beginning to stiffen. Vincent changed his gait. Adopting a limp helped him maintain a steady pace with less discomfort. Someone started walking toward him. Vincent prepared to act. He waited to read the others intentions. 

"Sir," the concern within the voice startled him. "Madam Pomfrey has established a triage in the great hall." The speaker wore Hupplepuff colors.

Victor froze. He prepared to wheel and attack. The speaker moved closer. She pointed toward the great hall.

"Keep going straight and make a left at the Pegasus Arch," the voice gained resolve. "Do you need help?"

"I can make my way," his voice altered by the spell, sounded weary, "others are more injured than I am." He pointed back the way he came.

The student ran past him, "Thank you."

Vincent continued forward to save his son and seek revenge.

*****

Ron dropped to his knees. Fred lay dead on the floor. The pain from the little broken pieces of stone that dug into him he ignored it. Nothing else mattered. Soon his family pressed in around him. Agony derived from loss shattered Ron's reason. He knew his family surrounded him that comfort kept him from drowning in loss. His mother knelt and parted his brother's hair. Ron hugged her as she collapsed onto Fred's body joining her sobs. 

Harry looked at the cost, all this death, and destruction, due to blind obedience and a belief that the future was ordained. Tonks lay by Lupin, which meant another orphan. He wanted to throw up. He needed air. Quickly he moved to the door. His foot kicked Colin's camera. Tears welled in his eyes. Bumping into the wall a hand took his.

"Harry lets go outside," Hermione changed his direction. Letting her lead Harry tried to marshal his resolve. Exiting using a side hall avoided the majority of the rescue and recovery effort. Soon Harry found himself on the entry viaduct to Hogwarts. Hermione stopped and pulled him into an extension that now served as an overlook. "Sit down. I think you can have a few minutes of semi privacy here." She looked away from the school the Scottish countryside. "It looks so peaceful."

Harry could not turn to look at his friend. "Don't leave please." He knew she should be with Ron. There shared adventure this year had made her seem the only real family he had. 

"Harry," Hermione's voice carried concern. This concern was the preachy type that he would need to listen to, "I will stay, however you need to have a catharsis. You need to let out your emotions."

He lowered his head. "At least you've seen me cry before." Peaking under his arm to look at her, he could see her tears. "Sit down,' he patted the stone beside him, "there's no need for me to cry alone. One day this," he pointed at the green covered mountains, "is all I want to remember about any of this."

*****

Wading through the devastation Minerva McGonagall took stock of past and present students, those alive and dead, those struggling for survival, and those chaffing in restraints. House elves were popping in and around the wounded bringing what comfort they could. Winky followed behind McGonagall. Apparating to bring what the professor needed. 

"Winky," McGonagall turned to look at the elf. "Could you locate Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Winky bowed. She had fought for Hogwarts. She had a purpose; Winky vanished with a soft pop.

Vincent Crabbe Sr. over heard the exchange. He followed Minerva the misguided. Ronald Weasley's family kept him away from his first choice. The echo of his son began to waver. Necessity forced Potter to become the choice for his son's vessel.

Seconds later Winky popped back and began to report. "Miss Granger and Mr. Potter are at the second overlook on the viaduct outside the castle."

Crabbe needed a distraction. He looked at heavily damaged column surrounded by ruble. Pulling out his wand, he aimed at the capitol of the column, "Loccomotor capital." He pushed the damaged stone six inches before gravity took over. Someone heard the creak of the sliding stone. A scream alerted those nearby. Crabbe used the incident to exit the great hall.

"Aresto momentum," McGonagall slowed the stonework. Soon it lay harmlessly on the floor. "Though the struggle is over," she projected her voice, "please be aware potentially danger from the damage age building has suffered." She turned to look across the room. "Professor Flick," he turned to look at Minerva. "Please reinforce the masonry in here and the other downstairs areas." She turned as he began an incantation.

Parents would need to be informed. She would start with those were injured first, and then those who were lost, had the tallies been made? Winky stood on a broken bench supported on one end by a pile of rubble. Merlin forbid, "There was action on the viaduct." Minerva whispered aloud to herself. A horrid thought about damaged stonework injuring either Harry or Hermione, "Winky make sure Hermione and Harry are safe, please." Minerva did hear a reply only a soft pop.

*****

A lavender cuff poking out of the sleeve of a denim jacket, the mudblood revealed Potter's hiding place. Crabbe limped forward. He just needed to walk past the pair. Vincent soon would walk the earth again. 

The closer he approached the more raw magic he sensed. It seemed that Potter welded even more power than Lord Voldermort ever did. Perhaps the whelp absorbed the Dark Lord's power. Vincent would be even more formidable. As he placed his son's soul into a new body, he would kill the greatest mudblood.

Harry held his wand, newly mended by his use of the Elder Wand. At this moment, he held only two of the Deathly Hallows. The stone he left in forest, the thought of communing with the dead held no sway for him. 

Power coursed through the Elder Wand Harry felt it calling for his hand. He wondered if Hermione felt the pull. If she did, Harry began to believe she had the strength to ignore it. Placing it between them caused no panic. She only looked down when it rolled and touched her thigh. 

Looking at the wand it seemed so unimportant. Havoc created by those who wanted and then misused the wand reached back centuries. Twisted by the promise of power Harry knew what the last three seekers of the Elder Wand became. Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle sought dominion over the world; even Dumbledore became dominated by the power. He wondered if having that much power precipitated Dumbledore efforts to make the prophecy of Riddle's defeat come true.

Harry only wanted to keep his families heirloom, the invisibility cloak. At this moment, the cloak was in Hermione's bead bag. It was almost as safe as being in Gringotts. 

Harry grabbed his wand, it felt right, and he ignored the call of the Elder Wand. A ministry official limped slowly along heading away from the castle. He would deal with the Elder Wand before the day ended.

"For my son!" the ministry man screamed.

Harry acted out of instinct, "Protego!" Energy sprang from his wand.

"Animam Adveho!" White light blinded him. 

He looked away, but held his concentration. Hermione was bringing the Elder Wand to up quickly. His shield was buckling. There was a pop of an apparition. 

In the middle of the whiteness, he heard three different voices. First Hermione, " Reducto!" Then there was an anguished cry of a house elf, "No!" finally something all too familiar, "Avada Kedavra!"

The explosion shook the very foundations of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall rushed to meet the newest incident. A circular cut took away the tire overlook and a third of the viaduct. A body lay on the far side of the cut. The arms appeared severed at the elbows. Winky curled on her side was trying to crawl toward the gapping hole.

An Auror knelt over the body. "It's Vincent Crabbe Sr."

Minerva dropped to check on Winky, another elf appeared. Minerva let the elf check Winky. She peered over the edge; there was debris on the gorge floor. Her student's were down there. Minerva apparated to the debris, there was no evidence of Hermione or Harry. She only found Albus's broken wand.

"Professor McGonagall," the voice was Andros the chief house elf. Minerva turned. "The deatheater tried to cast two spells that dispute each other. He opened a portal into the places between the neither worlds." Minerva gasped. "Winky gave herself to save Harry Potter and the girl." He pointed to the broken wand. "I fear they cannot be retrieved."


	2. A Most Concerned Visitor

Chapter 2: A Most Concerned Visitor

Landing between the arch and the fountain, she surveyed Washington Square Park. Even though darkness dominated the sky, she admired the simple geometric beauty in the designs around the fountain. Technological advances might allow some humans to sense her arrival, wanting to avoid detection she hurried. Walking toward the dog park, she turned and crossed Washington Square South. Passing between the two law schools she proceeded down Sullivan Street past 3rd Street and turning right onto Bleecker Street. 

She stopped at 177. Powerful wards blocked the pathway to the door. She looked at the residence seeing past the empty building. The three-story home radiated with mystic energies. Stopping a moment, she projected an aura of calm. She walked carefully to the front door. Knocking she waited for a response.

The door opened she was greeted formally by an oriental dressed in black. "Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum. I am Wong."

"Please inform Dr, Strange that Sersi wishes to speak with him." The statement held truth and the wards over the doorway would confirm her intent was peaceful.

'Please follow me." He led her into a Victorian styled sitting room. "I shall inform the Sorcerer Supreme." Wong pointed to service cart. "Please have some refreshments while you wait." He turned to address Sersi formally. "Please also remain in the sitting room." Without waiting on a reply, Wong exited.

The magic emanating from the tea service sought her preference; she preferred a simple black tea without cream or sugar. Sersi poured herself a cup. After drinking the cup, she sat meditating. Time is of little consequence to an Eternal.

When Strange entered the room, Sersi smiled. "You asked to see me?" He walked to the cart and began poring himself a cup.

"Something happened in an alternate dimension." Sersi saw no evidence that Strange might have been aware of the disturbance. "The result of this is coming into our reality."

"Do you need my assistance to address the," he paused and stopped pouring his tea, "result?" Strange made the inquiry, Sersi surmised had an idea that the results were living beings. 

"No," she decided he could fathom the truth. He finished pouring himself a cup of tea, and then took a seat opposite her. "A Celestial sent me to secure their entry into our reality." That produced a raised eyebrow. At the least, the revelation batted at his curiosity. "The actions of these two were to be part of the judgment of their Earth in the other reality."

"The Celestials of that reality have such sway here?" Stephen Strange closed his eyes seeming to run the permutations through his mind, seeking a solution. 

Sersi answered truthfully, "I do not know if there are more than one set of Celestials." She waited a few seconds while Strange appeared detached. "We are digressing."

"Forgive me," he was apologetic. "This is fascinating." He sat his tea down then oriented himself on Sersi. "What is it that you request?"

"Inside the void they began to unravel. In order to cross into our reality certain changes have been made." Sersi did not try to hide her body language. This was not what she would have done. "The Celestials are age regressing them." Stephen made no comment. "Memories will be removed in order to smooth their transitions." 

Stephen shook his head, "How young?"

"The Celestials did not provide specific data," She had to look away from Stephen's eyes. "They have decreed they will have their skills." She looked into Stephen's eyes. "Since magic is attuned to the dimension you inhabit. They have a core of personnel magic." Sersi watched trying to read Strange. "Part of the age regression is to better attune the kids to our magic. They will resemble themselves as they were sometime in the early teen years."

"Are they magical constructs?" The question would refine the magical definition of the new arrivals. 

Sersi concentrated recalling what she new of the other reality. "You would define them as human. There was a witch name Rowling who defined the capacity to use magic as genetic. Unlike this world with mutants it is a recessive trait not a mutation." He nodded, she continued. "They will be considered to be minors and will need legal guardians. I have two who will meet our needs."

He jumped to a conclusion, "A joint guardianship?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Am I to be one?" There was no hint as to his feelings. 

"No,"

"Then why seek me out?" Stephen leaned back. 

"You, if you agree, you are to be a resource, a proverbial Master of Magic." Sersi was glad to see Stephen smile.

Stephen leaned in, "And who are these guardians?"

Sersi shrugged, "That is the issue I am here discuss." She raised her index finger. "One has witnessed and personally experienced some of the higher magic in the Nine Realms." A second adjacent finger joined the first. "The second is submerged in the greatest hub of Earthly technology." 

Stephen smiled, "What traits do they share?"

Sersi cocked her head to ponder the inquiry momentarily. "They are formidable."

"Yes," his interest was peaked. 

Sersi continued, "Some of the magic the newcomers use requires a wand focus and some potion ingredients." Sersi pointed at a blank wall a new bookcase appeared matching the decor. "Here are copies of the books they have with them. There are also texts from every class offered at the school of magic they attended." The top four shelves glowed softly. "Alternate ingredients for some of the potions they might wish to create will need to be researched." 

Stephen wanted to read the books. Sersi knew that this was a temptation. Seconds after the books appeared the Sanctum scanned, catalogued, and bound the case for his or Wong's perusal later. "Have you stooped to bribery?"

Sersi laughed. "No, some of these books would have appeared when the travelers finally crossed over." She circled her hand in the air indicating the sanctorum, "In these walls are all research and histories of magic. Now you have a sampling from their world, with the inclusion of additional texts for future studies." Sersi smiled conveying she was aware they were slipping into productive friendly banter. That would be most entertaining yet she had a mission. "Are not copies of any magical research instantly added to your library upon their creation?" She pointed at the newly created bookshelf. "What mischief would have happened if they appeared in bulk as an unknown?"

Stephen whistled, "Point taken." He looked back at her. "What else do you need?"

Sersi prepared to share another reason why she came to see Stephen Strange. "I need to have the guardianship accepted at the highest levels." Taking a breath, she let the tension build. "I need an introduction in Asgard," she produced three portfolios. "I hope we can accomplish it tomorrow. These are contact knowledge tombs. Touching them will reveal the contents to your mind." Holding out the portfolios, she waited until he took them. 

"Eternals are not welcome to walk upon the Bifrost." Stephen reminded her.

Sersi offered a repartee, "The Sorcerer Supreme is counted as a friend of the Asgardian Court." 

Stephen laughed. Wong appeared at the doorway.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" Stephen asked. "It would make tomorrow's introduction easier." 

Sersi smiled. "I do not sleep." She looked a Wong, "I would enjoy meditating in Wong's Zen garden."

Stephen turned, "Wong do you mind?"

"No great one, follow me Ms. Sersi." He turned and walked into the entrance hall.

*****

Heimdall watched over the nine realms. Charged with the task and gifted by Odin he could watch all the worlds simultaneously. A pair of magical projections appeared before him. The man was the Sorcerer Supreme. The woman had history with Asgard. "Heimdall guardian of the gates of Asgard, I represent the Eternal Sersi, she seeks an audience with the lord on the throne." 

"It is wise Sersi that you did not appear with a one associated with the Celestials." Heimdall crossed his arms emphasizing his resolve. Open to discuss, but showing he will not admit them to Asgard. "Make your petition Sorcerer Supreme."

"Sersi must be allowed to make a petition to help save an alternate Midgard." Stephen Strange held up an open hand emphasizing his plea was worthy of Asgardian consideration, "One where Asgard does not exist."

Heimdall paused what he was doing eluded both of the petitioners. "You and the Eternal may enter my domain on the Bifrost." He uncrossed his arms. "Remain here until, I contact the Chamberlin."

Sersi felt herself solidify. She did not move her last contact with the Asgardians happened almost a thousand years ago. The battle had taken place on Earth. Once done the collected pantheons agree change how they interacted with humanity. Sersi knew using Stephen Strange garnered her greater credibility. 

The sounds of boots marching step grew louder. Sif led the escort to Heimdall's watchtower. Stopping outside Heimdall turned to address Sersi and Stephen. "The Lady Sif will take you to your audience."

"I thank you." Sersi said nothing more. Heimdall stepped aside allowing them access to the Bifrost leading to the gates.

Five minutes into the journey, Sersi came to the realization Sif acted more as a protector than as a guard. She stayed in the Sif's view. The populace watched from open windows. Sersi felt she was unwelcome. Occasional glints of light reflected from sharpened edges verified her suspicions.

Never having seen the great halls of Asgard Sersi marveled at the beauty. Soon they would wind their way into the throne room to place her in her place. Finally, the trek approached the raised dais. The thrones were austere yet elegant. No one was sitting and waiting. The meeting did not take place in the throne room. Instead, Sersi found herself sitting at a small table in an adjoining room. True it could have held about twenty people. For Asgard, this was an intimate setting. 

Odin spoke, "Hail Sorcerer Supreme, Hail Sersi of legend," the greeting seemed strained. "We have abided by the terms of the agreement." Odin turned his eye on Sersi. "What do want?"

Sersi who still stood bowed to Odin. "Two are being sent to our reality, they will need protections that only Asgard can provide. I have been tasked to ensure they have a firm foundation on Midgard. I have chosen two guardians for them. One with ties to both here and on Midgard, the other is known to Thor Odinson." 

Odin raised his hand stopping Sersi, "Why guardians in both realms?"

"The primary guardianship would be through Asgard. These individuals would be tempting for some Midgard entities to indenture, even if it means trying to usurp their own laws." Sersi looked back at Odin. "What court on Midgard can undo the guardianship as proscribed by your hand?"

"According to your documents," an old Asgardian in formal robes spoke, "the two guardians to be listed in our decree are not life long Asgardians. I ask for Odin, why?"

"Jane Foster has been made a citizen of Asgard." Sersi paused. "Other than Thor or Heimdall who would has the best grasp of Midgard?"

Odin only nodded. The old man spoke again. "Why did you choose the other nominee? She is not Asgardian."

"The authority figures on their world were overwhelmingly men. These two were used and placed in mortal peril the boy since birth the other since she was eleven." 

One of the advisors spoke as Sersi took a breath. "I understand that a state of war existed during those times all are in mortal peril."

"I understand milord that the boy was forced to live in a closet under the stairs by unconcerned extended family. For lack of a better term, he lived as a servant. He has suffered malnutrition and physical abuse." Sersi met the man's eyes. "After being used as bait and a pawn for seven years, he was sent forth to be sacrificed to end the conflict." She took another breath the listeners strained to her more. "When Thor stood against the Destroyer with out his powers he chose to do so knowing the consequences. This boy was alone at the mercy of his enemies." The Asgardians stiffened at the comparison.

"Is the girl's experience similar?" asked Sif.

"She and another stood beside the boy, acting as support and strength." She looked to Sif. "For her she suffered torture, and decided to erase her memory from her parents to keep them safe. At this moment she a de facto orphan." 

"If Frigga was at my side," Odin looked to his left, out where the great bay boarded the city, "these two would have been brought here to live."

"The guardians selected share many of the traits held in the heart of your queen." Sersi found telling the truth often simplified decision-making.

Odin stated a potential objection. "I only have what Heimdall has witness of the other woman's interactions with Thor." 

"If you wish recall Thor and ask his opinion of the woman." Sersi counter confidently. "I believe he would agree with his assessment."

"Your plan," Odin began, "puts them in Fury's sphere of influence."

"Are you familiar with Midgard chess?" Sersi watched Odin. When he nodded, she added the dealmaker. "Two queens can trump a king." Odin's laughter signaled her success.

"Send Fandall, Hogun, and Volstagg to Midgard to fetch Lady Jane and Thor," Odin thundered. "We have a world to save with a few signatures, Eternal Sersi, peace to you." Odin looked at Stephen Strange, "Sorcerer Supreme I need you be my proxy on Midgard. Will you monitor these wards of Asgard?"

"I have also been asked to serve as a resource for their magical training." Stephen bowed. 

Odin's grin belonged on a small boy who discovered a treasure of chocolate. "Then go and complete your missions, both of you."

The elder man pointed to a document then addressed Odin. "These passages, in conjunction with our treaty with SHEILD will bind Fury's hands."

Sersi looked at Sif. The warrior gestured to the doorway. Sersi moved to follow her escort. They heard the laughter of Odin even after they exited the great hall.


	3. Banks of Loch Lomond

Chapter 3: Banks of Loch Lomond

Her boyfriend was a god. More than that, he was a hunk. Yet above all, he presented himself as a shy man who feared pushing her away. When his three friends trampled into her lab, maybe breached would be a better descriptive term. She was alone. A small brush fire threatened a local school. Being the hero, Thor went to create a small storm to douse the flames. 

The Warriors Three had to greet her with hugs. She was dear to Thor and in her own honor, songs were now sung of her battling beside him. Visions of destroyed equipment and the corruption of weeks of experiential data led to a mini lecture on the need to be careful about their actions could set back her study of transdimensional physics. They looked at her like she was a well Thor would say "a green three headed bilchsteim." Granted when she spoke in terms of the Bifrost, but they understood parts of what she said. Once the Warriors Three caught sight of one of the focus ports, the dimensional shaping tool she and Thor used in battle. They marveled at the delicate weapon she used to help defeat Malekith the Accursed. Fandral and Hogun decided to go and fetch Thor. Jane wanted to see a video of that encounter. When these men got together away form a battlefield, they became little boys again. What Volstagg shared next stunned her. 

"Lady Jane," he suddenly spoke softly. "Odin has given you a charge." From his tone, she inferred this was serious. If they expected her to abandon Thor or her work, Asgard would topple. "Beings exist in this universe called Celestials, existing only to judge and dictate." His message promised to bring foreboding. "Two children will arrive on Midgard. There lives and actions will determine the fate of their world." He began to unroll a large velum scroll. "An agent of the Celestials made a proposal to the All-Father. Sersi sought to use the might and prestige of Asgard to shelter them from people who might take advantage of them, SHEILD is but one of the lesser potential threats." Anger broiled deep in Jane, not at Odin, nor this Sersi, her ire shaped itself for Fury. "As both of Midgard and Asgard, you can best serve as one of their guardians."

Jane felt astounded. Her first thoughts ran towards why me? Then her commitments began to bagger her confidence. "Odin also charged me to repair and secure the Bifrost Bridge to Midgard." She looked to find a way to withdrawal from the honor. "Volstagg, I don't know anything about raising children." 

"All that you need is here." Volstagg placed his hand over his heart. "Your actions speak much louder than your voice can deny." He turned and looked east. "In Greenwich did you not aid Thor?"

"It was Dr. Selvig that dropped the ship through the portal." Jane countered being the hero.

"Aye," he smiled, "but who was it that raced out to die beside Thor if need be?"

Jane remained quiet. 

"If you look here you can see who the other guardian is to be." His finger drifted to another name. "She will be part of the team to train and over see the wards."

"I really can't say no, can I?"

Volstagg smiled. "Your task is to be interference between certain people on Midgard and the All-Father's wrath."

"You said that before." She rolled her eyes. "Just how intimidating do you think I am?"

Volstagg laughed heavily, "It is not I who, I believe the term is date?" Jane nodded. He continued, "A man who has the capacity to treat any obstacle you encounter as a chance to use his hammer and pound them flat."

By the time Thor returned, Volstagg had convinced her that her involvement was necessary. Thor upon hearing the news objected twice. The Warriors Three wisely said nothing. The jests at Thor's expense over this needed a few weeks to gestate. It would also be safer not to annoy Thor and damage any of Lady Jane's equipment. Thor was formidable. She could be scary.

The sounds of a quinjet landing in the parking lot saved Thor from fully admitting defeat. As always, he reacted quickly. "Volstagg, protect my lady," he gripped Mjölnir, "I shall investigate why the plane has appeared."

Fandral stepped forward. "Wait Thor," he interposed himself between Thor and the door. "We sent word to your comrade Coulson, he who Loki could not kill." That softened Thor's visage. "Transport is needed for a task Lady Jane has been entrusted with completing." 

"Jane, Fandral, and I shall discuss this omission as we greet our pilot." Thor pulled Fandral behind him. Thor spoke in hushed tones, his voice still carried. "It is not like thee to keep secrets from me."

"I was notified of the mission as we left the city gates."

"Hrmpp!" Sounds of a door banging closed ended the banter. 

"My Lady," Hogun offered his arm. "I would be most honored to escort you."

Jane smiled the next time all four of these boys ate in the great hall there would be a brawl. Twenty minutes later North Texas filled the view over the pilot's shoulder.

*****

As to why he felt the need to visit Stark Tower. Phil Coulson needed to verify a few details about contact protocols at the tower. He could have or better yet should have contacted Jarvis. He felt that Pepper Potts needed to see that he was alive with her own eyes. Something tugged inside almost steering him today. 

Once inside the tower he proceeded to the "friend's and family' security port. Placing his hand on the scanner, he looked up flashing a small smile, into the mirror. Little blips of light from the corners signaled that infrared emitters washed across his face. The light turned green above him. "It is good to see you are intact Agent Coulson." Jarvis greeted him. 

"Thank you for your concern Jarvis." Phil replied. Stark's computer tended to interact in a friendlier manner if you treated him respectfully. A trait Jarvis's creator lacked. 

"Please proceed to elevator seven on your right as you exit." The door opened. 

Coulson walked to the indicated elevator. It struck him as humorous how does one move nonchalantly across a room. Phil stood alone, seconds after pressing the call button, the door opened. Stepping inside he pressed the door close button.

"Do you wish me to contact Mr. Stark?" Jarvis proceeded proactively as ever. 

"Actually I need to speak with Ms. Potts." The elevator started lifting toward the upper floors. A musac abomination of the Doobie Brothers assaulted his ears. He contemplated shooting the speaker, but Stark's revenge would be even worse.

When the doors opened, Phil noticed Pepper talking to a Dark haired woman who he would describe as having a Mediterranean completion. The mystery woman was a bit shorter than the Stark CEO. Pepper raised an arm in greeting. Phil stepped in to take Pepper's hand. She pulled him into a hug. Coulson did not fight the inevitable.

"Phil," Pepper held him a bit longer than he would have wanted. Tony would be angry, however Tony deserved to angry. Phil knew Pepper only meant to show her relief and joy. Being one of the few normal people connected to either Tony or the Avengers it made sense to indulge her. The fact her actions were sincere helped diffuse any notions of impropriety. 

Pepper broke the hug. "I would like to introduce you to Sylvia Sersi, Sylvia this is my good friend Phil Coulson."

Sylvia smiled just as Agent May often did during sparring sessions. The world seemed to shrink into a pinpoint.

*****

Tony usually detested award ceremonies. Today was an exception; he was watching Harley Keener accept First Place in the Jackson-Madison Regional Science and Engineering Fair. Tony wanted desperately to tinker with Harley's design during his testing phase. Pepper had Jarvis mark the boy's research as proprietary. He could only watch and psychically send help. He did manage to correct the bibliography and change it to the correct APA format. 

"Sir," If Jarvis interrupted this was not good, "Ms. Potts has disappeared from her secretary's foyer." 

Tony began to slip out of the auditorium. The disguise he wore was more to insure the kids were the center of attention. It took seconds to step through the back door. "Who took her?"

The pause unnerved Tony. "I do not have that data. I recorded a spatial anomaly then Ms. Potts, Agent Coulson, and a Sylvia Sersi no longer registered on my sensors."

"Did she have her contact card with her?" Tony formulated a possible course of action. "Do you have a lock on the card?" 

"No sir, Mr. Hogan is in route to you with the Mark V-A suitcase ETA two minutes." Jarvis informed him.

Tony jumped to tactic two. "What is SHEILD doing?"

Jarvis paused retrieving the data. "Maria Hill is making an inquiry as we speak. She is seeking to contact Agent Coulson who she believes is in a meeting with Ms. Potts."

Hill was not as trust worthy as Coulson, but even some help is better than no help. "Share with her what you know about their-."

"Sir," Jarvis cut him off mid sentence. "I have a signal from Ms. Potts' contact card. She is presently seven miles southwest of Dufftown in Banffshire Scotland." 

Happy pulled up in car he used to drive Tony from the airport. He opened the trunk and pulled out the case holding the Mark V-A travel armor. 

"How soon can Hill have someone there?" Tony was relieved.

"Sir a SHEILD quinjet is on the scene." 

He sprinted to the waiting armor. In less than forty five seconds, he was ready to fly. "Happy, I'll see you in New York." Not waiting for a response, he launched into the sky. "Jarvis have the Hypervelocity Armor charged and ready when I arrive at the tower."


	4. A Sudden Stop to a Long Drop

Chapter 4: A Sudden Stop to a Long Drop

In emergencies using another's wand to save a life was acceptable, this happen several times over the past years. This experience using the Elder Wand proved unique. Her intent was to crush the wand of the man attacking them. He held two wands. She watched them redact to mere toothpicks. Then everything went wrong.

"No!" an elf had cried no. 

The start of the death curse, an explosion followed by a sense of falling, yet she seemed to unwind. Someone craved into her arm. No. Dumbledore is alive. Deloris Umbrige never ran Hogwarts. She never kissed Victor Krum. There was the warning, "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen, and you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss."

Did they make it back? The clock chimed, she out paced Harry. As they neared Professor Dumbledore there was the explosion. Yes, they were falling they failed. Oh, Merlin they failed.

As they picked up speed, it became cold. Water soaked her to the bone. Hermione could feel her teeth start to chatter. Goosebumps appeared and multiplied across her extremities. The world grew darker, she grew colder, she wanted to sleep that would make her feel good.

*****  
Many hours ago.

Initially when Nick Fury ordered her to transport a VIP party Melinda May was less than amused. She never complained. Fury often had his own agenda. Experience with his eccentricities gave her the patience to wait and see. When Thor exited the building, Agent May understood this was no simple jaunt in a quinjet. Though Thor could have flown anywhere own his own once Dr Jane Foster was escorted out of the building her questions where answered. 

"Friend pilot," Thor handed a piece of velum to May. "I have need to be taken to this place indicated by the Satellites of Positioning." 

May took the velum from Thor. Reading the coordinates she pinpointed the destination as north east Scotland. "This is a ten hour flight, eight if I use the polar jet stream, but that might have some turbulence." Thor turned to glance at Dr. Foster. "We will have to refuel once on the way."

"I have a preference for the longer travel time." Thor responded quickly, "I would not want to distress Lady Jane." 

The large man let Jane go, she marched over the Thor and May. "Though I am not as hardy as Volstagg and the boys," Jane had both hands on her hips. "I am not that delicate."

"My intentions were not to imply any weakness," Thor began to backpedal. He grasped at analogies to justify his argument they were useless. "I remember your complaints at traveling betwixt the Nine Realms." 

"Those were uncontrolled portals."

Thor was doomed. May walked up the ramp. Preflight checks would take five minutes and then she needed to arrange a refueling rendezvous. 

"I dropped twenty feet and landed on your breast plate."

This not the Thor depicted in SHEILD files. A misogynistic male with power issues obviously wrote everything May had read about Thor, how she wished they could their poster boy try to keep his girlfriend happy. 

"I earnestly beg to remind thee that it was an experience you Lady Jane expressed never wanting to live through again."

For a flight halfway around the world there was little or no headwinds. May suspected that as long as Dr. Foster's happiness was in Thor's influence he would act. What ever he did to ease a the ride eluded each and every system May could monitor form the cockpit. Her sentimental side was touched. She also came to the realization that anyone foolish enough to ever try and use Dr. Foster as a bargaining chip against Thor would be making a grave error.

Nine hours later the quinjet began the descent down into a deep valley nestled in mountains of Scotland. The magnetic compass bounced wildly. Glancing at Thor she read the concern on his face, he could sense something. The effect was reflected in the static on the radio. No discernable pattern, however they emanated from above this valley. Small dust devils danced over the leeward sides of the ridges. 

"We were lucky and avoided turbulence during the trip," May informed her passengers. "However the shape of these ridges could produce some unpredictable updrafts."

Jane found herself being buckled into one of the jump seats. She slapped at Thor's hands to stop him. "I can do this myself." They locked eyes he snapped the buckle.

"Tis true I do this unbidden." Thor then sat next to her and began fastening his own seatbelt. "Do you think me daft?" He pointed at May. "In my experience when pilots of SHEILD state there shall be turbulence one should heed the warning." He leaned over and stroked her cheek. "Ignoring such a warning once caused me to bounce about a vessel such as this one." He pointed at the observation seat behind the pilot. "I landed in Director Fury's lap, I found the experience most unsettling." 

Jane pouted until Thor set his hammer on the deck. She became nervous, "Why do that?" 

"Mjölnir is placed here, he waits for my call." Thor smiled at her. "If I bound from wall to wall without Mjölnir in my hand I will only bend bits of metal. Planes do not react well to the cresses of Mjölnir when in my hand."

"Thor, you're not telling me everything." Jane probed for his motive. She reached out and took his hand. "Do not I, Jane Foster, deserve the truth?"

"Jane," his voice grew very soft. "In the clouds above us, I sense... magic that I am unfamiliar with. My judgment clouds when I must keep thee safe."

"I understand." Jane spoke calmly. Looking at him she softened her face. "I understand your concern over the situation. I have a compromise." She winked. "I will try and not stand between you and a potential threat." 

Once snared in the crosswinds May fought to control the plane. She concentrated on a controlled descent. Ay least twice she thought Dr. Foster use un-lady like profanity. The forced pushed the hovering craft deeper into the valley. At two hundred feet the dangerous micro bursts and up drafts dropped to a minor nuisance. May traveled the thousand yards back the coordinates provided by Thor. As the wheels touched the valley floor, a flash broke the silence. Jane squeaked in surprise. 

Thor issued an ultimatum. "Friend Move not, identity thyself." 

May drew her pistol turning quickly she drew a bead on three new people in the quinjet. Thor may not need the backup, but at this moment he was part of her team. Wisely two of them raised their hands. They began to turn. May recognized Coulson and the red head, Pepper Potts. The last figure turned. Who this woman was eluded her. She made no sudden moves but scanned the interior of the cabin. May kept her targeted, torso area center mass.

"Thor?" Phil called out in questioning recognition. 

"Welcome, my friends." Thor stepped between Dr. Foster and the dark haired woman, "Virgina Potts and Agent Coulsan who is that with thee." Thor held out his right hand Mjölnir raised itself swiftly to his grasp.

"Pepper," Couslan began, "I'm at a loss. Please answer Thor."

"Thor Odinson," Sersi spoke clearly. "I am Sersi an Eternal. I act under geas from the Celestials and with the blessing of Odin All-Father."

Thor's body relaxed. "The Warriors Three have so informed me." He still held his weapon.

"I have yet to in form Ms. Potts or Mr. Coulson why I brought them here." Sersi shared. Coulsan reached up and took Pepper's forearm. He pulled Pepper to his side of the plane. This gave both Thor and May options. 

Thor cocked an eyebrow. "Does the man of iron know you absconded with Virginia?" 

"His knowledge of why she is here is not important yet." Sersi countered. "Agents Coulson," she turned to look at Phil, "and May are here as witnesses." Sersi produced a leather valise she held handed toward Pepper. "Odin has approved you and Jane Foster to act as guardians for two youths who are coming into this reality." Pepper took the valise.

Thor interrupted with a warning. "We must inform Tony Stark. He and I share a trait when it comes to protecting those for whom we care." Thor smiled looking at Jane. "The man of iron for all his genius can let his concern override his thoughts. Sometimes he can be less forgiving than I. This is most evident when his friends such as Virginia are concerned." 

"Tony Stark has a roll to play.' Sersi intoned dismissively.

"I'll raise Fury," May turned to the pilot's seat, "he'll contact Tony Stark."

Coulson called out, "May it would be faster to contact Jarvis."

"Pilot May," Thor suddenly sounded concerned. "Agent Coulson is wise. Jarvis would be the best choice."

From behind him, Thor heard Jane whisper to herself, "The magic above us in the sky. That is part of why Odin gave us this assignment." 

"I am not obliged to do as Odin bids." Pepper interjected herself into the conversation. Without turning around, she asked a question. "Phil did you know about this?"

"No, Pepper," replied Coulson.

"Thor did you know?"

"I say to thee Virginia, I knew you were chosen." Thor spoke honestly he placed his hand on his chest, "Yet I erred, I thought that you like Lady Jane were brought here with the knowledge of the guardianship."

"Jane," Pepper asked. "Is this important?"

Jane stepped to Thor's side opposite the hammer. "I think it is."

"What is in here?" Pepper held up the valise.

Sersi began, "Inside are documents that name you and Jane Foster as having a dual guardianship of Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter." Sersi waved her hand, a small table appeared with four chairs. "Please, sit and we will review the papers. There are copies filed in Glasgow, London, New York City, and Asgard City."

*****

Tony streaked across the stratosphere. The hypervelocity armor had held together excellently even at fifteen percent above his design safety parameters. It took Goldilocks to convinced him Pepper was safe, only then he slowed to maximum safe cruising speed. Power diverted back to the environmental systems began returning warmth slowly to his extremities. Without having to use Jarvis to intrude, Tony was privy to the meeting. Whether Thor did this on purpose, Tony would never know. Discovering he would become an uncle of sorts was tempered by the fact that Fury would be kept at arms length. That soothed the fact he would was not consulted but neither was Thor. Goldilocks for now played the supportive boy toy. Tony did not like to lose. 

"Sir," Jarvis called for Tony's attention. "I am reading electromagnetic, gravitonic, and spatial distortions." Tony looked at the heads-up displays. These readings were fascinating. He could see some similarities with the findings Jane Foster had used in initially tracking the Bifrost. Even as tempting as it would be to dangle the results and toy with Thor. Research for the sake of research proved to be the higher moral motivation. Besides Jane had Thor wrapped in her fingers and best of all helping her would definitely piss off Thor. 

Ice still clung to the shaded side of the ridges. He became buffeted by turbulence. He landed behind the quinjet as the loading ramp lowered. Jarvis finished his weather report, "The ambient temperature is approximately forty degrees Fahrenheit, or since you are in Scotland four and a half degrees Celsius." Seeing the heavily bundle figures exiting he immediately realized who this Sersi was. She had to be the only one there other than Boomer Boy wearing no overcoat.

Pepper marched over to Tony. Tony popped open the faceplate flashing a smile he opened his arms. "We are going to do this." She wasn't made at me, Tony was ecstatic. "As CEO I have already Jarvis preparing designs for conversion of the upper guest level."

"That is the same level as the team." Tony regretted speaking. 

Pepper smiled, "I think your club could use a little responsibility."

Tony was speechless that part of his brain that told him to nod and smile took control. She kissed him and went to join the group.

Thor wandered over. "I would have words with thee Tony." Turning he shielded their faces from the women. "When asked about this day, I say we never had any doubts as to the ladies' plan." 

Tony looked at the sky. A dark cloud boiled high between the ridges, "Agreed."

*****  
Crucio.

Even when Riddle used that curse on him, it felt different. Harry at least knew that someone was there even if they wanted to shred his mind and body. Memories faded, yet that darkness that once was Riddle still was missing. Everything unraveled Harry felt his life unwind. Did he want this? Would oblivion be a welcome rest? 

Deep inside a voice screamed to fight. Hold on don't give up.

The pain stopped. He started falling, picking up speed, never ending. New sensations added themselves to the mix. Wet and cold invaded ripping into him with freezing talons. Then blackness, he felt himself bump into another person. There was a light. Harry thought he saw a green valley floor.

*****

When the portal breeched, the concussive shock did not match the sound or light show. Two figures appeared about a hundred feet or so in the air. Both tumbled uncontrollably as they descended. Time was the enemy. Even as Tony started to lift off Jarvis quickly calculated 2.54 seconds before the pair hit the valley floor. The intercept flight path Jarvis calculated would not work. Though built for maximum velocity the dual drive system in the hypervelocity armor was not designed for rapid acceleration. "Emergency thrust!" Tony shot more out than up trying to out run the probabilities that predicted failure. 

Thor shot ahead of him. 

Jarvis spoke up. "Sir, the descent of the two figures has slowed. They are on a parabolic course to land at the base of the ramp of the quinjet." Tony slowed. Up ahead, Thor had stopped and hovered. Together they escorted the pair back to the plane. Tony grabbed the boy, Thor the girl."

"They're frozen," someone murmured. The boy's glasses were opaque covered in frost. Ice crystals dangled from their eyelashes and hair. Blue lips cold not hide the sound of the girl's chattering teeth.

"Take them inside!" May took charge. "Coulson, get two, A2 survival packs, repeat two A2 survival packs!" Coulson rushed to a storage locker.

May, gave another order. "Quickly I need a layer of coats on the floor for insulation!"

Thor was easily able to hold the shivering girl with one arm. He unclasped his cloak with his free hand. "Jane, Virginia," he held out his crimson cloak, "stretch forth my cloak upon the floor." Jane took one end Pepper grabbed another. "Woven by handmaids of Frigga, the cold wastes of Jotunheim nor the frost giants who dwell there can chill those whom it protects."

"Lay them down." May pointed at the cloak, which now was double its regular size. Thor placed the girl on the deck. Tony set the boy down next to the girl. "We need to get out of these wet clothes." Coulson appeared with two metallic looking bags. A knife appeared in May's hand. She reached up under the girl's shirt. "Once she's free cover her with the warming bag." May used the blade to slice the wet freezing clothing.

Coulson began working on the boy. Thor knelt facing away from where the girl was receiving attention. As they pulled the clothing away Thor could feel the clamminess of the boy's skin. It reminded him of the fragility of humans. 

"May," Coulson called out with looking up. "What setting for the warming bag?"

"I'll need to double check start with SL2." He recalled a briefing on emergency medical procedures. "The telemetry from the warming bags will fine-tune the process." She looked at the people waiting to help. "There is a monitoring disk to place on the center of their chest, be sure to slip the blood pressure cuff on an arm."

Following May's instructions placed Tony at a disadvantage. He was about to remove a gauntlet when Thor spoke up. "Agent Coulson, I will lay out the contents of the pack." Thor began placing items between them. "Identify what you need and I will provide." 

Coulson looked at the pile. "The white bag with the red heart tear the plastic open and then hand what 's inside to me." After following the instructions, Thor offered the monitor to Coulson. He removed the backing and stuck it to the boy's chest. Less than a minute later the oxygen monitor and the sphygmomanometer were in place, the sound of the cuff inflating was muffled by the bag being placed over the boy.

May moved back towards the pilot's seat. "We will have a report from a trauma specialist as soon as we reestablish a satellite link." 

Tony found a way to be more useful. "Jarvis, take control of the warming bags. The priority is their wellbeing over consciousness." 

Coulson made the SHEILD is not the enemy face. "At least display their vitals for everyone." He pointed at a bank of static filled monitors.

Two of the tactical displays in the bay changed to reflecting Jarvis's actions. Jarvis gave a status update over the quinjet's speakers. "Neither of the patients are in critical condition. The female has a core temperature of ninety-two degrees Fahrenheit, the boy ninety-three degrees. Blood oxygen levels are at minimal levels. Blood pressure is stable for both at. Each patient needs two liters per minute of oxygen." A search started for masks and tubing. "SHEILD thermal treatment protocol three will produce safest recovery."

Coulson nodded, "May when can you lift off?"

"Two minutes," she started flipping switches. 

Sersi moved to stand between Tony and Thor, a deep cherry wooden suitcase in her hand. "In here are their effects." She looked at Tony. "It will only open them, once they are in the tower." 

"I did not see anything but them falling." Tony was getting a bad vibe. 

"I sense magic in and around this baggage." Thor took the luggage. "It is much like the reactor you wear, there is no taint. ." He looked at Tony's chest. "Some magic is dark, some is light, I see only power here." Thor looked at the figures lying on the deck. "These wards will shape this power." 

Tony also looked at the recovering wards, "Just how much power?" No answer came. They looked back at where Sersi had been. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I miss Loki."


	5. There is no Fat Lady

Chapter 5: There is no Fat Lady

A dull sense of pain, the kind she associated with a pummeling invaded her body. Something gripped her arm squeezing softly. Hermione could feel her pulse as the pressure released. Hearing a beeping sound her mind associated it with her mother's favorite television drama. The beeping increased slightly. Willing her eyes open, she looked up at a smooth solid ceiling. This was not the infirmary. Thankful the light source did not hurt eyes she took a few deep breaths. She started to sit up. A wave of discomfort persuaded her to remain reclined.

"Good morning Miss Granger." The man's voice projected calm. She tried to match the speaker to a teacher at the school. 

"Morning sir," keeping her wits she decided to learn all she could, "and you are?"

"I am Jarvis." The speaker was out of her field of vision. "Could I offer you something to eat or drink?"

The voice now seemed to come from everywhere. Hermione decided discover what she could about her present situation. Was he in the wizarding world? "Could I have a butterbeer?" There was a pause. 

"I do know what a butterbeer is?"

Not a magic aware person, no natural materials, the beeps were monitoring equipment. Hermione began to suspect she was in a muggle hospital. "Could I have some fruit juice?"

"While that is being delivered would you care to sit up?"

"It would make drinking a bit easier," as she finished a small hum cam from beneath her. Her perspective changed. The part of the bed behind her back pivoted upward. More of the room became visible. The solid white ceiling met soft grey walls. Different color cabinets and drawers lined the wall to the left. The wall to the right existed of monitors over a counter with two sinks; blow the counter column next to column of colored drawers. This did not appear to be a muggle hospital. It looked more like one of the science fiction movie sets from a Sci Fi Channel her father loved to watch in the summer, on Saturday nights. 

Hermione became aware of things attached to her. Resisting the urge to detach them, she followed the cables. It seemed the wires terminated in a white box attached to the bed. Her left arm seemed to be cold and lightly bound to a plastic splint of some type. A tube snaked from under a covering over her forearm. It contained a clear fluid. She followed the tubing up to a device with blinking lights and digital numbers. Hanging from a hook above, a partially deflated bag labeled zero point nine percent sodium chloride. 

"Your drink Miss Granger."

She turned back to say thank you. Only to see a rolling table had found its way across to her bed. On the table set a clear cup of a red juice. There was a cover with a straw sticking through it. Tentatively she took the cup. The taste seemed to be a blend of several flavors. Two more sips later Hermione spoke again. "Is there a reason that you are not in the room?"

"I apologize Ms. Granger," Hermione expected to catch a glimpse of Jarvis. "I am the artificial intelligence in Stark Tower. You are seeing parts of me all the time."

Can you hurt the feelings of a machine? "Don't take this the wrong way, but is there a person I can speak with?" 

"Leslie Rogan is your night nurse; her ETA is less than a minute." The large screen across from her bed showed a young black woman in multicolored scrubs walking quickly down a hall. Her gate was hurried. She wore her hair in a tight bun. 

The door opened. The woman from the screen stood at the door. "Hello Hermione," she crossed to the bed looking at the vital sign monitors. "How are you doing?" The large gold eyes held a promise a caring person.

Jarvis spoke with a formal accent that she identified as an educated man from London. Leslie Rogan sounded like an educated American. "I feel tired and bruised." She looked as the woman began tapping on some sort of pad. "Where am I?"

The given smile was reassuring. "You are in medbay seven in Stark Tower."

Stark Tower from the nurse's lack of additional location was obviously well known in the muggle world. "What am I hooked up to?" Hermione lifted her arms showing the wires and tube.

Leslie set the pad down. She pointed at the multicolored wires. "These wires monitor you heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen levels, pulse rate, and temperature." Then her head turned to the bag of fluid. "You were suffering from hypothermia, and needed fluids. This is only a saline solution it mixes well intravenously and provides fluids."

Muggle medicine was not as quick as Madame Pomfrey was. "How long have I been here?" 

"It's been almost twenty-eight hours." Leslie picked the pad back up. "I'm going to read an evaluation of your present state into the records." She pointed towards the monitors. "You look much worse than you really are." She picked up a small pen that turned out to be a flashlight. "I am going shine this in your eyes and check for their reaction." She shined the light onto Hermione's hand. "First, the right eye, this will be quick. Look over my shoulder." The flash was almost painful a soft orange globe floated in her vision field. "Now the left," Now there were two floating dots. There was a tug at her arm, not a pinch, but a soft tug. "Pupils reaction normal, skin rigor shows good rigidity, bruising still evident on face and arms." 

Hermione looked at her arms. There were blue and black marks on her arms. How do you tell a muggle that deatheators and dementors play a bit rough? She wanted to see for herself what she looked like. Her bladder provided the solution. "I need to go to water closet."

"Ms. Rogan," Jarvis interrupted. "Ms. Potts, Dr. Foster and escorts will be here in approximately three minutes. I informed them of Miss Granger's consciousness."

The nurse looked at the door. "Hermione we need to move quickly." Leslie reached to her right and maneuvered a mobile IV stand next to the bed. Hermione became a bit nervous was she in danger? "You are wearing an open backed hospital gown." She moved the bag to the mobile stand. "I'm going to pull back the covers and help you sit up. The two ladies will have men with them." 

"Oh!" Hermione often wondered how many witches knew that the protection of modest between women was a trait they shared with muggles. Getting ready, she pulled her back away from the bed. Her feet hit the floor. Vertigo threatened to grab and pull Hermione back. She put both hands on her knees. Why was it that the end of the term for three years in row she ended up in treatment? 

Leslie placed a hand on her upper arm. "Are you ready?" The nurse helped her steady herself.

Hermione nodded. Standing turned out to be a new experience. The floor was freezing. That trumped any vertigo. Leslie lifted the box where the wires terminated. "Small steps," Leslie tucked the box in a pouch on the front of the gown. "The door is this way."

The first few steps were tenuous. Her mind kept waiting for an overwhelming blast of pain. Stiffness, dull aches and cold toes, that she could live with. Though very close, it took some time to get there. Thankfully, the nurse was not over encouraging. The nurse followed her in. She pointed at a set of cabinets. "There are extra gowns in the left cabinet, the one with the brown door." She took a step toward the door. "Put it on like a regular house coat," she opened the door, "It stops the drafts from the back."

Before she left Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. The bruising looked bad. She wished Madame Pomfrey waited outside with a bruise blanking potion. Anyway, the care seemed to be affective. How would she contact anyone once she had the opportunity? Hermione heard muffled voices from beyond the door. She opened the door. Four people were just inside a glass door. She could here them clearly now.

"Virginia is correct, Tony Stark." This came from a blonde haired man that seemed to be almost as tall as Hagrid. The red cape looked good but the form fitting armor seemed out of place, 

A dark headed man with sunglasses counter the statement. "I just want to say hello." His close-cropped mustache and beard made her think of some of the elitist from the gossip pages from the Witch Weekly. The charcoal vest and pants completed the image of a man of influence. 

"You," a red head interrupted, "want to see what is in the box." While not Weasley red, the woman did stand her ground, just as if Ron's mother would. Her dress would place her at home in The City the financial center in London, or even on Downing Street.

The other woman had light brown hair like hers. Unlike Hermione's hair witch still harbored curls this woman's remained straight, turning she looked towards Hermione and gave a small wave. Hermione found the simple long dress elegant. It complemented the blonde man's armor. 

"Once we are assured she is well then you can speak with her." It seemed this redhead could channel Athena, as Professor McGonagall often did. The man's mouth opened, a gargle of defeat started. She cut him off. "Don't try the wounded puppy routine." He made a tiny whimper. "I want you to consider the ramifications of term neutered little puppy." She stroked his cheek.

The dark haired man turned and tugged at the blonde giant. "Thor let's check on our other medbay guest." The blonde man bowed his head toward the brunette. She nodded slightly he then followed the other man out.

Sounds of snickering came from Leslie Rogan. Hermione returned to the bed. In seconds, the three women stood around the bed. Leslie polled the covers over her legs. No one spoke; they only looked at each other.

Jarvis broke the silence. "Miss Hermione Granger, to your left is Jane Foster who holds a PhD in Astrophysics." That was the woman who waved. "To your right is Virginia Pepper Potts Chief Executive Officer of Stark Industries." 

"Thank you Jarvis." Hermione responded. "He is such a gentleman."

Pepper leaned in, "You do know that Jarvis is a computer?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I believe that sentient creatures have rights." When she got back to Hogwarts, she would do something about the House Elves. "Has anyone contacted my family?"

There was a silence. "We need to tell you something." Dr. Foster sat on the edge of the bed. She took Hermione's hand.

Hermione started to panic, "My parents!"

"God no," Dr. Foster whispered. 

Ms. Potts sat on the other side. "Three days ago, an Eternal known as Sersi told us and a few others that you and Harry were coming to our reality."

They did violate the rules of the time turner. Banished to another reality, what did they do wrong? Wait did they mean Circe of ancient Greece? That predated the founders almost two thousand years. Professor Binns never spent any time on any subject that was not connected with the Goblin Wars.

Someone hugged her. Jane's voice snapped her back to the present. "Hermione are you all right?" 

Gather data analyze, Hermione's natural strength prepared to offer a defense. "What do you mean by another reality?"

The women looked at each other. Jane spoke first, "Sersi informed us that after a great battle a conjunction of magic and energy pushed you and Harry into a void." Jane pulled Hermione close. "In that void, you began to unravel. There are beings called Celestials. They do what they wish. They pulled you from the void." Other arms enveloped her. "They asserted that returning you to your own world would devastate that reality. The Celestials decided to have Sersi find you a place in our world, your world now." Hermione began to cry. "She decided that Pepper and I would watch over you."

*****

"You do not want to know sirs." Jarvis informed Tony and Thor. "Miss Granger has learned of her situation. At this time my advice would be to wait until they contact you."

"Jarvis again shows his wisdom." Thor spoke to Tony. "There are mysteries and magic that women perform in groups that even gods do not fathom." Thor touched Tony's shoulder. "Women are treated as the weaker sex. Yet I say to thee they have strength of heart that is often greater than any warriors."

"Are you trying to audition for post at Ms. Magazine?" Tony quipped back. "Asgard never struck me as a bastion of women's rights." 

"Once the Odin's hall cleared of all the day's petitioners Loki and I would watch our mother proved the power and political sageness of a woman's perspective again and again." Thor pointed at the monitor. "I believe Harry's vitals have changed."

"I have sent for Dr. Banner," Jarvis added. "Thor's observation is significant enough to warrant a visit."

"Frigga was the power behind the throne?" Tony half whispered. "I never would have thunk it."

Thor retorted. "Just how more powerful are you with Virginia whispering in your ear?" He paused, "You are a man of iron all the stronger for she has a spine of steel."

"Who ever is pounding on my head could one of you sirs, make them stop?"

The door opened Bruce Banner and a nurse entered. This time Thor pushed Tony toward the exit. 

*****

Hermione negotiated the living arrangements. Afterward Ms. Potts mentioned sending her to a place called Harvard for what sounded like MBA training. Harry did not understand the reference. Anyway, each of them had their own bedroom. It was closer to a suite. Harry had a bedroom larger than the dorm room he had in Gryffindor tower. The bathroom dwarfed the Dursley's living room. That lead to a common room he shared with Hermione. The down side no house elves. Harry discovered that picking up after himself in his rooms and helping Hermione in the common room felt different from slaving away when he lived under the stairs. Small robots guided by Jarvis did vacuum and scrubbed the bathroom, which was a relief. Jarvis controlled the doors; Harry missed the idea of needing a password. 

No matter what Tony used, all that he could do was prove that the wooden suitcase had a constant mass and a specific volume. Spectrographically the elements of the case showed it was what it appeared to be. A spruce framework upon which a heavy well tanned leather protected the contents. The hinges and buckles were brass. The straps that passed through the buckles seemed be fused into a solid piece. What the contents were he could not see. 

Harry stared at the wooden suitcase, Hermione and Ms. Potts where on the way to this room. "Mr. Stark," he had trouble calling any of the adults by their first name. Hermione had enlisted Jarvis for help. Surprisingly Mr. Stark came around to their defense first. Hermione swore it had something to do with Dr. Banner using the phrase Uncle Tony. "I can sense an identity charm. It recognizes me but I need Hermione present for it to open."

Tony smirked, not in disgust but frustration. "I see the world in terms of numbers, as they are the language that is used to describe how the universe works.' He shrugged his soldiers. "Magic tends to ignore those numbers and I have difficulty reconciling them."

"I know we haven't talked about Hogwarts much," Harry thought he had the gist of what the man meant. "Magic was presented as a power that we needed to learn shape. It had no will, responding only how its users shaped it." Harry remembered Hermione's course load. "Hermione took a course called Airthmancy."

"Airthmancy?" The enunciation was correct.

Harry looked at the ceiling to remember, "She described it as is the study of the magical properties of numbers." He looked back at Mr. Stark. "It is not divination, but I think you can use it to make assumptions."

"Magical probability theory?" that analogy made some sense to Tony.

The door opened. Pepper led Hermione into the lab. "Is not knowing still driving you insane Tony?" Pepper jabbed at Tony's curiosity. "Should I ask Jarvis to play a drum roll or should it be Sunrise from Also sprach Zarathustra?"

"Pepper," Tony wagged a finger. "You know me so well." He then bounced on his toes. "This feels like Christmas." He pulled his hair making it stand out. "Hurry I'm going insane!" His antics garnered a round of laughter. Then someone snorted. That lead to finger pointing and other sounds. Two minutes later everyone was sitting on the floor gasping for air.

Later Hermione and Harry stood before the suit case. Each one was able to lift a strap. Tony shook his head this was not fair. However a DNA security system that reconzied a living personal might be worth presuing. Hermione freed her side first. Harry follwed seconds later. The case opened.

Inside packed in foam were two footlong wooden cases one a light redish light grained wood, the other an almost white wood, a small, purple, beaded handbag and a manila envelope. It looked like the inside of one of Natasha's weapons cases. Even though neither of the case had any writting each of the magic users reached for just one. 

Hermione took the white box. Her wand waited inside. Opening the box borught a sense of relief. She felt safe in the tower having her wand added security. "Lumos." The tip of her wand glowed. Her memory noted the light was not bright enough. She thought about what magic did to technology, "Nox." She turned, "Harry, be careful I don't know how Jarvis will react to the magic." 

Harry whispered, "Finite Incantatem." Thankfully he heeding the warning.

"I'm so sorry Jarvis." Hermione spoke aloud. "I forgot that magic wreaks havoic on electronics." Harry nodded.

Before Tony had time to panic Jarvis responded. "I apreciate your concern Miss Granger. My systems are EMP protected. The energy signature of your spells are not detrimental to my operation." Tony smiled.

Harry handed the envelope to Tony. "Mr. Stark this has your name on it."

Opening the envelope he found a single sheet of paper. He read the message. "Tony, have them uload the purse in their room. Make sure you have a few book cases. I would also suggest that you and Pepper be seated for the duration." It was signed Sersi.

Three minutes later they were in what Hermione had declared as Gryffindor Common Room West. Harry spoke first. "The color of this bag would never match any of my clothes." He smiled. "It has to belong to you Hermione. It is predomently your favorite color."

"Could this be dangerous?" Pepper prepared to end the exercise.

"I don't think so Miss Potts," Hermione offered. "Why would she wait until now to harm us?"

Pepper nodded. 

Tony interjected, "When I am that logical you never give in to me that quickly."

"She makes more sense." Hermione turned back to Harry. Pepper pecked Tony on the cheek.

"I like the color, please don't damage it." Hermione admitted, "I'll hold you extract the contents."

"I'll try." Harry answered. "I'd rather you have your wand out anyway."

After the first two feet of the tent bag Tony wanted to tell Sersi thank you for suggesting him having a seat. Once the tent bag was removed Harry placed it near the far wall. Pepper wandered over to look at the six foot lomg bag, 

"Who is Bill Weasly?" Pepper's question stopped Harry and Hermione.

Hermione answered, "He is the oldest brother of our best friend Ron." Her voice seemed shaky.

"Do we need to stop?" Tony found he could move again.

"I think it is best to get this done quickly." Hermione walked back over to Harry. Tony and Pepper joined them.

Harry pulled out two vials. "Hermione this is your handwritting." As he passed them he read the writting, "What is Dittany Extract?"

Hermione's face lit up. "Harry this is a powerful healing draught." She passed it them Tony. "I understand the concepts to make this potion finding Dittany is next to impossible." Tony carried the vials carefully across the room to a safe area.

Hours later which in terms of the bag ment every text for each class offered in the Hogwarts curriculm. A few of the books which were sealed into a bundle by a ribbon. The note from Sersi indicated these books if needed would be avalible. The seven changes of clothing which were way to large, and finally Harry's cloak. 

"Do you know the spell that allows pocket demintions?" Tony asked.

"I understand the therory," Hermione responded. "I also understand that gravity keeps me from flying out into space. How to make it really work." She shrugged her sholdiers. 

Tony laughed. 

*****

Thor and Jane took Harry and Hermione back to Scotland where they first entered this world. Traveling by Asgardian portal would never be high on Harry's list of pleasant experiences. Ending on his bottom in the dirt only hurt his pride. Portkey travel left with a the need to walk as it ended, according this year's assigned readings. Even with Professor Foster explaining about the damage to the Bifrost. This form of portal travel made car rides with his aunt and uncle welcome. A side effect of using portal seemed rejuvenate Harry. Part of him wanted his broom to soar up into the clouds. Even Hermione had skipped a sew steps as they walked along.

The glee seemed to dissipate as they Harry and Hermione stood in a valley. What traces of magic there were came from a spot where the viaduct should have stood. Hogwarts never existed here. Harry started to worry about Hermione. 

"I had hoped that the wards had hidden the castle from the cameras." Hermione spoke breaking the silence. Before he expressed his sorry at her revelation to her, she stifled that concern. "Harry we must start over here." 

Hermione proved to be a tower of strength. Harry admitted to himself, he needed that strength. If Harry could, he would offer the will to compliment her strength. 

"If you think so I know we can." Harry started to feel better.


	6. My Tutors were Never Heroes

Chapter 6: My Tutors were Never Heroes

Once Hermione decided to make a new life here, Harry followed her lead. After returning to New York a few new paradigms came about. Everything would be defined in terms of this Earth. Some things would not change, like Harry finding himself agreeing with Hermione's logic. 

Today a meeting with Doctor Strange, he insisted on coming to Stark Tower. Using technology as witches and wizards usually resulted in smoke and electric shocks. Stark Tower design included EMP resistance Vibranium reinforced concrete, and supposedly indestructible windows. Mr. Stark believed this allowed Harry and Hermione to practice magic and learn to access the digital world. 

 

"Harry we need to discover what we can about this world and the people we interact with." Hermione seemed destine to find ways to rope Harry into research. Using the Internet lost its novelty quickly. Jarvis judicially gave them access to his resources, even providing some assistance with the Boolean Logic. 

Splitting the job in two Hermione set each of them a task of individuals to research today. Harry started with the Avengers. At lunch, they shared their findings. "Hermione from what I've found out these people I wish they could have come to the other Earth. Voldemort wouldn't have lasted long at all." On the screen above that table footage from the Battle of New York played. Hermione stopped chewing and stared. "They repelled an invasion from space." The imaged change to a green troll punching a well a giant flying armored snake, "Believe it or not Hermione that is Dr. Banner."

"He is such a nice man." Hermione swallowed. "Is he cursed?"

"Jarvis gave me what he called a factual report taken from news sources." Harry smiled slightly. "During what this history calls the Second World War, a super soldier was created, see the guy in blue with the shield, uh Captain America." Hermione cocked her head. "He tried to recreate the process. There was, "Harry closed his eyes to help recall the correct phrase, "a gamma radiation accident and as a result he changes to the Hulk. He then becomes driven by rage and anger."

Hermione wanted Harry's opinion, "Is he dangerous to be around?"

"Mr. Stark did describe him as a man with breath-taking anger management issues." The images shifted to other news footage of the Hulk. "It's a like what Hagrid taught us about dangerous creatures. The biggest concern is collateral damage like falling buildings."

"I thought there were dangers in the wizarding world."

"Maybe we can bring a bit of normalcy for these people?" Harry like adventure what happened in this world trended toward suicide. "I will switch to Steve Rogers, known as Captain America."

"Harry you never really liked research at school," Hermione's tone was almost accusatory, "Why are you enjoying now? Is it because of Jarvis?"

Harry looked shocked. "I'd be lying if I didn't admit Jarvis helped. I find the people fascinating." He leaned forward. "Besides I heard a certain researcher vow to Merlin she was going to raid a library she read about."

Hermione's face changed between mild upset to a mischievous smile. "I will disappear in Doctor Strange's library," she stopped talking. Harry coughed to refocus her. She added, "When allowed." 

Two hours later, Hermione, Harry, Jane Foster, and Pepper Potts met with Doctor Strange. "Please excuse me," Hermione had a provocative question. "Is there any chance we could ever return?" 

Harry tensed. This was the Sorcerer Supreme. The question needed to be asked, but Merlin Hermione at the first meeting. Jane frowned and Pepper gave disapproving scowl.

Doctor Strange interlocked his fingers, "At the present time, even with all the power at my command, there is nothing I can do at the present."

"I apologize but I had to ask." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Harry. "Now that I have an answer," she wiped a tear away. "I have a reason to learn to live here."

Ending the building silence Doctor Strange redirected everyone back to the meeting. "My assistant and I have scoured copies of the textbooks you brought with you." He turned to Pepper and Jane. "The lessons within the textbooks instruct how to use the magic." He touched the talisman hanging from a chain around his neck. "Their magic is neither light nor dark like your knowledge," he looked at Jane the Pepper, "or the technology in this building." He placed his palm on the tabletop. Raising his hand two-miniature figures of Harry and Hermione appeared. They were mixtures of violet swirling within an aqua volume. "I waited to continue their magical education for short period. As you see indicated by the violet swirls, they will always have some innate magic, the aqua is the magic of this universe. There core was drained but contact with Thor and travel by Bifrost portal replenished them." When he sat back, the images evaporated. "Normally the magic they weld disrupts technology. Each core is shaped by the individual." Images of the rescue, the medbay, and finally the travel back to Scotland hovered above them. "Yet subconsciously they knew the technology saved them and provided an access to the magic of the Bifrost."

"Sir," Why Harry was speaking he did not know. "Are we linked to Asgard then?"

"Considering the guardianship papers originated in Asgard I would qualify that as a yes." Doctor Strange smiled. "Odin made sure I was to over see your education. His son Thor through the Lady Jane is there for your protection. He also agreed with the choice of Lady Virginia and your home here in Stark Tower."

Hermione raised her hand. Doctor Strange inclined his head. "Are we going to your residence for classes?" 

"Ms. Potts has offered one of the training rooms on the residential floors." A small notebook appeared before each student. "I have warded the room to contain any and all magic you use while you practice." An image of an Oriental man in black appeared. "This is Wong for all practical course work he will be your instructor."

"Excuse me," Pepper interrupted. "Is he qualified?"

"He was my instructor." Doctor Strange held back a laugh. "In the notebook is your schedule. Depending on the day Wong may come to the tower, he usually will telecommunicate."

Hermione opened her notebook. "Harry, tomorrow at eleven we have Intermediate Transfiguration Level Three." Harry could hear the excitement in her voice. "What does Professor Wong need in the classroom?"

"Jarvis will receive notice in time to have the area ready." Doctor Strange looked directly at Hermione. "He would expect to be only referred to as Wong."

"As a student it is not acceptable address him as less than Professor." Hermione was adamant.

"May the Vishanti watch over Wong," Doctor Strange smiled, "as he instructs the pair of you." 

*****

Hermione forced Harry to pick up with his studies. Today they were video chatting with Professor Wong. "Most capable students," Harry believed this was revenge for calling him Professor Wong. "Today we practice offensive and defensive spells. Mr. Jarvis has programmed a series of popup dummies some armed some unarmed." The screen changed to images showed people men, women, children some with guns some with other objects in their hands. "Hermione will go first."

Harry wanted badly to take his turn. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione's soprano voice rang strong. 

*****

Fury demanded an update on the kids living at Stark Tower. Natasha needed to be unseen at SHEILD headquarters for a few days. In addition, a security issue unrelated to the kids prompted a face to face with Tony. Part of what she needed to today was to remove any electronics not native to the tower. It smacked of a feud between Fury and Stark. However, Fury wanted SHEILD tech removed. He did not want her Steve or Clint to abandon the quarters the kept there.

Clint tagged along. His mission centered on the kids. A potential instructor needed Pepper's approval. 

"Jarvis," Clint called over to the AI, "Requesting clearance to land on helipad one." 

"Agent Barton," Jarvis sounded pleased. "Permission granted please use Park Avenue approach vector. Winds steady at four knots from the east."

Setting the plane down, he waited keeping the controls active.

Jarvis signaled he made contact. "Agent Barton, the landing gear has been secured to the tower."

"Thank you, Jarvis." Clint began shutting systems down. "Could you notify Tony we are here."

"He will meet you in the observation lounge."

Out of habit, Natasha quickly checked her Glock 26 pistols. Once she verified her primary and secondary weapons, she activated the drop door. Clint eyed his quiver and bow then slipped them into place. Once on the pad they walked side by side to the entrance of the lounge. Inside Tony set glasses on the bar.

"Velocome Moose and Squirrel," Tony's accent sounded very little like Boris Badenov.

"Clint never attended Wossamotta U.," Natasha then added, "besides I look better in black."

Tony set out his team mates' favored refreshments. Crossing to the bar, Natasha grabbed the orange juice container. A sweating grape Nehi laid in wait for Clint. Tony poured an amber liquid into his glass. He took a sip as the assassin and archer prepared theirs respectively. 

He looked at the pair over his glasses. "Are you coming to stay awhile?" Tony held his glass loosely, waiting for an answer.

"Tony," Natasha gave him a half-curled smirk. "Steve and I have some business in Washington." That was enough for Tony to surmise an extended absence of the Capcicle, and Widow. Mentioning Washington smacked of a SHEILD operation. Tony knew better than to pry. Besides Jarvis was much more effective and fun to use to extract information.

Clint appeared to be in ecstasy finishing the Nehi. "Tony using my weaknesses against me is evil." He laughed. "I will be here in New York. A guy named Pym might need some protection."

"But that's not you are here at this time is it?" Tony played a hunch. "What is it that Fury needs to accomplish?"

Clint reached into his pocket. He pulled out a dollar and gave it to Natasha. "We have two quote unquote missions." Clint looked at the ceiling. "Jarvis please access and display Barton Avengers file training Alpha Pepper." Moments later an image of a brown-eyed brunette with accompanying details appeared before them. "This is Fury's suggestion for a training agent for Pepper's wards." He pointed at the data on the right and it enlarged. "Gail Runciter holds a Bachelor in Poly-Sci and a Masters in Public Administration. Fury believed she could provide alternate perspectives to political issues. Certified as a Supervising Officer with a ninety-one percent success rate, she specializes in working with non-field operatives who might be thrust into fieldwork." The image changed to a self-defense video. "Specializing in escape and evasion combat it is Fury's idea that such skills at this time would be of better use."

Tony asked a simple question. "Has Pepper seen this?"

"No," Clint smiled. "I ran into you first."

"I see," Tony had visions of an angry Pepper, "when were you going to spring this on her?" 

"Jarvis set up a meeting." He glanced at a decorative clock on the wall. "I have twenty minutes to arrive at her office." Clint cracked an evil grin. "It was Dr. Foster who made the initial request. Pepper had Jarvis contact Agent Hill to make a request for assistance."

Tony found himself feeling pride. Pepper proved to surprise him yet again. "Then for my own safety I need to avoid delaying you."

Clint walked toward the elevators. Natasha stayed next to Tony. She poured a half glass of orange juice. "Jarvis," Romanov spoke softly, "Tony and I need a secure room to speak in. It can have no SHEILD tech in the area."

"Room 8C on this floor can be locally swept with a high energy pulse and then secured with high energy buffers. The room will be ready in two minutes."

Tony had learned a few things. Natasha Romanov, aka the Black Widow, when she set the terms for secrecy the fan laid buried in excrement. After she removed her communicator, the avengers' communicator card, and any other thing that held an electronic footprint, she looked at Tony. "Only have the reactor on you, meet me their in five minutes."

Once the door closed behind Tony, Natasha spoke. "I need to remove anything with a SHEILD electronic foot print in the tower."

Tony's interest became peaked, "Why Natasha?" 

"Fury has concerns about some activity inside SHEILD." Looking directly at him, she continued explaining. "He needs to have the Avengers independent."

Nick Fury trusted a few people. Tony knew he was not on that list. This revelation either precipitated a new era of trust or initiated a harbinger of doom. Hell Natasha could be lying through her teeth. 

"Jarvis will assist you." Thinking Tony came up with an idea. "I will have two modified sweeper bots equipped with mini hammer mills. Anything you do not want removed will be turned into quarter millimeter slivers."

She nodded her head. Now she needed to confirm Tony's suspicions. "Could they be modified to scan the items before mauling them?"

"I can do that," he looked at the elevator Clint disappeared into to meet Pepper. "Do I need to find housing for Runciter?" Tony fished for some more information.

"Part of her work is to discover if anyone is trying to infiltrate the residential area of the tower." Natasha winked. "Right now Clint is informing by Ms. Potts even if this outside training agent is SHEILD certified. Jarvis needs to assure she neither enters nor leaves the upper levels with any SHEILD or Stark Industries technology."

Tony made an intuitive leap, "If you need me in DC, call."

*****

One of the training rooms was in use. Jarvis would not state what the use was. Clint slipped into the air vent to witness first hand why these kids caused so much concern. The logic in the air handling system made navigation simple. He found a vantage point to observe.

It struck Harry at how the need for precision prevailed even in training. Having witnessed the Hulk on video showed what uncontrolled unfocused power could do. There was no Ministry of Magic. A figure popped around a corner. A young black male with something in his hand, Harry recognized a cell phone. To his right a man with a gun stepped behind the figure. "Accio Pistol!" The gun flew to Harry's hand. He dropped it and continued through the maze.

Clint could not believe it what he just witnessed defied all logic. The boy...Harry, snatched a pistol with a switch and a word. He moved a along the vent shaft to the next diffuser. 

Harry stayed as close as possible to the wall. His instincts forced him to move silently as possible. A dummy with a knife leapt out from around a corner. The glint of steel caught his eye, "Expelliarmus!" The knife flew away instantly with enough force shattered when it struck the wall. The blade consisted of plastic chromed fiberboard. Clint did not know this. 

The need to see this up close prompted Clint to drop down into the simulation. Compared to an entry-level agent Harry moved quietly. He would need to learn a slightly different footwork. It smacked of back allies and his childhood. There were times when Harry would freeze. One day with training, he could be formidable. Clint followed taking more mental notes.

One of the shards of broken knife further disintegrated under Clint's boot. Harry turned at the sound. Clint reached for his bow.

"Stupefy!" Harry's voice rang strong. Clint lost consciousness.


	7. My Step Uncle is a Green Skinned Monster

Chapter 7: My Step Uncle is a Green Skinned Monster 

"Honest Ms. Potts," Harry pleaded. "I never meant to hurt him." 

Clint Barton lay in medbay two. The stunner left a surface bruise about the size of a CD on his right shoulder. The monitors showed his frontal lobe seemed to be in a state of suppression. All other physiological readings showed no damage.

Pepper gave Harry a hug. "I never doubted that." Separating from Harry, she looked directly at him. "Harry, First of all Clint Barton should have known better than to interrupt a live fire training session." Pepper could see Natasha nod in approval. "Second you did not know a person was behind you." Harry stopped looking at her eyes for a second. "He could have and should have watched the feed Jarvis could provide." Pepper pointed at Barton. "Sometimes when he goes agent and becomes Hawkeye he pushes the safety envelope."

Harry looked back through the window. Wong ran his hands over Hawkeye. He would then speak to Dr Banner. Calm would best the word to describe the men's demeanor. From his experience interacting with adults, the way everyone acted this was not as bad as it looked. No one blamed him, even though this man was in there because of him. In his experience, this felt peculiar almost surreal. 

Mr. Stark stood next to Agent Romanov. They spoke in hushed tones. 

At the far end of the hall, the door opened. In strode a bald headed black man with an eye patch wearing a black leather trench coat. 

"Why was my agent assaulted?" The barrage served as Harry's introduction to Nick Fury's brand of interpersonal communication. Harry founded the man, reminded him of the manager from professional quiddich squad, Puddlemere United. The manager always shouted and feigned excitement to keep everyone else off guard.

Pepper stepped away from Harry. Her index finger extended toward Nick Fury. "If your agent is a reflection of how effective your training methods are," Ms. Potts moved to confront the man. "Then take your offer and leave Fury."

Mr. Stark and Agent Romanov interposed themselves.

"Stark," raising his voice the man in the trench coat sought to put himself in control.

Ms. Potts did not take being dismissed lightly. "Nicolas Joseph Fury," Harry remembered this tone once coming from Mrs. Weasley's howler. That tone promised an unpleasant aftermath. It had at least for Ron. It did stop Fury.

Mr. Stark stepped behind Ms. Potts. "Cut the crap Fury," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Our thirteen year old wizard zapped one of your top agents." He turned and winked at Harry. 

"Jane and I agreed," Ms. Potts began. "We even got Odin to agree to have SHEILD involved in the training." Her finger came a foot from Fury's face. "Your agent was not attacked. In the course of the exercise, Harry's task dealt with incapacitating pop up targets he identified as a threat." She took a step forward. "The video shows he did not stun Hawkeye until he began to prepare his bow."

Harry waited for Fury to respond. The tension built. "How do I know his treatment for this stun is appropriate?"

Ms. Potts never looked away. She moved her hand to point at the medbay door. "Inside Professor Wong and Doctor Banner are over seeing his care."

"When you barge in there," Mr. Stark quipped. "Be sure to be abusive to his care givers. One of them might not react well to accusations of mistreatment." Ms. Potts elbowed Mr. Stark. "Pepper we all have seen how short Professor Wong's temper is."

The door opened again. "I have found what needs to be done." Hermione's voice sounded irritated. Harry could see a woman from behind. He would describe her as taller than Ms. Potts with close cropped dark hair.

"At the moment the adults in the room need to have some time to chat." This woman was even more condescending than Snape. 

"Look who ever you are." Only Hermione could sound that sarcastically snippy. 

"My name is Agent Hill." 

"Well then Agent Hill." Hermione put the book in her left arm. She pinched it against her body with her arm. "I have researched what spell can be used to wake up that man."

Harry knew that if he did not quickly Agent Hill could soon be experiencing Hermione's unique form of negotiating. Harry darted forward along the wall. Natasha paralleled him on the other side. Not wanting to complicate matters, he stopped. "What did you find?"

Hermione leaned to Harry's side of the door. "In Miranda Goshawk's Book of Spells it states an Ennervate spell will revive a person who suffered a Stupify spell."

"Let her pass Anita." Ms. Potts' words were spoken slowly.

"Remember whose home you are in." Mr. Stark spoke softly.

A familiar magical force intersected with this floor of the tower, some where in the hall behind Hermione. Harry saw Dr. Strange step behind Hermione. "Well done Hermione we have an injured man to treat." Agent Hill stepped back. Dr. Strange escorted her toward the medbay.

Fury smiled. "Steve Strange, here to fix the mishap?"

Dr, Strange guided Hermione past Fury, he stopped, but eased her pass Ms. Potts. She ran towards Harry. Dr. Strange turned to face Fury. "Examining the evidence, I support Ms. Potts' interpretation of the events." 

"As just a magic teacher," Fury did not like being at a disadvantage. "Who made your opinion worth consideration?" 

"I say to thee Fury of SHEILD," Thor's voice boomed in the hallway, "The Sorcerer Supreme acts as the proxy for my father Odin when it concern's Lady Jane and Lady Virginia's wards."

A battle of words began. Fury started it. "Asgard has no say in the day to day activities of Earth."

Jane walked forward she grabbed Pepper and followed Hermione and Dr. Strange.

Thor defended Asgard. "It is the by the assistance of Asgard that Earth stands safe."

Mr. Stark used his hands to shoo Harry to follow. 

"I guess your brother is an example of Asgardian help."

A hand took Harry's hand. He was not scared he looked up to see Agent Romanov, "They need to bluster a bit, let's follow the others." She guided him away to the door of the medbay.

"I have informed thee before, tapping the power of the Tesseract opened Earth for a higher form of war."

The door started closing behind them. "If we move to the observation we can see-" Mr. Stark's voice was cutoff by the closing door.

Hermione had the spell book open on a table. "The book is enchanted to prevent non magical people from reading the complete spells." She saw a red embossed script. Regular humans would see a diagram of wand waving pattern. "Dr. Strange, can you confirm what I am saying?"

"Hermione is correct." He pointed to the page, "an Ennervate spell will counter the effect."

"Then cast the spell please," Ms. Potts began, "before I scratch out Fury's other eye."

"Where is Harry's wand?" Dr. Strange asked.

"He surrendered his wand to me." Wong handed the wand to Dr. Strange.  
Dr, Strange turned to look at Harry. He then looked at the book. Harry stepped forward. Dr. Strange held the wand out toward him. "It would be best if you cast the spell."

He swallowed taking his wand he held it pointing away from anyone. "Sir," he started a confession. "I never remember being taught the stunning spell." He moved his wand closer to Dr. Strange's hand. 

"Sersi confessed very little about either of you." As Dr. Strange spoke, Harry could see Ms. Potts and Dr. Foster nod. "She hinted that you and Hermione would have use of spells beyond your apparent level." Harry just stared at him. "Natasha," all eyes turned to the Black Widow. "Based on what you observed how experienced are these two in terms of the exercise?" He pointed at the youngsters.

Natasha quickly prepared a verbal report. "I would place them on par with a basic armed tactical response team member." She turned to face Hermione. "I would surmise both of them have had training and been in at least three violent extended incidents."

Harry could tell his mouth hung open. In the past two weeks, he and Hermione's research into her specifically. To have Agent Romanov to give such an assessment made him feel brilliant. 

"What this shows confirms what Sersi implied." Dr. Strange refocused the group. "You used the spell as Clint Barton registered as an unknown threat." Harry cocked his head. "Think of all the spells an adult wizard could have used to protect themselves, especially if they were in fear for their lives"

Harry found himself thinking about what could have happened. "I see sir." He looked at the page. Enchantments let him read the words. Harry found he could recall the use of the spell. "Hermione," he looked at his friend. "It's like when I cast the Patronus Charm to save Sirius. I feel like I have done this before."

"Harry," Hermione replied. She paused a little longer than normal. "I think I understand. I also think the sensation is exhilarating." She looked at the adults and then Harry. "I believe we should try to relearn or better term is reacquire spells in context with our classes."

Harry mulled over the statement. "I think you're idea is brilliant."

"Sirius did refer me as the brightest witch of the age." Hermione pointed at Hawkeye, "Fix him."

Harry walked over to the man on the bed. He still felt responsible. Right now relief swept through him. Up until seconds ago Harry thought he had accidently murdered a man. Agent Romanov followed him to the bed. Harry stood next to the bed he waited until the agent went to the other side, "Ennervate."

Nothing happened. Harry began to worry. 

"Yes," Dr. Banner whispered. "Look, his higher brain functions are increasing."

Harry looked at where Dr. Banner pointed toward on the monitor. The lines appeared to be waving bigger, based on everyone's faces that seemed to be a good thing.

"Natasha?" The voice creaked with pain. "Did my brain need cognitive re-calibration again?"

"No," Natasha replied. "You just forgot the first rule about sneaking up on someone." She looked up and winked again at Harry. "What you have experienced would better be defined as operant reconditioning."

Clint started to sit up. Gripping the bedrails, he pulled, then he winced and let go of the rail his right hand had grasped. The accompanying groan remained until he sat upright. Clint closed his eyes. "This," his left hand rubbed his tender right shoulder, "reminds me of the barn back in Tajikistan." His eyes were still closed.

"The horse didn't knock you out." Natasha countered.

"I still have a score to settle with that horse."

A hand enclosed Clint's wrist fingers sought out his pulse. "Keep revenge to the dumb animals." David Banner spoke softly. "I understand now why Jane and Pepper fight for these kids." Clint opened his eyes squinting at the brightness he looked up at Bruce Banner. "Since I spend most of my time researching here at the tower, the girls think of me as emergency anger enforcement."

"Bruce," Clint acted quickly. "I was thinking about revenge involving water balloons."

The responding chortle sounded very Hulk like. "Natasha make sure they aren't frozen solid." He turned and began a conversation with Dr. Strange and Wong.


	8. Missing Detention with Filch

Chapter 8: Missing Detention with Filch

Something happened on the first day Agent Runciter met Harry and Hermione. She took them to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Hogwarts almost never took fieldtrips. When he lived with the Dursleys, only Dudley received permission to go on such excursions. Harry ended up staying at the school. 

Before leaving the tower Agent Runciter called Harry and Hermione into the small conference room, she renamed the briefing room. "I understand that you want to refer to me as Agent Runciter during our sessions." She handed each of them a watch and a cell phone. "Mr. Stark had these created for each of you." The simple black analogue watch fit Harry's sense of style. The phone came with a set of ear buds. "The smart phones are connected to Jarvis. He will mimic a simple voice interface system." 

Hermione tapped her screen, scrolling through the apps. "These will also let you track us, correct."

"Yes," the agent replied. "Thor set some conditions about you two running around the city and Mr. Stark agreed." 

"I see," Hermione nodded as she slipped the phone in her pocket. "Having a way to contact and or find us is appropriate."

"Miss Granger, neither Dr, Foster nor Miss Potts agreed to the level of the tracking systems." Jarvis provided. "I was instructed by Miss Potts if you to asked. My reply should express that in her opinion Thor and Mr. Stark's sense of responsibility is and I quote 'over active in direct proportion to their combined egos.'

Harry's sense of survival stopped him from responding to the females' giggles.

"Anyway," Agent Runciter brought them back to the present. "I want each of you to make observations as we walk to the museum." A map of the route appeared on the wall monitor. "We will stop here on the way," she pointed at a small cafe. "We'll have a light brunch and compare notes." 

Leaving the tower, they walked to 5th Avenue and turned northeast. It took almost three quarters of an hour to walk to the cafe. The entire trip was educational. Along the way, the agent steered them around and through the crowds. Hermione began to understand why Thor and Mr. Stark had concerns. A small wave of sadness flowed over her. She sped up and walked in stride with Harry. 

The sheer number of people just about over whelmed him. Harry noted that Hermione walked next to him. In the midst of the confusion, he began to see patterns of movement. Senses honed in quiddich came into play. There were times the sidewalk traffic changed other than at cross walks. Vendors and at least two street performers tightened the crowd together. He reached back and took Hermione's hand at one point. 

Once arriving at the cafe Harry felt a bit famished. The name seemed out of place. Why call an eatery the Butter House? They took a seat at a table near the wall. Since they were outside the tower, Miss Runciter ordered pancakes of the buttermilk variety and a fruit tray. The server brought each of them chilled water. The cafe's interior looked rustic almost as if belonged in Hogsmeade. A very high wide self held large ceramic butter churns. Unlike Mrs. Weasley's these did not churn themselves. While they waited, each of them shared their observations.

"There are a large number of people." Hermione started. "Everyone seems to not look at anyone but they walk about with running over each other." She took a sip. "The people seemed to travel in groups, based on clothing age and sometimes gender." She turned and looked at Harry.

"My turn I guess," Harry started, "I noticed that people seemed to walk at different speeds and would weave around vendors, entertainers, and ragged people at different distances." 

"This is a good start." Miss Runciter added. "On the way back count the number of police, vendors, street performers and a category of your choice." She smiled. "It is important that you become more aware of your surroundings."

The server returned with their order. Miss Runciter steered the conversation to art. Harry had to concentrate and not wolf down the food, once he discovered the variety of different flavored syrups. "Everyone sees art differently. If something doesn't make sense to you it's acceptable to look elsewhere." After Harry finishing his pancakes, she ordered seconds for him. 

Not one of the portraits moved. The effect was almost unnerving. Hermione found herself drawn to the classic sculptures. Harry went to explore on his own. An hour later, she found an excuse to use the phone as a phone.

Holding out she asked, "Please call Harry?"

The phone rang. It caused Harry to jump. He had forgotten its existence. Fishing it out of his pocket, he mimicked what he witnessed other people doing with phones. Holding to the right side of his head, he spoke into bottom of the screen. "Hello."

"Harry?" It was Hermione's voice.

"It's me," Harry answered.

"Where are you?" Hermione did not sound annoyed. 

"I'm on the second floor in the gallery," he looked for the number, "eight-nineteen." Then he noticed the neighboring galleries. "Hermione have you seen the impressionists?"

"I'm coming up there." She sounded pleased. "If you have found something that interesting I want to see it to."

Once upstairs she made her way to the galleries, Harry mentioned. She found him staring at a painting, an archway of stone, with one leg in the surf and the other side molded into the cliff face. The picture was static. Yet the painting seemed to reflect light differently across the pounding surf. 

"I think I understand," Harry broke the silence, "what Miss Runciter was trying to say about art."

Hermione found herself drawn to a different painting in the same gallery. A serene river boarded by an inviting forest on the left. In the gentle current reflections of the landscape and sky shimmered. They walked together through the eight hundred galleries. Each pointing out how the picture used light to show differences.

Two hours later, their phones made a beeping mode. There on the screen were text instructions to meet at the foot of the stairs that led to the Great Hall. After five minutes, they reunited with Miss Runciter and left the museum. Returning to the Butter House for what Miss Runciter called a late lunch. She ordered three Chicken Cobb Salads. Over the next hour, she led a discussion about how art is reflective of the era in which it was created.

Harry was first then Hermione went to use the facilities. On returning, she heard shouting. The restrooms lay behind a low wall with a painted lattice screen. She stopped looking at the commotion. A man had a gun pointed in the cashier's general direction. Not direct at her but near her. Another man stood looking over the diners. His hand in his pocket he scanned the room. This confirmed a generality about America for her. These people are gun crazy.

Looking above the man at the cashier, she spotted a tall butter churn. She pulled out her wand. "Locomotors churn," she whispered. A subtle motion hinted at what was happening. The churn lifted ever so slightly. It slipped out over the gunman's head. Eyes looked up to the churn. At the last second, the second man followed the eye lines of the diners. 

Once the churn floated eight feet above the gunman's head, "Finite locomotors," these whispered words ended the spell. Without the magic to sustain it, gravity took over. The churn smashed into the man's head and back. He crumpled to the ground. His accomplice spun to look at the noise. The maître d stepped forward grabbing a large serving platter smashed the accomplice in the head repeatedly, rendering him senseless.

It was almost dark by the time they returned to the tower. Agent Runciter took the group straight to Miss Potts' office. Hermione worried that the delay in returning would cause Agent Runciter to get into trouble. Miss Pott's first action removed that concern. She hugged Hermione and Agent Runciter.

"When Jarvis informed me what happened," she pulled Harry into the embrace. "I thought this was a twisted exercise." She looked up at Agent Runciter, "I apologize. What happened?"

The question in reality was aimed at Agent Runciter, but Harry answered. "We were eating and Hermione went to the girl's room. Then these men burst in." He looked at Agent Runciter. "The agent told me to stay calm and not move." He took a breath. "One man ordered the cashier to give him money. He other man yelled for no one to move. I think one of the workers made a big piece of pottery fall on one of the men and another one hit him with a large heavy tray." He could feel the spell Hermione cast. If she did not want to admit using magic, he was not going to tattle on her.

"It sounds exciting." Pepper replied. She had watched Agent Runciter for a reaction. "Tony is in Tennessee, but Bruce has made pasta and cannolis."

Hermione looked back and forth between the women. "Come on Harry," she tugged his arm, "they need to talk about us." She winked at the women. "I hope it is good." Harry followed her to elevator. 

They heard the start of the conversation before the door closed. "Gail," Miss Potts began, "were you in real danger?"

"Not really Pepper, Jarvis informed the police and they were already respon-" The door to the elevator closed, ending the eaves dropping.

***** 

The first week of physical training under Agent Runciter reminded Harry of the horror stories spun by Fred and George about detentions in the old days. Muscles that Harry never knew existed hurt. Hermione even suggested asking the trainer to change her name for the workouts from cardio to cardiac. After explaining the differences, Harry agreed. Finally, Dr. Banner set some exercise limits. What they were Harry did not know. He was thankful for the limits anyway. She had them run twenty flights of stairs three times a week, swim using five different strokes two days a week, self-defense everyday, and wand and weapons practice.

Hermione refused to use a pistol. "Agent Runciter, as I told you two days ago," she crossed her arms. "I will not operate a pistol." Harry took the opportunity to step away. "It does not allow me the option to use nonlethal methods." Her lower lip extended just a bit, any one who knew Hermione could see her mind was set. Draco once took a fist by ignoring her nonverbal communications.

Over the next few weeks, Agent Runciter discovered how to motivate each of them. Hermione even had a discussion with Thor and Mr. Stark about her tactics. During the Thursday night dinner, Ms. Potts and Dr. Foster alleviated some of her reservations. Hermione would be pushed only so far. The topic became a point of discussion at diner.

"Hermione," Thor called her attention. "Did you not study the tactics and spells of the ones you named deatheaters?" He speared a second T-bone steak.

"Yes, we did." She responded. "However we were not asked to use or learn the three unforgivable curses. Using them brought the Ministry of Magic and a trial." Her point made she began cutting into her salad.

Thor cut the stake into bit-sized squares. "Yet you have knowledge of them. What each can and can not do." He took a sip of his ale. "Observe at least what a gun can do. It is knowledge and knowledge is in itself a source of strength and power."

Tony Stark almost choked on the spinach in his mouth, Thor advising research over brute force. Thank providence Jarvis would have a recording of this. He started to say something, but Pepper's glare silenced him.

"I'll need to think about that point, Thor." Her reply echoed honesty. 

*****

Today started out excellent. Harry enjoyed the physical science experiment. Having a real context for the shape of a quadratic graph tied up the loose ends of the math lesson from yesterday. He started thinking about how this might apply to transfiguration class. Then he saw how the same model mimicked the churn dropping at the restaurant. Then the time for the gun range arrived. 

Hermione's tapping foot emitted the only sound in the weapons prep room. Harry hoped he could hide. Though she never admitted anything, he suspected Hermione jinxed the urn that ended the robbery. Whereas Harry wanted to learn about firearms in general do to the videos about the repulsed invasion, Hermione disliked guns. She saw them as brutal, clumsy tools that caused more harm than good. She explained herself by saying. "The options are limited, kill, maim, or scare." 

Agent Runciter escorted a young man into the prep room. "Hermione, Harry I would introduce Agent Fitz." The young man waved. "Agent Fitz, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Stepping forward he placed an aluminum case on the table along side a black plastic one. "They aren't going to zap me like they did Agent Barton are they?" You could here the nervousness in his Scottish lilt. "I mean," he looked at Harry, "sorry, Simmons is much better at talking."

"He reminds me of Professor Lockhart." Harry could not stop the words from blurting out.

Hermione made her own analogy. "I see more of a Scottish Neville."

"I can do this." Agent Fitz repeated. "Agent Runciter made a request to Agent Hill," he held up one finger. "Then Agent Hill called Agent Coulson," finger number two. "He then sent me to fulfill the request," third finger. "Since Agent Runciter served as my weapons service training officer." He looked up and made fleeting eye contact with Harry. "Here I am presenting nonlethal projectile weapons to individuals that can incapacitate one of the top agents with little more than words." Looking up he smiled. An extended "uh," escaped his lips his eyes kept getting bigger.

"Actually," Harry offered, "he snuck up on me. To be honest I was scared and over reacted." Harry shrugged. "I was afraid that what I did was permanent."

"We must take precautions Agent Fitz." It was the start of explanation mode by Hermione. "Our use of magic must be tempered by our circumstances." Her arms were no longer crossed. "There are horrid unspeakable spells." She pointed back and forth at herself and Harry. "We may have even used them, but as you must know from our file we are much younger than we should be?" Hermione paused. "I think that is the right syntax."

"O.K. then," Agent Fitz opened the case. He removed a few bullets. He handed one to each of them. Yet it was not a bullet. At least not like Hermione had ever researched. It seemed to change from a slight coke bottle shape to a rounded point. "This is an ICER round." Fitz continued. "My partner Agent Simmons and I developed this technology."

"What does ICER mean?" Harry really was intrigued.

"That's a long story." Agent Fitz began. Hermione had crossed her arms again. "That's not good. Okay, I, um." He looked at Agent Runciter she raised her eyebrows. "This projectile when it strikes a person it breaks up under the subcutaneous tissue," he looked at Harry, "or skin. From there a tiny amount of dendrotoxin is delivered, incapacitating the target long enough for them to be secured." He then looked at Hermione, "and with no harmful side effects."

"It's like a stunning spell but in bullet form." Hermione translated for Harry.

Harry had a word that described the concept, "Wicked."

The door to the prep room opened. In walked Dr. Banner and a young woman. "Hermione, Harry," the grin on Banner's face lightened the room. "I have been looking over the ICER data Agent Simmons." He walked over carrying a pad. "It seems SHEILD has created a Stupefy gun." He turned the pad toward both of them. "The effects are almost identical." He pointed at a set of graphs. "Stupefy is instantaneous, the ICER takes less than a second." He changed to a new graph. "The kinetic energy transfer is much less with the ICER."

"Huh?" Harry was getting lost in the scientific terminology. 

"ICER rounds do not leave large bruises." Agent Simmons spoke. She also sounded like home. "Agent Coulson suggested that you consider a confrontation from an adversary's viewpoint." She held a stylus. "Fitz and I do more for SHEILD by using our minds than we ever could with a gun." She turned to look at Fitz. "I am qualified on all basic weapons. I have carried and used one." There was a pause. "Where as anyone who has read your file or witnessed you effectiveness would be wary if you brandished your wands. Sadly some people who are bystanders might get hurt." She picked up the ICER pistol. "When those people see this, their fear what normal guns van do causes them to evacuate the area."

"You use the fear of violence to prevent violence?" Hermione dissected the logic in the statement. She looked at Harry. "I have a better understanding. For a while, I let stereotypes I held about Americans and guns cloud my thinking." Agent Runciter crossed her arms. "I need to understand how they function. They would be the tool of choice for the majority for this world's deatheaters." She looked at Agent Runciter. "I will consent to learning how to use a firearm." 

Opening the plastic case Agent Runciter removed six very large noise-canceling headphones. She placed them on the table. Next six pairs of goggles. She reached back in. "These will be the tools you will learn to use." One large pistol bigger than anything either of them had seen before.

"Simmons," there was excitement in Fitz's voice, "the mark seven 177 caliber air pistol." He stepped to the table as the second one emerged from the case. "Remember all the ballistic studies we did with these." He reached down for the pistol furthest from the case.

"Fitz," Simmons called out. He stopped. "This is Gail's training session, her rules apply." 

"Sorry Agent Runciter," Agent Fitz's hand recoiled quickly from the weapon, "Safety first."

"I understand." She turned to Harry and Hermione. "Fitz is in the top two percentile at target shooting with this type of pellet pistol." Then she looked back at Agent Fitz. "He never transferred that to other pistols." Reading her former pupil's confidence, she added a piece of important data. "To better understand and help develop tactics I have this." She pulled a wand out of the case. Fitz and Harry stepped closer, "Ten and an eighth inches of carbon fiber, with a magnetic railgun core."

"Wicked," Fitz and Harry spoke the word simultaneously. 

Hermione pondered the conundrum, why a wand? "Could you tell me why you have a wand?"

Everyone looked at Agent Runciter. "An analysis Jarvis did concerning how little recoil your wands made its way to an Asgardian named Sif. She contacted Dr. Foster suggesting that while I work with you on tactics with firearms, I get experience using a wand." She handed the wand to Hermione. "The hope is that we," she gestured between the three of them, "can better refine the tactics I teach." Harry took the wand from Hermione. He gave it swish suited for a levitation spell. "I will load it and have you test fire this wand and compare the sensation." Harry returned the wand to Agent Runciter. Turning the wand she popped open a hidden compartment. "This holds sixty BBs." 

"If it fires projectiles," Dr. Banner spoke up. "I will not explain to Pepper or Jane why someone shot out their eye." No one moved. He grabbed one of the sets of eye goggles. He pointed at his face. "I need to avoid stinging ricochets," he rolled his eyes. "It makes the other guy angry." 

The speed at which the adults in the room donned the eye protection startled Hermione. 

"Even I make mistakes." Agent Runciter admitted. "Don't forget the headphones." 

Dr. Banner handed Hermione eye protection. "Understanding what a gun can do is smart." He waited as she put them over her eyes. "It does not mean you condone their use or will ever use one."

"Thanks Dr. Banner," Hermione stepped back. "It means a lot to hear that."

Hermione turned back to the group crowded around the wand. Agent Runciter carefully poured in shot from a cardboard tube into the magazine. Once filled she sealed the opening on the wand, then depressing a switch she activated the device. "This is voice activated with location safety locks." There was silence. "It will only work using one of our voices." She looked at the other two agents, "Just us three." Smirking she moved to the door of the gun range. "I'll show you."

Once inside she made the necessary visual checks. "Jarvis range in use." An audible click emanated from the door. The range became secure. 

Carefully the agent aimed the wand, "Fire." The BB struck the target an inch from the upper left edge of the target. "I missed."

She handed the wand to Hermione. She whirled her wrist slowly. "The balance is excellent," she pointed the wand down and to the right. "It is a bit heavy."

"Try it." Agent Runciter encouraged.

Hermione found herself using a classic wand positioning technique. "Fire," the wand's buck felt a bit sharper than hers did. No magic flowed from her into the weapon. The wand pushed back like an expelliarmus spell would. 

"Excellent," Harry pointed to where a hole had appeared in the center midsection of the paper target.

*****

By the time Agent Runciter left that evening, Hermione had been able to achieve a seventy percent accuracy rating for a standard target at twenty feet with the pellet pistol. Compared to everyone else she knew there was room for improvement. She latched onto the concepts of range etiquette and basic gun safety. She would never like them or seek to use a gun, however she would have knowledge of them.

At dinner, only Dr Banner and Harry were at the table. "Things are happening and even the best laid plans have weak points." He pulled out two pieces of paper. "Here are some phone numbers if there ever is an emergency." Hermione took the paper. Next to the each number was a word, then a name further to the right. "These are people I trust." He grabbed their hands saying nothing until they looked at him. "Over the years, I've developed a sense of when to be prepared to run." He stopped. Looking at the window, he continued. "Lately I have been wrong, but I need to be prepared. That means giving you two an exit strategy."

"We understand." Harry spoke up, "From the memories I have an exit strategy might have made the last week of the school year less bruise inflicting." 

Hermione one-upped him. "Harry, I'm the one who got turned to stone."

"Stone?" Dr. Banner asked. 

Harry glared at Hermione. "Yes," Harry admitted, 'but it bit me."

Dr. Banner repeated the word, "Stone."

"Harry we are loosing Dr. Banner." Hermione changed the subject. "Sir, what are the words in the middle of the numbers?"

Dr. Banner looked at the list. "The lost web, each letter relates to number on the phone key pad." He slid his finger to the name on the far side it said Baxter Building. "The people here will protect you until Pepper or Jane can come for you." 

"Why is there a number for a school for this Xavier Institute for Higher Learning?" Hermione was in full data acquisition mode. 

"Like I said these are friends." He looked at the young girl. "Trust me. Please do not research any of the names on the list." 

Harry put his hand on Hermione's hand. "I think I understand," She looked at Harry. "He needs to know that we have options. That gives him one less thing to worry about." 

"Harry," Hermione had a sudden smile. "We can study cards."

Harry smiled back, "Brilliant Hermione."

"What are study cards?" Dr. Banner did not like confusion but these two spread it in their wake.

"It is a way to study." Harry answered. "You write a question on one side the answer on the other." He flipped the paper over. "A witch or wizard then can see the question flip the card over run your finger over the back and the answer appears." Bruce looked stunned. 

Hermione clarified, "Only Harry or I could read the back," 

Dr. Banner suddenly understood, "Wicked."


	9. My what Interesting Little Wards you have

Chapter 9: My what Interesting Little Wards you have

"I need to let you know there needs to be a name change." Agent Runciter began the daily discussion. Hermione began to examine the facts. A solution presented itself for consideration. A marriage proposal, unlikely, the excitement level in her voice was to low, cross that off the list. She was moving to the next supposition when the agent spoke again. "I no longer report to SHEILD. Pepper has hired me away to continue your training. I also will work analyzing and evaluating safety and security for employees," she made a silly for a second as she saluted. "I am now Stark Tower's fire drill enforcer." 

Hermione decided to celebrate with her, "That's wonderful."

Harry smiled the context of Hermione's statement eluded him, "I agree," but it then hit him. This was an announcement of a new job. "Congratulations," Hermione elbowed him anyway.

"With the insurance savings by having a dedicated Employee Safety and Security Liaison my salary is easily justified. That means we can increase your training schedules. Harry grimaced. Hermione look resigned." Miss Runciter smiled. "I even got a raise." Not knowing how to respond Harry smiled back. "I am too young to be a professor so how about Miss Runciter?" Harry found himself nodding in agreement. The now Miss Runciter continued. '"Now for my first official action as Employee Safety and Security Liaison, Where are the fire exits on this floor?" 

Harry turned to Hermione who now sported a cross between Miss Potts and Dr. Foster's answer the question looks given to Tony and Thor. The room held no clues. "I don't know." It did not hurt to admit he did not know. It never occurred to him to know the fire exits. "I thought Jarvis would help us."

"That is true Miss Runciter." Jarvis stated factually. 

"I have no doubts about that Jarvis." Miss Runciter confirmed the AI's statement. "What if they are in another building?"

Then Jarvis delivered a dose of reality. "It would be logical to be aware of the locations of the nearest fire exits for that building."

"Even though Jarvis guards the safety of everyone at Stark Tower the more the employees can be self aware of emergency procedures." She looked at a monitor where a floor plan of this level appeared. "In the event of an emergency flashing red arrows on the ceiling, walls, and floor will point to doorways labeled as fire stairs or drop chutes."

"Miss Runciter," Hermione called for her attention. "What is a drop chute?"

Miss Runciter looked at the floor plan. "Jarvis is the exercise room free?" She motioned them to follow her.

"The room is free."

"As you remember the exercise room is two floors down." She led them to a section of wall. "Jarvis open drop chute door please." The panel opened, revealing a six-foot-by-six-foot beige room. A white tube of cloth hung from a four-foot diameter circle in the ceiling. "These are alternate fire or emergency evacuation. Every floor above the fifth floor has tubes that allow a person to quickly drop six floors." On the wall, were figures that showed people grabbing the cloth column bending the knees then letting go. "These are resistant to tearing as people pass through. During actual emergency use water is used to help lubricate and cool the chutes."

"I think this is brilliant." Hermione whispered. "Did Mr. Stark design this?"

Jarvis answered, "No the technology was adapted for use in the tower."

"Can we use this to go downstairs to the exercise room?" Harry reached out and grabbed the cloth tube.

"Please stop Mr. Potter," Jarvis announced, 'That would trigger an evacuation protocol for the building." 

"I think that once you change," Miss Runciter put her finger on her cheek. "On trip to the top floor double steps up and single steps down. Fifteen minutes any later than that you will run three sets of sprints on the court."

Harry turned to encourage Hermione to run. She already had started down the hallway.

*****

Sitting around the table were the members of Acquisition Team Six. Project Insight would soon be coming to fruition. Once the necessary individuals at Stark Industries were contained harvesting of the secrets and technology would begin. Two new potential assets suddenly appeared at Stark Industries. Those individuals were the focus of the meeting.

"Evan," Montrose Parker turned to his data miner. "Share your research about new asset resources."

Evan pressed a button on his remote. "Five weeks ago Stark Industries CEO Virginia, Pepper Pots became a guardian for two minors from Scotland." Surveillance photos from the Metropolitan Museum showed two young people wandering slowly through the Impressionists on the second level. "The boy is Harry James Potter, the girl Hermione Jean Granger." Digitally enhanced photos showed their faces. 

"Are they to be leverage?" Angelica Cruz asked respectfully.

"What they are is an anomaly." Montrose answered. He prompted Evan, "Continue." 

"Presently they reside in the Avenger levels of Stark Tower." He switched to pictures of Black Widow and Hawkeye exiting a quinjet. "Ten days ago these SHEILD operatives entered the tower. Within two hours Nick Fury and Thor entered the premises." The image changed showing Fury helping Hawkeye to the quinjet. "Three hours later Hawkeye had to be helped from the building. One hour after that all SHEILD technology we could possibly use to monitor the tower began to go offline." The image switched back to the girl and boy. "We were able to piece together few facts. The boy disabled Hawkeye. Unknown medical experts worked on him for two hours. We overheard part of a confrontation between the Granger girl and Agent Anita Hill, Granger clamed to be able to revive Hawkeye. Almost an hour later Fury and Hawkeye left."

Miki Amano sought Montrose's attention. He signaled for her to speak. "Do we know what incapacitated him?" 

"Upon returning to SHIELD headquarters he taken to the infirmary," he pushed to advance to presentation. "You see here a ten centimeter circular bruise on his right shoulder. He was attached to an electroencephalograph for two hours. The EEG readings were compared to previous readings taken before and after the Loki incident. Our experts found no anomalies in the readings either."

"With the technology at Stark Tower it is easy to think an accident happened." Montrose added. "The next event and the youths' background ask more questions than they answer."

Evan began again, "These are images from the security cameras at Butter Barn an eatery near the MET." The image showed a man holding a gun at the cashier. Harry's table sat in the upper corner of the frame he glared at the perpetrator. "This was a fifty kilogram butter churn." A large piece of pottery floated in front of the camera, blocking its view. Harry's face never changed. The churn dropped. Harry smiled. "It was dropped onto the robber. SHEILD monitors in the area reported no energy readings. There was no extra activity at the Baxter Building either." 

"With these two children is Gail Runciter," Montrose added. "She specializes in training nonstandard operatives. She resigned from SHIELD three days after she first showed up at Stark Tower." 

That produced several murmurs from around the table. "Evan."

"There are no known photographs of the Potters or Grangers." A map of Scotland appeared it began to zoom to a small island off the northern coast. "Included in the documentation and guardianship papers were references to Muir Island."

"Thank you Evan." Montrose looked around the table. "Our superiors believe these two wards are in fact very powerful mutants being trained by both Fury and Stark. We must control them," he sat back in his chair, "or no one controls them."

*****

Faradei waited at the edge of the garden. A polite summons from Alva and Svin brought him here today. He carried the pouch containing a waxy resin made from the stems of golden apples. Used to treat the bows of the Light Elf and Blue Elf hunters and warriors rendering them weather resistant an Asgardian version was often used to treat the wooden handles of weapons.

"Greetings Faradei," Alva spoke as she and Svin approached the gate. 

Bowing Faradei answered, "Greetings Handmaidens of Frigga, All-Mother, Mistress of Magic." He hoped using their dead queen's titles would not cause stress. Her greatness passed beyond Asgard, all of the elves Light and Blue who tread on Alfheim mourned. "I bring the wax made by the shaman's own hand."

Both of the women towered over him. Faradei was not intimidated. He had served at Thor's side on many adventures. Neither woman made any threatening moves. Being trusted and beloved of Frigga gave them much leeway. There actions confirmed his trust. Alva unrolled a large rug. Svin placed a tray of simple fruits on the rug. They both sat down inviting him to join.

Svin began, "We intend to act in Frigga's spirit."

Perplexed Faradei remained silent. He knew neither woman sought to over-throw the crown. Frigga always sought to help and save. He would listen and act if their plan was in line with Frigga's spirit he would support them.

"Odin did not cast all the spells placed upon Mjölnir when it was bestowed upon Thor." Alva shared. "In all his battles the handle has never broken."

Faradei realized the whistling sound he heard came from his own lips. "May I ask who will receive such a boon?"

"You heard of the wards given to Thor's Lady?" Alva inquired.

Faradei indicated he held the knowledge.

"The tools they use are wooden and magic." Svin offered. "These tools are unique. A different world relies on their success. We believe Frigga would help them." She pointed at a crow in a far tree. "I think Odin reminded us the knowledge to complete the task belonged to her."

"Did he ask for or forbid you to act?" The Light Elf wanted above all to keep the peace between the realms. "I will not endanger Alfheim."

"We are acting in the open." Alva handed him a plate of varied fruits. "The request for the materials you carry was made to the Light Elves occurred in open court."

"Besides," Svin interjected, "Sif has taken an active interest in the training of the girl." She passed a plate to Alva. 

"Your aim is to make their wooden tools unbreakable?" Faradei asked for confirmation.

The handmaidens both laughed demurely. "Please we do not have that level of magic." Svin admitted.

Handing the pouch to Alva, he stood and bowed again. "May the Lady Frigga, bless your efforts." 

After tiding up the garden, the ladies returned to there quarters. "We journey to the Tower of Stark in the morning." Svin declared. "How did the negotiations go with the Stephen Strange?"

"He has agreed to allow the magic to be worked." Alva replied. "He will meet us when we reach Heimdall in the morning."

*****

"Professor Wong," Hermione spoke to the screen, "my wand feels different."

Wong closed his eyes. He did this when formulating an answer or projecting his senses to make an observation. Hermione felt his presence touching the wand in her hand. On the screen, his eyes opened. "Young one you must remember when the Sorcerer Supreme informed you of the differences in magic?"

"Yes," Hermione remembered both the conversation and the experience. 

Wong waited for Hermione to return her attention to the screen. "The travel by the Bifrost allowed your magical core to attune your magic to this realm.' Though the first trip left her queasy, the return did invigorate her. She knew Harry felt the differences also, but that first trip confirmed they were permanent residents here cut off from Hogwarts and home. "The spells you two have been casting during practice. The magic is stronger everyday and your time to recover quicker."

Hermione thought about the statement. The observation did reflect the facts of her recovery and magic use. Even the fact she could feel the differences in her wand. She held a very powerful wand once. Whose it was eluded her. Harry's stupefy spell used much more power than needed. The weight of the churn should have been too much for her to move, yet she lifted and moved it. She knew she could lift it before she cast the spell. "As we recovered our magic grew," Hermione thought aloud.

"Some creatures are able to use the magic around them." Wong spoke clarifying a perceived question. "Some are constructs of magic, and ones like you exist as creatures that have magic woven into the mind, body, and spirit."

"Professor," Harry spoke up hesitantly. "Are we just creatures here?"

"Please understand young Harry," Wong began. "I have spent many lifetimes treating with many different life forms across the many planes. Creature is a generic term to describe all of us who exist on any plane young human."

Harry responded. "I'm sorry I spent a lot of time treated as a spectacle."

"Wong understands," The old man's voice became very soothing. "Please note Harry that no matter the level of enlightenment often members of older generations often misunderstand one another." 

"Think about this Harry," Hermione offered an idea. "Here on this world we ask clarification questions." She waited for Harry to respond. "How many times have we gone to the infirmary for major injuries?"

"I did bruise my shins." He countered.

"Self defense class bruises do not apply." Hermione taunted.

"Speaking of self defense," Wong reigned his student back in. "We must discuss a tempered response."

Usually when people had chased them, they meant to kill them. Harry had to ask, "What do you mean by tempered?" 

"Ah," Wong thought for a moment. "If you are escaping down a hallway and pass through door. What would the colloportus spell do?"

Harry knew this answer. "It would seal the door." He also knew it weakness. "Then the next wizard behind you would use alohomora and follow you." 

There was silence. "Harry," Hermione nudged him. "Who other than Professor Wong or Dr. Strange has heard of either spell?"

"Think as youthful mischief makers," Wong showed a rare moment of bemusement. "What jinxes could you use to confound non magical pursuers?"


	10. Exercises in Self Control

Chapter 10 Exercises in Self Control 

His name was Nick Fury. Hermione sat in the front seat next to him. Unlike the large electric minivan that Ms. Potts or Miss Runciter used to transport her and Harry on some excursions up state she could hear the angry engine. Quickly she fastened her seatbelt. 

"What are you doing here?" Apparently, this was how Director Fury said hello. He looked at into his mirrors. Thankfully, he watched the road as he drove.

"This is my dream I think." She answered back.

Fury checked the mirrors again. "That explains the people on the broom sticks then."

Hermione looked back, her seat belt remained on but she could see out the back windows. Deatheaters weaved in and around the traffic behind them. 

Hermione made a simple request. "Please drive faster." 

The SUV surged forward. "Gosh darn it I am." Fury turned to look at Hermione. "Why am I censoring myself?"

"My dream, my rules sir," she answered.

"Changing the way a man pontificates," he looked at Hermione, "and limiting his highly expressive vocabulary is not the best way to influence me." 

Hermione made no apology, "Sir, I see someone who chooses to be gruff to keep people at a comfortable distance."

The SUV yawed to the left suddenly. A dark clad person on a broomstick swooped by them. Hermione knew who they were. Deatheaters clad in black with their faces covered they swarmed behind them. Once overtaking the SUV, they cast spells that made the huge vehicle to buck and twitch. No matter what Director Fury did, the onslaught intensified. 

Ahead Hermione saw a female Deatheater. She had long flowing black hair. Her face looked familiar. Hermione dove deep into her memory seeking the answer. A picture from the Daily Prophet entered her memory, then a name written under that picture, Bellatrix Lestrange. Fear ran through Hermione. I black ball shot from Bellatrix's wand. As it came closer, the ball flattened into a dinner plate sized object and slid under the SUV. The explosion woke Hermione up the Lestrange woman's laugh morphed into male one.

*****

"Harry Potter, wake up." Jarvis had the volume up to eleven. "Hermione is in distress."

The lights were on. Harry grabbed his wand and then his glasses. In his nightclothes, he moved quickly toward Hermione's room. Concern fueled his doubts as he approached Jarvis opened her door. Rushing inside he saw no assailants. Hermione sat in her bed softly sobbing; rocking back and forth huddled in her comforter.

"Hermione," Harry called to her as he sat on the edge of her bed. 

"If was awful Harry," she leaned in grabbing him for support. "I dreamed deatheaters attacked Directory Fury."

'You're safe now." Harry slipped an arm around her. "Dreams can really shake you up." A shadow caught his attention. Turning he saw Dr, Banner. "Hermione had a nightmare about an attack on Director Fury by deatheaters."

Dr. Banner sat on the bed. He embraced both of them. 

"That awful woman, Bellatrix Lestrange led the attack." Hermione shook. "I remember reading about her escaping Azkaban. She is horrid Harry." Hermione took a deep breath, 'Neville's parent's Harry she was the leader of the group who tortured his parents." Hermione drew the pair closer. "I don't know why but I am very afraid of her."

"We really don't know where nightmares come from," said Dr. Banner. "Psychology is not my specialty but when one spends time with the group here you pick up a few things." He stood up and extended his hand. "We need to go get a drink." They followed him out of Hermione's room. "It hasn't been scientifically documented very well." They weaved around the furniture. "Generally, nightmares don't reflect traumas, they more," he waved his fingers trying to find a point. "Perhaps intra-personal relationships, like those with friends, family, or parents," that caused Harry and Hermione stop a second. Dr. Banner waited at the main door. "Please don't tell me I see Director Fury as a surrogate father." Hermione sounded annoyed. 

Once in the hall he continued, No that's not what I meant." Now Dr. Banner stopped. Not look at his path, Harry bumped into Hermione. "Let me try this," he started walking again. "Stress and anxiety can also lead to nightmares; stressful events can all trigger a bout of bad dreams." They entered the kitchen. "I may have added to your anxiety with those phone numbers."

"Hermione," Harry thought he had a point. "Professor Wong's lesson being chased and the use of magic, maybe that set the stage?"

Hermione looked to Dr. Banner, and then at Harry. Dr. Banner poured three glasses of milk.

"To be honest," he stated. "I don't truly know. What I can do is sleep on the couch in the common room and you can leave the door open."

"I feel so foolish," Hermione confessed.

"Actually," Harry began, "After thinking about it I would sleep better if he were out there." 

The rest of the night was peaceful.

***** 

"With your permission," Evan Franklin waited for his superior's approval.

The briefing had been move to this room to seat the additional teams. Hydra adapted faster than anyone could ever expect. Often their advisories pictured the operations ran at multiple levels. In truth, overt actions such as Insight often provided cover for parallel operations. Flexibility, yes Hydra has many heads. Each one has two eyes and can see opportunity anywhere. 

The hall opened out to the audience sweeping the full one hundred and twenty degrees. In the first row sat team leaders and their sub commanders, behind them there operatives waited for the briefing. Over a hundred operatives were assigned to the Stark Tower gleaning. 

Montrose Parker stood and turned to the group. He looked up to find his agents staffing the door check-ins. First Angelica and seconds later Miki signaled everyone who should be was present. Montrose raised both fists above his head. "Hail Hydra." 

"Hail Hydra!" The assembled teams repeated in close unison.

Montrose took a breath and in a louder voice. "Hail Hydra!" 

This time the voices combined and projected power. "Hail Hydra."

"The time table has been changed." Montrose walked over the side of the oratory stage. "The last obstacle to the initiation of Operation Insight is in the process of being removed." He returned to his seat. "Evan." 

Evan face Montrose, "Sir." He turned to the group. "Diversions to remove Ironman and other parties from the building are in place." He clicked the start of the slide show. "Each of you have your assignments and completed several successful simulations." He changed the image to Bruce Banner. "Dr. Igor Katz died in an actual auto accident two days ago. He should have provided a reason to remove Dr. Banner from Stark Tower."

That produced a few muffled gasps, not from fear just contemplation of a change of plans.

The pause was quick. "Team Drakon has been reassigned to Mr. Parker." He pointed to a man on the far right close to Mr. Parker's chair. "They have been tasked with neutralizing Dr. Banner."

A hand on the other side rose from one of the men in the first row. "Evan, take the question." Montrose looked at the far side of the room.

"Captain Barnes," Evan recognized him.

He stood. "Given that Banner is the Hulk, may I ask how?" Everyone looked at Parker.

Montrose nodded.

The image changed to a brain wave pattern. Evan began a simple explanation. "Based on the numerous scans of Dr. Banner's brain an electro magnetic wave unique to Dr. Banner can be created to slow cortical oscillation that marks a fragmentation of neuronal networks." Next to the wave pattern a similar set of waves appeared. "These slow oscillations correlate to a brain state in which local neuronal networks are isolated, impairing both temporal and spatial communication throughout the cortex. In effect he will remain asleep."

Captain Barnes looked to Montrose again. Once he received acknowledgement he turned to Evan. 'Will this impact teams operating near the device?"

The second in command of team Darkon scoffed, "Pussies."

Montrose turned to look at the scoffer's commander raising an eyebrow.

The commander verbally shushed his subordinate.

The image showed him standing next to a box the size of a large microwave, Evan began. "I myself stood touching device and then walked away from it. There is an effect I myself experienced goose bumps and in a small static charge," Evan could be seen jerking his hand away from a metal chair. "The laboratory conditions were dry enough to exaggerate the static shock." Evan looked to Montrose. "Besides I'm am wimp."

That caused a short round of laughter.

"I bet he screws up the mission." This came from the same Drakon subordinate.

Montrose Parker stood quickly. He turned and took several three steps directly in front of the man. Flexing his wrist caused a six-inch stiletto to spring into his hand. Faster than the eye could track he jammed the point into the man's lower jaw. The tip passed through the flesh between the lower teeth piercing the tongue. Striking no bone, the blade passed into the uvula and four inches into the cranium. A counter clockwise swipe eliminated all higher brain functions. Montrose turned to the Drakon commander. "I want my blade cleaned and returned." He looked back to Evan signaling him to continue.

Hermione and Harry's picture appeared next. "The top priorities for removal from Stark Tower are these two individuals."

*****

"Barton," Nick Fury spoke to the man stretching in corner of the weight room, "My office three minutes."

Rolling his eyes Clint began packing up his workout bag. Fury's tone promised something different. Knowing Fury's sense of time He entered his office two minutes later. 

"How's your shoulder?" The director referred to the damage he took at Stark Tower. 

Subconsciously Clint rotated his right arm. "It's serviceable," he sat down turning his chair giving him a view of the doors entering the room. 

"I need you to take a few days and really asses yourself." Fury held up his phone, the text 'Banner's cabin' written for in light blue. "I appreciate you're candor but the targets are showing you are not making a full draw. I have a doctor, a specialist scheduled to make an evaluation." Fury's phone displayed the name 'Stephen Strange.' "He even might offer some specific treatments or alternate recovery localities."

"I take it then that I am on reserve status." Clint spoke slowly confirming the verbal message and acknowledging the written cues.

"Follow the doctor's lead." The next message displayed read 'see Runciter to tell Pepper you're about visit.' "It might be boring but I need you in top form."

Exiting the director's office Clint made his way to his office. Once there he stowed his gym bag. He began packing his equipment, clothing and personnel supplies into several hard shell saddle bags designed for his motorcycle. Clint left his office wearing his full-face helmet. 

Once in the parking garage he began placing the containers onto the motorcycle. The BMW bike is based on a design used in the Paris-Dakar rally. Comfortable for a long ride yet it still able to handle unpaved back roads. He left Washington D.C. heading northwest. Once clear of the congestion he left I270 near of Giathersberg. He continued to turn onto less traveled roads. 

Everything changed once he entered Pautuxent River State Park. He turned off onto an unmarked small road. He met his twin riding toward him. They were virtual twins. Even the tags sported identical numbers. One mile into the road, he steered the bike up a ramp into the back of large van. Clamps jutted from the floor securing his ride. The ramp receded into the van. Clint did not move until the back doors closed. He removed his helmet then made his way to the driver's seat. 

He then began his six-hour drive to New York. Yes, every sat-nav or map site would quote four hours but Clint had actually driven in these environs. He began puttering along toward the assignment secretly given.

*****

Elise Carson poured over the diversions. In the initial first few hours of the operation, several individuals would need to ne occupied. She opened the folders.

One of the first targets of project Insight would be the Baxter building. Then a pair of private schools in New England would disappear. A couple of targets would be eliminated away from the east coast.

Three infrared lasers intersected on a piece of rebar in the rubble of the Pacific Coast mansion. Over the last few weeks, tiny yet powerful electromagnetic emitters were nestled into strategic places. In a few days, a beta radiation spike would accompany the steady temperature increase. Ironman would be force to investigate his abandoned home. His concern and sense of responsibility would make him an easy target.

Madame Viper set in motion a weakening of the boundaries between lower astral planes. Nothing would be unleashed but the Stephen Strange would need to address the schism personally. The time buffers would make his day there almost a week here. The portal he would use to transition to that plane was key keyed to a specific ley line. He reemergence would be his last.

*****

"Hermione," Harry sat down next to her in their shared common room. "You have always been the one to be prepared." She looked from the computer at him. "I think we need to make sure your purse is has a few useful item in it."

She pulled a small notebook from with in her pocket. She pulled out her wand. "Specialis revelio," a list began creating itself on the page. "I started thinking about this once I woke up." 

She touched her wand to the list, "Duplico." She turning to a blank page she touched a blank page. A copy of the list appeared. Hermione tore the page from the spiral notebook. "Look this over," she handed the list to Harry. "Anything you can think to add let me know."

"Just when I thought for once," Harry folded the note. "I thinking about planning ahead," He sat down next to her. "Sometimes I get jealous." He sat down and opened his transformation notebook. "It makes me feel useless."

"Please Harry," Hermione openly gaped at him. "Who in this room has the courage to act against when it is really dangerous?"

"Its not that, it's the things you do Hermione to keep things moving." He held up one finger, "Knowing how to defeat the Devil's Snare," finger two, "figuring out how it was a basilisk." She opened her mouth Harry shook his head. "Even petrifying Neville so we could sneak out," that was finger three. 

"But Harry you faced off against Voldemort, and defeated both him and the basilisk." She leaned in closer. "I could never do things like that." Knowing one is right and recognizing her limitations kept her alive.

"Hermione that is a crock," Harry crossed his arms. "Who went after the basilisk with only a mirror?" He uncrossed his arms. "I battled the shadow living off of Professor Quirrell or a memory of Voldemort in a book." He picked up the list and looked at it again. "Fawkes had to blind the basilisk to even give me a chance." He held out his forearm. "I was also dead if Fawkes hadn't saved me?"

"Harry you were chosen." She groped for the words. "You have a destiny."

Harry pulled back his bangs. "Not in this world." Where the scar should be was only a waning acne blemish. "I think we need to try and learn from each other also." He flipped to the Enlargement notes to review. "I'm even studying more than I did in Hogwarts." He looked back at Hermione catching her eye. "Who has improved the most in unarmed combat and tactical wand use?"

"I had the most to learn?" Her reply was evasive.

Harry smirked, "I recall Draco Malfoy and a bloodied nose."

"I regretted that mistake." She turned away.

"I do not have to see your face to know you are smiling." Harry got out of the chair. He moved around to face Hermione. "It is one of most brilliantly satisfying things I ever saw you do."

Hermione blushed. "I did hurt my hand." She flexed her fingers on her right hand.

"I kind of wish that Ms. Runciter had been able to train you for a few weeks before you threw that punch." Harry slowly moved his forward into empty space. His legs, torso, and finally his shoulder exaggerated the punch. "Swack!" Harry looked down at the floor. "Draco would have been counting pixies."

"I could never hit anyone that hard." Hermione spoke softly, thinking of the inception and actions involved in throwing a well placed power punch. "Does it belittle me that I did picture Draco's face on the practice dummy?"

Harry shook his head no. "It means that are taking this seriously." He pulled a small solid rubber ball from his pocket. He took his wand and cast a spell, "Sericum sera." In place of the ball, Harry unraveled a silk handkerchief. "My Lady," he bowed offer it to Hermione. 

She took the offered item. The fact it was soft made her smile. "Harry this is impressive." She rubbed the handkerchief on her cheek. "This feels like silk."

"I need to be able to work fine magic." Harry returned to his chair. "A friend of mine has demonstrated many times that having the right spells ready at the right time," he pointed at the handkerchief. "Even if they seem insignificant she can change the outcome of an encounter."


	11. With a Little bit of Luck

Chapter 11 With a Little bit of Luck

"Oh my goodness!" Dr. Banner never yelled, but that was his voice booming down the hall. "Harry! Hermione!" He seemed to be distressed. 

"Harry," Hermione, grabbed his arm, "be careful. Remember Mr. Stark said he could be dangerous if he is angry or upset." She pointed back into the common room. "Don't forget your wand."

Dr. Banner sounded even louder, "This is important hurry!" There was no anger in the voice more a mixture of excitement and concern.

In his mind, he wanted his wand. He panicked forgetting where he set it down. Closing his eyes, he began retracing his steps. Where did he put it down? 

Hermione called from the door. "Hurry Harry," she pointed at his desk with her wand. 

He quickly looked over to his study desk. His wand began rushing toward his hand. Hermione must be in a hurry to help him. Once he entered the hall, he sprinted to catch her. "Thanks for the help with the wand." He whispered, as the entered the main room. He did not see the perplexed look Hermione returned him.

Miss Potts sat on the large couch. She stared at the television. Dr. Banner motioned them forward. As they approached, 'Terrorist Attack in Washington DC' scrolled across the bottom of the screen. Miss Runciter entered the room she set down next to Miss Potts. "Jarvis secure communication protocol," Dr. Banner moved to the edge of the couch and pointed at the screen.

"Privacy protocols in place." Jarvis announced. "The living quarter levels are secure."

"Thank you." Dr. Banner turned to the magic users. "Do you two have your flash study cards?" He cocked his head while winking.

"Yes sir," Hermione answered, "We are working on memorizing that information."

Harry understood as soon as Hermione said 'memorizing.' 

"Good." He turned back to the television. "The television reports are sketchy." He looked back to them. "You have met Director Fury. It seems someone tried to ambush him today."

"Excuse me Ms. Potts, Dr. Banner," a voice different from the announcer came from the television, "may we enter?" Turning to the television, they saw Dr. Strange and Hawkeye looking back at them.

Miss Potts answered his request. "I will have Jarvis open the downstairs and hold an elevator for you." 

"There is no need." 

A feat of magic Hermione never contemplated began. Dr. Strange sat on the edge of the screen. Then he rotated his legs out of the screen. It looked like he simple stood up after sitting on a tall stool. "Wicked," rolled off her tongue. Hawkeye followed seconds later.

"Miss Potts," Jarvis called aloud. "Did you intend for Dr. Strange and Clint Barton to enter?"

"Yes," her answer was almost mechanical, 'but not this dramatically."

"I apologize," he looked for a moment at Miss Runciter. Touching the large golden amulet, he paused. Both young magic users felt the power surge. "My actions require stealth." He turned to look at Miss Runciter. "You still report to Nicholas Fury." 

"Yes I do." She answered quickly. "It was a decision to help isolate Stark Industries and the wards from SHEILD."

"You lied to everyone," Harry stood up quickly.

"Wait," Ms. Potts interrupted. "She has not; legally she is a Stark Industry's employee." She stepped next Miss Runciter. "Fury spoke to Jane and me. He wanted information given about your development distributed only to the Avenger Protocol Agents."

Harry turned away. "I do not like this." He could feel tears welling up unbidden. Turing away to wipe his eyes in faux seclusion he gathered himself to be let down again.

"People we trusted lied to us." Hermione stepped between the adults and Harry. Harry usually defended everyone at this moment Hermione shielded him. "Trusting those around us is very important." 

"Director Fury," Hawkeye decided to help deflect the tension with some of the truth he could share. "The day I experienced your abilities, he realized that having you trained and made accustom to our world outweighed you current strategic value." Hawkeye waited as Harry slowly turned back to face the group. "There are too many young people with skills or powers who are pushed to far to fast." Touching his shoulder he finished, "I would hate to experience that at full power." 

"I still feel sorry about that sir." Harry blanched his reaction had been instinctual.

"The fault is not yours,' Hawkeye took a moment to look at Harry. "When individuals fail to follow protocol, people get hurt." He pointed at his right shoulder again. "I violated safety protocol and entered a live fire exercise that was closed." Hawkeye glanced at Miss Runciter. "If this had been set to a combat level, I would still be in physical therapy recovering from surgery." His attention returned to Harry. "You are right showing concern but the fault was mine." Hawkeye then looked at Dr. Strange. "The good doctor here even pointed out that in the video it is clear you changed your aim away from my head." 

Harry only thought he had retargeted. At that time, he was not sure. On that day no one, including Harry wanted an explanation. They only wanted Hawkeye to be whole. Harry won the internal battle not to smile in relief. There was an unintentional moment of silence. 

"Then it is mostly my fault." Ms. Potts moved toward the young magic users. "I'm not a parent," she admitted. "I still don't know completely why I or Jane was asked to watch over you." Hermione did not move still shielding Harry. "I trust Tony and Thor, by extension I trust Widow, and Hawkeye here. I worked closely with Agent Coulson." She turned to look at Miss Runciter. "He recommended Gail, you both by decree and mutual agreement live here. There are things out there that might consider you potential collateral damage in attacking here." Harry turned to look at her. "I needed you trained to have the ability to defend yourselves in my world. I also wanted you unaware of the training," She pulled them into a hug.

"To be honest Ms. Potts," Harry did not break the hug. "Hermione figured that out the first day Miss Runciter was at the tower." 

Ms. Potts leaned away looking at them. "What other secrets do you two know?" 

"We aren't out to discover anyone's secrets." Hermione confessed. "It seems to be important to our survival to know what we can."

Miss Runciter asked, "Such as?" 

Hermione looked at the different adults, one at a time, first at Miss Runciter. "Looking into the history of Stark Tower I discovered no permits were documented to have a live fire gun range. That is why we only use air pistols and rail guns." She looked at Ms. Potts. "Most people in the business world who have not dealt with you tend to think you are just a figurehead." She moved out of Ms. Potts' embrace and took Dr. Banner's hand. "Though I did not look anywhere," she glanced at Harry. "I surmise your childhood was similar to Harry's." She looked back at Dr. Strange. "I think that we were put here for Dr. Banner to watch over us just as much as Dr. Foster and Ms. Potts." Then she turned to Hawkeye, "You share a few traits with Harry also," Hermione thought carefully about how to word this and stir up . "People often believe the worst about you unless they truly know about you." 

"Everyone that used to care for me," Harry stepped away from Ms. Potts. "They either did so out of fear, financial gain, or wanted me for some future plan." Harry had his emotions in check, "I feel safe here," but his voice cracked. "It's, like being at Hogwarts." The adults looked clueless. Hermione nodded. Harry took a deep breath, "I haven't worried about being here."

"Unfortunately," Dr. Strange turned the attention to himself, "Living here has placed you on lists of individuals and organizations who dislike the Avengers, and or Tony Stark. As an example," He waved his hands and a translucent man appeared. "This is Justin Hammer."

Ms. Potts stepped up behind Hermione. She put her hand on Harry's shoulder. Squeezing softly she whispered, "He is someone I do not trust."

"He has made note of you two living here." The image faded away. "He is under the impression that you are here as part of a deal to further your education, as a favor to your parents who work at an undisclosed Stark research facility." 

"Isn't Professor Wong helping you with our education?" Hermione directed that question at Dr, Strange. 

"Think of the academic instructors that meet your needs." Dr. Strange gestured toward Miss Runciter. "Even Gail here tutoring you in Art and Contemporary Culture."

Hermione thought about the museum visits and current events discussions that perferated her training. Taking a step closer to Dr. Banner, Hermione pointed at Hawkeye she inquired of Dr. Banner, "Are we being prepared to be used by SHEILD?" Dr. Banner mildly cocked his head considering the permutations he offered no answer.

"I was sent here to assist in keeping the tower secure, assist with escape evasion tactics, and," Hawkeye looked at Dr. Banner, "If things went sour to give smash suggestions to the Hulk. Fury thought a move was being made to steal Stark Technology." He looked at the television, "He also stressed in his instructions to protect the two wizards." 

"I don't think Mr. Fury really cares what happens to either of us." Harry spoke softly. "Nothing would happen if we just disappeared."

Dr. Strange laughed. "Have you seen copies of guardianships agreements?"

"No." Harry looked at Hermione. She shook her head no also.

"In the guardianship papers from Asgard Odin inserted a binding rider. This addendum specifies that each of you must have a choice in what you want to do upon reaching maturity." He pointed to Dr. Banner. "It safer to upset Bruce here than Odin," taking a seat he continued. "Bruce will eventually calm down and see reason." 

That produced a perplexed look on Dr. Banner face. "I find that oddly reassuring." He walked over to the bar. "I am getting some juice, anybody else want a drink?" 

After taking a few orders, he carried the tray of drinks over. The group sat in the pit group. The news about the attacks still scrolled across the screen. Once everyone had their drinks, the room grew quiet.

"Hermione your dream from last night came true this morning," Dr. Strange shared.

Hermione placed her drink on the table. Harry jumped to a conclusion, "Deatheaters followed us here?" Hermione looked at Harry. He looked at Dr. Banner.

Hermione turned to study Dr. Strange. "How did you know about my dream?" 

He took a sip from his drink. "To explain how I need to remind you of what Harry said a bit ago." Harry sported a 'who me' look. "Even in your traditions of magic there are legends of magic that is uncast." Hermione looked at Harry then at Dr. Strange then Harry's forehead. Harry reached for the scar that was not there. "Hermione do you feel safe here also?"

Thoughts of the past weeks flooded through her. Hermione missed her parents most of all. Knowing down deep, she was never going home. A realization swept through her, she was safe here. "I do." 

"Last night Hermione," Dr. Strange opened his hands and spread his arms. "Your magic reached out. The wards I placed on the building interacted with it." Above him a map of the United States appeared. New York City pulsed. "The protections are shaped to keep some undesirable magical beings away." A different city, Washington DC flashed down the eastern seaboard. "Those beings usually try to use dreams. The wards deflect outside power but bolster your personal power for defense." An image of Nick Fury came into focus. "Based on Hermione's intuitive nature she placed Fury as important enough to be concerned about."

"Did I cause the attack?" Hermione wondered.

"No," the quick response offered no room for or any hint of a doubt. "The shear number of people involved in attacking him placed their collective plans into the cosmic consciousness. Unknowingly you tapped into that knowledge." He stopped for a moment. The image changed to the attack on Fury. Several cars took turns bashing into a large black SUV. "You knew their target Hermione, your mind over laid images of deatheaters in place of the real attackers. To you these deatheaters are most dangerous individuals you know." Gunmen surrounded the SUV blasting away at the occupant.

Tears rolled down Hermione's face. "I could have stopped this." Ms. Potts and Miss Runciter moved to embrace and sooth her. 

"In our discussions your about fields of study divination came across as one of your least favorites." The sorcerer reminded her. "You had no context to suspect this as a possible future event. It would have felt like a nightmare." Hermione exhaled strongly. "Who ever acted against Directory Fury has additional plans. I suggest you keep up with your studies and be observant."

*****

Jane Foster pondered the information Heimdall divulged to her about Harry and Hermione. The guardian of the Rainbow Bridge kept her informed during the last three weeks as she finished creating a stable interdimensional gate between Earth and Asgard. Her work progressed steadily. Soon Heimdall could use any point on a ley line as a focus for a portal.

Heimdall officially took interest in her wards as a duty to Odin. His sister Sif even made suggestions to help the pair become better warriors. Even the handmaidens Svin and Alva asked questions about them. They wanted to strengthen the pair's affinity with Asgardian magic. Even Hogun the Grim requested regular updates on the pair. The concern over them served as a balm to sooth the loss of Frigga.

Jane found Bruce Banner an unlikely ally. He pushed for her wards to have a chance to be kids, granted science geek kids, but kids. Bruce's unfortunate history with the military would make him protective. Thor mentioned several times that Bruce the man possessed an honor worthy of the Warriors Three. God help anybody who tried to harm those two with him nearby.

Findings patterns in chaos, that talent allowed Jane to stabilize dimensional gateways. What Heimdall described as the infernal task of reweaving the threads between the nine realms. That same ability to differentiate and interpolate quantum particles applied to actions of groups and individuals. This often allowed her to make insights and predictions. Something fanned a flame of doubt, to many people who were privy to Harry and Hermione suddenly were being pulled away. 

It was time to act. Jane gathered what she hoped would enough convencing evidence to share with Sif. Thor and the Warriors three were dealing with an infestation of lindworms on Nidavellir. The dwarves did not call for assistance. It was a matter of honor and important for trade. Thor did promise her a pair of skis made from the fangs. 

Jane entered the Shield Maiden Commander's Office, "Greetings Sif, Shield Maiden, Warrior of Asgard," she had practiced the formal form of a salutation. The when in Rome adage, applied even here in Asgard. Jane found the formality of greeting eased tension giving individuals time to relax or time to consider their next statement. 

"Greetings Jane, Mistress of Science, Weaver of the Rainbow Bridge," Sif smiled knowing Jane saw her as a friend.

"I think I have found something happening around Hermione and Harry that has me concerned." Jane began unrolling her evidence. "Your brother shared some of his observations." She pointed at a list of names. "Each one of these individuals are slowly being pulled away from New York."

Hermione's story earned her an advocate in Sif. The girl who came from an existence of magic yet strived to embrace the skills and honor of the warrior. Asgard a place of extremes magic and martial prowess needed a figure who wields both. Yes, Harry sought the same balance, but as the Midgardians would say Hermione owned her own style.

Looking at the list of people Jane produced, Sif raised an eyebrow. The layers of security had been peeled away. Only the archer and green one remained in the tower. "Thor has stated that when the troll is upon Banner he is more than a match for the Warriors Three." Sif read Jane's reaction. "The archer can command a great area."

"I see the potential," Jane replied. "However the Warriors Three and a master elf bowman can watch in twice as many directions." Jane looked at the setting sun. "I wish they would return I have a fear for two in Stark Tower."

"I agree there should be concern." Sif waited until Jane looked up. "We must find a way to convince others that it is legitimate and not only your devotion to the two youths shaping your thoughts." Sif rolled the list up and tucked it into her belt. 

A sound shook the room. Sif had her sword in her hand. Jane remembered the blur of Sif's movement. The room shook again. "Heimdall has sounded the Gjallarhorn." Sif tugged Jane toward the door, "We must go to the Great Hall." 

Jane waited until they were walking down the corridor. The activity level worried her. "Sif was that sound a warning claxon?"

"Gjallarhorn is my brother Heimdall's horn." She turned down a corridor Jane had never seen. "It is used when Asgard is in peril." Sif moved a curtain. Jane found herself in the council antechamber.

"Jane!" Odin motioned her forward. "The anchor for the portal to Midgard no longer holds." He pointed back at the curtain. 'Go with Sif to your work space."

Adrenalin is an amazing Jane kept up with Sif. The warrior ran interference mimicking a lead halfback. Safe in her wake Jane moved unhindered.

Galina adopted daughter of the Handmaiden Alva, continued writing the numbers down as they displayed on Lady Jane's equipment. The lock on Midgard had been lost. Yan son of the Astrologer Yorvane took the news of the errors to the royal steward. She was alone. The numbers danced up and down. A tune her mother sang to her as a child drifted into Galina's memory. She began to hum; it helped her track the numbers. 

Sif waited at the door. Once in her lab Jane started checking the readings on the monitors Galina watched. Sif entered, she marched toward Galina. Jane held up her hand stopping her.

"Galina," Jane spoke softly not wanting to startle the girl. "Why are you humming that tune?"

Spinning Galina saw both Lady Jane and Sif. She paled. "The changing numbers made me think of my mother's favorite lullaby." 

"Show me."

"4, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 6, 4," Galina pointed at the numbers on the screen. "There in the second octet, it is a pattern in the particle harmonics." Her fingers pulsed tapping the clipboard she carried. 

"Repeat the melody," Jane took a step closer, "in time with the numbers please."

Galina turned to the monitors. "La dee dee lo no no lu na na dee dum." She repeated the eleven notes over and over changing key.

Sif watched the display and Jane. Soon her fingers followed the pattern in the music. An alto voice joined Galina's adding to the harmony. Sif discovered it was hers.

Yan entered finding all three women singing an old lullaby. The magic that attacked the portal had affected these women. He turned to sprint back to get help.

"Wait." Jane called out.

Yan stopped.

"Go to the astronomer and astrologer," Jane gave direction. "Ask if there is any partial alignment of Asgard and any of the realms."

Once Yan left Jane turned to address Sif, "This may not be natural. I am sure I can filter out the interference." She turned to Galina. "Let's look at the intervals you found and see what counter music we can make."

"I will inform Odin," Sif headed to the door.

"Sif," Jane called causing the warrior to pause and look back. "Please stress that while I think this is an attack. I need to hear from my scouts before I know if it is real or just a diversion."

"I understand the analogy. Make your other inquiries gather more battlefield intelligence." Sif rushed from the room. She now decided Lady Jane's methodology of discovery deserved additional consideration. Thor's interaction with Midgard showed some of the people who lived there had skills that if she adapted would make her very formidable.

Thirty-five minutes later Jane sat midway down a table on Odin's left. He turned to ask a question. "Lady Jane what have you divined?"

"A conjunction of Midgard, Nidavellir, and Jotunheim was bombarded by energy that my equipment senses as neutrinos." She splayed her arms and fingers apart. "This causes a disruption between Asgard and the other realms. My equipment cannot find a stable site for a portal.

A clarifying question came from the chancellor, "Do you think this is a natural occurrence?" 

Jane looked at the chancellor then Odin. "I do not believe so."

"Do you have doubts?" Odin search for her veracity.

"The evidence is still being compiled." Jane turned to the Rune Astrologer Yorvane. "Heimdall can see into Midgard, Nidavellir, and Jotunheim, Yorvane has his assistants comparing the other conjunctions. During the rare tripartite conjunctions, there is always a few seconds when Heimdall vision is blurred. Heimdall reported no changes in his sight." Jane looked to Alva who today sat in place of Frigga. "The handmaidens can feel the magic emanating from the bridge being deflected, but the power doing this is not magical." She looked back at Odin. "I can not say with the degree of confidence what is causing the effect, and to the actions needed to counteract it accordingly. It appears that energy from Midgard is being used to isolate Asgard from the other realms."

"We must prepare for the possibility of being attacked," Odin stood, the others followed suit. "Send scouts and messengers we must watch and warn the allies we can reach." 

"It shall be done!" The council room reverberated with the power of the conformation. People began filing out of the room. Jane stayed still letting the generals and council members a clear path.

"Lady Jane," Odin spoke called her attention. "Open the portal to Nidavellir first." He sat back down. "Asgard has a great need," the All-Father looked at Baldar. "I have a need." He bowed his head before meeting Jane's gaze. "Thor must be here if Asgard is in peril."

"I will make a path for him." Jane turned and walked out the door. Odin watched her leave.

Balder and Odin remained in the room, waiting in a building silence. "Father," Balder needed to share a thought. "What if this is only a ruse to keep Thor from Midgard?"

Odin sat back he pondered the implication. "There is a list of names that Lady Jane asked Heimdall to monitor occasionally." He stood and walked around the table to Baldar. "She asked Sif to ponder why some Midgard heroes are leaving New York," he handed a parchment to Baldar. "I fear you are correct," he steered his son toward the door, "speak with Heimdall."


	12. Slip Slidin' Away

Chapter 12 Slip Slidin' Away

Clint found himself caught between duty and responsibility. His present assignment given by Fury directly weighed against the need to find out who killed Fury. Following the protocol, he would report into SHEILD in six days. With Fury gone, it would be Hill or Coulson.

In the training room today, the humidity hovered near ninety percent. Clint had Jarvis make the change. Hermione and Harry needed to experience some adverse conditions in a controlled environment. They would work through the obstacle course with the handholds a bit slippery.

"Locksley," Tony Stark announced his presence as he approached Hawkeye. "Can I get," Tony air quoted, "the unofficial-official reason SHIELD has sucked in on itself?"

"Play no games Stark," Hawkeye fished into his pocket removing a passive receiver. He turned the quarter-sized disk over showing the miniature Stark Industries logo. "Fury is dead." He handed the disk to Tony. "Sometime last night he was shot in Steve's apartment."

"The last I heard he was in G. W. in surgery." Tony's voice betrayed his shock.

"A passive recall of anyone on a mission came in." Hawkeye took off his shooting glasses and wiped his brow. "His last instructions give me little wiggle room. I am to keep anybody but his people clear of here."

Tony lifted an eyebrow. "His people, do I know them?"

"Specifically," Hawkeye turned at the sound of the door opening, "Coulson and Hill." He waved at Harry and Hermione as they entered. "I like these two kids," he looked around at the training room, "besides the rent on this downtown pad is sweet."

"Hello Mr. Stark," Hermione called, "Agent Barton." She entered followed by Harry.

Both of them were wearing black and blue fatigues. They were not form fitting but each one showed signs of being specifically tailored. Even without the hairstyles, he could tell Hermione was a girl. It was not like what Natasha wore. Fortunately, these thoughts were internal. Tony did not ogle at either of them. This just reminded him that these kids were more than just kids were. Taken in by their courtesy he pictured them younger, less grown up. 

"Hi guys," Tony waved. "Are those," he looked at the pair as they walked over he whispered. "Tactical outfits?" He looked at Hawkeye waiting for him to finish the greetings.

"Yes and no." Hawkeye picked up a clipboard. "These are made from a new polymer that has ballistic resistant and microclimate properties." Putting the clipboard down, he looked at Hermione and Harry. "The humidity is up at ninety percent. The workout is two fold, first a double run on Miss Runciter's course number two." Harry grumbled. Hermione punched his arm. Pointing at the balance beam to the right Hawkeye continued. "Then you need to answer the questionnaire for the product design team."

"Harry," Hermione shoved him into Tony. "Catch me." She dashed away laughing.

She took off running toward the balance beam. Tony forced to take a step back absorbed Harry's momentum. "She's getting away." He moved Harry in Hermione's direction. "You can't let mankind down."

Harry took two steps. He stopped and looked back. "It might be safer here sir." Flashing a grin, he took off in pursuit. 

"Was I ever that young?" Hawkeye mused aloud. Harry mounted the balance beam forty feet behind Hermione. Already at the cargo net climbing, Hermione glanced back. 

"If you ask Pepper," Tony interjected. "I'm not even that mature." Before Hawkeye could retort Tony asked a question that he needed to ask. "Does Pepper know they are wearing the tactical suits?" 

"Gail informed me that Pepper was looking for a way to test other uses for the material." They watched as Hermione started across the rock wall. "R and D was hoping to adapt it for fire rescue." 

"She's not planning on shooting flames at these two is she?" Tony lost track of his thought as Harry slipped down a one level before he get a better handhold. 

Hawkeye took a step nut stopped when Harry caught himself. "I checked the questionnaire, it is asking about how comfortable sewn seems are." 

"Excuse me,' Jarvis interrupted. "There is an anomaly at the site of the Malibu property."

"Report Jarvis.'' Tony turned away from the distraction of Harry and Hermione.

"An increase temperature has been accompanied by an increase in a release of beta particles. There has been a steady increase in ionization levels for the past two hours. The site has also increased twenty degrees above ambient temperature." 

"This is not good." Tony looked back at obstacle course. "Jarvis ask Pepper to meet me the armor vault." 

Hawkeye touched Tony's upper arm. "Is it bad?"

"More troublesome than bad, I am worried that there are no alpha particles or any gamma rays." Tony spoke softly. "I had nothing in the house that should produce this effect, but they were some unorthodox munitions."

Harry caught up with Hermione. She had stopped watching Agent Barton and Mr., Stark. Something sparked her interest. Harry knew to trust her intuition. "What is it Hermione?"

"The way Mr. Stark is standing," she stared a second longer. "He is not as jovial as he usually is." 

With the parameters set Harry looked to see what Hermione noticed. Ok what she pointed out was obvious. Especially since, he knew what to look for. "Agent Barton doesn't appear as bothered."

"I agree, neither one of them glanced up at us." She grabbed the zip line. "At least it is not us he is worried about." She rushed to the edge and shot down toward the floor. Harry slipped his hand through the safety strap then followed her.

Once at the bottom he chased her back to where Agent Barton waited. He was wiping his shooting glasses clearing away the condensation. He slipped them back on his face. "I hate that."

"Agent Barton," Hermione stood with her hand out. "May I hold your glasses?" Agent Barton shrugged. He handed his shooting glasses to her. He tensed as she pulled out her wand. She touched the wand to the bridge, "Impervius." A small mist of water sprang forth from the lenses. Handing them back she pointed her chin at Harry. "I did that foe him during a rain storm. It will keep your glasses dry."

"Thanks," then her statement's full potential. "That is actually wonderful."

"I recall tending to Harry's glasses a lot." She picked hp her data pad and began her report. 

Harry looked up from his pad. "It does really help you see well sir."

Clint thought a moment. Never once did he ever see Harry cleaning his glasses. That could prove highly valuable. Experiencing an offensive spell, he respected that firepower. He wondered what other spells they knew and how they might deploy them. By analogy, his choice of arrowheads he could easily adapt to what he wanted to accomplish.

"Excuse me," Harry called Clint back to the present. "I, or should I say we noticed Mr. Stark look worried." Harry glanced at Hermione who glared at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Before," Clint found himself being tactful, "you cane to live at the tower. Stark moved to the west coast for a while." He sat down as not to tower over Harry. "His home was attacked and destroyed. There are readings that show a potential hazard might exist for the public. He is donning specific armor to safely investigate and handle any specific material he might find."

"He is acting as his own Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes?" Harry sought confirmation.

Both males turned to look at Hermione. "Agent Barton, Harry, you need to find a common syntax. Mr. Stark is personally seeing if he needs to perform damage control and or clean up." Both nodded. 

*****

"This is the location provided by Garrett," Dr. List slid the paper to man sitting across the table. "She is a key to us keeping a troublesome piece out of play."

Carlos Deleon picked op the picture. A thin girl with brown hair wearing tight jeans and a neon green tee shirt sat reading the novel To Kill A Mockingbird. Around her neck, she wore a necklace of black shiny rocks. The name Lorna Dane his target, additional information included an address, her school, after school activities, and parent's work habits. "Why is she important?"

"Her school received a grant to participate in the National Geographic Genographic Project." Dr. List smiled. "It allowed Hydra to gather genetic samples of a multitude of DNA from across the world. This young girl shares a familial genetic link to the twins."

"Is there a reason I had to be contacted for a simple snatch and detain?" Carlos fished for additional information.

"The last team reported in from the alleyway behind her home." He passed a picture to Carlos. "The circles you see are from the tires of the van. The van, the men are missing." Dr. List leaned in closer. "They were in full radio contact." Next, he gave Carlos an analysis of interference patterns. "Our listening post described the effect as an EMI burst that built exponentially but appeared to be almost instantaneous."

Carlos looked at the readings. "Have readings like this been recorded before?" The power levels exceeded anything portable.

"During the battle of New York," Dr. List handed him another paper. "Thor attacked the opening of the portal. As you can see," he pointed at the paper, "the power levels are similar."

"You expect me to defeat Thor?" Carlos was bordering on indignation. 

"The passage to Asgard is being blocked." Dr. List sat back in his chair. "She is yours for the taking."

The risk would be minimal. His team could pull this off. "What is the time table?"

"Tomorrow when Project Insight is launched, her parents are entered into the supplemental cue of the algorithm." Handing a folder to Carlos Dr. List continued. "This is but one of the arms of Hydra's plans. See that it is completed." Dr. List smiled again. "Hail Hydra."

"Hail, Hydra." Carlos then realized the leverage Hydra would gain. He repeated with fervor, "Immortal Hydra!"

*****

Pepper read the email a second time, "Events on a parallel plane require out attention." Wong and Strange were out of the loop. In the armor vault, Tony was suiting up in a radiation resistant model. He was heading out to California. Gail was meeting with the underwriters for emergency management procedures. Getting up from her desk, Pepper walked to the hidden fridge to grab a water bottle. That left Clint Barton with the kids. She had to know, "Jarvis what is Clint doing?"

"At the present he is waiting for Hermione and Harry to finish the afternoon evaluation on the Fire Line Suit." 

Clint was actually following protocol. She remembered the insight shared by Hermione last night. He carried a tremendous amount of personal guilt over the events leading to the battle of New York. She realized she saw him differently in his public and private persona. A revelation of her own bias startled her. Hawkeye proved trustworthy, Clint therefore deserved the same respect. 

"Pepper," announcing her entrance into the room Gail kept speaking. "Jarvis has been monitoring SHIELD communications." She stopped only two feet away from Pepper. "Captain America and the Black Widow have been declared fugitives from SHEILD."

Pepper backed slowly into bookcase. "Does Tony know?"

"He asked that I break the news to you." Gail spoke calmly. "He found a small point of radioactivity he is hoping to prevent it from entering the water table or the Pacific."

"No advice from Mr. Know-it-all?" Even as she spoke the question, Pepper wanted to say it to Tony's face.

"This is what he said to say if you sounded hesitant." Gail took a breath. "Lay on Macduff."

"Jarvis, full passive mode," Pepper moved back to her desk. "Find Steve," Pepper fresh from the revelation of her bias about Hawkeye committed Stark Industries. "I need options to assist him." 

"Tracking protocols initiated." The artificial intelligence began fulfilling her order. "I will change the connectivity protocols for their communication cards to passive."

She punched the call button for her assistant. Then she took a quick drink of the water. "Meet me in the lounge upstairs in ten minutes." 

"Will do," ail exited office.

Gina entered the office before the door closed behind Gail. "Yes Miss Potts."

"Cancel anything outside the building for the rest of the day." Pepper needed a good diversion, "Use Party-Hardy protocol number four." Pepper turned head to the rear exit.

"But," Gina sounded unsure. "Everyone knows Ironman is heading to California."

"Gina, the standard alibis is for me." Pepper faked a sneeze with an achoo. "I'm the one having an allergy attack."

She stopped at the vault and accessed the ruin stone contacting Jane Foster in Asgard.

*****

He was used to having the kids invade his lab area. Bruce Banner enjoyed their curiosity. Hermione possessed an intellect on par with him or Tony. Helping her feed that need gave him an additional connection with the normal world. He studied the data supplied by Tony taken personally from the rubble in California. 

Tony's face appeared on the monitor, bathed in the colors of the miniature data screens and heads-up displays. "There still is no trace of Alpha particles or Gamma rays." The screen next to Tony's face in the lab reported the data to Bruce.

Hermione could not read Greek. Recognizing letters from that alphabet, she could do. The blue line coming from the capitol Beta fluctuated around the half waypoint on the monitor. The purple line with the capitol Alpha looked flat near the bottom. There were bumps at random intervals. The green line with the Gamma symbol fluctuated in the bottom quarter of the screen. "Can I ask a question?" Hermione did not want to ask if it interfered with the discovery, but she needed to know.

"Sure Hermione," Dr. Banner did not look but he listened. 

"The green line that shows the Gamma Rays and the red line for the Alpha waves have a form of symmetry." Her fingers traced the line in the air before her. 

"That is the natural background radiation." Br. Banner replied.  
"Do all the types of radiation fluctuate in conjunction or independently?" Taking a step forward she asked another question. "Jarvis, how should the Beta rays natural background radiation look in conjunction with the Alpha and Gamma rays?"

Jarvis made the change. "The white line I am placing on the graph are readings amalgamated from five nearby observation stations."

"The spikes at the sight are two tenths of a second behind the natural back ground radiation." Dr. Banner turned to Hermione. "That is an astute observation."

"I was looking at how the Beta levels seemed to double the Gamma levels." Admitting her observation was not the same as Dr. Banner's was important. There is a difference between being knowledgeable and a know it all. 

"I agree," Tony stated over the video link. "But," there was a pause, "Okay, Bruce she is right that confirms this is a recent manifestation."

"It could be a trap?" Miss Potts' voice cut across the room. Turning quickly she stood inside the doorway with Ms. Runciter, and Agent Barton. They entered the room. 

Hermione noticed Agent Barton wore his quiver. She touched her wand reassuringly. Harry stiffened standing next to her.

"Tony, Jarvis is seeing that Birnam Wood has the chance to safely come to Dunsinane." That statement by Miss Potts meant something. Hermione would research it later. "Harry and Hermione, the one Avenger you never meet, Captain America has been declared a fugitive from SHIELD." The knuckles on Dr. Banner's hands cracked. "If we can lead Steve here he and Natasha would be secure." She waved her hand above her head. "Technically the living quarters are an Asgardian consulate."

"When did this happen?" Harry asked softly, glancing at Hermione.

"About an hour ago, his capture was caught on television." Ms. Runciter offered. "We have been getting a response together." She pointed at Tony on the screen and then Dr. Banner. "I admit I asked Clint to drop you off here to observe the problem solving process in California. We safely searched for information. We do know they escaped and are on the run."

"Thor and Jane are unable to come to Earth." Miss Potts changed the subject. "Tony how long until you can return?"

"Pepper, that depends on what I find?" Tony replied. "We think something may have been planted here. It is going to take time."

"Clint I am asking that you secure the living area." Miss Potts turned to Harry and Hermione. "Gail will work on securing the rest of the building for the employees. Bruce will assist Tony. I need you two to scout out escape routes from the living quarters to the fire exits and share them with only Clint and Gail."

Hermione asked. "Is there danger?" 

"I'm not sure, but if Jarvis starts using your first name, that will be the signal that something is wrong." Ms. Potts looked at each one in the room. "A famous Englishman once said, 'Attitude is a little thing that makes a big difference.' Our singular attitude will be to remain diligent and ready to act."

"That's two things," Agent Barton quipped.

Hermione realized that Miss Potts began to channel Professor McGonagall's angry disappointed stare. Harry and Dr. Banner took a step backwards. The smile on Agent Barton's face dissolved. Miss Potts and Ms. Runciter exited the room. 

"Natasha gave me a look like that once," Mr. Stark admitted. "It took three days to hammer out the dent in the breast plate."


	13. Practical Magic

Chapter 13 Practical Magic

Bruce yawned. His mind felt tired. Yes, he and Tony worked until three am on the radiation anomaly in California. Jarvis convinced Tony to use the owner suite at one of his other properties near the site. Bruce himself never needed more than five hours of sleep. The time showed twelve-fifteen. Tony possessed an internal clock unnaturally in synch with his present time zone. It was still before ten in California. He placed both hands behind his head and arched his shoulders. Stretching could not stifle need as another yawn, which easily escaped. Focusing his eyes on the console increased in difficulty. It felt like the morning after that spring break party in Pensacola. That week cemented in his mind that Jell-O shots would never be a separate food group. 

Bruce needed to sit down. Once in the chair he decided to put his head down. "Jarvis, When Tony calls in wake me up please."

"Of course Dr. Banner," Jarvis confirmed. "Would you like the lights dimmed?"

"That would be thoughtful." Bruce replied. In less than a minute Bruce began to snore softly. 

Bombarded by copies of his own Delta waves Bruce slipped peacefully into the third stage of sleep. These deep slow waves calmed both entities. Bruce had no concept of time passing. The Hulk shifted through the memories. He found two new people he would call friends. For right now, the Hulk thought sleep was good.

Across the street the Darkon communications operative used a low watt laser to establish a secure communication with the assault team leader waiting only blocks away. "Maleficent is underway. Repeat, Maleficent is underway."

"Message confirmed," his counter part replied, "Maleficent is underway." He looked up at Montrose Parker, the team leader.

Montrose looked at his watch. He reached his hand out. The operator handed him the microphone. "Channel two, please."

The operator's hands began changing settings. "Channel ready sir." 

Montrose signaled his understanding. Turning he looked down the three blocks at the north side of Stark Tower. "Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are to start their approach in ten minutes. They must have their blessings ready for Aurora." 

After several seconds the communications operative spoke. "The conformation codes have been received." 

*****

Harry smacked his forehead with his palm. Combing his fingers through his hair, he could not believe how simple it was. When he had first seen the model of how an object falls in respect to time he thought that the curve represented the flight path of the falling object. Having still pictures of the feather and a penny falling in a meter plus clear vacuum tube helped. Placing the pictures side by side, Harry used his finger to connect the feather's altitude with an arc. He now could see that the curve reflected the height as time passed. The graphs of the radiation levels in Dr. Banner's lab made more sense. Now if he could grasp the difference between Alpha, Beta, and Gamma rays. 

"Harry, are you OK?"

He turned to Hermione, "I never knew I was so daft." He turned his pad for her to see what intrigued him. 

"A real time example of a quadratic graph," she walked over to look closer. Hermione could things like this. "That maps the theory into reality." Running her finger along the horizontal, she added. "The time stamps look to quick to be a representation of a feather fall." 

"It is in a vacuum." 

"Is that a brass marble?" Hermione looked again.

"Yes it is." He brought a window forward. "Here the actual video,"

While looking at the video Hermione noticed the time in the lower right corner of the tablet. In five minutes, she and Harry were scheduled to monitor Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark's on the California problem. "Harry, we need to hurry down to Dr. Banner's lab." She pointed at the time. "We can go over the quadratics later. We should have time."

"I don't think so," Harry added. "Agent Barton is expecting us in the exercise room an hour later." Setting down tablet, he headed toward his bedroom. "We will need to change into the tactical suits for today's workout and evaluation."

Hermione made her way across the room heading to change clothes. "After that we have range practice." Approaching the door, she paused waiting while it opened for her. "Wait for me please, we'll walk there together."

All men learn two things, as they grow older. Both of those lessons Harry understood. His aunt instilled the first. Women take longer than men do to get ready. There are exceptions, men like Professor Lockhart. The second lesson was never, ever to complain. His uncle never understood that lesson and when aunt Petunia took her time and uncle Vernon complained. The end result usually meant Harry became an outlet for his uncle's wrath.

His time in Stark Tower added a different outcome. Waiting usually meant a very happy and well-dressed woman. In the times, he had witnessed Mr. Stark waiting to escort Miss Potts to some posh event he saw firsthand the difference. Even with the high level bantering they engaged in, he could see they truly cared for each another. 

One of the more important lessons he learned at Hogwarts stemmed from direct observation of Hermione. As long as she was happy, everybody else was healthy. Not that she bullied or harmed people, but once she observed a bully or brute in action, she would set her mind against the offender. The best evidence for his belief stemmed from the fact that Fred and George unleashed their brand of humor on her once. Afterwards their selections of targets changed. 

Hermione reentered the common room; turning a complete circle, she finished her entrance by performing a curtsy. Harry laughed throughout his returned bow. He offered his arm, "May I escort you to the lab?" 

Hermione stood forward and placed her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Escort away kind Sir." It took three steps to match strides. They were lucky to avoid the ottoman and snack table on the way to the door. Once in the hallway the pair walked quickly to the elevator.

*****

Tony Stark discovered very quickly the data he had been collecting served as the bait for trap. Generally when a high intensity particle beam hits you in the back it becomes fact. His armor was not breached. The extra shielding deflected or absorbed the energy. Energy cannot be spontaneously created or destroyed. It can change forms. The deflected energy became kinetic energy. Iron Man found himself bounced forty meters into the side of a hill.

Even with the internal inertial dampers, Tony gasped for air. Whatever hit him used a targeting system Jarvis did not detect. Above his head part of the hill disintegrated.

"Sir," there were times when Jarvis's calm demeanor did not reduce the tension of the current circumstances. "I am now detecting ultraviolet lasers due to the refraction from the particles in the air." The lower left screen inside the faceplate began showing the trace for the lasers. "The more debris you can place into the air will degrade your attackers' targeting systems."

"Use steering thrusters to increase the amount of debris in the air." At this moment, Tony did not know the exact location of his attackers. Based on his trajectory he had an idea. The attack came from the southeast. Tony took flight emulating a cruise missile he headed north dropping into a nearby dry streambed. His maneuver caused his attackers to fire blindly into the cloud of dust he created. One of the shots struck the repulsor in his left boot. Jarvis compensated instantly. Tony's maneuverability reduced to eighty percent of optimal performance. In addition, it limited his offensive options while in flight.

Hearing the hydraulics and the rhythmic stomping caused him to look to the top of the hill. Four obviously modified hammer drones marched toward him. In place of the electromagnetic pulse-rifles, set Stark Industries class two particle accelerators. This was going to be tedious.

"Jarvis, do you detect any radio transmissions to or from those units?" Tony looked over the passive sensor displays.

"No such transmissions are detected." Jarvis's information increased Tony's options. He began to formulate a plan.

*****

The door opened to Dr. Banner's lab. Inside the lights were dim. A gentle snoring wafted across the room. The light from the open door framed Dr. Banner a sleep his head cradled in his arms.

Hermione turned to look at her fellow wizard. "Harry, didn't you tell me that Dr. Banner did not need as much sleep as a normal person did?" Her face showed puzzlement as the facts Harry had presented before did not match her present observation.

There was not an immediate answer from Harry. He stared for moment thinking. "That's correct Hermione." He speculated, "Maybe he and Mr. Stark worked late into the night."

"What do you think we should do?" Hermione found it difficult to choose a course of action. If he was that exhausted, that meant he was up all night working. If for some reason, he over slept then Mr. Stark would be on his own.

"Why whenever we need to do something that could lead to issues with authority figure you make me decide?" He tilted his head because this had bothered him for a long time.

Hermione's mouth dropped open then closed quickly. "You have to admit, no one ever remains angry with you."

"I have one name for you," Harry smiled, "Professor Snape."

Hermione crossed her arms playfully. "He wasn't normal." She turned looking back toward the elevators. "Everyone else falls for that smile and laugh. They forgive anything you do." 

"Harry, Hermione," Jarvis called to both of them. "Individuals identifying themselves as SHIELD agents entered the building. A quintet has landed on the helipad outside the lounge area. A second quintet is hovering above the building several individuals are repelling to the upper observation deck. Emergency Protocol Delta is in effect. Please proceed to the nearest fire exit."

Harry stood motionless. He searched for what to do. He turned to look at Hermione and then at Dr. Banner. Hermione darted into the room. Instinct forced him to follow.

"Dr. Banner! Dr. Banner!" Hermione grabbed him by the upper arm and shook his sleeping form. This brought no response. 

Harry lifted Dr. Banner's head and tried to rouse him. "I don't think we will be able to wake him up."

"Jarvis, please show where the intruders are in relation to us." Harry needed to know what was happening. He stole the idea from a movie he watched with Agent Barton. During the movie Agent Barton commented on how knowing where your enemy was often was a difference between success and failure.

The invading group on the ground floor slowly was working up the stairwells quickly. The two groups above them moved room to room. Ms. Runciter included in her instructions about firearms how to classify them by type. The groups on the lower floor used carbine assault weapons. The ones working down held ICER round capable firearms.

Harry made a decision. "Hermione, I think we should try and leave."

"No Harry," she put her hand on Dr. Banner's back. "If they have knocked him out they might want to harm him."

Whereas back at Hogwarts he would have argued with her, in the present deep down he knew he should listen. "Then we'll have to hide him."

Turning to look at Harry Hermione reconciled his sudden change in his thoughts. Surprisingly this was accomplished without her needing to rationalize her logic to him. "I-," she looked at the information on the screens. Thoughts she had of spiriting him out of building evaporated. "You're right. Look around Harry; we do not that have much time."

To describe the decor of Dr. Banner's lab the term Postmodern Barren formed in her head. Harry was looking at the rooms, connected by adjoining doors. She wished Ms. Runciter or Agent Barton assisted them. Then she noticed the air return and recalled why Harry had used the stupefy spell on Agent Barton. "Harry I know what to do, come quick."

Harry dashed over to Hermione. "What?"

"Dr. Banner is smaller and lighter than Agent Barton." She pointed at the air return. "He should fit up there."

"Brilliant." Harry began climbing onto the table below the air return.

Hermione pulled out her wand. The motions were ingrained, a swish and a flick. "Wingardium Leviosa." Dr. Banner's unconscious body began to float slowly upwards. Hermione rotated his body and then begin coaxing it toward the air return.

Harry found himself confronted by a locked grate. He touched the metal with his wand, "Alohomora." It opened.

When he turned to look at what Hermione was doing, Harry almost bumped his forehead against Dr. Banner's shoes. Tilting away he almost lost his balance. Once steadied he helped guide the sleeping man feet first into the air return. From his vantage point, he saw Dr. Banner's crumpled sweater. "Hermione, toss me his sweater." Once he had the sweater in his hand, Harry used it to create a makeshift pillow. Now that he was lying on his left side, Dr. Banner no longer snored. Looking down he could see Hermione checking up on the progress of the intruders. Closing the grate, he cast, "Colloportus," relocking the return. Harry hopped off the table.

Harry took a step toward the door. "Come on Hermione," he called. "There isn't much more we can do." He waited until she turned and moved beside him. Together they exited the room.

Hermione stopped pulled out her want and looked back into the room. "Obliviate." Items on the table began rearranging themselves. The chair Dr. Banner slept in moved itself back to his desk. The computers started their shutdown sequences. "This should make it appear that no one has been in here." She closed the door.

"I don't know why," Harry spoke as they hurried toward the stairs. "But something tells me we need your purse." He opened the door and followed her through.

Hermione did not turn back but replied, "I think you're right Harry ever sense that dream about Director Fury I've had it packed."

"Hermione, Harry," Jarvis spoke only loud enough to be heard over their footsteps. "I have message from Miss Potts. She instructs you to leave immediately but remember to take your phones."

They could hear sounds of many footsteps far away through the ventilation. "Is there anyone else in this stairway?" Harry asked.

"The sounds you hear are from the public stairway which shares emergency ventilation with these private stairs. They are not directly connected." That piece of information from Jarvis settled their fears, momentarily. "Someone is physically attempting to disable my peripheral connection with the tower's system. Soon I may be unable to assist you. I am powering down your phones. I will mimic their signals leading your pursuers away." 

They made their way to their room. Hermione dashed to her bedroom to retrieve her handbag. When she reentered the room, a man was holding a weapon on Harry. Hermione pulled her wand from its resting place. Moving closer she could hear what the man said.

"I have one of Flora's primary objectives." The man seemed to be talking to no one. His head nodded and he said "okay," four times. When he stopped nodding his head, he looked at Harry. "Son, please tell me where the girl is." Harry shook his head no. "Don't make me box sure ears." The man raised his open left hand. Harry eased toward the wall. This turned the man placing more of his back toward Hermione's door. 

"I won't tell you." Harry's voiced sang strong and true.

"As you wish," the man began to strike Harry. 

There was no need to waive her wand. "Stupefy." Red energy leapt across the room. The man crashed into the wall beside Harry. Crumpling into a sprawled mass on the floor, the man did not move again. "Jarvis, install clear?" There was to answer. Hermione saw Harry holster his wand. Then for some reason he grabbed a lamp from the table and broke it over the man's right arm exactly in the same spot the stunning spell hit him. "Harry he's not getting up. Why do that?"

"Do you remember when Agent Barton compared the spell to being kicked by horse?" Hermione recalled the exchange between Agent Barton and Miss Romanov. Harry continued his exclamation. "When he wakes up he'll think you blindsided them with a lamp."

"Part of me takes exception with your answer," Hermione retorted, "part of me deep inside enjoyed you doing that." An ever so tiny smile drifted across Harry's lips. "Pleas do not develop delusions of grandeur." She snapped her fingers twice. "Back to the present, Jarvis did not answer."

"Then we need to be careful." Harry opened the drawer of the now lamp-less table and retrieved two tubes of steel BBs. "I think we need to head for the fire drops." He walked to the door. 

"Wait." Hermione grabbed his elbow. 

"I have to look in the hallway." He reminded her.

"The only thing I don't have in here," she held up her purse, "are extra clothes. We will need to at least have overcoats if we are going to be outside after dark."

"Sirius was right you are clever." Harry looked at the bedroom doors and then back to the main door. "Let's do this together and be quick about it, me my room you yours."

The twenty seconds to grab the overcoats felt like hours. Even stowing them into the expanded interior of the purse took time.

"Hermione," Harry fought not to laugh. "Is my cloak in your purse?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. If Harry started showing signs of quick thinking, soon she would charge in and saving the day. That thought made her relax. Reaching in the purse, she grabbed the invisibility cloak and handed it to Harry. Harry slipped the heirloom over his head vanished from the neck down. He moved to check the hallway. Hermione set herself to this task packing the overcoats. There laundry lay on the table waiting to for them to put away in their respective rooms. She would have to step over the unconscious man. 

Hermione looked at the unconscious man. Was her spell as powerful as Harry's was? The question could be answered later. She cast another spell "Incarcerous." No ropes came to her aid but three extension cords and the power cord from the broken lamp bound the man's arms and legs.

"It's clear." Harry whispered not looking back at Hermione. He motioned for her to join him under the cloak. Once invisible they started down the hallway.

Montrose Parker strummed the fingers of his left hand on the leather strap of his cross draw shoulder holster. Fauna-3 reported confronting one of the wards. Since that time, Fauna-3 has failed to make contact with his team leader. Team Merryweather could find no trace of Banner. Even the buildings artificial intelligence remained elusive. Stark overdesigned the dam building. Flora became entangled trying to overcome the building's defenses. Anything ferrous in nature powerful electromagnets attached to the wall or floor, trapping team members at various points within the structure.

The remnants of team Fauna followed ghosting heat signatures or errant cell phone pings. There were resources available that Montrose Parker detested using. However, over the years the needs of Hydra superseded his pet prejudices. The wards continued evasion shed light on the fact that they were either highly talented, or very lucky. Montrose did not climb this high into Hydra by discounting luck or underestimating talent. He looked down at the ready operator, "Leah must scan the building."

Sneaking around the corner doors, hallways, and hidden passages in Hogwarts paled in comparison to move through this building. Hallways were a third the width, stairways were stationary, and a soft ding announced the arrival of the elevators. What bothered Harry the most, no arches with arches you had places to duck into and hide from view. It seemed they were running from water fountain to decorative plant.

Leah Stenhouse slipped easily into the psychic plane. The distances between the buildings were nothing. As she approached, she could see the life essences moving inside a yellow clumps moving slowly up and down the passageways. There were green globs that denoted individuals who were conscious. Two soft orange faint smudges on the higher floors caught her interest.

The closer her projection moved toward the smudges the more she could divine their essence. They were the pair of young individuals that Hydra sought. As she approached, they moved and disappeared. The shocked her no one should be able to do this.

The cost was clear. Harry move forward, Hermione kept her hand on his shoulder. This allowed her to sense immediately when he stopped or started moving with the ability to remain silent. They were fairly close to their goal. Hermione could see the hidden door they needed to access. At this moment to very large angry men were turning circles with some type of cell phone looking thing that made high-pitched burbling yelps, rapid clicks, and whistles. In front of her, Harry stiffened. Traveling under an invisibility cloak is an acquired skill, one of the fundamental truths, the simple fact that both people have to move as one to get anywhere.

The men were to close for her to whisper anything to Harry. She began to analyze the situation and look for clues. In its own way, Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark used this same procedure in examining the radiation spikes in California. Her initial evaluation pointed to trusting that Harry noticed something that caused him to freeze.

Leah searched frantically for the orange essences. Moments later, she found them down the hall around the corner. These two defied everything she knew or studied about how minds interacted with the psychic plane. She moved quickly and enveloped the lead mind.

Encountering a shielded mind can sometimes cause discomfort. This shielded mind did not rebuff her. It seemed to want to grab her and hold her trapped against it. Eventually the energy she used to project her mind would wane forcing her to retreat. It took almost half minute to escape this psychic tar baby.

About forty-five seconds later, which seems to be an eternity when you are hiding silently from people who mean you harm. Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck react as if lightly touched. Something was pushing into her mind.

Leah decided to try a different tactic. The second mind possessed shields that were not as passive aggressive. Perhaps she could induce a compulsion and cause the person to give way their whereabouts. "I'm here! I'm here! Come and get me!" She pushed those thoughts at the mind.

A compulsion to announce her position began to grow. This was not of magical origin. Hermione however used magic in interesting ways. Recalling Dr. Strange's explanation of the wards, she had an idea. Fighting the compulsion, she reached out seeking the spells cast by Dr. Strange. His style of magic used aspects beyond her present ability to comprehend, but these wards had been attuned to her and Harry. If she concentrated, she might be able to use them to aid herself.

She found the calming sense, the aspect that comforted her during the Fury nightmare. She recognized it now as a tool. There was no time learn the finer points of using the magic. She would need to be blunt. Another image entered her mind, Mjölnir, Thor's hammer. She found a focus. The defensive spell shaped into a hammer. Using her will, she lifted the weapon. In her mind, she entered a dark void. A light some distance away gave the general direction from where another person touched her mind. It called out hidden among those like minds around it. The compulsion was growing stronger. Orienting her thoughts Hermione found the one who whispered into her mind. She saw a woman in a building down the street.

Hermione had never seen Thor use Mjölnir in battle. Yes, she viewed video footage of the battle of New York. Her mind began swinging her psychic Mjölnir in a tight circle at her right side. With the target defined words flashed in the forefront of her thoughts. "Have at thee!" Once those thoughts bursting forth in her mind, the hammer rushed through the void. 

Initially there was success. Leah could feel the mind want to comply and shout. Something happened beyond her ability to conceive. The soft pliable orange changed. Red and gold swirled forming brightness to strong for her to face. Soon the red and gold began to push Leah away from the mind she sought to influence. Fearing for on safety, she retreated.

Once back at her body she turned to her handler. He needed the information. Even though she was no longer on the psychic plane, she could see something flying towards her, spitting lightning. As soon as she could her report blurted out, "Level thirty, about ten." Thunder scared her into silence. Whatever the other mind unleashed crashed into her. Powerless to stop the attack Leah crumpled. The energy released knocked everyone in the room unconscious.

Seconds later the compulsion stopped. 

Harry felt her staggered ever so slightly, had Hermione not been touching him he would not have sensed the movement.

The men moved away. Not enough to allow access to hidden emergency exit but far enough for Hermione to whisper to Harry. "Remember what I did in Neville?"

"Yes."

"Good," she squeezed slightly and turned Harry a few degrees right. "You have the man with the box. I'll take the other. I'll tap your shoulder on the third tap, cast."

"I have my wand." After the whisper, Harry waited. Tap one, tap two, tap three, he lifted the cloak. "Petrificus Totalus." The man with the box slowly tilted into the other one. Sharing the momentum caused them appear to stop moving. A slit-second later they toppled onto the carpeted floor. Harry had never asked Neville what it was like to be petrified. The sound made by an effected body hitting the floor implied great discomfort.

They were able to approach a concealed door Harry asked. "Jarvis can you open the door?" There was no response. Somehow, Jarvis remained mute; he could not or even worse, he would not communicate with them. Harry was just about to acknowledge the new obstacle.

"Alohomora," Hermione touched the panel. It responded by opening.

Using gallantry to hide his momentary embarrassment Harry let Hermione enter first. Hermione was about to grab the fabric and drop when Harry remembered what Ms. Runciter told them about this emergency exit. "There has to be water flowing to make the process safe." He looked desperately around for some type of control. There always controls on the wall in the movies he watched. "I wouldn't want you to get friction burns." Harry closed the door this would at least aid in their concealment. He touched the door with his wand "Colloportus." He could hear locking mechanism securing itself.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "You're brilliant Harry." She walked under one of the sprinkler heads in the ceiling. Suddenly her wand was pointed at, "Incendo." Sprinkler head burst into flames almost immediately water began spraying the room.

Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around the white fabric. "Follow me," she dropped into the hole. Suddenly a high-pitched alarm began sounding the need to exit.

Harry could hear the door trying to open itself to provide an escape. The spell held. He wrapped his arms around the fabric and followed Hermione. For some reason he decided if anything at the bottom had the words "eat me" or "drink me" he would touch them.


	14. Against the Wind

Chapter 14 Against the Wind

They were not trying to kill him. That became obvious three minutes into the engagement. Tony found sanctuary in a box canyon. The Hammer drones kept him pinned down. Armed only with direct fire weapons his position protected him easily.

"Sir," Jarvis called for his attention. "Stark Tower is under attack. My resources at the tower are in danger of being compromised."

There was another explosion high on the canyon wall. A shower of rocks, dust, and small plants fell around him. Even without the ability to drop explosives in his stone sanctuary. Burying him under a few tons of gravel would definitely hamper his combat ability.

"Get everyone out." Tony stopped talking. The particle beams consisted of linear packets of electrons. Slicing through the air left traces of ionization. He should be able to use the ionization to pinpoint the locations of the Hammer drones. "Jarvis, find any atmospheric disturbances created by those particle beams. Project them back to their point of origin."

On his main viewer, tracers of pale yellow pointed to an area just outside the canyon entrance. Soon light blue, pink, and green lines joined the display, each originating from a slightly different point. Tony called up his weapons array. He only had eight micro missiles to use. "Designate the yellow source as target one, the green source as target two." With their destination chosen, Tony specified the flight path. "Even-numbered missiles are to use a parabolic approach. Once they are at one hundred meters they are to switch to active sensors. Then converge from a hundred and twenty degrees left and right of the drones. Odd-numbered missiles use low-level approach passive sensors only, follow the ionization trail to the drones." The screen reflected the tactical instructions programmed into the ordinance. "Fire."

Were the epaulet should be on the shoulders two small turrets appeared. Then many missiles shot away four high into the air. Milliseconds later, odd numbered missiles launched hugging the streambed. Once at the highest point of their flight path the even numbered missiles bathed the four Hammer drones with radar. Detecting the threat from above the drones efficiently targeted the incoming missiles. In less than a second, the missiles exploded harmlessly.

Hammer drones can fly very fast. Their weapons systems can react with amazing speed. Their weakness carried Justin Hammer's fingerprints imbedded in an algorithm. The man had to tinker with everything. To celebrate a successful kill his subroutine added a small flair. A clockwise circle, in a demonstration it showed additional flexibility and looked good on camera. In reality, the wasteful movement delayed the drones' reaction to the second wave of missiles. That clockwise circle allowed the second flight of missiles to eliminate the two designated drones.

The explosions were not spectacular. The destruction of target blue included its compact particle accelerator. Even his heavily shielded amour winked its systems. Knowing if this partially affected him, the drones' electronics would fair far worse. Tony acted. Switching all repulsors to flight mode he shot to the lip of the canyon.

"Passive search for the drones," now the hunter, Tony waited for his prey. He turned his attention to New York, "status on the tower?"

"I have lost contact with Stark Tower." Jarvis informed him. "The signal terminated without warning." Tony did not respond, Jarvis continued. "Miss Potts activated the magnetic isolation defensive around the arc reactor and armor vault. Ms. Runciter initiated an employee evacuation. Agent Barton is preparing to communicate with one of the team leaders. I am unable to wake Dr. Banner. Hermione and Harry are with Dr. Banner."

A beep diverted Tony's attention. There was movement in the canyon below. Aiming both hand repulsors he found one of the drones emerging from the smoke. He concentrated his weapon fire at the top of the shoulder, the exposed weapon's mount. The angles created by the sloping armor and the flat bottom of the weapon concentrated the beams on the connection between them. The energy slamming into the confined space morphed into shearing and tearing forces. Tony never viewed the tear in the drone's armor. The consequences of that tear became evident when the drone's torso exploded.

Not wanting to be trapped using his own tactics. Tony activated the one working foot repulsor. He did not engage flight mode. In his armor, he bounced along the top of the canyon rim. Stopping near the box canyon's exit. Now he was behind the drone.

From his new vantage point, Tony looked back at where he had been. The view consisted of boiling chaos made of blinding dust, debris, and particle beams. From the floor of the canyon, the remaining drone continued to fire toward where it last registered Tony's presence. 

Shooting a man in the back required a black hat. Murderous mechanical devices did not count. Aiming carefully Tony again attacked the mount for the particle weapon. Instead of assisting in its own destruction, the shape of the back of the armor effectively dispersed the attack. The majority of the energy deflected harmlessly away. The wall above the drone suffered under the assault. A small bit fire converted into kinetic energy, spinning the drone counterclockwise.

The drone found the lock on Tony. His automated defense systems screamed the warning. Before the drone could fire, energy deflected into the canyon wall dislodged an eighteen-ton chunk of it. The chunk squashed the drone flat.

"Jarvis, lunch the Uridium 2-3-8 scouts," somewhere Marvin the Martian smiled. "Search the area for additional hostile elements." A small set of five propeller driven drones no larger than ping-pong balls launched the backs of his legs. They circled away seeking any enemies.

Tony redirected his thoughts to New York. "Establish visual contact on the tower, internal images preferred." While waiting Tony checked his suit's status, it did not look good. The present power levels were insufficient to sustained a transcontinental flight.

"Sir," perhaps Jarvis had good news. "I have surveillance video from the surrounding buildings and live feed from the local Daily Bugle Cable News Network. They are reporting that a fire or some other incident has caused the tower's evacuation. Initially there was some fear about the arc reactor, all radiation monitoring equipment in the vicinity reflect normal levels."

There was no need to ask if Jarvis had established contact with the tower. That information would have been provided first. "Have the Mark II suit at the West Coast headquarters made ready for use." The tiny drones darted about seeking any threat. Exactly what Tony needed to do next, kept eluding him. He needed to make sure everyone was safe back in New York.

"Jarvis, start making contact with friends and associates Avengers Initiative list." Tony thought for a moment, "Include Stephen Strange."

The threat level changed to green. Never hesitating Tony began a full power ascent. "ETA to Stark Industries West Coast HQ?" The little drones chased behind.

Jarvis responded. "Five minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Shall I request clearance for flight to New York?"

Tony thought for moment. "Yes, and clear me for a high-altitude supersonic transit."

*****

Thor and the Warriors Three lifted their tankards and toasted again the bravery of the young dwarf sitting to the right of his king. "And then when we're engaged young Arrik took his scythe and pinned the tail of the great worm to the ground. I say this to thee Eitri, King of the Dwarves; no one should ever doubt the future of your kingdom when you have such youth waiting to serve."

Dwarves do not blush. Arrik did not feel his contribution had been very important. In his society there were three paths considered noble. There were the smiths, the warriors, and the tillers of the land. His ambition still lay in being a farmer.

Seeing his distress, Eitri raised from his seat. "Remember Thor and his companions are warriors. They see things in terms of battle. However, if you ask they will admit to you they admire the heart of the farmer." The King stepped forward next to the young dwarf. "For it is in your actions, that day-to-day struggle to coax from the ground sustenance that and all it represents that makes their struggle as warriors worthy."

Volstagg answered first. "Aye with the King has said is true." He swept his arm at Thor and his companions, and then extended it to the other warriors in the room. "Our worth is measured in providing a safe kingdom."

There was a flash of light by Thor's feet. Mjölnir signaled him. "Your Majesty I must beg your leave."

"It is granted Son of Odin." The King quickly responded. "Remember if the need is great send word and we shall assist."

Thor bowed. "You honor us."

He exited the room followed by the Warriors Three. "The last time Mjölnir warned me thusly my father Odin have been poisoned."

Volstagg pointed to the small hill where they entered this realm. It took a few minutes to make there way to the top. A signal was sent to create a portal. Standing together, they waited. Nothing happened.

Fandral turned and faced Thor. "Did you offend the Lady Jane?" He attempted to lighten the mood. "Has she marooned you here to teach you a lesson?" 

Thor responded to Fandral's question without analyzing it. "This is too subtle for Lady Jane. She is of the mind to smack me between the eyes and instruct me directly about my ill manors." 

Hogun crossed his arms. "It is not a time to jest. This is not a good omen." He looked up into the heavens. "We must return to Asgard."

"Loki is not the only one who can enter and leave Asgard without using the Bifrost." Thor dropped Mjölnir holding it by the strap that extended from the handle. "Stand back," he warned. Mjölnir began to spin under Thor's command. There was not as much sound as one would expect. The hammer appeared to be a solid shield. "I shall now make passage to Asgard." In front of Thor, the very air shimmered and split. "Follow me through my friends." The four warriors stepped into the rift.

*****

The woman dressed as a SHIELD tactical officer sported an insignia that was unknown to Clint Barton. The insignia felt familiar, not completely unknown, but nowhere within his immediate recall. Yet the skull with all the tentacles emanating from it made him uncomfortable. He was just ready to reveal himself when he overheard a radio transmission. "Rogers is attacking the helicarriers. He will be stopped, hail Hydra."

Everything came in a rush. Clint expanded his bow. He was now Hawkeye. People in this tower were his responsibility. Entering a sequence using the buttons built into his bow's grip Hawkeye ordered up a specific arrowhead. Knocking the shaft, he took aim. The very slow exhale ended in letting the arrow fly. His aim was true. The arrow exploded above the false SHEILD agents. It did not shower those below with shrapnel. Just little tiny discs modeled after the Widows Bite.

Thirty thousand volts danced across the Hydra team's central nervous systems. The amperage would not kill them. Pain accompanied them into unconsciousness. "Jarvis, we need to evacuate everyone from the building. I'm heading up to get Hermione and Harry." If Natasha were right, these men would be here at least twenty minutes.

"I suggested," the AI replied, "they make their way to the fire exits. This will allow them to descend to street level without the intruders on the lower levels being able to intercept." For some reason Jarvis stopped speaking without ending the sentence.

Not being sentimental about Tony's creation Hawkeye began his ascent in the building. He trusted Jarvis, but his training demanded he act independently. The living quarter's emergency fire exits allowed unrestricted egress to the street-level on all four corners of the building. The odds were against him. Over the last few days, he led their escape and evasion studies. If they followed his or Gail's training, he might find them. He decided to head to the emergency exit nearest Bruce's lab or maybe he should go check their rooms first. Hopefully he could find and follow a trail.

*****

On the bottom floor, Hermione waited for Harry's extrusion from the white tube of cloth. He popped out ending up on his back. She did laugh, as her exit position was not quite as dignified. "We will need some time to dry off before we step outside. Being completely soaked with temperature as cold as it is won't be healthy."

He searched around the room looking for something useful. He didn't expect to find towels, but the way Mr. Stark address problems sometimes required you to look at the obvious. "So we need to slow them down Hermione, giving us time to get dry." Harry studied the tube they exited. Water poured into a grate keeping it from pooling on the floor. "I have a crazy idea." He smiled. "This material is synthetic, a stretchy plastic substance." He picked up the edge and showed that was pliable. "What if we transfigure this bottom section into a hard non-elastic plastic?"

Hermione stared at the tube. "I think," she touched the fabric, "no, it's brilliant." She pulled out her wand. "Changing between two such different materials will only last about twenty minutes."

As far as Harry was concerned, Hermione's estimation was like reading from the Transfiguration textbook. "Do you think it will give us enough time to dry off ?" He \ waiting for her to analyze his reasoning. 

"I think it's best to just try." She waved her wand concentrating, "Faru solida." When she tapped on the tube, the resulting hollow knock signaled her success. Even the water sounded different as it cascaded down the newly created, funnel.

Over the next few moments, they used a variety of simple scourging charms. The magic wiped away any traces of either water or dirt. As usual, Harry's hair was a victim of the humidity and curled in abstract directions. Donning their overcoats, they slipped onto the street.

Hermione had worried quietly that their appearance would be easily noticed. In reality a New York City emergency command services vehicle hid the door they opened. They walked toward the back the command vehicle hoping to blend in with the reporters huddled there. Just as they were even with the bumper, a voice startled them.

"How did you two sneak over there?" An African American police officer stood tapping his foot looking at them disapprovingly. "We have an emergency here and believe it or not having to shoo people to a safe distance really does interfere with what we need to do." He pointed at the back of the vehicle. "I'm not going to give you some stupid speech about how I should arrest you to teach you a lesson." He took a step toward them. "Just go, I don't have time for this."

"We're sorry officer," Harry responded as he followed Hermione sheepishly. "I guess there isn't anything we could do to help." Before he could stop himself out slipped a typical teenager response to authority. "You are right, it is best if we get out of here."

The officer lifted the edge of the yellow tape giving them away through. "If you really want to think about public service," the officer spoke softly as they passed in front of him, "have your parents call and ask about the Explorer Program."

Hermione replied to the officer, "Thank you for that information." Once they were out of his sight, they quickly made their way toward Central Park on foot."

*****

The first thing in Hawkeye's mind was a realization this was Hermione's work. He didn't really feel pity for the unconscious man. Underestimating Pepper's younglings was the man's first mistake. His present condition served as proof he was at their mercy. The broken lamp led him to appreciate their efforts to hide their abilities. The fact that each the knots had perky little bows served as confirmation of his initial supposition.

Without either one of them to revive this poor sap. He was in for experiences in extreme discomfort. Hawkeye's upper arm had layer upon layer of muscle. It took two weeks of physical therapy to regain the full use of his arm and shoulder. The man unconscious on the floor, would have been considered to be in great shape for any Special Forces unit. An oval of growing purple and blue covered him from his elbow to his shoulder. Clint knew it was not the result of the broken lamp scattered about him. He was an example of the power of a word which Hawkeye would always remember, "Stupefy."

Kneeling he checked the bindings securing the man. Impressed he moved toward the nearest emergency exit. Hawkeye was not in the habit of sympathizing with the enemy. In this case, he felt a little sorry for the guy stupefied back in the room. As he moved quietly down the hall toward the emergency exit, that sympathy changed to relief. Honestly, Hawkeye was glad it was not him trussed up back there. 

Rounding the final corner, he discovered a pair of bodies on the floor. At first glance, they appeared motionless. He feared the young wizards may have taken a life. It is something they might have to do in the future. At this moment in their lives, they were just too young to carry that type of guilt.

Then it happened. Both bodies inhaled ever so slowly. Had Hawkeye not been studying carefully, his testimony would have reflected his belief there were dead. This heralded in the category of freaky. Yes, he had battled aliens. Was called friend by a god, and played poker with the billionaire, a living legend, and a rage monster. Okay Bruce was the poker player; the other guy would always smash table whenever he called the bluff.

The hidden door for the drop should be three panels to the east of the petrified men. He touched the release and nothing happened. With smooth edges, Hawkeye could get no purchase to apply any additional force. Perhaps could he pry and force the door open. The question became where to get a tool. If these Hydra operatives mimicked shield agents, they should have the standard combat knife.

He walked back to the prone men. Quickly checking he found a standard knife attached to the man's weapon harness. He palmed the blade while he stood up. Turning he walked to the panel. Searching he found a place to wedge the steel between the panel and the frame. He began to apply pressure. The panel began to move.

"Freeze! Do not move!" The voice came from behind him.

It was a stupid mistake. He really should have kept a better watch.

The voice spoke again. "Turnaround slowly, keep your hands were I can see them."

Using his thumb Hawkeye pinched the handle of the blade to his palm. Turning slowly he rotated his wrist and arm to keep the knife hidden. He laid his eyes on a single individual to large caliber ICER pistol. It looked like something to shoot an elephant with, large and menacing.

"Don't you hear the fire alarms?" Hawkeye questioned. "I need to get the fire exit open and drag those two guys in there. It is a place of refuge that I can signal the fire department and wait until they rescue them."

"Just stay still." The man with the pistol warned him. He began to kneel beside the nearest man on the floor. He reached out to check for a pulse. There was a pause. "It's good for you that Jake here is alive." He leaned further to touch the other man's neck.

People often underestimate the skills possessed by Clint Barton. He said to have perfect aim. Any bow he draws responds to his touch. He is on par with Natasha when it comes to throwing a knife.

These people are Hydra. They should have disappeared during the middle of the Eisenhower administration. History was not one of Hawkeye's favorite subjects, pastimes, or interests. In having to work with Steve Rogers, Clint spent time brushing up on the events from end of World War II up to the creation of SHIELD.

Just based on what he read about Hydra's past killing this man would be easily justified. From his past illegal activities, he knew that sometimes people could find themselves way in over their head. In the time, it took him to whip his arm and launch the knife Clint decided to let the man live. True he changed his aim three quarters of an inch to the right. It was not the blade that hit the Hydra agent in the temple but the blunt end of the knife. Striking with enough force to stun the man, instinct made him grab at his face. It demanded he use his dominant hand. The ICER pistol fell to the floor.

There was enough time for Hawkeye to cross to where the men fought to regain his balance. This did not have to be pretty. It was not. His boot connected with the man's solar plexus. The resulting spasm froze his victim in place. There was not even enough time for the stunned man to realize his breath had been knocked from his body. Hawkeye gave no quarter. He pressed the attack. The following punch was not a true uppercut. In fact, the punch was not derived from any skill set he ever acquired. Delivering the kind of force guaranteed to turn the lights out of any opponent. It bore more resemblance to a mini Hulk smash. Hawkeye lifted his target completely off the ground.

The momentum carried them both six feet down the hall. Grabbing the man's head set he slipped it on his head. He began to listen to his adversaries radio transmissions. Immediately he knew he was in trouble.

"All units converge on apartment level four." The voice was authoritative. "Fauna-7 has discovered rogue target. Fauna-8 and Fauna-9 are down."

Clint needed to get off this level. He decided to use the ventilation system. Securing himself inside the ducting, he headed toward the central maintenance core. Jarvis had allowed him access to this part of the infrastructure to practice moving about large buildings. From there he could easily drop down seven levels to the first crossover to check and see if Harry and Hermione headed that way.

"Fauna-7 has failed to report."

Clint made his way into the first switchover room for the drop chute system. Entering he found evidence that someone had been here with footprints leading from the end of the first drop, and the start of the second. Harry wore a size 11 shoe. Many people wore size 11. Next to them were set of size 6 women's shoe prints. Even more telling the tread design marked the shoes as part of the tactical suits research project. This meant he was behind them. Securing his bow, he dropped into the white tube to follow.

Everything worked smoothly until he made it to the second floor. Instead of sliding into the next tube, he ended up standing on the top of a hard white plastic funnel. And plopped heavily on to his backside. He hoped there were no cameras.

After two hopping steps, his bottom the longer tingled. He stepped forward quickly and scanned the instructions for the inner door. He slid one lever and rotated a red handle. The door popped open and he found himself on the emergency exit stairs that led toward the back alley. Exiting quickly he began scanning the area looking for Harry and Hermione.

*****

"Did mother ever treat you like this Father?" Balder the Brave, made the inquiry while surveying the scene playing out in the private chamber.

"I must confess," Odin Allfather tilted his head toward his son to keep the conversation between the two of them. "Had she been this distraught she would not have waited to confront me in private." There was a sadness in his voice but also admiration.

Balder poured some mead into his tankard. "I to must confess, I believe Lady Jane in time will make my brother Thor even more formidable." He lifted it to take a sip. "It is a serious matter, keeping her calm is forcing Thor to search for more possibilities than simply crushing the opposition." He drank some of the brew.

Odin set the base of this spear onto his boot. He began tapping his foot causing his weapon to lift up and down. "I do not find I like being trapped here in my own realm. When the opportunity arises it may be me who joins Lady Jane in seeking to pummel those responsible."

New England lay within a region, which now lay beyond the sight of Heimdall. That alone would cause great concern. Midgard had advanced enough that Heimdall had learned how to use their communications to gather additional information. Today he spoke of many things. The Man of Iron had defeated four mechanical warriors and was now streaking to his home. Captain America and an unknown winged warrior attacked great flying ships in the capital. In directly he could see an attack upon two buildings in New York City. One held the allies known as the Fantastic Four. Lady Jane drew her stress from the fact that the tower where the wards lived was also under attack in appeared to be emptying its people onto the street.

Despite those massive arms holding her against the breastplate, Jane found little comfort. Even though Pepper worked with the kids on a daily basis, they were precious to her. Oh God, she was becoming Gollum. That was a stupid thing to think about herself, but that realization made her hug tighter to Thor. Something was blocking anything that could conceivably connect Asgard back to Earth. Even Thor was unable to create a portal.

"I will see that the wards are safe." Thor gently stroked her back.

Jane looked up into his face, "Being unable to act is painful."

"While your assistance attempt to gather the data you requested." Thor eased Jane into standing next to him. He did not use his strength; pleading with his eyes, he maneuvered her daintily. "Let us walk in my mother's garden. You often tell me that sometimes you need a small distraction to focus your thoughts." He began walking her to the door on the left. When they were a table away from the exit, several servants began entering carrying new refreshments. "We will need to cross to that door," Thor pointed at a door on the opposite side of the room. They turned and began making their way, Jane urged Thor to quicken his pace to avoid the servants.

"Your mother's garden is on the other side of this room, from the direction the servants came." Her observation was true.

"Your correct my lady," Thor continued walking. He knew her inquisitive nature would require more of an explanation than "trust me," whispered during an emergency. "We will cross to the Chamberlin's entry court. From there we can enter the same corridor that lies outside the door the servants used." He continued walking.

Jane's mind began to dissect the logic. She walked through the door Thor held open. A few minutes later, they walked through an alcove. Recognizing this room Jane began reassessing the problem. Exiting that alcove, she found her self in the corridor she knew that led to Frigga's garden. New England was hidden; the answer came in the form of a quote from some stupid movie. "You can't get there from here, you have to go around."

She stopped dead. Surprisingly this halted even Thor. "Is there a problem my lady?"

"Thor you can't create a portal to Midgard." He nodded in confirmation to her statement. "I wonder what would happen if you tried to enter Midgard from one of the other realms?" 

"I did not consider it." He began thinking about how the realms' alignments affected the portals he created. Jane had described that the Bifrost deflected Mjölnir from getting a lock on Midgard. Lady Jane was correct. "I have used Mjölnir many a time on Jötunheimr. It was there when I first traveled between realms without use of the Bifrost. Jane if you turned your instruments to Jötunheimr, what which you expect to see with them?"

He might never learn the difference between protons and electrons, but Thor could ask intuitive questions. Jane's mind began reviewing past data to formulate an answer. She hoped the analogy would work "The realms always have a connection." This she discovered when she was looking for Thor a few years ago. "I would liken it to having," she saw roses growing on a trellis. "Look at the roses on that trellis." She pointed and together they approached that part of the garden. "The Bifrost is like both the trellis and the vine. The trellis is always there. When the bridge is needed, the vine is headed and completes the connection. I would see a as a one set of numbers in its inactive state. A different set of numbers while it is active. There is even a third set during transport"

Thor nodded slowly. Jane had known him enough to recognize Thor was processing the analogy. "Would you also say it is like tent poles waiting for the roof and walls to be lashed in place?" He led her out of the garden back into the maze of corridors.

Okay so his analogy is better. "Precisely," it was then Jane realized they were walking down the corridor to her lab. "You would like me to take a look?"

"I believe you may have," he looked away trying to find the right context, "pinned the beard on the goat." He looked down and smiled. "I have been taught that position wise Asgard is above Midgard, and that Jötunheimr is parallel to Midgard. If this is true then perhaps we can go around the block."

Jane stopped. Thor stopped and gazed down at her. Jane made her sentiment clear. "There will be no arguments if this is possible I am going with you."

Whereas in the past Thor may have presented an argument today, he needed her anger to energize her efforts. "I share your concern for Hermione and Harry, but arguing only wastes time."

Jane pushed past him. "This is not finished." Her steps increased in length, the rate at which she stepped increased. She had work to do.

Thor followed behind. The gate Lady Jane adopted pleased his eye. He took position behind her, to both enjoy her form and deny the view to any other.


	15. C15 No Where to Run to

C15 No Where to Run to

"... at tone please leave your message for," this was the six name on the list. "Benjamin Grimm," the voice was gruff much more gravelly than even Hagrid's, "is unavailable to take your call."

Harry suggested not leaving messages but only speaking if a person answered the phone. They were sitting on bleachers overlooking a ball field near the great carousel in Central Park. Their bad luck was causing them to become a bit discouraged. Hermione tapped in the next phone number. At least each of the numbers rang through somewhere.

"This is Anne Ghazikhanian," it was a real person. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Madame, my name is Hermione Granger and I am here with Harry Potter." She was being formal. This helped to hide her fears.

"If this is a solicitation for business," distrust emanated from the speaker. "I do not respond to telemarketers."

Hermione was afraid she would hang up on her. "Please madam we are in trouble." A lump formed in her throat. "This is one of the numbers Dr. Banner said we should use in an emergency."

The response was silence. Hermione almost wanted to look at the phone to see if she still had a connection. She decided not to wait for the response. "Ma'am?"

The tone changed, "Would that be Bruce Banner?" Anne asked. 

"Yes ma'am," Hermione felt her stress ease away. 

The next question replaced the stress, "May I speak with Bruce?"

Before they started calling they debated the pros and cons of how much information to divulge. It all hinged on the confidence Dr. Banner had in this list of numbers. "He is still in Stark Tower. We could not wake him up. Then people we don't know attempted to abduct us."

The mood became serious. "Tell me quickly are you presently in danger?" 

Hermione felt a responsibility to answer, "No, I don't think so." This woman might really care about her and Harry. This slowly boosted her confidence.

"Exactly where are you?"

"We are sitting on the bleachers near the carousel in Central Park." Hermione added some additional information. "We came here after leaving the tower."

"I think would be easier if you made your way to North Salem. That would get you out of New York." Another person spoke to Anne. The voice was male, what he said was undeterminable. "For two people it should be about seventy-five dollars to travel from Grand Central Station to Croton Falls." "Do you have cash?" Anne paused as if to take a breath. "If someone is trying to abduct you cannot use credit cards. They might be able to track where why you used them."

Hermione looked up at Harry, "Check your wallet, how much cash do you have?" While he was looking she popped open her purse. There set two twenty-dollar bills. "Give us a moment please," she waited on Harry.

"I have fifty-three dollars and I think seventy-three cents," he smiled and tucked his wallet into his back pocket.

Hermione turned her attention back to the phone "I believe we have enough."

"Wait on the platform once you arrive at Croton Station. There should be a set of benches on the side of the station away from New York. I'm not exactly sure who will be there to meet you." Anne stopped talking again. Hermione could hear she was speaking to the man again. Once more, what transpired she could not discern. "Logan, I'll warn them. Mr. Paranoia here wants you to leave your phones in Central Park. He'll be meeting you at the station. He has a tendency to be grumpy."

"I really need to talk to Harry for a moment." It cost Hermione nothing to remain truthful. "We are trusting you, only because of our faith in Dr. Banner."

"I understand, but I think you need to be quick about it." Anne again engaged in a side conversation. Overhearing more of the conversation on the other end proved to strengthen Hermione's initial trust. "Don't try to intimidate me. If they called you, you could take the lead."

Hermione formulated a plan. Leaning away from the phone, she spoke to Harry. "What do you think; she suggests we abandon the phones before leaving the park?"

Harry looked at his phone. It was a connection to Stark Tower. Nevertheless, in the time he had spent there, he knew technology existed that could easily pinpoint their location. "I say she's right Hermione." Harry gestured toward the phone she held in front of her. "We need to get clear and not let those awful people use us against our friends in the tower."

She placed the phone back to her ear. She looked directly to Harry's eyes. "We will leave the phones here in the park."

"Then Logan should make contact with you in about three hours. That gives you time to get tickets and wait for the train. Good luck and goodbye."

Hermione ended the call with a goodbye. "Let's get moving Harry." Standing up she cradled the phone and began making her way down the bleachers. She could hear Harry's footsteps behind her.

"I have an idea." Harry moved over to a bare patch of ground between cinderblock half-sunken room and the fence, which separated the bleachers from the playing field. He said his phone on the concrete there. "Hand me your phone." His open palm waited for her to comply.

Hermione understood immediately. This area was secluded. She handed the phone to her friend. He placed both phones face down. Pulling out his wand, he touched his phone first on the back. He whispered softly but firmly, "Reducto." There was a small pop and the phone jumped. He picked up the [hone and examined it. There was a small hole in the back with a larger one in the front. "I'm pretty sure the phone is dead."

"I should wallop you for that pun." She pulled out her own wand. "Even though it's the right thing to do, it feels so mischievous."

Harry backed out of the way. He took the time to scan behind them. "I've finally corrupted you," he looked back in the direction of Stark Tower. Then he made an admission, "I thought it would be more fun." He heard her repeat his spell. The next sound signaled the destruction of her phone.

She stacked her phone on top of his. She handed both the broken devices to Harry. Together they exited the ball field. As he passed the trash receptacle, he casually tossed the dead phones into it.

Grand Central Station lay back toward Stark Tower. Hermione led Harry northwest to Eighth Avenue. They proceeded down Eighth Avenue until it intersected with 42nd St. turning left they headed toward the New York Public Library.

"Hermione," Harry reached out and grabbed her hand. "I think we need to duck inside this park for a few minutes." They had just crossed the Avenue of the Americas. It was late into the light that Harry darted across 42nd St. with her in tow. They entered Bryant Park.

He circled around the public facilities. "It felt like we were being followed." He scanned the entrance to the park they just used. He waited.

"I'm going to use a little girls' room." Hermione broke away, she quickly entered the door marked women. Thirty-five seconds later Harry slipped into men's room.

They met back up. "I think I was wrong Hermione." Harry confessed.

"I was just glad for the chance to the restroom." She pointed up to the rear of the library. "Let's cross the park and go through the library."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and answered. "Sure, but how long until we exit the other side?" He started walking along the sidewalk.

"And why would be become trapped in library?" Miss Potts had stressed to Hermione about never letting the male believe he had the upper hand.

The next sound Harry made was a cross between a hoo and an um. It was satisfying. She decided that once they exited the library on the other side she would let him off the hook, maybe.

Harry was shocked. He knew it was a possibility. What occurred had seemed impossible. But then again they were in a new universe. The permutations that lay in their future were countless. Hermione Granger passed through a library without stopping. He might mention this in the future, then again no.

A few blocks later, they crossed 42nd St. again. Making their way at Vanderbilt Avenue, they entered Grand Central Station. Hermione made her way to an information kiosk. Harry stayed close with her and watched all was going on around them. It reminded him of platform 9 3/4 the morning of the Hogwarts Express departure, but with a lot less luggage and ten times the people.

"I know where to go." Hermione glanced up at the great clock. "It will be difficult to make the train that is leaving at the top of the hour."

Harry glanced up; it was ten minutes two noon. Not knowing the train station, he did not argue with Hermione's assessment. In the sheer numbers of people milling about, they should be able to blend in and effectively disappear. "I think you're right. What do you think about buying the tickets and waiting on the platform?"

"I think that would be a very good idea." Hermione pointed somewhere toward the left. "We need to head that way to get our tickets."

******

Pepper Potts was no longer amused. She was secure behind an adamantium layered concrete and steel reinforced vault. Granted thirty-five other people who worked at the tower were safe with her. She was angry and bitterly upset with herself. In the excitement, she forgot about Harry and Hermione. Knowing Bruce and Clint were with them had given her the ability to act. Once the vault's defenses were up, she learned that Harry and Hermione were on their own. Somehow, Bruce has been put to sleep literally not figuratively. That left Clint tracking her wards.

"Jarvis," Pepper knew she had to remain calm to support the people with her. "Have you been able to reestablish contact yet?"

"That task is almost been accomplished. I have tapped into the interior security feed. I have not yet wrest control from the intruders. I am compiling video evidence of their identities and illegal activities." There was a flash on a small monitor afoot in front of Pepper. She looked closely at the screen. The following message scrolled by, "Some of the images may cause those with you stress. I am able to monitor life signs again. No employee or visitor is in any medical distress. However, some individuals will require some medical care. The individuals who are in the most need of medical care are intruders who encountered Hermione and Harry, or Agent Barton."

"Let me know if and when you can contact anyone on the outside. Do you have the location on Harry or Hermione?" Pepper leaned her head forward and touched it against the wall.

Jarvis spoke to her. "Both of their phones ceased working at softball field B near the visitor dugout. This occurred one hour ago."

Pepper could not help it but tears formed in her eyes. A pair of slender arms enveloped her lightly around shoulders. Turning she recognized Cindy Alvarez, one of the interns from the University of Manhattan. No words were exchanged Cindy just provided a hug in support.

The employees who worked in Pepper's office believed that she looked after Harry and Hermione initially from a sense of duty, but over time, they could see the development of a familial sense of love. Any of them who had their own children could conceive of how distraught she was. The remaining members hiding with her though they could not feel her fear could see it and hear it in her actions and voice. Being someone who comforted other people Pepper now became the recipient of the lessons she had demonstrated by helping others.

******

Lorna Dane stopped into North Cliff Pharmacy on her way home from school. It was time for the biweekly ritual. The brown haired dye, officially designated as N6 of the Miss Clairol Professional Classic Collection, matched her mother's color but still showed hints of her father's deep ginger. He was starting to go bald. He often would say, "My forehead is just growing over the top of my head."

The way the world was treating mutants her natural green hair would make her subject to some prejudice. Mutants usually changed when they hit puberty. She had always had green hair. Ever since she was eleven, she found herself attracted to hematite jewelry. It was not particularly expensive. Her parents used her preference as a reward system for grades and behavior. Part of her knew she really did not need the promise of the jewelry to do her best. Part of her found the practice reassuring.

As far as Mrs. Islam, the cashier was concerned the dye help counteract the effect of the chlorine in the pool water at school. It was true that Lorna did belong to the swim club. A casual observer would find this a small price to pay for supporting a healthy way for a child to exercise. However, the chlorine stripped away the brown dye. This needed careful monitoring. There was an arrangement that let Lorna take a bottle home every other Friday. 

Placing her purchase in the left wire basket that straddled her rear tire, she mounted her bicycle. The multispeed cruiser served her well and she resisted attempts to replace it with a magnesium one. Mr. Timmins, her dad's best friend, was always talking about automobiles and his preference for Detroit Iron. Her simple Shinola bicycle sounded as if came from Japan, but it was literally built in Detroit and made of iron.

Her father understood her preference. The bike had been her mother's in college. Things that they had given her Lorna cherished. Her mother had indulged in a rowdy college life. To her mother the bicycle represented a defiant time in her own life. Lorna's priorities eventually swayed her mother's perceptions, the offer of the magnesium frame bicycle morphed into a reoccurring gag.

The bicycle trail Lorna used to commute to school had an entrance two blocks from her house. Usually that is how she entered her neighborhood. However, today Mr. Mikulski's Golden Retrievers were on the loose. Tina and Terry were not vicious or dangerous animals. Mr. Mikulski is six foot eight and he considers the two pets as lapdogs. Tina and Terry agreed with his beliefs. They both think they are still twenty-five pound puppies. It is their duty to terrorize anybody in the neighborhood with affection. This meant knocking into their victim until they were rewarded with petting and affection.

Seeing the pair of retrievers at a distance, she exited the bike trail six blocks away from her street. The neighborhood she lived in was kid and bicycle friendly. She did not really worry about riding on the street. As she turned from Sycamore Avenue to Hudson Avenue, she spied her moms SUV with the driver's door open. A van had blocked her mom's vehicle. Initially Lorna thought her mom was in another fender bender. On closer inspection she realized the man standing by her mom was was holding a gun on her. She could see their mouths moving. "Run!" her mom screamed. The man spun to look at Lorna.

"Get out of here!" Her mom shouted. The man back handed her mom and pushed her into the Range Rover.

Some of the student body at her school had wealthy parents. Hers were not rich in comparison but they lived comfortably. Billy Ratner's dad owned a security company. His company offered trainings for the students and staff on what to do in an attempted abduction. Step one, getaway.

Circling back the way she came Lorna had made a beeline for the bike trail. The man rushed to the van. No longer looking back, she pumped her legs as hard as possible to accelerate away. Ahead she could see the large concrete posts, which separated the entranceway from the street. If she can get to the other side of those posts, she could easily outpace him once he was on his feet.

The distance was just a bit too great. He had managed to park his van next to the posts. Lorna made a sweeping turn to put distance between them. The man sprinted trying to cut off her escape. Two unlikely heroes came to her rescue. Tina and Terry interpreted his actions as invitations to play with them. Their concept of play usually involved roughhousing with the gigantic Mr. Mikulski. She never saw but the two retrievers tripped him up and took turns licking his face and sitting on his chest as he flailed uselessly to escape.

Sometimes people overlook possibilities, whereas the overgrown puppies had managed to delay the man chasing her. They did not prevent him from radioing his accomplices. They made their way to the bike trail.

Once Lorna thought, she was safe she began slowing her pace. It was not really time to analyze what had just happened. She found her self next to a power substation. She stopped and looked back up the trail. The car heading toward her did not belong there. It was not one of the county's maintenance vehicles or even a police officer. Preparing to escape she looked back the in the other direction. A man was approaching her, something about him gave her concern. Lorna made a connection; he wore a similar jumpsuit to the one who hit her mother.

There were things Lorna's parents did not want her to discuss. Her natural green hair would have caused some people in the area to classify her as a mutant. She came to that conclusion when she was nine. Discovering she could sense magnets and even some metals led her to experiment with her abilities. She discovered some things became easier and easier to manipulate.

The hematite around her neck responded to her thoughts. Cars needed tires. Three pieces of her necklace broke away and shot toward the approaching automobile. Striking the drivers side tire the pieces of stone tore through it with little or no resistance. The driver overreacted. Blowouts are so rare these days. He slammed on the brakes. This caused the car to jerk toward a bench in front of the fence surrounding the substation.

There was not enough energy in the car's movement to carry it into the substation. The car transferred its energy into the bench before it stopped. The bench shot away from the car and into the substation. The bench was a composite material. It would not conduct electricity. When it struck the delicate electric equipment behind the fence, it became a matter of mutual destruction. The result manifested as a series of small explosions interspaced with the deep groans of heavy-duty circuits failing.

This accomplished several things. Even though the explosions were scary and loud, something deep inside Lorna knew the cascading electricity would not harm her. The men trying to capture her had no such innate safeguards. She peddled past the car. She could see the driver gripping the steering wheel his fingers blanching white. The man on foot she ignored as he was quickly falling into her wake. Lorna headed northeast. She had been able to enjoy herself during the summers at dance camp in Vermont, but back in town, she would ride straight to the Sheriff's substation.

*****

They had been spoiled. The Hogwarts express is a unique experience. Riding this commuter train left much to be desired. Granted the car they were in was empty but Hermione would kill for a chocolate frog. The scenery had changed as a left New York. That made the trip even worse. Then the lights flickered. Hermione half-expected Jarvis to explain what was happening. Power failure followed quickly behind the flicker. It is a sound that one never forgets when the brakes of a train engage. The logical part of her mind knew that with the power out this was a safety measure. The other part of her mind was glad Harry had put his arm around her and gripped tightly to a vertical pole next to them.

"Look at that man running alongside the tracks." Harry had some excitement in his voice. There was also a bit of alarm.

Paying attention to what her friends pointed out often proved the safest course of action. "Isn't that an ICER pistol?" As she spoke, exhaust sprayed from the barrel. The pistol bucked. "Who is he shooting at?"

In tandem, they look toward where the pistol had been pointing. Hermione was able to see a girl on a bicycle crumple into the bushes. Speechless and immobile she found herself unable to act.

Harry stood up. "We have got to do something." He pulled Hermione to a standing position and made his way to the double doors. He stopped in front of them flicked his wand using a spell they opened quickly.

Harry jumped down from the railcar. In his periphery, he could see arcing electricity and smoke emanating from nearby. Hermione bent down placing her hand on his shoulder and hopped down next to him. "Wands at the ready," he led her forward in the direction of the downed bicyclist.

A heavy metallic fence separated the path the bicyclist was on and the train tracks. "Diffindo," the fence split itself along the line Hermione drew. There was no heat no sound just an opening they can pass through.

Harry made his way toward the vehicle. He was not sure how many people were with this man. Being surprised from behind had gotten old even before he ever went to Hogwarts. There was no one else at the car. The man appeared frozen unable to move. Taking no chances he whispered, "Colloportus." The seatbelts responded securing him in place. Harry stepped carefully away. He moved to where Hermione had been heading, coming up on the second man from behind silently.

Hermione moved along in the underbrush toward the girl. She silenced her movement using a simple hushing charm. The girl was sprawled partially under her bike and engulfed in a holly bush.

"It would be wise to not move at all." It had to be the man who shot the girl. "I just need to get her and leave. You do not have to get involved at all. No sudden movements, but I need to get a good look at you." Hermione slowly turned to face him. "I take it that some kind of stun stick." He motioned at her wand. The man turned the ICER pistol aiming directly at Hermione.

Hermione confronted the man. "I do not like what you are doing." 

This caused him to smile. "I do not believe you are the hero type."

"Accio pistol!" Harris voice was strong and very authoritative. Hermione heard a protective tone intertwined within the spell.

Having the pistol wrenched from his hand, lay way outside his perspective. It was like snatching a bottle from a toddler. The gun vanished. Benching 300 pounds, he actually preferred pounding people into submission. He spun around catching a glance of whoever dared to sneak up on him. Instead of finding someone worthy of a thrashing, there stood a kid.

"Bad move boy." Balling his fist, he took a step forward. "You need to be taught-"

"Stupefy," Hermione herself had decided to teach a little humility. The spell struck the man in the seat of his pants. It lifted him eight feet into the air. He landed hard on the windshield and roof of the nearby car. "If you refuse to respect individuals and threatened them with violence. Sometimes you come across someone who can teach you a lesson."

Harry quickly crossed over to Hermione. He redirected her attention to the crumpled girl in the bushes. They lifted the bicycle off her. She had some wicked scrapes and a large scratch on her forearm. "Ferula," Harry conjured up some bandages, which quickly covered her wounds. This spell had been used on him after almost every Quidditch practice. It was the one thing Oliver Wood made sure everyone was proficient in casting. "This should also clean any dirt and stop any infection."

"I am impressed Harry." Hermione was busy repacking the girls backpack and shopping bags. "That is very thoughtful of you." Once everything was packed, she turned her attention to the girl. "I remember Agent Simmons discussing the effects of one of these ICER rounds on an adult. On someone our size the effects will be multiplied."

Harry was looking at the ICER pistol in his hand. It dawned on him that the logo embedded in the grip was not the SHIELD Eagle. It was a skull with a bunch of arms coming out of it. "Hermione look here at the butt of this gun." He pointed at the skull logo. "Were the men in the tower wearing this insignia?"

Hermione pondered the question. In her recollection, she could not recall clearly enough. "I think it is safe to say that this symbol represents a group that wants to hurt this girl." She took out her wand and touched the girl on her for head, "Pluma pondus." "I am not sure if we should trust anybody right now." She stood the girl up, the featherweight charm worked perfectly.

"What about the people Dr. Banner sent us to meet?" Harry asked. He picked up the backpack in the shopping bags.

"I think we need to lay low for the night." Hermione turned and started walking perpendicular to the path toward a wooded hill a good distance from the train tracks. "We still have Charlie's tent." She patted her lavender beaded purse. "I am pretty sure I can cast a muggle repelling charm. We should be able to get a good night's sleep. Let's get settled and then reassess the situation."

Harry agreed. Every twenty-five or so steps he would use the obliviate spell to cover their tracks. The densely forested hill offered a view to the town the train had passed through before it stopped. The stalled train remained visible about two miles from here. The fire at the substation was now under control. Crews began moving equipment into place to make repairs. 

Hermione let Harry withdraw the tent from her purse. Then she began casting a muggle repelling charm. The spell should give them about eight hours of protection. 

Harry undid the bindings. The erection spells were written on the main spar. This tent had seven configurations. Setting the stakes, he defined the area the tent could occupy. Harry looked for the best spot; the ground was not perfectly level. It would take the erection process about an extra two minutes to level the sight. Harry tapped the spar with his wand, "Celsoque teritus." Over the next two minutes, the tent unrolled and expanded itself. 

Somehow, he knew the tent would be larger on the inside. The second word teritus meant three sleeping areas would be readied. Pitching the tent felt so familiar. He realized that Hermione did not refresh her memory before casting the muggle repelling charm. This appeared to be second nature to her.

Hermione carried the girl into the tent. Harry followed. She took her back to the sleeping quarters in the right corner. Then she walked to the kitchenette. She pulled out a teapot and a tea ball. Filling the teapot, she shared an observation. "Harry I do not recall every using this tent but I know where everything is in the cupboards." Setting the pot on the cook top, she turned the knob to boil water. 

"I think it is called Déjà View," Harry answered. "I did know how to layout and erect the tent." Harry opened the drawer in a familiar chair side table. Reaching in he pulled out a comic book, The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle, a ten-year, full motion anthology. He read Happy Birthday Ron from Neville. The publishing date stated on the cover 1996. "This is two years after my last memory." He looked back at Hermione.

"Harry," The way she said his name implied a conclusion and confidence. "Dr. Strange mentioned that we did experience a time jump it is 2014." She pulled out her wand. "Think about it we can cast a wicked stupefy and other spells beyond our years." This made sense, coming from Hermione. 

"I think I need to go to town and call," he rolled his eyes up recalling the pronunciation, "Miss Ghazikhanian."

"Why do you get to go?" She did not let him respond. "Is it because nursing is women's work?"

"Hermione,' Harry pleaded. "Think about it if you were the girl there. Who would you rather wake up with in a strange place?"

Her retort stung a bit. "It is so not fair, you being logical." 

Harry wanted to emulate her ability to reason. He believed she lashed out more from agitation than anger. "Hit me later." He turned to the tent exit.

"Harry, be careful." Hermione held up his invisibility cloak. "You'll need this." 

He stopped at the flap to look back. "I intend to be very careful." Harry walked back over to Hermione. "I believe you can reconsider my logical reasoning skills." He took the cloak they shared a smile. He did not slip the cloak on until he stepped through the exit.

Hermione answered the call of the kettle. After preparing the tea to steep, she went back to check on the girl.


	16. C16 Welcome to the Party Bub

C16 Welcome to the Party Bub

Dr. Jane Foster, as a member of the Asgardian Court, specifically the Scientist in Residence, required proper dress for her state duties. Ceremonial functions required a suit of armor. Unlike the red and silver of Thor's cape and breastplate, her cloak was powder blue and the armor an iridescent mother of pearl resembling shells. The dwarven armorers took great pride in creating Lady Jane's armor. Concealment spells gave her the ability to make the armor silent and non-reflective.

Jane knew she would never be a true warrior. While she lived in Asgard, she took the time to train. Granted she trained with the preteens. Hogun insisted she train with handheld maces. Using such weapons increased her defensive options. For Thor's lady he insisted she practice the Art of Avoidance. Two things let him to this decision. The first stemmed from her natural ability. When questioned as to why the suggestion, Hogun described her teaching Thor and the Warriors Three a dance called the waltz. Evidently growing up her parents sent her to a dancing instructor. She was able to dodge the missteps and uncontrolled movements of their bodies. Those lessons from her childhood and time under his tutelage soon morphed in to the ability of her to step away from where her attacker thought she would be. The second reason stemmed from her innate stubbornness, she wanted to be able to defend herself.

Jotunheim should have been much colder. Having witnessed magic firsthand Jane Foster described it as an undefined force of nature. She could accept magic existed and functioned as it had its rules, limitations, and applications. One of those applications was keeping her warm in this frozen waste. Her instruments could scientifically describe the Bifrost in terms of interdimensional energies. However, how Heimdall interacted with the Bifrost remained mystery and that she would label as magic. 

"I have a sense of Midgard," Thor spun his hammer. "It is as you surmised my lady. The walls between the realms are weaker here." Mjölnir increased in rotational speed, becoming a blur. Soon an optical illusion made the rotation appear to slow down. She recalled looking at other car's wheels as her parents headed to Florida for vacation. Then the spin slowly appeared to turn in the opposite direction. Thor's pronouncement redirected her attention. "I have found a mountain it is far from the Tower of Stark."

Dr. Jane Foster could not bear to wait and pour through the readings her equipment gathered as this portal opened. Suddenly as the path stabilized, her paternal feelings took control. 

Volstagg rarely experienced being physically moved. The hand that pushed him forward carried the full weight of worry. He too felt the angst and concern in Thor and Lady Jane. Understanding all to well as he always worried about his own children. He nodded to his compatriots, deciding that if the Lady Jane pushed him, he could serve as her initial shield. Thor stepped between the realms, and then Volstagg led Lady Jane through.

No enemy waited to confront them. Their appearance surprised four individuals in a yellow SUV with the letters GCDT emblazoned on the side. They were standing next to a metal bridge over a small culvert. The three-story triangular shaped building slipped into the side of the mountain. Volstagg recognized some writing on the door, as modern Norwegian. He spoke them aloud, "Svalbard Globale Frøhvelv." The juxtaposition struck him as a conundrum. He turned and proposed a perplexing question. "Lady Jane, why would someone place seeds in a vault?"

As much as Jane had studied and learned in Asgard. She also answered questions about Midgard regularly. Her mind accessed the relevant general knowledge, "Volstagg, it was done to preserve a wide variety of plant seeds in case of disaster," the last words slowly escaped from her mouth, "or for scientific study." Jane peered around his left side taking it good look at the sign. She posed an important question to Thor. "Why are we in Svalbard?"

The Warriors Three looked at Thor.

He in turn addressed Lady Jane. "I said it would be a near by mountain." The response was a stare. Thor took this as a directive to act. "Fandral, begin securing transport to Stark Tower." Turning his attention back to Jane, he led her a few steps away. "We will proceed as quickly as possible." He touched her hair in an attempt to project calm. "Remember the way to Midgard was blocked. This was the closest place Heimdall can still see. I could safely open the portal here."

"I guess I am just anxious." Jane reached for her cell phone in the belt pouch on her left hip. "I will call Pepper." She pressed the power button. "I wonder if I will have reception out here?"

While she waited for the phone to power up, Thor took the time to make eye contact with the Warriors Three. Hogun signaled that the area was safe and secure. This was confirmed by quick look toward Volstagg. Fandral remained in discussion with the four men near the SUV.

"Thor!" Jane raced to his side. "I reached Tony. The tower was attacked. Harry and Hermione are missing." 

Instead of a crying distraught woman, Jane transformed. Thor hoped that Heimdall would report her reaction accurately. She grabbed his breastplate. "I am safe with the Warriors Three." Looking up into Thor's eyes, Jane made her decision known, "Fly to New York, and make sure they are safe." She hugged him. "Tony is on his way. He wants to speak with you on the cell phone."

Thor took the cell phone, "Stark, my lady states the wards are in danger." Thor nodded his head as he listened to what Tony shared with him. "I understand, use the card of the Avengers to call me. Lady Jane will need the use of her phone." Turning Thor looked at Jane. The muscles in his jaw tightened. "Stark see to Virginia," he looked at Volstagg. "Lady Jane is coming to New York with the Warriors Three. I will contact Hawkeye as I fly." He ended the call and handed the phone back to Jane. A solemn mask covered his face.

"What is wrong?" Jane's voice sliced through the stoic warrior. 

Thor chose to speak truthfully to his lady. "Stark has been unable to contact Virginia or Jarvis." He is afraid she is injured. I will contact Hawkeye, The Captain and Widow are in a battle in Washington. Fury is believed dead." Thor pushed her away and took up his hammer. "Keep those three out of trouble." He began twirling the hammer and leapt into the sky.

Jane watched as Thor's form shrink in the distance. The full weight of what he shared caused her to worry. Hogun offered his arm. "Fandral has secured us a ride to the airport." 

*****

"Perhaps I should just paraphrase the excuses I have been fed for the past twenty minutes." Montrose Parker looked over at his radio operator. He clamped his fist over the microphone to assure privacy. "Nico, when I am finished with the team leaders pack everything up and head to your secondary evacuation point." Nico acknowledged the command with a nod. "Dr. Banner appears to have escaped with both wards. Clint Barton has effectively incapacitated at least two strike teams." Montrose individually curled each finger into and out of a fist. "The very technology that was our prime objective remains secured inside a vault equipped with security features our research failed to discover."

There was no retort. Montrose did not expect one. Anyone foolish enough to make a response obviously forgot his prompt reaction at the mission briefing.

"All teams extraction protocol Prometheus." Montrose Parker ordered, "I repeat Prometheus."

Montrose removed the headset. Nico began packing his equipment into the designated cases. The Prometheus protocol called for complete radio silence. Nico unplugged any inputs to the transmitter. He was not foolish. Nico would continue to monitor any idle chatter up to the last moment. Having an idea of what my lay waiting between here and his extraction point might prove to be beneficial. He did not even attempt to fathom where this mission lay in Hydra's web. Assuring that Montrose Parker escaped unseen, became his next priority. Nico's mind dwelt on how disastrous this mission turned out to be if their extraction failed.

Several individuals never knew their employer was Hydra. Their job was to monitor the comings and goings of either specific buildings or individuals. "Buster seven, I have a visual on wards one and two entering Central Park."

"Mr. Parker," Nico's raised voice betrayed his enthusiasm. "We have a visual on the wards at Central Park. The report came in from Buster Seven."

Montrose returned quickly to the radio operator side. "Is there any more information?" 

Buster Seven identified the informant as a street vendor stationed between Stark Tower and the Baxter Building. This informant only passed information. He could not receive a transmission; in essence, this was a single direction communication. Believing they were working for group of paparazzi the odd numbered Busters reported the movements of specific individuals. If the tips they provided proofed useful it often-meant easily earned cash that did not need to be declared. Even the paparazzi sold bulk photos to a gossip magazine Hydra secretly operated. This gives them an idea of who was running around New York in any given time. 

Nico used a hand gesture to convey his uncertainty. He quickly punched up any Buster who would be near Central Park. "Busters twelve through seventeen work in Central Park." He then turned to address Montrose Parker directly. "Right now all we can do is listen. I can cross-reference where they are by who is reporting."

"Then do so Nico," Montrose sat in the chair next to Nico.

Nico began restoring his communications setup. He opened his laptop backup quickly he brought up the locations of the Busters in and around Central Park. "I have highlighted the area under Buster Seven's responsibility."

Central Park South is bordered by 59th St. Buster Seven has a newsstand near Fifth Avenue. Montrose looked at the light green circles that represent each of the informants. Knowing this resource was tenuous but effective he waited for the next message.

"Buster fifteen, the wards are near the Grand Carousel."

Were they alone? "Is Dr. Banner on the report list?" Montrose spoke the question quietly to Nico.

Nico's fingers danced across the keyboard. Realizing the need for a quick response, he initiated a text-based inquiry. Four seconds later, he answered Montrose Parker's question. "Dr. Banner is also on the movement watch list for the Busters."

"Thank you Nico," Montrose even padded him on the shoulder. "For the operation today most of our sweepers were inactivated." Montrose ran the options he had had his disposal. "Nico where would be the nearest sweeper active and available in the Central Park area?

The only response Nico gave came from the sound of his fingers raced across the keyboard. "There is a Dance Team located on 79th St. in a parking facility." 

It would be a long shot. "Contact the Dance Teams, they might be able to intercept." Montrose looked out the window toward Stark Tower. Maybe something could be salvaged. "I believe we will stay here for the time being Nico."

*****

Clint would have preferred to have caught a glimpse of Hermione and Harry. He had to move quickly the majority of people who left the building were congregating across the street. He spotted the emergency exit the door was ever so slightly ajar. On the ground a trail of wet footprints led toward Fifth Avenue, scanning the crowd he did not see the kids. Even though he was very wet, something hinted that those two kids would find a way to at least partially dry off. He decided to follow his hunch. Central Park it was. He began scanning both sides of the street as he made his way towards Fifth Avenue.

No trace, the footprints evaporated. His best hope lay in his powers of observation. There was only one thing out of place, a Weber Plumbing van with two rooftop air conditioners. It was driving ever so gingerly in heavy New York traffic. His eyesight bordered on being a superpower. Clint Barton became an effective agent not because of his physical abilities, but more from his ability to mentally process and differentiate his environment. The driver's hands did not belong to a plumber. The van reeked of special operations. Somebody else was out hunting today. Clint Barton could not take a chance as to who their intended targets might be.

Moving quickly he extracted a pair of two inch disks. The issues and both Stark Tower and the Baxter Building intensified the traffic. People walking made better time than the vehicles on the street. Before the van completely halted, Clint joined a group of people jaywalking across Fifth Avenue near 63rd St. East.

As he passed behind the vehicle, he placed the disk at the base of the double backdoors. Two of the men he followed found their direct access to the sidewalk block by hotdog cart. Both of them began walking toward the front of the van on the driver side. This provided Clint with his first bit of luck today. As he passed the side doors, the second disc found a temporary home.

Reaching onto his back, he grabbed the handle of his collapsed bow. His fingers quickly entered a set of commands on the hidden buttons. Once the two disks received the commands, many things happened simultaneously. High intensity electromagnetic fields began to oscillate. Thia oscillation produced two reactions. The first induction generated a tremendous localized temperature. The polymer covering the disk melted stripping the paint from the van to bare metal. The second action was an intense side high amperage electrical discharge. Effectively spot welding a steel plate across both doors.

By the time, Clint returned to following Harry and Hermione. Their trail had dried up.

*****

There was little time to waste. He forced a cough to announce his presence. "Please pardon me," Detective Sgt. Mandalay approached Jerrod Dane. "But before your wife was sedated she expressed great concern for your daughter Lorna." Detective Mandalay looked down at his tablet before looking back up. "We have been unable to locate your daughter at your home. Other than that check cashier at the pharmacy the only other person to have seen her was a Mr. Mikulski, who reported seeing her reenter the Friendship Trail."

Jerrod found himself reaching for the wall. The phone call he received at his office made a clear his wife had been in an automobile accident. Jeannie generally bumped into things in parking lots. This revelation activated the compulsion. He stepped out of treatment area close the curtain behind him. He touched a cell phone in his pocket he assuring its presence.

"Detective," Jerrod voice was exceptionally calm. "What concern did my wife have about our daughter?"

Raja Mandalay was not surprised by the man's reaction. Stressed over the fact that his wife was in the ER under medical care watched as the man stumbled over the realization that their daughter might be missing. "We have reason to believe that your wife was the victim of an attempted carjacking. It is also believed that your daughter observed her mother's attacker. We know that your daughter was riding home on a bicycle from school. Our one witness did hear your wife, Jeanine direct your daughter to ride away."

Jerrod used a confirmatory-paraphrase to state his understanding of the Detective's summation. "My wife was attacked and all that you know is that she told my daughter to ride off and now you cannot find her." 

"Yes, that is why we have concern over her whereabouts. We have patrol units searching the neighborhood." Detective Mandalay turned his tablet toward Jerrod. "There was an accident that caused a fire at this substation next to the Friendship Trail. There was no evidence that your daughter was anywhere nearby. However if you could give us a list of her friends or people that she may have gone to for help it would be most useful."

He began listing her friends in class and on the swim team. There were two people in the neighborhood she might have gone to for help. "If I can think of anybody else I'll-" There was an alarm beep from the IV pump. Jerrod looked at the curtain, which separated him and his wife. A nurse quickly stepped into the cubical. "I'll get in touch with you right now I need to check on Jeannie."

"Thank you for your time sir." The detective turned away.

Jeannie was asleep. His wife was in the ER at the local hospital, and his daughter was missing. Splints encased her left forearm and lower right leg. Jeannie had kept warning them someone was after their daughter. Nine years ago, the compulsion had been implanted in Jerrod Dane's mind. Jason Wyngarde, a telepath also known as Mastermind placed a similar one in his wife's mind. Jeannie kept asking for a phone. Those same dormant instructions now urged Jerrod to dial a number on his cell phone. They believed they were Lorna Dane's biological parents. Mastermind's employer wanted the little girl to be safe. In the event that Lorna's life or well-being was threatened, Jerrod or his wife would call a specific number. Jerrod began typing that number into his phone.

"24-hour pharmacy, how may I assist you?" A female answered the call.

The programming kicked in, "someone has attempted to harm our daughter."

It took a few seconds for the voice to respond, "May I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Jerrod Dane."

The voice changed. "Do you know her whereabouts?" It now belonged to a man who sounded as if he grew up in Europe.

"She was last seen in our neighborhood on her bicycle, sometime before the fire at the substation."

"Is there any help?"

"The local authorities have initiated a search. They also believe this is the result of an attempted carjacking. My spouse was able to warn her away."

"Are you both able to assist in the search?"

"I will be able to assist. My spouse is in the emergency room and will be unable to assist."

"At this time allow the police to search. They will have unseen assistance. I believe it would be more important to Lorna that you remained with her mother at least until she was stable."

*****

Logan continued to stew. He had a strong suspicion he had been stood up. The actions of SHEILD in New York and Washington D.C. led him to wonder if this rescue had in fact been a diversion. Everything at the school continued as though normal. In disgust, he ruined today's cigar. There were no spares on him. 

The anger melted when the stationmaster announced the train lost power just over three stops back. A list of possible reasons from the mundane to the spectacular raced in his mind. He took a few steps away. Activating his communication device, he called back to the mansion. "The train carrying Banner's minions is stopped back up the line."

Jean responded. "Do you need assistance?"

"It is being reported as a fire at a power transformer." He considered the body language and mannerisms of the stationmaster. "The man was not lying."

"The local news reports an electrical fire at a power substation south of Purdy." Jean confirmed Logan's information. That also explains the smoke to the southwest. The wind was blowing the smoke away from Croton Falls Station. Having an enhanced sense of smell worked best if you were down wind. 

"Youse people listen up!" The stationmaster stepped out on the platform. "We should have a bus here with all the passengers who were stranded in about an hour."

Logan usually never tapped his foot. "Jean darlin'," He wanted to carve "this sucks" into the station wall. "That is just about a mile from here. Did you hear what the stationmaster said?"

"Not exactly," she was expressing concern over the anger she heard in his voice. "I take it that was not exactly something you wanted to hear?"

Verbally Logan expressed his anger's dissipation. It was a cross between a low growl and an okay. "I think I will run down there is just over a mile." While the other people milled about looking for places to sit, Logan slipped around the side.

Cross the tracks and mimicking a parkour runner as he used a signal box, and a power pole easily clearing the eight-foot fence. Once on open ground Logan quickly ran toward the source the smoke. "I should be there in about five minutes." A thought struck his head, "I should have just had them removed the batteries from their phones." That comment was more for himself than Jean.

"Logan," Jean switched to a serious tone. "The professor made contact with three minds. All of them about the age of the people you are waiting for. One was unconscious the other two had some very affective shielding unlike any he ever encountered before. Wait," when she stopped talking he pondered the need to stop. "The Professor is getting a better read on their emotions. There is a lot of anxiety, a bit of fear, and a great deal of concern."

When Logan caught the scent of people up ahead, he changed his stride to that of recreational jogger. There was a tremendous amount of police activity on the trail. "The police seem to be searching for someone." He shared his discovery with Jean. "I may end up being delayed, it might be good to send some back up." 

"Got it Logan," Jean implied her understanding that he might end up being redirected. "Ororo will be at the stalled train in seven minutes."

"Excuse me sir," a uniformed Sheriff's Deputy held his hand up for Logan to stop. "Can I ask where you are headed?" The deputy's body language showed he was being firm. The man held the clipboard tilted ever so slightly toward Logan. There was a picture of the young girl on the paper.

"I am glad to help officer. What can I do?" There was no need to physically intimidate the deputy. It appeared to Logan they were searching for a runaway or missing child.

"How long that you been on the trail?"

Sometimes telling the truth was the best course of action. "To be honest up near Croton Falls Train Station," he pointed back in that general direction. "There are two kids coming up from New York to visit. They said it would be over an hour before any of the train riders were bused to the station. I was hoping to slip down to Purdy and walk back up the trail with them. I figured that would only take about thirty minutes." Logan held up a cell phone. "Let us just say there are some very worried people, and I want to live to see tomorrow."

The deputy cocked his head and smirked. "I think you'll find yourself riding on the bus with them, but at least you will know, they are okay."

"I am prepared to do that." Logan looked back toward the northeast. "But if certain relatives get to speak to them my life might be easier."

The deputy began to relax, "In-laws or blood relatives?" 

"Both."

The deputy rolled his eyes. He shook his head but never lost a smile. "We do not have any kids yet. Between my mom and her mom I am beginning to fear that day." The deputy turned his clipboard to show the picture. "We are trying to find this girl. Her name is Lorna Dane; she was last seen riding her bicycle toward Purdy from Sugar Hill Road."

Having not seen the girl Logan answered honestly. "No I have not, but only been on the trail for about a quarter mile." He took a moment to look carefully around him. He did not know all the circumstances surrounding this. His senses did not pick up any individuals in this deputy and his partner. "Isn't Sugar Hill Road south of Purdy?"

"It is you can't be too careful when you are searching for missing kid."

Logan found himself nodding in agreement. He decided to help as he headed toward the train. "You two headed toward Purdy or toward Croton Falls?"

"We' re heading toward Croton Falls."

"Then I will be jogging through an area you have covered."

"Yes you will." The deputy pointed at Logan's cell phone. "Promise that if you see anything you'll call 911."

"Of course," Logan would not hesitate to make the call. With Storm on the way, this might be possible. He would pay attention as he continued toward the stalled train. Once he rounded the soft bend in the trail he tripled his speed.

Three minutes later Logan made out crime scene tape surrounding a wrecked car on the trail. He could make out obvious damage on the grill. The windshield caved inward. It was not consistent with the damage to the grill and drivers side fender. Two ambulances were beginning to idle away.

The sensation was akin to someone pulling on your shoulder to turn you to get your attention. It was not forceful or angry, soon to be followed by a sucker punch. It was more like an old friend getting your attention at a concert. However, there was no hand grabbing him. His very bones responded to an all familiar touch.

"I am surprised to see you here Logan."

This was not good. What made it even worse was that Magneto was being gentle. This pleasantry added to Logan's irritation. Indicating the wrecked car, he inquired "Are you responsible bub?"

"At this time I am searching for someone." Magneto moved one his fingers ever so slightly lifting Logan off the ground. This limited Logan's ability to move quickly. "Would you care to share why you are here?"

"I met two deputies up the trail who were searching for a missing child." This telling the truth was proving to be advantageous. "I came down to check out the fire and since I met them I kept an eye out for her."

"It seems we find ourselves in a position to work together." Magneto release Logan. "This young girl is in reality a mutant who can affect and control magnetic forces." Magneto took a moment to gauge Wolverine's reaction. "To quote Star Wars I sensed a disturbance in the magnetic forces in this area of New England a few years ago."

"Excuse me if I find this a little difficult to believe." Logan crossed his arms. Magneto is not stupid any and every move Logan could make he would sense.

"When she first manifested her powers she was nine." Magneto held out his left hand and three black rocks orbited over it. "She was attracted to hematite, a natural mineral with magnetic properties. Having the hematite around her helped her to control her abilities." Magneto pointed at Logan's pocket where he stored his cell phone. "I kept tabs on the girl. Recently I decided it would be in her best interest to attend Charles's school. I invite you to make contact with your other X-Men to help me find her."

Over the past few years of working with the professor, he had stopped having constant nightmares. Logan wondered if he was asleep and dreaming. This revelation existed outside his capacity for rational thought. "Listen bub, why should I believe you?"

"I find myself in a similar position as Charles did when he first discovered Jean Grey." Magneto actually turned his back toward Logan for a moment. His left hand appeared to touch his cheek. "At that time our relationship was a bit more cooperative. Charles took it upon himself to make sure Jean was prepared for the full onset of her powers." He turned back to make eye contact. "I recall some of the difficulties I had controlling my powers initially. I had a very bad experience, I had a nightmare, and there was a sewing kit nearby. Let us say I have no skill at Acupuncture and leave it at that."

"So you intended to train her like the professor?" Logan pointed his finger directly at Magneto. "Only showing her your concept of reality?"

"I have neither the time nor the patience to do so." The older man crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "If in time she chooses to support my cause that would be her choice. I do believe while she is learning the depth and breath of her abilities she is better off with you." The three pieces of black rock slowly floated over to Logan. "We owe each other a chance to occasionally do a little good. These three stones were part of her necklace. I can still sense her powers from when she used them. I no longer can sense where she is. She disappeared somewhere within two miles of where we stand. I am hoping that your predatory abilities might allow you to track her."

"This scene that I see before me instills both the hope for the future and a fear of why now," Storm descended landing gently next to Logan. "May I be made privy to the discussion gentlemen?"

"Believe it or not Ororo," Logan began. "Magneto here was making a verbal application for new student to attend the school."

"How succinct Logan." Magneto glanced between the two X-Men. "We found ourselves searching for a missing youth. I was requested that our friend here might be able to track our candidate."


	17. C17 Do Not Play with Fire

v\C17 Do Not Play with Fire

"This be, Master Key a.k.a. Buster Seventy-Three." Nico detected a false African-American accent obviously inspired by q low-budget ghetto based action adventure movie. "I saw ward number one in ward number two heading north using the Harlem Line, at two o'clock from track number nine." 

"Mr. Parker," as Nico called for his superior's attention he crossed referenced the potential destinations of any trains leaving using track three. Montrose reentered his work area. Recognizing the shadow as Me. Parker's, Nico reported his findings. "Sir, it appears the wards made it to Grand Central Station and boarded the train heading north at approximately two PM. The Harlem Line terminates at Waassaic Station just north of Amenia."

Montrose needed to think this through. He would have to answer for the failure at the tower. It did not matter that disinformation, led to the outcome. What he was about to do what not lessen his failure, but it might salvage something for Hydra. "Nico, switch to channel adler-gleich-sieben-sieben-drei." As he watched Nico make changes he formulated the statement he was about to make. 

Nico quickly completed a series of changes to his equipment. "It is ready sir." He handed the microphone to Mr. Parker.

Montrose took a deep breath, "Project Drakon has failed. Project Upgrade has failed. Project Adoption may still be viable." Montrose summarized Nico's information. "Both wards at the present time are proceeding north on the Harlem Line. It is imperative to monitor activity reports from all observers through Harlem. If the wards do not exit the train in New York City proper, steps need to be taken to secure them along the train's scheduled route."

Unlike in a direct communication Montrose did not repeat the message again. The settings he gave to Nico automatically encrypted the message and ordered it copied to all Hydra command staff level individuals as a priority. It would make his failure common knowledge. Weak individuals would begin to disassociate themselves. Montrose hoped what was left of his prestige in Hydra would assure the message spread. He feared he might never know if anyone tries to act on it.

"Nico," he placed his hand on his radio operator shoulder. "Head to your extraction point, I need to report to headquarters."

Nico took the opportunity to stand straight and tall. "Hail Hydra," his voice cracked with emotion.

"Hail Hydra." Montrose's response rang with pride. If more of his men had only had half the heart of Nico this would have be much, much different day. Turning quickly he hid his emotional reaction and save his subordinates feelings.

*****

Carlos Deleon pondered the information provided in the secure transmission. He too stood on the brink of failure. Unlike his counterpart in New York City, he at least had information that an unknown outside force was protecting Lorna Dane. Earlier this afternoon there was a failure due to sheer incompetence and stupidity. The girl had slipped through their fingers once but they almost had her earlier.

Two of his men reported contact with the girl. One of them created a diversion and the other incapacitated her. What happened next explained some of the failures that occurred before Carlos became involved. Tommy Wilcox reported using an ICER incapacitation round to stun the girl. His partner Peter Carter reported two other teens entering their operation. Wilcox apparently ran afoul of an ambush. His six-foot-five two hundred plus pound frame was tossed thirty feet onto the car Carter drove.

The existence of mutants and modified individuals were not automatically dismissed. Carlos actually carefully analyzed Carter's report. For three quarters of a second, there was an image of a girl who apparently tossed Wilcox on to the car. A hidden dashboard mounted camera captured the incident. It took him a few minutes to be ninety percent sure; this is one of the wards who escaped Stark Tower.

Being in the area gave Carlos the opportunity to arrive at the scene of the incident quickly. Carter had been bound to his seat by the seatbelts. They literally had been removed from their mountings and used to secure him. Carlos would have very little face-to-face contact time with Carter. He could see several emergency response teams arriving at the fire. Carter shared extraordinary event over the radio. Carlos needed to get a few facts straight in his mind.

He could hear the approaching emergency vehicles. Tommy Wilcox lay unresponsive on the hood. The large man breathed very shallow, significant bruising painted across the side of his face. His jaw appeared to have an extra pair of joints. Tommy's state of consciousness placed him beyond the ability to receive verbal instructions. Carlos reached up and quickly crushed Tommy's larynx. 

Carlos turned his attention to Peter Carter. He was able to force open the driver-side door of the car. What he found inside stunned him. Carter sat effectively strapped to the bucket seat. The mission took top priority. "Where is Lorna Dane?" 

"They took her across the field." There was a hint of discomfort in his voice.Carter used his eyes and a slight tilt of his head to show the direction opposite the burning substation. 

Time is running short Carlos needed to make some quick decisions. "If I cut you free can you move?"

Carter shook his head and frowned. "I think my left shin is broken." Carter had served with Carlos a long time his response would be truthful. 

With extraction no longer an option, Carlos switched to gathering information. "What else did you see?"

There was a short delay in the response. Carlos was not worried he realized Carter was formulating an answer. "We were working independently. I spotted the girl on her bicycle. She tried to turn away and escape. Something caused the front tire to blow and pushed the car toward the substation. My wrecking the car let Tommy incapacitate her." Carter turned to look at Carlos. "I saw Tommy threatened some kids and then something tossed him, it had to be forty feet. Then some boy appeared at my window I was instantly tied up." 

This explanation created more questions than it answered. Carter would need to be completely debriefed. Carlos provided him with a plausible explanation that could easily be made verifiable. "You are a victim. You were forced to drive Tommy, while he chased some girl. When the car wrecked he tided you up. He began to run away when you witnessed some mutant kill Tommy." Carter nodded his understanding. "Stick to the story Hydra will care for you."

In the next moment, a firefighter was asking him to stand back. To his credit, Carter aided in Carlos's exit from the scene. He began screaming about the big purple mutant that attacked the guy lying on his hood. Carlos retreated away from the fire, away from the EMS vehicles. He slipped unobserved into the heavy undergrowth. He called for the remainder of his team to coordinate with him.

Now it is two hours later. His men continued searching in groups. Wherever these teams were they had vanished. Carlos used night vision binoculars to scan the surrounding area. There was no trace of the teenagers, but who he saw startled him. He signaled for his men to prepare for a takedown. One of the great strengths of Hydra was the ability to adapt on the fly.

*****

With everyone's attention centered on the fire, Harry found it easy to slip into a hotel lobby. Written on the phone were instructions on how to get an outside line. He dialed the number. On the second ring, his call was answered.

"This is Anne Ghazikhanian."

"Ma'am this is Harry Potter." He knew the girl's well-being was at stake he risked being a bit rude. "The train lost power. Out of the window, we witnessed a man shoot a girl with an ICER round. I know it uses a dendrotoxin to induce unconsciousness."

The sudden revelation stunned Anne momentarily. Working at Xavier's mansion increased her overall medical knowledge. This is a bit beyond anything she had experienced. Picking up a pen, she began jotting down information. "Is she bleeding?"

"No ma'am is design not to break the skin and we did not see any blood on her."

Anne had no idea of how complex she can make the questions to discover the girl's current medical state. "Is she able to breathe on her own?"

"She is not; I mean she is breathing steadily as though she were sleeping." Harry began to realize that answering these questions were necessary.

"Is she with you?"

"Hermione is watching over her in the tent."

Anne never registered the word tent. Knowing that the girl was not alone gave her an assurance she needed. "Logan and Ororo are on the way. They are headed to where the train is stalled."

"Two men attacked the girl. We thought it best to separate her from them. We took her to a small hill that overlooks the train in the fire." Harry looked around the lobby. The desk clerk was staring at him. "I do not know how much longer I will be able to stay on the phone."

This was a decision Anne would need to make without consulting anyone else. "Harry, I can contact Logan and Ororo and give them a general direction to find where Hermione has the girl. Get back to them and wait."

"I can get back there in about fifteen minutes."

"Is there any way I can assist them with finding you?" Anne realized that was a really strange question. "Strike that. Think back to where you left the girls. If you looked back toward the front of the train are you looking through the fire, in front of the fire, or behind the fire?"

Harry ran the question through his mind. "That is brilliant. I can recall seeing the first two cars of the train, then the fire, and on the other side, the last two cars." He verified his statement for accuracy. "Did I mention were on the opposite side of the tracks from the motorway?"

"I am not sure," Anne realized he was giving her a general direction. "Of course Harry, that will help them find their way to you."

The desk clerk called out from across the room. "The lobby phone is only for guests of the hotel."

"I have to go."

Anne heard the clerk. "Get back to the girls as quickly as possible."

They exchange goodbyes. The clerk began to walk toward the end of the counter. He was shaking his head and mumbling. Visions of Uncle Vernon flash to Harry's mind. Wanting to avoid any type of confrontation Harry simply acted like a guilty teenager. He ran out on the door. Once he turned the corner of the building, he used the cloak to become invisible.

Knowing that help is on the way provided enough energy to increase his running speed. At this exact moment, he benefited from the intensive trainings dictated by Ms. Runciter.

*****

When it came to books her parents, friends, teachers, and even her enemies would have agreed Hermione hoarded them. She fished out her Girlguides First Aid manual. Once she received her acceptance to Hogwarts, she resigned from the scouting organization. She kept the book, out of a sense of nostalgia. However, at this moment it gave her an emergency treatment procedure. The girl seemed to be breathing without any difficulty. Checking for pulse it was slow about sixty beats a minute. This implied the girl was not in immediate danger but she and Harry needed to get her medical attention.

Calling her "the girl" would not do. Hermione examined the contents of her backpack. She found her science book. Inside were returned papers belonging to Lorna Dane. "I take it then your name is Lorna." Hermione quickly searched for other information. She kept talking as if Lorna were conscious. "My name is Hermione, and Harry has left to get us some help." 

Further investigation revealed her schedule and little else. "Lorna I'm not sure if you can hear me, but right now you are breathing normally and you appear to be stable." Hermione checked for a fever. "Do not worry, everything will be okay."

For some reason, Hermione found herself staring at the cupboard to the right of the sink. She gave into the compulsion to open it. When she did, she found the first aid kit. She took the kit to the table. Inside the kit, she found supplies for just about any contingency, but this one. Then a very small black vial caught her eye. She picked it up and read the instructions. She hoped she would not need it. Just in case, she slipped the stasis potion into her pocket. If Lorna took, a turn for the worse Hermione could rest assured she could stabilize her in perfect suspension for six hours.

As she returned the first aid kit Hermione's hand touched a rectangular glass suspended inside an ebony frame there was gold script on the handle. She began to close the door. As soon as the catch took hold, she pulled the door back open. She looked at the handle reading the inscription. "Turnbull's Tourist Timesaver." Grabbing the timesaver Hermione walked toward the nearest exterior wall of the tent hoping the magic still worked.

Holding up the device, she found herself looking at the surrounding area. A timesaver does not enhance the user's vision. It does however allow someone to look through the wall at what is happening outside the tent. Her vision was not enhanced, but she found her self now able to see as if the wall was not there. The timesaver mimicked a porthole limiting what she could see. Circling around the inside of the tent Hermione checked to see if anyone was close by. By the time she made it around to the main entrance, she noticed three people having a quiet discussion fifteen meters down the hill. Unfortunately, this model timesaver was a viewer. She would have to make her assessment of each of people based solely on her visual perception.

The black woman with the platinum, no snow-white hair reminded her of Tonks. Hermione knew she had interacted with the witch. There was a sense of sadness, bordering on loss and her thoughts included Professor Lupin. Hermione experienced a bit of grief, Ms. Runciter assured both her and Harry that it was okay to have these moments of sorrow. Her advice suggested they use these his moments in conjunction with their intuition as well as the chance to embrace the memory. Hermione initially labeled the woman as potentially trustworthy. 

The older gentleman projected calm. Someone who felt unease in the presence of the people he stood with. The helmet he wore pushed Hermione away from being completely favorable toward him. It felt similar to how warding spells treaty you if you tried to slowly force yourself to approach them. Her survival instincts demanded Hermione keep an eye on him.

That left a man in the leather jacket. Unable to see his face her judgment formed from his stance. The few times she had seen such readiness had always been when Aurors were actively preparing to battle Deatheaters. He turned to allow his other senses to envelop this environment. He did not to look in Hermione's direction but, he appeared to be tracking something by sense of smell.

Even though Harry would have never admitted learning anything from Professor Snape, Hermione paid attention. She began reviewing how to spot a werewolf. Just from this man's present actions she crossed off five items on the list. Part of her mind began wondering how long to moonrise, and it is exact phase.

*****

This uneasy truce only placed Logan at a higher state of alert. He could smell the scent of the girl Magneto claimed wore the stones. There were traces of two other people. The breeze was nonexistent. Turning colder and clear helped those scents to hang in the air. No physical trace existed anywhere on the ground. Earlier he had gotten this close as possible to the fire. Witnessing a flatbed tow truck carrying a damaged car roll slowly pass him and a few other onlookers. There was no trace of the girl's scent on the car, but he found traces hanging in the air. Few people understood how olfactory based tracking occurred. If there was little or no breeze scent hung in the air rather than emanating from the ground. Tonight's conditions made her almost ideal.

As he made his way into the field, Logan was even able to detect two additional traces along with the one he assumed was Lorna Dane. The path he took following the scent slightly curved conforming itself to the shape of the ground as the differences in temperature caused the air to settle. The two people with Lorna may have moved in a relatively straight line, but the settling scent caused the pursuers to weave.

"I can feel the other stones are somewhere nearby," Magneto shared. "Something is obscuring, or scattering their signature." There was uncertainty in his voice. "I have never encountered this lack of sensation before." He pointed in the general direction Logan them had been leading them. "At the moment, your abilities are our best hope."

It felt like Magneto sympathized with his difficulty during the search. Over the many years, Logan had never encountered such a well-covered trail. There was a small hilltop they seemed to be approaching. His nose told him to continue heading forward. Every time they tried to walk up the hill he thought it would be better not to. For a moment, he considered someone was psychically redirecting them. Yet Magneto wore his helmet. If the professor was unable to penetrate this defense, Logan knew no intelligence was messing with their minds.

Having both Storm and Magneto turnin unison and look east-northeast caused his skin crawl. They both tracked something as it passed overhead. This act alarmed him. 

"The very soul of the storm has passed over us Logan." Ororo shared.

Logan glanced at Storm as she finished the statement. Her solid white eyes revealed the she used her mutant abilities to track whatever passed overhead. Magneto's revelation caused his stomach to sink.

"It is a metal I have never felt before." Magneto looked first at Storm and then Logan. "I could track it but it is not of this Earth." He continued looking into the night sky. "I also sense two fighter jets." 

There was a pop of three sonic booms. 

*****

Capt. Geraldo Ramirez, a.k.a. "El Greco" glanced over at his wingman Lieutenant Lakisha Snow. Her call sign "Hera." He flew lead as Mustang one she Mustang two. Initially when she qualified to serve in the Air National Guard, the other pilots had shunned her. It quickly became apparent during maneuvers that whoever flew with her scored in the top third percentile rankings on any mission. He eventually used his rank to have her assigned as his wingman. Besides her husband, Marcus had to be classified as a master barbecuer. When the entire wing and their families gathered together at the end of their two week yearly commitment, Marcus's ribs served as their traditional meal.

The training mission they were on consisted of two parts. Fifteen minutes ago they successfully completed an in-flight refueling. Now they were proceeding to the engagement area for a live fire exercise against drones.

"Mustang one, Mustang one this is Brass Palace, repeat Brass Palace reply." The message came across his radio loud and clear. In the past, such a call usually meant an alteration in the mission, most likely a cancellation.

"Brass Palace this is Mustang one over," he leaned his head over to look at Hera out of the canopy to his left. She held both hands up in an "frustrated" gesture.

"NORAD has detected an object on a direct course to New York. You are authorized to identify and potentially intercept." It started to sound like the beginning of a Sci-Fi movie, a really bad one. "Repeat you're authorized to identify and potentially intercept, acknowledge."

"Mustang one acknowledge." He quickly checked his tactical radar nothing that should be there displayed on the screen.

"Bogey is at 3500 feet turn northeast to course 45°. Range 350 miles, radar estimates the bogey is traveling at Mach 1.3."

"Intercept course acknowledged." They were cruising at 25,000 feet and 600 knots. He checked the readings from his tactical display. Even though his raptor has yet to acquire the bogey on radar data upload from Brass Palace updated his fire control computer. 

El Greco shared that information with Hera. "Mustang two tactical intercept course is beginning to upload into your console. Estimated intercept in two minutes from," he watched his display, "now."

Following the directions on the display, he throttled up and began activating the fighter's defensive countermeasures. They began a slow role to drop in behind the bogey from above. Brass Palace continued to attempt to make contact with the intruder.

It was not until they were within 1500 feet of their target that Hera made a very simple observation. "Mustang one the bogey is wearing a red cape." Five seconds later, she identified its wearer. "Mustang one, Brass Palace I have identified the bogey as Thor. I repeat the bogey is the Avenger known as Thor."

El Greco confirmed his wingman's report, "Brass Palace confirmation on bogey as the Avenger Thor."

Geraldo Ramirez has seven-year-old son named Jorge. His favorite Avenger was the archer known as Hawkeye. Ever sense the battle of New York the powers and abilities of both the attackers and defenders had been analyzed. He recalled the briefings regarding Thor.

If he was ordered to open fire, he would. From everything, the report stated the best he hope for was to make the Avenger upset. Video recorded during the battle in New York effectively expressed the consequences to anyone who made Thor upset.

"Mustang one this is Brass Palace," transmission stopped. Quickly scanning his equipment, he found no explanation for the sudden end. "Orders are to escort Thor to Manhattan."

The markings on the airplane denoted them as belonging to the United States. Thor found a bit of comfort from the fact that the planes fell into an escort position. He could not see the faces of the pilots. However, as he turned to look at each of them they saluted. Hoping that the gesture was correct Thor gave what Natasha had called a "thumbs up." He received one in return from each of them. Together they continue to streak toward the setting sun.

*****

Unlike the vast majority of Hydra operatives, Carlos Deleon happened to be a mutant. Discovering he could move objects by the force of his will, long before he knew what telekinesis meant. He kept this secret for about a year and a half. When he was twelve his parents discovered his ability. His mother immediately decided that her son had been possessed. She arranged for an exorcism to save him from a demonic host.

The individual his mother sought out to perform the exorcism, turned out to be little more than a masquerading pedophile. Brother Michaels convinced his mother to allow Carlos to remain there overnight. There were two other boys staying also. During that night, Carlos witnessed the Brother Michaels start to force himself upon another child. In order to save the other child, Carlos threw Brother Michaels forcefully into a statute of a praying saint. Full of hands pierced the false holy man's throat. The last three minutes of Brother Michaels' time on Earth was spent drowning in his own blood.

What he had done needed to be done. Carlos moved to comfort the boy he just saved from the dead pedophile. Five men burst through the back of the chapel all carrying guns. It turned out that the boy he saved had an uncle who served Hydra. Thankful that Carlos protected his nephew Johan Deleon, spirited away both boys.

Johan accepted Carlos and even found people to help him hone his abilities. He took both boys with him, to raise as his own. Carlos took Johan's name. Ever since that day fifteen years ago, Carlos Deleon lived to serve Hydra.

His continued service earned him the ability to act independently if he believed the opportunity presented itself. They were running out of time. He scanned the field one last time. What Carlos saw in his binoculars startled him. Internally he uttered a silent prayer. There was a target of opportunity.

Before he did anything, he took a few moments to make sure every controllable factor favored Hydra. He and his men were down wind. In front of him stood two X-Men and Magneto, they were less than 200 yards away. Their attention was centered on each other, or a shared goal. Having dealt with the animal before, Carlos knew he needed to target Wolverine. Magneto and Storm earned a at least three ICER rounds each.

In addition to the hand signals used by tactical teams, each of his men was also fluent in American Standard Sign Language. The number of times these extra skills came in useful bordered on the innumerable. He instructed the shooters to wait until Carlos drew their target's attention.

Ever so carefully anything that might contain metal he removed from his pockets and clothing. He panicked when he realized his zipper was metallic. Then he remembered it was brass. Thinking about what Magneto might be able to due with a ferrous base metal located there frightened him.

He took three minutes to circle around to a point, which would give his men a clear field of fire. Looking at his watch, he waited until the appointed moment. Carlos step forward, making his presence known, "Logan who let you off your leash?" Two ICER slugs would mean unconsciousness for a normal adult male for about eight to twelve hours. For a mutant, research suggested at least three. Carlos pulled the trigger four times.

Wolverine was predictable as ever. There was an audible snikt. The only true gamble was the reaction of Magneto and Storm. The biggest threat to his plan began to slump to the ground. Magneto never had a chance to reach out and attack or even to defend himself. Wolverine spread his arms extending deadly embrace an additional two feet. Carlos watched Wolverine leap high in the air beginning an attack. Storm never had the time to call upon the elemental forces for the weather. Even as her eyes frosted over, ICER rounds forced her into unconsciousness.

Hydra stressed the importance of never underestimating the enemy. Whereas Wolverine assumed Carlos was little more than hired muscle, Carlos viewed Wolverine as an up close-and-personal killing machine. Keeping him at least twenty feet away insured a greater life span. He used his arms to help focus his thoughts toward Wolverine.

His intended victim pointed both arms at him. Logan stopped in midair. The force, which seized him, grabbed his torso not his skeleton. The direction of his flight changed. He hurtled toward the hilltop. He could see Storm and Magneto laying on the ground as men approached them. Logan issued a promise, "I'll-" 

Logan smashed into a solid object, knocking the breath from his body. His feet touched the ground. Then pain hit, looking down he discovered a three-inch diameter limb, extending from his chest. His arms were pulled back against the trunk. Small branches began penetrating his limbs pinning him to the tree. Then the world went black.

Because of the sudden attack, Harry delayed approaching the tent. He had witnessed a lot of violence in his life, even murder. The leader had called the victim Logan. This had to be the man Dr. Banner's friend sent to meet him and Hermione yet, another person dead because of him. The man who attacked Logan was now directing the others to bind the black woman. He used some type of power to cause the old man's helmet to fly into his hands. He then tossed it to one of his minions.

"Slip this on her head." The leader began walking toward Logan's impaled body. "She will become invisible to any psychics." He stopped and looked around at the ground. What he did next sickened Harry, several small pieces of wood lifted from the ground and started stabbing into Logan's arms and legs at odd angles. Harry could take no more.

Pulling out his wand caused his cloak to fall from his shoulders. On the second step forward, he snapped a twig. Two of the men closest to him spun to confront him. The lessons from the training sessions back in Stark Tower made his actions second nature. "Stupefy!" The spell tossed the closer man into the increasing darkness. "Expelliarmus!" The pistol once in the next man's hand flew away to the right. Something Hawkeye had stressed suddenly made sense to Harry. "Stick and move," Harry took several steps to his left away from where Hermione and the tent were located.

If Harry wanted to create confusion, he had his wish fulfilled. Men shouted, "Over there! Behind you! He is getting away! I see him! Fire!" He could hear the muffled report of their weapons. The sound was familiar. Several of the bullets were crashing into the underbrush near by. "Protego," he whispered the defensive spell. Two or three rounds bounced harmlessly off the barrier. He would always remember what this sounded like. As the shield faded, Harry moved again.

The leader directed his men. "Fan-out teams of three!" Harry could hear them moving around him.

Even at this distance he recognized the ICER pistol. "Accio pistol." The gun flew directly toward Harry's hand. Before it reached him, he attacked. "Stupefy!" The former gun welder tumbled across the field in a most ungainly manner. Catching the pistol in his left hand Harry again moved attemptind to avoid detection.

"Jake is down!" The voice came from behind Harry.

Bursting through some shrubbery Harry stumbled upon one of the teams searching for him. They were less than ten feet away. The pistol was in a better position than his wand. There was no time to aim. Sweeping left to right he pulled the trigger as quickly as possible. The three men fell to the ground while his pistol emptied.

His training had been excellent. Even the practical exercises proved beneficial. Harry's lack of experience led to his downfall. He forgot "stick and move." He knelt down to grab a replacement pistol. A bludger smacked him in the back. Harry spun.

There was a man standing there pointing an ICER pistol at him, "I will not miss this-"

Harry felt sluggish, but he needed to remove this player from the pitch. "Stupefy!" For a fleeting moment, he experienced satisfaction as the magic propelled the man away. That moment faded when another man appeared at his side. Harry felt the second bludger strike him in his rib cage. Then he experienced nothingness. 

Hermione caught the tail end of the fight. This consisted of Harry falling to the ground. A little voice inside Hermione demanded she step outside and lay waste to the men out there. If she did that, the wards would dissolve. The logo on these men's shirts matched the ones on the man from the tower and the car back near the power sub-station.

She quickly grabbed a few sheets of paper and laid them on the table. Concentrating she willed an enchanted pen to sketch the man in charge. She wanted a picture of his face.

Within three minutes, she witnessed a plane similar to a SHIELD quinjet land in the clearing. The men began carrying Harry, the woman, and several fallen comrades to the plane. The leader however walked back toward the edge of the hill. They left the old man on the ground, without his helmet. The other man was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione used the timesaver to follow the leader's movement. He walked up to a tree. Hermione almost screamed. She could see the other man fixed to the tree by having pieces of wood holding him in place. It took a few seconds for her brain to register they protruded from his body, arms and legs. The man in charge appeared to be speaking to his victim. Whether the tears flowed first or she saw the gentle rise and fall of the impaled man's abdomen Hermione would never know. This placed these men on the same low rung as Deatheaters.

Like all the students of Hogwarts, she understood concepts behind the unforgivable curses. Academically she pondered what would lead any sane person to want to use one of them. At this moment, she could hear herself pointing her wand at this leader and whispering crucio. Hermione wanted her wand.

Something amazing happened. Her wand flew to her hand. It responded to her thought. Hermione had researched wandless magic throughout her studies in library. Definitely, this would have fallen into that category. She could feel magic drawing her wand to her. However, she did not cast any spell.

"This is no time to gloat," she chastised herself. Heading toward the kitchen, she began to formulate a plan. It was apparent to her that the sadistic leader was going to leave his victim on the tree. Hermione knew the older man lying on the ground would need to be watched over. She would prioritize and try to help the most injured person first.

The need to act tore at her. She felt helpless; this was a condition she had little experience feeling. Hermione watched them carry Harry onto the plane. There were some numbers on its vertical fin. Her friend kidnapped. She witnessed the aftermath of a man's torture. The fiend who did this walked away leaving his victim to die.

She watched the plane. It was a very hard thing to do. He reminded her of that night when the dementors attacked Harry and Sirius. When the jet lifted, she opened the tent flap to listen for the sound of its engines to fade away. It took twenty seconds before this reality occurred. To Hermione, eons passed.


	18. C18 Using the Letter of the Law

C18 Using the Letter of the Law

One of the escorting pilots eased his plane forward. Gesturing he sought to gain Thor's attention. Thor turned to look at Mustang one. The pilot accomplished the easy part; lifting the tinted visor, he made eye contact. 

In just a few moments, they would be hurtling into a highly populated area at supersonic speeds. El Greco was about to engage in a game of charades, they needed the Avenger to slow down. Westchester County Airport lay moments ahead. Both military and the FAA were attempting to clear their flight path. "How do you tell a superhero to whoa-up?"

"Pull back on the reins." Hera made that suggestion to her wingmen.

El Greco made the gesture; he quickly that followed motion by trying to mimic wings. Then he frantically pointed ahead of them.

Thor took the opportunity to examine the ground below and ahead in detail. The pilot was desperately trying to communicate something. Before this sprawled on the ground he could see in airport. Several small planes appeared to be attempting to land. It dawned on Thor what the pilot was conveying. Though he had not broadcasted his intent, the Midgardians were moving themselves from his potential wrath. He appreciated their wisdom, however it was obvious they might hurt themselves trying to get out of his way.

"Brass Palace, Thor has slowed and changed his flight path." El Greco reported as he began throttling back the raptor. He looked at their new flight path. Toggling the switch, he made a transmission to his wingmen. "Hera, how would you describe his new flight path?"

"He is following the rail line at 300 feet."

El Greco looked past the Avenger at the terrain blow him. He can make out the parallel lines running southwest. "Good call Hera." Switching back, he communicated with base in Maine. "Brass Palace, Hera reports Thor following train tracks into New York City. Airspeed 300 knots altitude 300 feet."

"Acknowledged Mustang one."

*****

The Jarvis AI that operated this armor found itself isolated. Tony chose to keep it separate just in case the Jarvis in New York suffered some form of an attack. Once the parabolic course for the tower has been entered, Jarvis prepared to reallocate his limited computational resources. "Sir, if you travel at 87 percent of maximum velocity, I will be able to maintain stealth mode, as well as continue attempts to contact the tower."

Having someone trying to kill him in California, he could deal with that set of parameters. When they attacked Pepper, his emotional state wavered. He found himself unable to make snap rational decisions. Tony was not losing his mind. The issue he was having stemmed from fear of what was happening to Pepper. Over the years, Tony laughed and made fun of associates and competitors who let their families influence their business decisions. He found himself in the middle of a crash course as to why, "Understood Jarvis."

Generally, analyzing data using the helmet monitors limited the quality of the analysis. Discovering why the tower went black and stopped transmitting gave him something else to focus on as he flew. During his childhood, Tony carried the label of a global thinker. He had the ability to mix and match divergent thoughts to create a new idea or application.

The Past hour and twenty minutes bordered on hell, every time he started making a conclusion it led to an image of Pepper crumpled to the floor bleeding. His stomach churned. His only hope lay in the changes made by Gail Runciter. His analysis of her emergency plans gave him a bit of hope.

The attack on the tower coincided with an attack on SHIELD headquarters. Many questions needed to be answered. He did not have a clear head to answer them. Tony came to realize that seeing Pepper safe and secure would make it clear.

He had made his way between Philadelphia and Doylestown Pennsylvania. Less than thirty minutes until he landed at the tower. His stomach twisted. He was afraid of what he would find, afraid he would be too late, and afraid what might happen if the enemy saw him coming.

*****

Clint had to admit Hermione and Harry somehow had managed to evade even him. Maybe he and Gail had instructed them to well. Of course having witnessed what the pair had done to a few Hydra agents back in the tower possibly gave them some additional resources. He began returning to the tower. Even with Jarvis non-communicative, Clint hope to tap the building's resources and search for the pair that way.

There was a lot of activity around the tower, some of it friendly, some of it not so friendly. Tony could be described as an egomaniac who wanted to bask in the limelight. The man could plan for contingencies. The northwest side of the tower at this moment possessed the fewest gaggle of onlookers.

In case of emergencies, several alternate entrances and exits existed. You just had to follow Tony's logic. On block, northwest laid the Roosevelt Hotel. Entering the lobby Clint walked to the door between the third in the fourth pillar. Okay to want really pillars but highly polished square granite supports. Stepping inside the door, he discovered a maintenance closet.

He had think back, basic math, Mrs. Albert her saying. That reached up and pulled down on the third hook, then the first, next the fourth, back to the first, the fifth, and finally the ninth. A panel opened. In his mind, he was agitated by Tony's use of the first six digits of pi as the combination. It opened the panel to the left of the hooks. Stepping inside Clint remembered to turn and look at the quarter round above the opening. The panel closed. The floor lowered quickly similar to high-speed elevator.

Once it stopped, he stepped forward. The square he was standing on rose quickly back into place. A short corridor led to a pressure door with a keypad. One down seven more to go, he would end up eventually in the subbasement sally port. There were times Clint thought Director Fury had acute security overkill issues. It took him fifteen minutes to travel the two blocks. Yes, he was several stories underground but Tony had layers of challenges. Finally, he entered the sally port fortunately there was finally a bit of good luck.

"Agent Barton, many of my communication systems suffered an electromagnetic-based service denial attack. Once you are within the sally port I will be able to provide you with an audiovisual update."

Clint expanded his bow and prepared several stunning arrows. "I need a status update on Harry and Hermione, followed by Ms. Potts, and also any remaining hostiles in the tower." He continued walking forward still taking time to be as observant as possible. It seemed a little foolish; as there were only two directions, he could travel. Listening to his instincts kept him alive this long. He was just not sure how far he could trust Jarvis presently.

"Both Harry and Hermione left the tower during the attack. I received an ultrahigh powered burst of data from their cell phones forty-five minutes later. One placed a phone call to a cell phone belonging to Anne Ghazikhanian, a registered nurse currently employed at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Salem Center, New York. The other contacted Susan Richards' private cell number."

"Were you able to follow their movements passively using closed-circuit and traffic feeds?" Jarvis held one unique advantage over other AI's; he had the capacity to anticipate.

"Unfortunately the denial of service attack has reduced my information collection sphere to various belowground areas within the confines of the tower. I can extrapolate that whoever initiated the attack would have been unable to use those resources either. Whereas simple radio communications would penetrate the interference only a fiber-optic cable or a point-to-point laser would carry usable video."

The more he listened to or Jarvis the better his gut accepted the information. Whoever had attacked the tower had planned for several contingencies. "Please continue."

"I have been able to monitor some AM band radio traffic. SHIELD headquarters in Washington DC has been attacked."

He did not interrupt Jarvis. This did however put into perspective some of the concerns that led Fury to insert him in the tower.

"Ms. Potts sought sanctuary in the armory vault. She has with her twenty-seven Stark Industries employees. At this time there are hostile individuals attempting to gain entry."

"How long until the vault is breached?"

"If the mining laser can maintain this energy level output for approximately 743.2765 hours they will be able to penetrate the first ablative layer."

"Did you make contact with Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is aware of the attack on the tower. I do know he is on his way to New York. Before I lost contact, I made a request with the FFA for transcontinental supersonic flight at specific altitudes. At this time I am unaware of his exact position but estimate his arrival anywhere from twenty to forty minutes. Even though some specific record radio signals can be transmitted you cannot contact Mr. Stark. The armor would not actively scan those frequencies." 

Clint formulated an action plan. "I am going to roast him over that." The sally port opened he strode to the nearest monitor. "Show me locations of the hostiles in relation the vault and the floors leading to the lobby and where any others are in the building."

On the display's Clint observed several Hydra units in action, twelve men directed a laser at a door. It looked like a Star Trek episode unfortunately no one was wearing red. At least three teams were scouring the living quarters. Knowing Hermione and Harry were elsewhere placed them on the back burner. "Are you in contact with Ms. Potts?"

"I have the ability to communicate with her."

Both Susan Richards and Anne Ghazikhanian were names on Dr. Banner's friends and families list. Everyone on that list knew about the "other-guy" that crept around in the good doctor's subconscious. Betraying David Banner implied health consequences that one might call extremely detrimental. At this moment, his best action lay in clearing out the tower so that he and Tony could kick a little butt later. "Inform her that help is on the way." He thought about exactly how much to tell Pepper. "If she asks about Hermione and Harry share with her the information about Susan and Anne."

"Understood Agent Barton."

Clint slipped into the building proper to begin his hunt.

*****

At fifteen miles away, Tony understood why he lost contact with Jarvis. The electromagnetic interference effectively muted all transmissions except through some very narrow bands. Silently he belittled himself for removing the emergency broadcast transmitters from the subbasement he renovated in its expansion process. Those old dinosaurs would have easily smash through this interference.

"Sir," having slowed to maintain stealth the independent AI in his suit had increased its passive detection duties. "The tail number of this quinjet is not in my database for active SHIELD aircraft. The insignia accompanying the tail number has triggering a red alert-based recognition protocol. A primary security protocol initiated by Howard Stark during World War Two, giving any employee authorization to shoot first and ask questions later."

There was very little that related to the day-to-day business that would cause Tony to pause. This fit that left field category. Yes, his father created and grew rich being involved in the arms trade. Who better to be on the cutting-edge of it? Security had always been tight. A shoot on site directive push the envelope. His father had a history of individuals and people who tried to kill him. Tony decided to be extra careful.

"Hail man of iron," that familiar voice came from above and behind him.

"Good to see ya' Goldilocks."

Thor touched down next to him. As he took a few steps toward the thunderer, Tony finished analyzing the quinjet.

"Lady Jane and I are concerned." Thor looked up towards the clouds. "What you call New England has become hidden from Asgard." The big blue eyes turned back toward the tower. "There is fear for Hermione and Harry."

"I was lured to California." Iron Man pointed at the tail of the quinjet, "that symbol represents an enemy from my father's time."

Thor studied the tentacles that emanated from this skull. "You think enemies are in the tower?"

"I believe so," Tony walked over to the quinjet. "As I make my way up the ramp, could you insert your hammer into this panel," Tony tapped in inconspicuous metal rectangle, "say half the handles worth?" Thor raised his left eyebrow slightly tilting his head toward the plane. "One Little smash and this escape route is useless."

"It is not smashing more a tool of the Hulk?"

Tony leaned back, "true, I do not want the plane sitting in the middle the building." Tony started back up the ramp.

Thor smiled. Reaching up he wrenched the panel open. Then he calmly jammed Mjölnir into the opening. The electrical energy that once powered the quinjet shorted into the hammer. Compared to the energies Mjölnir could release in battle this short-lived arcing was infinitesimal.

Every instrument, control-interface, or data display died. This model quinjet interspaced the flight engineers instruments with the pilot and copilot. Responding to their training two men in the front seat began checking for errors. Neither of them noticed the red and gold Avenger stalking towards them.

"You realize that not having a parking permit will call you to be towed."

The copilot reacted first. Flowing fluid precision he spun using the seat to provide cover. The pilot followed the example a few tenths of a second later. Three 9 mm rounds bounced harmlessly inside the quinjet's cabin. For all his speed, the copilot failed to flip the safety. Tony blasted the base of the seats his assailants crouched behind for cover.

The armor adjusted allowing Tony to see through the chaotic smoke. Neither of the men was moving. Turning proceeding back down the open ramp. Near the bottom, he reached out and used the actuating strut to swing around and face Thor.

Since becoming a superhero, Tony witnessed a great deal of phenomenon. At this exact moment, he was struck by the surrealistic image. Thor held a cell phone before him turning a slow circuit. "This device can find no bars." Tony approached as Thor tried a slightly different altitude. "I promised Lady Jane that I would contact her when I reached the tower."

"Something has blocked all radio-based communication."

"Are there not wired forms of communication?" Thor turned the phone toward Tony. He waved it slowly right to left.

"I can check however, anything transmitted via wire would suffer," Thor's statement rang true. "I think for something else might be available." Tony headed to the entrance off the helipad. "While I am trying this, will you check on the kids." Tony kept walking.

"That is wise. If I can tell her of their well-being I shall be much safer when she arrives." 

Once again, the ramifications of Thor's statement rang true. "The Avenger cards do not work, if you find those two, signal with two quick sounds of thunder."

The god of thunder rushed to the private stairs leading up to the residency levels. It was not a dead run, but it was more than a jog. Stopping he shared a dark contingency with Tony, "three if there be danger." If Thor were stepping to the plate the way he held the hammer a play-by-play baseball announcer would have described it as choking up the bat. Past experience led Tony to believe the thunderer prepared himself for close quarter's battle.

Tony walked over to the bar. Placing his hand on the surface would allow the armor to directly interface with the network. There was nothing.

"Sir, the interference pattern with the tactile interface is similar to the interference pattern hampering electromagnetic communications."

He needed to ponder this development. The interference wave had to be enough to severely degrade transmissions inside shielded wire. "Jarvis activate the television using infrared remote emulation."

"Please aim your left palm repulsor have the device."

Tony complied. For a brief second he worried the TV was going to be shattered. However, the red light in the lower left-hand corner that signified the unit was turned off went dark. There is a tremendous amount of snow that that danced across the screen. "Jarvis, does this compare to the interference patterns for electromagnetic communications affecting the network?"

It took about three seconds for the suit AI to respond. "Your supposition is correct. The interference pattern is statistically equivalent."

Tony quickly spun around. He opened the door directly behind the bar and stepped inside the building systems room. Taking a few moments, he scanned the lights on the network switches. Reaching up Tony disconnected the pain switch's fiber optics cables. Opening a port on his left forearm, he connected the fiber cable to the armor. The cables originated from below the arc reactor. Anything in that subbasement should be effectively shielded, Jarvis's main processors and storage rested below even the reactor.

"Connection achieved."

That was what Tony wanted to hear. Electromagnetic disruption might play havoc with the twisted-pair networking protocols, but the level required to hamper fiber optics were only seen in theoretical what if applications. He allowed a few seconds for his suit to desegregate any relevant data. "Pipers status?" He knew why he made this choice. Yet the his head which he spoke those words stunned him. 

"At this moment in time Ms. Potts is in the secure armory with several employees. She invoked security status protocol High Castle. Agent Barton has engaged the individuals who were attempting to gain egress into the vault. My calculations show Agent Barton will finish subduing the final intruder and 3.7 minutes."

Pepper was safe. Step two, "are Hermione and Harry okay?"

"When the interference attack began the last known location of Harry and Hermione was on the residency level. Forty-five minutes later, I received a burst transmission from both phones. That contact occurred two hours ago. It came from softball field 'A' in Central Park. The burst transmission penetrated the interference. I have the last number either phone called." 

Harry had dialed Susan Richards. Hermione had contacted Anne Ghazikhanian. There had been smoke billowing from the Baxter building. That sample fact implied that the Fantastic Four definitely appeared on someone's hit list. "Download background on the person named Anne." Even though Jarvis had stated this woman's name and he could see it spelled in front of him annunciating it was beyond him. "Can I contact Pepper?"

"I can connect you directly sir."

"Make it so." The kids were not in the building. Tony quickly formulated a to-do list. Fortunately, Jarvis could multitask. "Analyze the interference input from the armor's sensors to triangulate the sources of the interference."

"Tony, Tony are you there?"

A wave of relief accompanied her voice, "Yes Pepper."

"Where are you?"

"I behind the bar in the lounge," that was the truth. Then he realized what it sounded like, she was going to slap him. This time it would be deserved.

"Explain."

At this exact second, he was glad she was locked up in the subbasement. "I am using fiber optics to connect to Jarvis. The closest port is in the IDF room behind the bar."

"You get to live." Tony could hear some encouraging murmuring from the people with her. "Now get us the hell out of here." There was a small cheer. However, something in those words told him this was not her primary concern. "Where are the kids?"

Considering that he knew he was going to get beat up for the crack about the bar and honesty had failed Tony knew it was the best policy. "It appears they have exited the building and at this moment are unsupervised."

*****

Thor did not find Hermione and Harry on the residential level. Instead, he discovered signs that the wards were not defenseless. The first two motionless men he found were in separate predicaments. One appeared to have shared the fate of Hawkeye. The residual magic matched the stunning spell. The second man suffered from a stranger malady. In ages past, he remembered seeing similar fates befall all those who are caught out by frost giants. Instead of a cold frozen corpse, this man had a pulse and warmth, but was just a stiff. Thor wondered if he was aware. "I shall leave thee with the verbal chastisement. It would be much wiser in the future to ensure that your prey is as helpless as your underestimation implied."

Thor continued down until he reached Harry and Hermione's room. Stepping through the door, he felt his heart swell a bit with pride but still accompanied by disappointment and relief. Yet another present in the floor, bound for ease of transport. As if Hogun has left him here for retrieval later.

The head of the men on the floor turned toward the door. Once he saw the escorting boots, he began to struggle. Thor smirked at the captive. With his left hand, he grabbed the knots and lifted the wiggling mass. This satchel only grunted and mumbled. Part of Thor hoped the sock stuffed in the man's mouth was not clean.

Unfortunately, the Black Widow was still in Washington DC. They needed her ability to extract information. Most people in Midgard would be physically unable to survive his normal interrogation methods. Volstagg had become enamored of a television series. In the show one of the main characters, would often question suspects using partial truths to allow them to draw false conclusions and possibly confess. As Thor walk to the stairs, he found himself thinking, what would Gibbs do?

Pushing open the doors to the stairs, he heavily pounded each footfall during his dissent. The sounds of his, boots on the concrete echoed off the walls harshly. He began planting falsehoods into his bundle's mind. "Did you know that I have quarters in the resident part of this building?" Local broadsheets had repeatedly published that information. "And since I am a prince of Asgard, my residence is considered Asgardian territory?" Holding man's body to tight against his side, Thor reinforced his prisoner's growing helplessness. The change in the muffled cry informed Thor the man began to contemplate his darkening predicament with each dissenting step. Reaching the level of the lounge, he pushed his way into the room.

Walking over to the grouped couches, he set the man on the floor. Scanning the room, he saw no sign of the man of iron. One thing that was different the television mounted on the wall mutely showed the outside of the building. Evidently, Stark eliminated the interference. Thor checked his cell phone for the magic bars of connection. He was rewarded with five.

He pressed the button that would connect him with Lady Jane. On the second ring, a rewarded, he heard her voice.

"Is everything okay?"

This woman was much like his beloved mother. More emotion filled his heart. "My Lady, at this time I cannot give you a definite answer. I have found evidence that Harry and Hermione defended themselves to great effect. There is no evidence that either of them suffered any injury." He hoped that he could alleviate her fears.

"I understand." Her voice had shifted he could feel the steel and determination within it. "Pepper called me and informed me they were last known to be in Central Park. I was just about to call you. Tony removed the interference and is right now helping Hawkeye to cleanout the bottom floors the building." She took the quick breath that he could hear even over the phone. "We want you to search the park specifically in and around the baseball diamonds."

Thor began striding toward the exit. "I am on my way now. I will contact you once I have reached the park." He turned to glance back at the bound package on the floor. "Call Virginia and inform her that there are stunned and petrified attackers on the floor of the residence level. There is also one who is bound and waiting questioning in the lounge. Tell Tony that this man has broken the law within Asgardian territory. He will be subject to the law that he has broken."

"I do not understand Thor."

He walked outside preparing to take flight. "Think upon the similarities Lady Jane. When one looks upon the laws in Asgard there is no Constitution."

"You know good and well that you cannot physically compel someone to incriminate themselves. It goes against the Tenants of Odin."

Thor bit back a small laugh. "That is so true. But how many of Midgard know the correct terms for the rights of the accused by name listed in the Tenants of Odin?"

"I believe I understand."

"I must go now. Remember when you land and seek to come to the tower remind them of your official titles to the court. With those titles they cannot deny you access to this embassy."

Lady Jane's goodbye was accompanied a light bit of laughter. Thor was beginning to understand to use his mind as a weapon. He placed the phone into his belt and took flight toward the park.


	19. Big Green Snoring Machine

C19 Big Green Snoring Machine

"Annie Ghazikhanian is a registered nurse who is specializations in emergency room operations and convalescent care. Dr. Banner work as an orderly at a hospital with her in Utica New York. Presently she is residing in Salem Center and is currently employed by Charles Xavier as the resident nurse for his school of gifted youngsters. In the past three years, she received a warning citation for following too close during a thunderstorm. Other than this she has no criminal record or investigations regarding her nursing credentials."

Pepper Potts maintained her stoic appearance. Internally she breathed a sigh of relief. If Bruce told Hermione and Harry to contact this woman in an emergency, she was beginning to understand Bruce's recommendation. "Jarvis please make contact with Anne," she walked toward the bar. "I will use the extension here."

Thor expanded the search radius around central Park. Pepper would never admit her belief in magic to Tony, but knowing that Thor could sense spells cast by Harry and Hermione fan the flames of hope. The fact he discovered their cell phones in the garbage by the dugout had first scared her. Fortunately, Clint had yet to start his search for Bruce. His offhand remark about ditching the phones being a wise tactical move made sense. It also made sense to ground the pair until New Year's for the stress they were causing her now.

Alone at present, she was standing guard over the three captives. The two unresponsive ones were now shackled. The remaining one lay silent. The two men from the quinjet were being held in the infirmary. Apparently, the residential area was still being bathed in some type of wave. Jarvis and indicated they mimic brainwave patterns of a sleeping human being. Seeking the source Tony left a few minutes ago. Pepper picked up the receiver and waited for Jarvis to make the connection.

"Hi, you have reached the voicemail for Annie Ghazikhanian. At the annoying little beep please leave a message." This was followed by the obligatory beep.

Pepper did not really have any superpowers. She had a brain and years of experience in out thinking Tony Stark. Should did not even pause, "Anne, my name is Pepper Potts. Bruce Banner gave your phone number to my wards for use in an emergency. I am calling you from Stark Enterprises. I know that your employer and Mr. Stark are acquainted. If Harry and Hermione have contacted you, please redial the number as shown on your cell phone. Jarvis will answer once you have identified yourself he will place you directly in contact with myself, Jane Foster, Tony Stark or Thor Odinson. We are greatly concerned about the well-being, but are also aware that if they aretraveling to your employer's facility, his reputation assures me they will be safe there. Again this is Pepper Potts, thank you."

Every fiber of her being wanted to throw the phone across the room. Years of experience let her place the phone gently onto the cradle. The frustration and feelings of impotency because of the inability to do anything boiled in her brain. To maintain her sanity she contemplated visiting violence upon the captives. She wore pumps mostly for comfort, with a small nod to style. She thought about the old lollipop commercial with the owl. Her twist would be this question, 'How many stomps would it take to break the heel of my shoe off in this man's head?

As tempting as the thought was, it was not her. Yes, it would make her feel better. Jarvis could tell her how to get the blood out of the carpet. She finally settled on an impromptu justification, his blood would not improve the look of the outfit she presently wore. The violent mental excursion did dampen her rage just a little bit.

"Capt. Peter Brady of the New York Police Department is requesting entrance into the residential quarters?"

Pepper shifted gears once again; Thor left instructions to invoke his right to declare the residential area as the Asgardian Embassy, if Harry and Hermione were in danger. She now held Plenipotentiary powers in Thor's absence. "Jarvis, while he is on his way up in the elevator remind him of the official status of the residential floor." She turned and looked out the window. "If he protests once he reaches this level do not open the doors until you have contacted both the District Attorney's Office, and the State Department."

"Ms. Potts, Capt. Brady is most adamant that he has jurisdiction. At the moment, he is conversing with the Assistant District Attorney Jenkins. They are both aware that Under Sec. Juanita Boyle is listing to their conversation."

"Thank you Jarvis, if Capt. Brady does not wish to comply return him to the first floor. Remind Mr. Jenkins and Mrs. Boyle that these actions may be taken to avoid an international, no interdimensional incident would be more correct. If they become hostile remind them that Thor Odinson is his own security detachment." She placed a tray on the bar. "How many individuals are there in the elevator?"

"A total of five."

Opening one of the cabinets, she began grabbing glasses. "Thank you again Jarvis." She set several glasses on the bar. She would offer everyone a glass of ice water. Most authority figures tended to be slightly chauvinistic. She would slip into a nonthreatening role and manipulate Capt. Brady before allowing Tony to really piss this man off.

*****

Being able to discern the magic Hermione and Harry used intrigued Thor. His mother had often spoken about her ability to never be fooled by Loki. It always had been a mystery to him until now. If he somehow worked to include his brother's magical signature into his newfound ability, his life would be much easier. He held paternal feelings for the pair of wards. Perhaps these abilities only worked under these circumstances.

Searching the park took forty-five minutes. He shared his findings with Jarvis, trusting the invisible servant to relay his messages. The supposition made by Hawkeye related back to him was proving to be accurate. Hermione and Harry eliminated the attackers' ability to track them using their phones. Somehow, they had managed one last communication with Jarvis showing their intent. Saddened by the fact he could not find them he began to fly back to Stark Tower.

By the time, he returned Lady Jane and his comrades the Warriors Three would be waiting for him at the tower. He would disappoint her, but he could offer hope in the wisdom of Hermione and Harry's actions. This however will allow his lady and Virginia to plan together. He had no clue how to find his children. Thor found an order given by the captain during the Battle of New York tempting. Somehow, "Hulk smash," seemed so inviting. 

*****

Fandral took station slightly behind and to the right of Pepper. His right hand curled around the pommel of his sword. Anytime one of the police officers made any indication of attempting to intimidate or approach her, he met them with a stare. Lady Jane moved slowly around Hogun. Keeping enough distance to allow the grim warrior easy access for the maces hanging from his belt.

Capt. Brady decided to listen to Volstagg. This man towered above Thor by almost a full helmet. Instead of a dour medieval minded savage, Volstagg proved to be highly articulate and aware of some popular American culture. "Please understand Capt. Brady, the Tenants of Odin are as strict in regards to the questioning of prisoners." He lightly touched the police officer on the shoulder. "Therefore he cannot quote the exact subsection he thinks we might violate. His mind may think he is more danger than he really is."

"Exactly what are you expecting us to do?" Brady waived his hand toward the officers standing across the room from his friends.

"What I am asking you to do is to object." The big man leaned close to whisper, "the man reeks of fear. He sees you as the only thing between him and the barbarians with the pointy sharp weapons." Shrugging Volstagg winked flashing a smile. He guided Brady back over to the other police officer.

In the next two minutes, Volstagg finally understood the concept of what was meant by a huddle. He really did not like watching football, but realizing the advantage of sharing information he placed it in perspective. This concept would never work in a battle. Although it might come in useful before a bar-fight started.

*****

Thor relieved Clint in the infirmary watching over Dr. Banner. He did not trust himself to be at the questioning. It was something he always left to Hogun. When he walked into the lounge with the two destroyed phones Lady Jane and Virginia both suggested he go to the infirmary. He was not worried that the ladies would become bloodthirsty. Volstagg would not allow anything to get out of hand. The man did have a flair for dramatic. His interaction with Virginia bolstered his confidence that she and Lady Jane would soon have the man sharing information, without any injury.

The two phones were on their way to Tony. Clint's skills will be more useful in tracking Harry and Hermione. "Jarvis," he knew the computer was not truly alive. He found treating it with courtesy often made it easier for him to interact with it.

"Yes."

"The readings you are taking concerning Bruce, they would lead you to what conclusion about his health?" Thor looked at the green lines, the blue lines, and the other colors. He knew the numbers were important but he never took the time to learn exactly what they implied.

"The readings show that Dr. Banner is in excellent health."

Okay this was good. Now how to phrase the next question, "Do they reflect why we are having difficulty rousing him?"

"Dr. Banner suffered a bombardment of waves that mimicked those produce in his mind when he sleeps. I have theorized that this is pushed him into the equivalent of a coma."

Jarvis had given him an analogy that related to battle. It became an interesting reference for Thor to think about the issue. An attack had done this. Thor paced back-and-forth. This was something his father often did. The movement focused his thoughts. "Do you have any copies or images of waves that mimicked Bruce when he is awake?"

"I have readings of Dr. Banner while he is in several states of consciousness."

His pacing continued. Could the answer be that simple? "Jarvis, could you bombard his brain with waves that mimic him awake and content?"

"I do possess such a sample. I cannot theorize as to its effectiveness."

Thor looked down at the sleeping man. "If this were done would it cause more harm?"

"I do not have significant data from which to make a valid conjecture."

This required a little bit of thought. He resumed the pacing. On the twelfth trip, Thor wanted to slap his own forehead. "Would these monitoring machines let you know if such a bombardment was causing harm?"

"Yes the equipment would allow me to ensure his safety.

 

"And what do I need to do to start this?"

"There is a device located in the second cabinet to the right of the door has been labeled with the word Electroencephalograph, the capital letters EEG will be written on the lid. Once you have retrieved that, I will instruct you in its use."

*****

Tony had been unable to make any contact with Xavier's school. To complicate matters SHIELD ceased to exist as a viable option for support. The sun had set, a tremendous amount of valuable time had been wasted.

"I cannot stand being unable to find a solution." Tony pounded his fist into the console. Once he stopped, he flexed his hand.

"Breaking your hand will only make Pepper angry." Clint found the role of calming teammate difficult to undertake. "Let me guess. You want to go up there and burn the flesh off this gus's feet until he talks."

Bruce was the person who was supposed to have anger issues. "I really look green right now?" Thankful that he was not in his armor he grabbed the phones.

Clint decided he needed to get Tony some fresh air. "Let's go upstairs and get out of this place for a bit."

"That may be a good idea, Legolas."

*****

"Once we get you below the residential section Henderson will read you your rights." Capt. Brady stepped back from the elevator has the doors closed. He walked back over to the Asgardians and Ms. Potts. "I have never liked the good-cop-bad-cop routine." He looked at the two women. "I did however enjoy angry-guardian-evil-guardian, and what is meant by," he looked at Pepper, "Debenture or abatement disaggregation?"

Even the Warriors Three turned and waited on the redhead to respond. "They are terms used in accounting, standard procedures for lending and/or borrowing funds."

Hogun made the connection first. "They were threats made that can only be accomplished by the skillful use of the pen." Capt. Brady's mouth fell open. 

Fandral dropped to his knees. His face reddened biting back the urge to laugh. "Lady Jane, how does one realign the Eigenstates of a captive?"

The smile on Jane Foster's face promised an interesting response. "I also used my expertise. I was basically asking you to aim him in different directions."

"Did I miss the party?" Tony called out as he entered the lounge.

Pepper rushed across the room to stand his side. "Jane and I convinced the captive to cooperate. Jarvis is analyzing what he shared with us." Tony placed the phones on onr of the kids' study desks. 

"I have heard tales told when I was just a lad." Hogun called from across the room. "I now understand the wisdom of my ancestors. Great grandfather always said, 'never live long enough to let your enemies give you to the women.' My brothers and I would laugh after we left the table." He bowed first two Jane Foster and then Pepper Potts. "Having witnessed these two in action great-grandfather was right, a brave man should fall on his sword first."

The elevator doors opened revealing Thor supporting Bruce Banner.

*****

The doors to the elevator closed. The button for the residency level glowed showing his request had been made to travel there. "Agent Coulson, the Avengers have requested that I maintain their privacy."

Phil Coulson shook his head as he looked up to where the camera could see him clearly. "Jarvis, we have a potential lead on the whereabouts of the two minors no longer in the building. Please inform Ms. Potts." Turning Phil ever so lightly tilted his head toward the young woman accompanying him. "Pepper is a straight shooter, like May, only with a wicked humorous mind.

"Do you really think Tony Stark is going to let a hacker like me loose inside his tower?"

"Skye," Phil leaned close to speak softly. He decided to turn this into an educational opportunity. "Mr. Stark believes in second chances. The fact that I am bringing you through his front door will impress him."

"Shaker Recycling bent the rules when he came to the cadmium from the batteries they recycled." Skye was not looking at Coulson. "Rising Tide helped to prevent an ecological disaster. That cost Stark Industries several millions in fines."

"That is correct." Coulson waited until she looked at him with an I-don't-want-to-ruin-our-chances pout. "I can assure you he was unaware and very displeased with their activities."

"Yes," she now looked at the unmoving flow indicator. "He has to be concerned that I cannot be trusted and might hack his systems unobserved."

Smiling Coulson gave a slight chuckle. This turned Skye's attention directly toward him. "Jarvis, would she be able to hack you unobserved?" Coulson was now looking up at the center of the elevator.

"I have followed Ms. Poots's career since that incident. I would monitor her activities if she attempted to hack me."

"You know," Skye's voice carried a heavy layer of annoyed frustration, "I prefer to be called Skye. If need be I will come to your little security office and tattoo that to your forehead."

"You are speaking to Mr. Stark's artificial intelligence." Phil sported a smug smile on his face.

First Skye looked directly at Coulson. Then she looked up at the ceiling were Jarvis's voice emanated from, and then back at Phil. "This is not how I wanted to start this."

"Jarvis can be very forgiving."

"Okay," Skye centered herself. "I am just nervous being in Stark Tower." Looking up she made a plea. "I apologize, but can I request you to refer to me as Skye."

"Thank you, Skye," Jarvis's voice remained as calm as ever. "I look forward to assisting you."

Mercifully, the elevator stopped rescuing Skye. She took a cue from Phil as he morphed from mentor to Agent Coulson. Following him out of the elevator, she drank in the room. Tremendous amounts of information about the Avengers became available once she became an agent. There was even more out there in various SHIELD databases. Somehow, she managed to resist hacking into it.

Only one person in the room had been missing from the files she had access to, that person now walked side by side with Ms. Potts. Skye knew to wait for Phil to assert himself. As the women approached, his silence signaled her to adjust her stance.

"Phil," it was Ms. Potts to address them. "I appreciate your offer, but with everything that has happened at SHIELD headquarters in Washington are you not needed elsewhere?"

"Pepper," Phil step forward and gave Ms. Potts a friendly quick hug, then he reached out and took the other woman's hand. "Gail," after the quick greeting he turned his attention back to Ms. Potts. "It is more important to make sure that for the time being the Avengers are cleared to act independently." He looked directly at the Asgardians across the room. "The part of SHIELD operating under my command intends to create a mutually beneficial partnership." 

"Then this is to be the first step into a such partnership?" Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Phil's answer short and curt elicited a thin smile from both women. After an almost imperceptible nod, he made the introductions. "Pepper, Gail, this is my data retrieval expert Skye." His eyes moved in concert with his face to differentiate the women. "Skye, this is Pepper the true administrative power in Stark Industries, and Gail Runciter former agent and present de facto head of building security and other assigned duties."

After a quick pair of handshakes, they followed Pepper across the room. Skye discovered that she was more in awe of the people in the room than intimidated. Tony Stark, Thor, and Jane Foster met them halfway.

"Son of Coul," Thor placed his hand on Phil's shoulder. "It is good to see thee, but these are dark times for Hermione and Harry are missing," these words were soft and wrought with emotion. "I am saddened at the loss of Fury."

"Thank you," having Phil act so confident helped Skye. "I believe we can be of assistance. Before Hydra vacated the vicinity, several transmissions were intercepted. I believe that Skye here along with Jarvis might be able to discover information that may be useful."

Thor turned his attention to Skye. Even when he was not trying, he radiated waves of intimidation. "If the Son of Coul has such confidence in your ability to track these transmissions then I am confident in your success."

Now she had the added pressure of not wanting to disappoint the God of Thunder. Skye quickly tried to recall any reference to her present predicament. A little piece of her subconscious wanted to make a quick phone call to Agent May.

"Don't you have other people to pester?" That turned Skye's attention toward Tony Stark who stood there in his armor with the faceplate open. "The ability to use rising tide float miscellaneous bits of information to the surface for the world to see is going to help."

"Tony," Pepper spun quickly to face him. "Right now we could use all the help we can get."

"Let's face the facts here. SHIELD does not exist anymore. Agent here does not have a first name anymore. I will have to follow Goldilocks' lead. From now on, you are Son of fill-in-the-blank. That way I can use alternate class names to-"

Sky noticed that Tony eyes had shifted to Pepper. Somehow she had conveyed the instruction be quiet nonverbally. A pause ensued, Tony's face morphed through a series of unspoken demands followed by pleas. Eventually resignation entered his eyes. Pepper turned back to the group.

"Gail," Pepper gestured toward a pair of desks can score the interior walls. "Set her up at Harry's workstation." 

Once they were about three steps away, Gail began a quick explanation. "Even though Jarvis is everywhere in the building having a place to concentrate should help." The desk looked a bit cluttered. Quickly Gail began clearing a space for Skye's backpack.

"Thank you." The backpack was off her shoulders and on the desk. Skye began removing her work laptop and several pieces of abandoned Hydra equipment. "I'll need to scan and probe these."

Gill reached up and opened a small panel that exposed several labeled cables and a store of equipment. "The study desks have built in scanning capacity. Usually Harry and Hermione use them when analyzing items for their studies. Jarvis limits the full ability of the scanners depending on parameters of the lesson. The monitor and keyboard here mimic workstation, and Jarvis will verbally interact with you."

"Thanks Gail." Skye opened the laptop and pressed the power button. In her peripheral vision, she watched Gail walk away.

"Skye," the British accented voice spoke calmly as it did in the elevator. "How would you like to proceed?"

How do you talk to an artificial intelligence? She grabbed onto a thought from May's training sessions. Focus on the task at hand. "We need to access the flash memory in the wireless router first. But we need to avoid allowing it to even partially power-up. I was thinking of disconnecting any ROM. To do that I'll need to open the boxes safely."

"May I suggest using a scan that avoids electromagnetic radiation, it should preserve any data."

The level that this AI functioned at continued to impress Skye. "Can you check for any chemical traces that are dangerous?"

"That was completed in the elevator."

"Oh, what about chemicals that could destroy circuitry?" 

"That was not part of the initial scan." The sound of air passing into a vacuum came from the desk. "I will have an analysis in a moment."

Gail returned to the group as they finalized their search efforts. For such amazingly powerful people the resemblances to a worried family standing behind a local sheriff as he updated the media came to mind. 

"Lady Jane and I shall travel to Xavier's hall and make and inquiry there." Thor turned and looked at Tony. "Iron Man patrolling the skies as he searches will provide a comforting sight." Then he turned to Pepper. "Virginia will man the command post here." Finally, he looked to Phil. "The Warriors Three stand with the Son of Coul if he needs to venture forth. This Hydra would be remiss in challenging such a band."

Phil looked over toward Thor's companions, "I do not think I will die again."

Thor leaned in to whisper, "I fear more for turning them," he tilted his head at his men, "loose upon the city with out a reasonable escort."

Phil screwed his lip and through a please do I look that stupid look at the group.

"Phil boarding the plane in Norway was not a problem." Jane pulled a dagger from a scabbard at her waist. "Getting through customs with a diplomatic incident," she twisted her hand. The blade seemed to spring to her fingers ready to thrust or parry. "Volstagg ripped the door off the first taxi trying to gallant." A following swift wrist flick she returned the dagger to its home. 

"If the kids are in the city and held by anyone." Pepper chimed in, "Phil the four of you will be more than capable either rescuing them."

"Tony," Bruce called loud enough to catch Iron Man's attention. "I think I found a residual energy signature unique to the kids."

Tony slipped behind Pepper and began moving to where Bruce sat, at Hermione's workstation. "Do you think it can be traced?" The rest of the group followed closely fanning out to give Tony and Bruce space.

"I think so, but I need Dr. Foster to look at the energy signature." Everyone turned to look at Jane. Venturing forth, she appeared over Bruce's shoulder to look at the screen. Bruce continued, "These look like some of the readings you took in Arizona." His index finger pointed at several points on the graph. "If you look here and here, the amplitudes are proportional to the data you gathered about the formation of the Rainbow Bridge."

Jane looked at the figures reflected in the graph. "These are definitely readings that are Asgardian. Where did you find these?"

Bruce picked up the two destroyed cell phones. "They are from these."

Between Jane, Tony, and Bruce, a game of you-have-to-have-the-answer glances bounced back and forth.

The deep breath of recognition came from Pepper. "Thor, did you say one of the reasons you had taken Harry and Hermione back to Scotland was to attune their magical core to Asgard?"

"Yes Virginia," stepping forward Thor pointed at the two phones. "Odin insisted this be done it came from a request of my mother's ladies in waiting." Turning he faced Tony, "If Asgardian magic can be tracked we may have additional avenues to find them, because I also believe her ladies in waiting provided some additional assistance using magic." Reaching out he touched Jane's cape. "Their enchantments would be both powerful and very subtle; Harry and Hermione may not even know such magic surrounds them."

"Since my work is the basis for Bruce's discovery I need to stay here and try to create a detection protocol." Jane pulled a chair next to Bruce and sat down. She reached back and grabbed Thor's hand. "Go."

"As you wish," Thor spun and strode toward the terrace exit. Padding his belt he called out, "I have the phone you graced me with." Opening the door he thrust his hammer skyward and took flight.

Jane looked at data again even before the door closed. "Bruce how did you measure energy?"

"Out of desperation I asked Jarvis what he could detect." His fingers pointed at the left of the screen. "Evidently Tony created his own versions of the EMF and PKE meters based on what Egon, the character from Ghostbusters, described. Evidently they are part of the standard sensor package for the tower."

The group looked at Tony. "I never could make the particle accelerators small enough to be portable."

"How small were the detectors?" Pepper had a small smile on her face.

"They are just alternate settings-" Tony grabbed Pepper and kissed her. "Sorry Bruce you're not my type." He moved to the other side of man as he mussed his hair. "What would the range be?"

Jane and Bruce return to the readings. "About five hundred yards," Bruce sounded apologetic. 

"That is better than we had before." Tony started walking toward the elevator. "Jarvis make the necessary adjustments to Suit Nine." Tony looked back at the group. "I'll start searching in a grid pattern at the ball field."

Agent Coulson moved toward the Warriors Three. "Gentlemen, there was equipment left in a nearby building we need to retrieve it for analysis."

Caught in a moment of disbelief, Skye looked at the three rows of questions marks she typed. She whispered, "Jarvis did anyone ask you to check surveillance footage?"

"I was unable to do so during the attack."

She felt stupid but had to ask the question. "What about that footage that was stored and not live?" 

"No."

"Could you?"

"Yes."


	20. There is Light Despite All of the Darkness

C20 There is Light Despite All of the Darkness

They took Harry. She could feel the tears forming waiting to burst forth. Standing at the tent flap Hermione knew there was magic that could turn back time. Nevertheless, how to cast it, what to say, there was a device to use. Its name escaped her recall. Turning back, she looked at Lorna lying on the cot.

"Now is not the time, to panic." Saying the words aloud bolstered her resolve. Taking her wand in hand strengthened her confidence. Pushing back the flap Hermione stepped out into the night. Even has she walked toward the older man left lying in the grass, her eyes darted toward where she had last seen Harry. She wanted to rush over to look for some kind of clue she could use to find him.

Before her will to be responsible started to falter, she used her peripheral vision to evaluate the prone figure. Dressed in a dark deep red suit and matching cape he looked as if he would be at home in Diagon Alley. Kneeling down she checked for a pulse. Slow and steady the rhythmic beat reassured her that he was still alive.

"Wingardium Leviosa," accompanied by a smooth swishing flick levitated the man gently. Once at waist height she took him back to the tent. Pushing the flap back, she lowered him onto a cot on the far side of the room. Deciding to follow the same shock protocol she did for Lorna, Hermione placed a blanket over him to keep him warm.

"Fitz and Simmons," she spoke to the prone figures. "They assured me that the night-night rounds were not lethal." Hermione began walking toward the tent flap. She stopped and looked back, "I need to see about some other things outside. I am not leaving. You'll be okay." Before exiting Hermione grabbed another blanket, holding it close she backed out from the tent.

Finding were Harry had fallen and been captured was much easier than she thought it would be. His abductors had carried him away. She knelt down and was relieved to find no traces of blood. They left the pistol he had been carrying. Hermione stood up and took three steps toward where the plane had landed. Her foot stepped on something that caused her to slide forward. Some of Ms. Runciter's physical exercise techniques came forth; Hermione shifted her balance to remain upright.

Looking down she spotted Harry's wand. That meant he was defenseless. The logical part of Hermione's mind pushed itself forward. This also implied two other suppositions. First Harry would be tempted to try something foolish or stupid. The second came in the form of a spell. "Accio cloak!" She held up her hand imagining the invisibility cloak. Suddenly the magical garment fell into her grasp.

Hermione quickly folded the heirloom and tucked it into her jacket pocket. There were searching spells located in the reference books. She would need to read over again but with both his wand and the cloak her chances for success would be greatly improved. A small feeling of hope eased into her heart.

Why she turned to the right, she never knew. In doing so, she glimpsed the man impaled to the tree. Losing track of time, she stared thoughtlessly at the horror. "You cannot just leave him there." Trying to force herself into making some sort of decision, she examined her choices. "Someone will eventually find us." Even as she spoke those words her own sense of what is right cried foul. "Hermione you brought the blanket with you. You already made the decision."

She walked over to the man. "I am so sorry for what was done. I could have, should have, but there was someone," she stopped for moment to steady herself. "I made a choice and you were injured. I am sorry."

The man's feet were on the ground. Hermione could easily see the pieces of wood that pinned him to the tree. Raising her wand, she touched the nearest piece she could see. "Discidium lignum," this application of the severing charm limited the cutting force to wooden material.

What it did not limit was the sight or smell of the blood. Surprised by her ability to act calmly Hermione continued. Usually the blood was Harry's, Ron's, or hers. She had not thought about her ginger friend in a while. Something made her miss him even more. She recalled the look on Ron's face the last time she literally had Malfoy's blood on her fist. It was one of amazement and pride. She felt empowered that day. This evening she grieved for an unknown man.

Dropping into the daydream had allowed Hermione to operate on a form of autopilot. She knew she was cutting a body down. Yet she was able to remain aloof from the act. Not realizing the piece of wood she just cut was the last one at an angle that held his body upright. Before she could react, he crumpled forward to the ground.

She heard a sound. That sound came from the man. Several of the wooden pieces remained attached to the tree had slipped through him. The sound came again. Hermione realized the man was taking a breath through a now gaping chest wound.

During one of the first weeks, that Hermione lived in the tower, she and Harry engaged Mr. Stark in a conversation about superheroes. Mr. Stark shared with her that he considered his mental quickness to be a superpower. Harry had turned to her identifying one of her superpowers. He simply stated, "Hermione always remains calm in a crisis."

She flexed that superpower, "Accio med kit." It seemed instantaneous; the med kit flew into her hand. The man was laying face down. "Wingardium Leviosa," in a combination of speed and fluidity she levitated and spun the man onto his back, even as she spread the blanket beneath him. Once he was no longer levitating, she quickly set her wand down and opened the kit. She grabbed the Emergency Medical Suspension Potion.

Fortunately, this was a self-dosing bottle. It would automatically place the correct number of drops onto the man's lips. "This is going to place you into a magical suspension until medical help arrives." Tilting the bottle over his mouth five drops fell onto his lips. "If I had known I would have done this sooner."

It worried her when his breathing stopped. However if he was suspended in time he shouldn't need to breathe. Retrieving her wand she became guided by asense of guilt. Carefully she eased him into the tent. As he settled onto the floor, there was sound of a screaming electric guitar accompanying a deep gravelly voice as it sang, "Bad to the bone." This had to be a ringtone. That meant a cell phone.

There it lay next to him partially hidden in the fold of the blanket she brought out to cover his body. It had a bit of blood on it, but it was the same blood on her hands. Picking up the phone, she saw the name Kitty. She pushed the green accept-call icon.

"Logan," the voice belonged to a young woman. "Jimmy told the professor that several people outside the grounds are planning an attack on the school."

This man was supposed to take Harry and her to Bruce's friend. The coincidence astounded her.

"Logan, are you there?"

"He," Hermione spoke up, " is injured. I have him stabilized but he needs medical attention quickly."

"Who are you?" The girl's voice demanded a response.

"My name is Hermione. I believe the Logan you are calling was supposed to take me and Harry someplace safe." She blurted out her name. Perhaps she should not have done that. "He, a black woman with long white hair, and an older man were attacked." Hermione did not have the option to speak a second sentence.

"What happened to Storm?" A moment of silence followed. There had been a few clouds in the sky but no storm. "Where is the white-haired woman?"

Subconsciously Hermione now had a name to associate with Harry's fellow abductee. "The people who attacked them took her and my friend Harry." Again, before she could explain the girl interjected another question.

"Where?"

"I am not sure." What patience Hermione had began to evaporate.

"What do you-?"

"Please listen." Pouring her frustration and exasperation into her tone silenced the other end of the phone. "Allow me to explain. This Storm person and my friend Harry were stunned and placed onto an aircraft, which departed in a northerly direction. I am here with a wounded man who needs immediate medical attention. There are two other individuals who are unresponsive and unconscious."

"I'm going to hand you over to Dr. Grey."

"Thank you." Hermione could hear a voice shouting for someone named Jean. The girl related her situation. It took a few seconds before she heard a different voice.

"This is Jean Grey." This woman's voice radiated calm confidence. "You say that you are with Logan and that he is gravely injured."

Hermione felt very relaxed. "Yes. It would be too difficult to explain but right now he is in a form of suspended animation until I get medical help." She once had been considered a muggle. The words, which just left her mouth though the truth, would sound insane.

"I know you have Logan's cell phone." Jean obviously was seeking clarification about Hermione's mental state. "What I have to tell you might seem strange. Logan has an amazing ability to heal from almost any injury."

"I need to interrupt," in Hermione's mind, this was not just any injury. "He was impaled to a tree in several places."

"Was he breathing?"

"Yes ma'am."

"This is going to be very difficult for you to believe, but if he is breathing he will live."

"Can you come to where we are?"

"I believe that the people who attacked you and your friend are about to attack me and my friends here."

"What should I do?"

Hermione spent enough time on the gun range to identify the sounds she heard over the phone as weapons fire. This did not bode well.

"We will send help. Leave the phone on."

Hermione ended the call. There was a possibility she would be on her own. She was a temptation to attempt to make a phone call to the tower. A small groan, which redirected her attention to Logan. Somehow he had shaken off the suspension potion. Hermione noticed the large hole that had been his chest now appeared as an angry red scar. Movement caught her eye. One of the other branches pulsed toward her. Reaching out her hand called her wand. She had to take the chance, "Reducio." The tip of the wand touched the branch that had moved slowly it began to shrink. To her surprise, the wound began to close. Hermione pulled it free. "One down, many to go," she turned to look at the next largest branch in his torso.

*****

The bench he slept on at Privet Drive never felt this hard. He listened for Madame Pomfrey's approach. He had not felt this bad since the Dementors attacked him during the Quidditch match.

Opening his eyes slowly revealed a pair of meter long florescent lights. The brightness caused him to squint. The smell reminded him of the boys' locker room, dampness, and cleaning solutions. Raising his hand Harry shielded his eyes he waited for the light to no longer hurt them.

Once his eyes became used to the light he discovered a new discomfort. It began morphing into an outright pain. He could not lay there and suffer. Maybe if he sat up he was feel better. He was wrong it only caused him to deduce his present injuries felt like they far exceeded any of his past ones. A groan escaped his lips while he slowly forced himself into a sitting position. Under the surface of his skull, there was pressure. He now understood what Hermione tried to explain to him after an unseen entity attacked her mind.

He was in a position to test his bruised body. The bed turned out to be a raised concrete slab. He eased off the slab and stood. This was a foolish way to check but he could stand. He remembered the stretching exercises Oliver Wood taught the team. Slowly he worked the kinks and stiffness out of his limbs and back. 

Once the acute soreness dissipated, Harry began examining his environment. To begin with, he was wearing a white pair of coveralls. The walls were bare. He was not in the medical bay in the tower. Harry remembered. There were people who attacked him. He defended himself, and then pain, a sense of time passed, and then he woke up here. Something was not right.

Harry looked around the room. It was about three meters long by four meters wide. The concrete bunk was opposite the door, without a knob or handle. Its structure consisted of heavy metal beams with small ten-centimeter squares of glass tessellating the surface. A slot about fifty centimeters across and ten centimeters high set in the middle. He could see through the glass squares. Other doors like his lined the part of the hallway he could see. The only other furniture in the room was a water closet and a sink with a built-in water fountain. 

Memories came flooding back. The battle in the field, men had invaded the tower; he was on the run again with Hermione. Was she safe? He crossed his arms seeking his wand that should be in its holster at the ready. Even the holster was missing. He last remembered trying to rescue some people. An overwhelming sense warned Harry that his actions were being watched. Without his wand he found himself thinking what would Hermione do?

A voice came from above the door. "It is good to see that you are awake." The voice sounded Slavic. Harry really couldn't pin down why, for some reason the name Karkaroff danced in his mind. "Mr. Potter my research into you and Miss Granger though immensely detailed seems surprisingly limited."

Harry had to wonder, why do people like this have to remind him of Mr. Malfoy and his need to hear his own voice bounce off the walls?

"Several months ago the two of you suddenly appeared in the company of the Avengers and guarded by SHIELD. What little information exists is obviously was the result of fabrication. Our observations show that you possess certain," the man took a breath, "shall we say undefined innate attributes. It would be somewhat simpler if you would just kindly participate in our endeavors to document them."

This question really caught him off guard. Harry's best skills rested with flying brooms and playing the seeker position. "Exactly what attributes?" 

"Do not be so modest young Harry. Even as you slept, you prevented Clarence from touching your mind. Preliminary DNA analysis shows you have an as of yet unidentified mutated gene. I never thought Stark would consort with mutants. Then we find you in the company of three mutants we classify as bothersome. We will understand and possibly replicate your unique attributes."

His experiences at Hogwarts taught him that sometimes withholding the truth was advantageous. There was no magical community on this earth. There were theories that the ability to do magic stemmed from ancient bloodlines. Harry never intended to delve into the pureblood and muggle born debate. All that he knew about controversies came from the fact there was evidence that some of the muggle born students of Hogwarts could trace their ancestry to a pureblood family. These people whoever they were thought he and Hermione were mutants. Nothing in Harry's present experiences on this earth caused him to lean toward the anti-mutant rhetoric found in some of the media. Hermione would revel in being cast as a mutant. 

He continued listening. Taking stock of his surroundings he began creating a list in his mind. He could tell the door was locked. Without his wand he doubted he could easily free himself. Harry decided to sit and observe. Who knew that listening to Hermione ramble on about the Scientific Method would prove useful?

Reaching up Dr. List flicked a switch that stopped transmission into Harry's cell. Turning he glanced at the two men standing at the back of the room. "Herr DeLeon," he glanced toward the other. "Herr Parker, please be seated."

Mounted along the left and right side of the walls, tilted monitors displayed various experiments and detainees. One of the high priority targets Montrose Parker failed to acquire continued to explore his new home. He felt torn, on the monitor a reminder of his last failure. Sitting next to him one of the greatest successes, he ever helped create for Hydra. Deep down he knew his usefulness had begun to wane. He was prepared to shift into any role where he could still be of service. Montrose noticed Dr. List studied him intently.

"I must make a confession my dear Parker." Dr. List adjusted his glasses. "You were given an almost impossible assignment. Do not fear that you have failed. Embedded in your task were several experiments that came to satisfactory conclusions." He picked up a small remote and pointed it toward the nearest monitor on the right. "This is a video replay from the attack on Stark Tower." 

On the screen Leah Stenhouse stood immobile. After years of working with her Montrose knew she took this stance when she exercised her abilities. Uncharacteristically her arms crossed in front of her defensively, her face displayed an uncharacteristic fear. She froze, then seem to leap backwards. Part of Montrose's use of experience informed him Leah did not leap. It looked more like a strong push toppled her.

"If we look at this using just the infrared spectrum observe closely." Dr. List tapped a few different buttons. This time Stenhouse glowed red with heat. Her cranium shown brighter confirming her psychic effort. Her arms began to move. A black rectangular prism passed through the wall. The lack of color indicated it possessed little or no heat. Once it made contact with Stenhouse her body reacted. "By process of elimination this has to have been the actions of one of the two wards." 

He aimed the remote at another monitor. An older man had both hands resting against a wall. His fingers looked white from the force of how hard he pushed. Reaching up Dr. List flipped a different toggle. "Clarence are you making any progress?"

Pulling his hands away from the wall, the man turned and faced the monitor. "He possesses a unique and difficult set of mental defenses. May I offer an observation?" Clarence waited for a reply.

"Do so Clarence."

Clarence closed his eyes focusing his memory. "The exterior feels like a standard operative training similar to Hydra's techniques. However, they bend drawing you into pathways that essentially push you away. The very energy I use is incorporated into these defenses. I ended up fighting against my own efforts." Clarence opened his eyes and stared directly into the monitor. "I can sense little other than he is concerned."

"May I make a suggestion Doctor?" Carlos waited for permission. Dr. List nodded giving Carlos the floor to speak. "Clarence, do not push, brush against the shields gather whatever you can about his feelings."

*****

Xavier's private school might prove to be a stroke of genius. Harry and Hermione could easily blend in and hide. Flashes of light beckoned for Thor's attention to where the school lay nestled in the green rolling hills. Midgardians have a fascination with projectile weapons. Loud but effective Thor encountered them more than he wished. The gunfire provided a plausible reason as why Jarvis's attempts to contact the school failed. If the wards were here, they were in danger. If they were not, other children were. A storm began growing reflecting Thor's mood. 

Whoever was attacking the mansion brought tremendous resources. They charged from all sides, fanatical with little or no regard to their own safety. Piotr Rasputin found himself motivated by forces beyond simple belief. Any students who did not possess some form of armor or shielding retreated into the mansion. Some had fallen, struck down during the initial attack. Piotr stood before the great double door entryway. At seven and a half feet, he stood as the X-Man Colossus. While he drew breath no one would pass to harm those within. Piles of would be intruders lay scattered across the lawn. His physical form of living steel deflected their attacks. Colossus glowed with resolved fueled by anger.

He was not alone. Accompanied by a five foot six inch brown haired hazel eyed young teen. The bullets did not strike Kitty Pryde. They pass through striking whatever was behind her. Unlike Colossus, Shadowcat ran among the enemy. Armed with pencils she attacked. 

One might wonder what a number two pencil could do against automatic weapons. Shadowcat could pass through solid objects, carring things with her as she phased. One exceedingly nasty tactic involved letting go of an object while it occupied the same space of another. A growing collection of useless guns with pencils protruding through their firing mechanisms reduced the firepower of the attackers.

To most people to see lightning strike the ground nearby invokes fear. To Colossus and Shadowcat, it signified reinforcements. Thirty feet beyond Colossus the Thunderer landed, driving his hammer into the ground. This was not Storm. A concussive wave of thunder, wind, lightning, and mystical force blasted into those who attacked the school. This new arrivals action marked him as an ally.

"Nay I say this shall not be! Thor Odinson now added his power to the defense of this place!" He launched Mjölnir at an armored vehicle making its way forward. The hammer eviscerated the drive train. Men began scrambling out. Thor called to Colossus. "Let us together rout these vagabonds. We shall make them rue the day they chose to attack the children here."

Colossus' response came in the form of a deep yell as he charged forward. The Avenger and the two X-Men pounded their way through the Hydra foot soldiers. Thor stared for a moment at the smaller of his two new allies. He kept a watchful eye over her for about fifteen seconds. Lady Jane might stand taller, but witnessing her first engagement with two attackers for Thor compared her to Sif and Black Widow.

Realistically Shadowcat did very little pounding. She welded the flagpole that once held the New York State flag. In her hands, the rattan staff became a disruptive force. Those who dodged Thor and Colossus found themselves at her mercy. Her prey never knew if the staff would strike them or pass through them partially phased, devastating their central nervous systems.

Hope can inspire individuals to excel. Hope can tip the balance. The front lawn became a stage to display the failings of Hydra. Flashes of light and explosions to the left and right gave proof that other X-Men still defended the flanks and the rear.

"They are not so brave, when I'm standing here, da?" Colossus's heavy Russian accent betrayed his birthplace.

"Verily I concur with thee." Thor changed the flight path of the hammer causing it to concuss two men scaling the wall. "They cower from a man with a spine of steel."

"And I thought Gambit's banter with Logan was nauseating." Shadowcat passed into the wall just the right of where Thor had just incapacitated a set of intruders. Emerging face first, she scouted the area. A squad of Hydra Troopers looked toward the wall, flashes of lightning and small explosions gave cover allowing her to approach.

"Fred, methinks they are spending us foolishly." The tall black man sounded like he was from Great Britain. "It has been almost an hour and we have lost ground."

"It ain't so bad Pauly," Fred slapped a magazine into the MP5 he carried. "We've switched from snatch and grab to slash and burn."

Wolverine served as her close quarter combat instructor. He helped her in developing a unique fighting style. One tactic centered around causing her opponents to underestimate her ability. "Unfortunately, I am going to slash and smash first."

The voice startled Fred. When the young girl stepped between them and prepared to attack Pauly could not believe his luck. The magazine was secure. Flicking the safety off, he quickly pulled the slide and chambered a round. Pulling the trigger he prepared to slash and burn his first victim. Pauly screamed and began stumbling backwards. Somehow Fred had missed the girl standing less than two feet in front of him. It dawned on him he may have also killed his friend. He let go the trigger. To his surprise, the girl spun she raised the staff preparing to strike.

"You shouldn't brag!" Shadowcat spun her staff she stopped the weapon with the tip protruding from the middle of the man's forehead. "If I let go of this it will solidify and destroy most of your frontal lobe killing you instantly. I might be tempted to allow it to slowly solidify, disrupting your brain cell-by-cell causing you to die slowly writhing in complete agony." An unnatural feral grin crept across her face. "But I have an idea that is immensely more satisfying."

It is true that the average mutant is slightly stronger than a comparably sized Homo Sapien, but those mutants are not trained X-Men. Shadowcat moved a step closer spinning the staff. However, with that movement she multiplied the force of her attack exponentially. Frozen with fear, Pauly never moved from the classic machine gun shooting stance. His inability to react assisted Shadowcat's efforts. The end of the staff passed up between his knees and expended its entire store of potential energy into Pauly's private parts. The man made no sound. He did fly backwards eight to twelve feet. His fate would remain a mystery to Kitty. She would never know her attack effectively removed Pauly from the gene pool.

A large tracked vehicle rumbled toward the gates. No obvious weapon protruded from the turret. A parabolic arc pointed toward the sky. A deep base drone built steadily as the arc expanded to form a dish. Slowly the construct began to tilt toward the mansion. A steady discomfort began growing in Kitty's head. Passing through the wall she rushed to assess the situation on the front lawn. Each step closer to the front door increased the pain. Looking up she saw Piotr had dropped to one knee. Thor seemed unaffected.

"If you do not surrender the intensity levels will increase." This came from the tracked vehicle. "I cannot be held responsible for the detrimental affects this will cause on the weaker or younger individuals."

"Nay you shall withdraw!" 

Kitty looked up to see that Thor spun his hammer so quickly it appeared solid. With the pain increasing, she used the professor's teachings to be able to act. Remaining phased she rushed back to stand beside the Avenger. She could hear thunder, the stars above her disappeared as heavy clouds boiled and flashed. 

The voice spoke in defiance to Thor. "So be it." The base sounds increased. Kitty dropped the staff falling to her knees.

"For Midgard and the innocents within!" 

Kitty had witnessed lightning bolts. Having Storm as part of the X-Men, allowed her ample opportunities to see them up close. What Thor called she would later describe as a column of lightning. Summoned from the ether the strike engulfed him. The hammer redirected and focused the energies toward the forces of Hydra. These were not the arcs cast by Storm. The central column bore into the turret. Smaller shafts split away, fanning out. Angry claws that bent over the walls ensnaring those waiting to attack. Brightness more intense than direct sunlight forced her to turn away. Shielding her eyes Kitty heard and felt the effects. The Thunderer's wrath encircled the school's perimeter wiping away the enemy.

The pain stopped. Light no longer assaulted her eyes. Kitty glanced at where Thor stood. Beyond him the vehicle seemed to be shattered like a porcelain teapot.

Thor turned and walked back toward her and Colossus. "They shall trouble you no more." He reached out his hand and pulled Colossus upright quickly. Then he extended his hand to Kitty. Grasping it she prepared for him to pull her up similarly. Surprisingly his effort though steady showed a deep gentility.

Scott Summers directed the recovery effort. Kitty was surprised that even Thor took direction and assisted the mutants at the school. She would phase into the rubble or wreckage looking for survivors. While walking toward the next area to search curiosity got the better of her. "Can I ask why you are helping mutants?"

He stopped dead. "I have sworn to protect those of Midgard." He tilted his head toward Kitty. "Were you not born here?"

"No, I was born in Deerfield Illinois."

"Is that not on this planet?"

"Oh no I," Kitty fought back a laugh. "I thought you meant here in New York."

"I guess my inquiry was vague." He pointed toward a clump both fallen trees. "This is the last place you and I were tasked with searching."

Kitty passed into the nearest trunk. Finding no one trapped within or beneath she reemerged. "It's clear."

"Would you escort me to the nurse name to Anne Ghazikhanian?"

They began walking quickly back toward the mansion. "I can understand you helping us, but why those who attacked us?"

It took two steps before he responded. "My friend and fellow Avenger Captain America shared a truism. Once you have vanquished your foe, it is often better offer help than continued hurt."

"Why are you interested in Nurse Anne?"

"The two wards of my Lady Jane and Virginia were forced from their home by compatriots of those who attacked your school." Thor's voice became softer as they neared the mansion's entrance. "Hermione's phone placed a call to Anne Ghazikhanian's phone."

She knew that name, "Logan's phone," grabbing Thor's bracer, "the girl who called." It made a twisted type of sense. "Someone ambushed Storm, Wolverine, her friend Harry and someone she did know. I gave the phone to Jean. Then these guys attacked."

Thor stopped. "We need to find Jean."

"We well need to go to the professor's office."

He never had been a fan of technology, but in his visits to Stark Tower and interacting with Jarvis missed the prompt assistance from the tower's technological servant. On the way down the hall, they met one of the few mutants that lived a public existence.

"Beast," Kitty sounded relieved. "Where is Jean?"

"She is in the infirmary with the wounded." His words were very mechanical. "Whatever they attacked us with that the end put Charles into a coma."

Kitty fell back into Thor. He held her upright. "This Hydra also placed one of the Avengers into a deep sleep. Jarvis discovered they bombarded him with waves that were liken unto those his mind used to sleep. We bathed Dr. Banner's mind with waves like those with he was awake. Jarvis watched most intently over him and soon Dr. Banner awoke and recovered quickly."

"Thank you, I believe you have provided at least a starting point. I will take you to speak with Jean." He led Kitty and Thor to panel that opened revealing an elevator. Inside the Beast pressed a sequence of buttons and they began to descend.


	21. Well somebody's talkin', he's whispering to me

C21 Well somebody's talkin', he's whispering to me

"What exactly did Skye suggest?" Tony was moving to the next sector in the grid search.

"We are in the process of analyzing video taken during and after the attack from sources outside the affected zone. There is an eighty-seven percent chance Harry and Hermione passed through the New York City Public Library forty-seven minutes after their phones last contacted my systems."

"I will change my search grid." Deciding to start near the river, he began accelerating as he changed his direction. "Keep searching," Tony began flying north. "Patch me through to Pepper."

"Yes Tony." The connection was made very quickly. Considering she was sitting in the tower twiddling our thumbs. She sounded very calm.

"Anything from Goldilocks?"

"Nothing yet Tony," he could hear her eyes rolling. "Jane is working with Jarvis and Bruce to modify the EMP dampeners to block anymore theta-band brainwave attacks."

Tony heard an excited voice that had to be in the room with Pepper. "Pepper we have video showing them entering Grand Central Station."

"Did you get that Tony?" Her voice sounded more alive than it did twenty seconds ago.

"Yes I did Pepper." How could he be so foolish? It had to be the worry and stress. "What trains head toward that school?"

"Sir, trains leave every hour and on the hour that pass through Westchester County."

Pepper added some welcome information. "Skye is now acquiring the internal video archives for this afternoon."

A light notified him that Jarvis's communication was for his ears only. "Sir, a power substation near the Croton Falls Station caught fire due to an automobile accident and train traffic to and through that station has been halted. Buses are faring the passengers around the fire. There exists a report of a missing child name Lorna Dane. She was reported missing before the fire."

"Inform Pepper," Tony made a decision based more on emotional factors then logic. "I am flying up to the fire." Turning northeast Tony powered toward the city limits. 

"Tony, Jarvis is providing you with the coordinates of the fire that took place along the route Harry and Hermione would have taken on a train. Go and look for them." That last sentence spoken clearly and slowly made him feel vindicated for his choice.

"On the way," Tony suddenly worried about flying right past them. Those two might have had thought they were being followed. Tony needed to resist rushing to a conclusion Harry and Hermione were proving to be formidable. "I'll need to check each and every stop on the way."

Pepper watched as a second quinjet landed gingerly next to the disabled one on the helipad. "Jarvis informed Bruce we might need his friend in a few minutes." She watched intently as the ramp lowered. Recognizing Phil, she relaxed. "Let Bruce know that it is Coulsan." She walked over to greet them at the door. The Asgardian's each carried a large piece of equipment.

"Lady Virginia," Fandral channeled his charm at full power. "We have succeeded in our quest accompanying the son of Coul."

Pepper recognized the equipment Fandral carried as a server rack. The electrical and network cables wrapped in general loops hung swaying below the equipment. With Tony not here, she scanned the room. "Place it next to Skye."

A stiff arch of the eyebrow accompanied his bemused smile. "I do admire Mistress Skye," he eased past Pepper. "She would be so happy to be in my company." Even carrying the six-foot tall steel case, his steps seem to dance across the room following some unknown tune in his head.

"I have often contemplated putting him in a," Hogun pass through the door carrying two large sacks with bulges that were obviously corners of rectangular prism shaped things. "I forget the term for the frilly-I remember a tutu." He stopped. "The only problem is I do not know which shade of green frilly lace would best match his eyes and hair?"

The entire exchange had been soft enough that only Pepper heard his comment. This was out of character for Hogun. As the dour one walked by following after his friend, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me my lady," Volstagg eased past her carrying the heaviest load. He chuckled with each step.

Judging by the change of Skye's posture Fandral did not fit her concept of a worthy date. Then she recalled stomping Tony's instep the first time he directed his charm had her. Pepper always had a bit of attraction for him. Fandral appeared to have no such sway with Skye.

"Doesn't this guy realize that not every girl likes being hit on." Agent Simmons stepped a few more feet closer to the door. She looked at Agent May.

"Think about it Simmons," Agent May spoke in a nonchalant manner. "He didn't take no from me until I placed the barrel of my gun under his chin."

"I don't think I could ever do something like that."

"That's why Coulsan stated he was your guardian." The two women nodded as they passed Pepper. "Evidently that makes you off-limits for casual hookups. If he wanted to date you he would first have to make a formal marriage proposal to you in the presence of Coulsan."

"Oh."

"Thanks for holding the door Pepper." Colson followed Fitz into the lounge. "There was abandoned equipment we decided to declare as spoils."

"Oh boy," she let the door close behind her. "We need an action plan."

"Ms. Potts, Thor wishes to speak with you and Dr. Foster."

"Put him through Jarvis."

"Lady Jane, Virginia, I must report Harry and Hermione are not at the school. They were on the way there. When I arrived here, the school was under attack. They have an idea where the wards are. I fear that due to the size of the attack they may try again. There is a need for the Warriors Three to come and defend the school while I search for Harry and Hermione. Can the son of Coul provide transport?"

Jane looked to Pepper signaling for her to speak. "This is Pepper. Agent Coulsan is here and can be underway in a few moments. Are there any injured parties that might need to be brought back here for treatment?" She had no qualms about interacting with mutants. There was a lot of prejudice in the community that sometimes manifested itself at the most inopportune times.

"I shall inquire." They could hear Thor relying Pepper's offer. The voice coming through asked about additional medical personnel. "One of the doctors here has the ability to touch minds. She is also one of their medical providers and is adamant about not joining the search without someone to take her place."

"Thor, this is Coulsan." Phil stepped toward Pepper. "I have a member of my team who can assist, however let them know she is a SHIELD agent." He turned toward Simmons and shrugged apologetically.

This time they heard a pledge, "you have the word of Thor Odinson of Asgard, no harm of any kind shall be visited upon you."

"You heard son of Coul?"

"Yes Thor, your word shall not be broken." Phil turned to face Simmons and May. "Load up, Fitz you and Skye work with Pepper and find out everything you can about that equipment. Agent Barton, Dr. Banner, do you wish to accompany us?" Bruce stood up and began walking toward Phil shaking his head no. Hawkeye retrieved his quiver and bow. "We will be there in less than half an hour."

"We shall be ready. Lady Jane, I believe that your skills are best applied working with Virginia." Thor's voice had completely changed. "We cannot underestimate the potential evil that these men may do. It is believed they have taken Harry. If they have, you and Virginia must search using the tools at the tower."

"I understand Thor," Jane had walked closer to where Thor's voice emanated from. "Tony is already heading in your direction. We will inform him. If possible, we shall find those responsible. Be careful my love."

Pepper found herself moving to embrace Jane, as Phil led his team to the quinjet. "Jane let's start looking for ways to track Hydra from this equipment."

Jane turned away from the wall of windows. "I think that's good Pepper." Not completely breaking contact, they walked toward Skye, agent Fitz, and Bruce. "Skye, can you rip every piece of information out of these computers?"

"That I can do." For some reason Skye felt the need to look at the monitor when she interacted with Jarvis. "Jarvis can you provide an isolated secure sub-network to connect this equipment?"

"Mr. Stark has authorized your use of lab E090. I am dispatching three Mk-7 Butterfingers transport drones to move the equipment."

Fitz walked over and began a cursory external examination of the server rack. "You know Skye; it's not like Hydra to leave equipment behind." He picked up the bundled power cord. "They're just as likely to have left this stuff as a trap."

Bruce walked over to join Fitz and Skye. "This means we get to disassemble and check everything first."

*****  
Harry could see himself sitting at a table at the Butter House. It was the day he and Hermione first visited the Metropolitan Museum of Art. A split screen view showed the large churn already floating over the gunman's head. The one side of the split screen zoomed in on Harry's face. He never recalled grinning that day, but he knew exactly why he was. Hermione's decision to get involved made him feel proud. The churn started to fall it froze inches above the gunman.

"This is proof of those attributes that you possess that we would like to be able to quantify."

The accented voice shook Harry back to the present. Evidently, they believed he was responsible. Internally Harry recalled three spells that he could have used to duplicate Hermione's actions. Without his wand, he could do little at the moment anyway. Professor Wong worked with them in learning some wandless was magic. Hermione seemed to be more attuned with the practice then he was. Nevertheless, moving expensive forks on a table would do little to help him escape. Then it hit him. They would expect him to be able to move large objects like the churn. When he couldn't they would assume that Hermione had the power. Making the decision came quickly and easily. He would do what he needed to protect his friend.

His mind flashed to a clouded memory in Professor Snape's office. Snape was trying to push into Harry's mind. "You can't let your guard down, concentrate."

Someone seemed to be trying to read his emotions. Harry took the time to sense where the person probed. He followed the connection back. An older man sat with his hands pressed against a wall. It was the wall to Harry's left. He fought the impulse to look that direction. Whoever he was, he was riding Harry's feelings. There were feelings that Harry decided to lose. He slipped into the man's thoughts.

"Excuse me sir," Mrs. Weasley had always insisted that being polite had advantages. "Can I ask you why you're trying to break into my mind?"

The man glanced up at Harry. An astonished look crossed his face. He never noticed that the cell had dissolved away leaving both of them standing next to a stream. This stream existed in this world up in Scotland. What did not exist in this world but did in Harry's world circled high above.

"I am a servant of Hydra. My name is Clarence." He stood up and looked down as the sound of crunching gravel accompanied the action. He smiled. "It is in your best interest to work with me and give us what we want." Clarence dragged his foot across the stones testing the shared experience.

Harry studied the man for a moment. He could feel the coolness of the night that surrounded them. He noticed that Clarence's breath hung in the air. He could smell winter in the highlands. "What is it you would like for me to give you?" Ice began forming on the barren twigs and undergrowth.

Clarence crossed his arms he could feel the cold. "You obviously possess remarkable psychic abilities. We need to study and understand them."

"What I can and cannot do is not subject to your wants or needs." This was the stance Harry prepared to make they would learn nothing about him.

Shaking his head Clarence realized that Harry never knew his error. He was inside a shared experience and could build up some leverage and take what he needs. "It will cause you much less discomfort. You do not have sufficient life experience to successfully match wits with me."

Harry even managed to create his wand again. He knew it wasn't real but in here, he could use it. "That may be true. But I have a question to ask you. Have you ever battled dementors?" Harry pointed. Clarence looked up. The dementors descended.

Children have such vivid imaginations. Clarence always enjoyed sharing those experiences. His favorite practice was to sit near a reading circle at a public library when Dr. Seuss was read aloud. He can spend hours walking among the images as the Cat in the Hat danced through the young listeners minds.

Granted Harry's simulated wraiths or ghouls showed promise. If the boy could be turned, what an asset. Clarence knew that when he disbelieved in their shared consciousness it would shatter the constructs. "My dear boy these creatures do not exist." Clarence looked back at Harry wanting to read the disappointment that would soon be evident on the boy's face. Harry continued grinning.

"I assure you they are real." Harry pulled his wand. "The are not a whim conjured by a child. He began backing away. "They are creatures that feed on your happiness."

Was the boy in his mind? Clarence looked up. His mouth fell open. "They cannot exist." The creature slowed and came within a foot of his face. The hope that Clarence had at easily controlling the situation evaporated. Happiness poured forth from his very soul. A second creature pushed the first one away. Even more of Clarence is shredded. Cold, despair, fear, and darkness poured into his soul. Another one with the slimy grayish hand reached out and pulled happy moments away emptying him drop by drop.

"Expecto Patronum." The words meant nothing to Clarence that he could see that in front of Harry something that look like a bull elk stood between the boy and the creatures. They fled from Harry and feasted on him.

"In a few moments you will have no memories of anything that transpired for the last few hours. But I can tell you, you will remember to leave me alone."

Not being sadistic Harry did not like causing the man pain. He continued the illusion. Waiting until he could see one the dementors moving in to give the kiss of death he broke the link.

Even through the heavy concrete wall, he could hear the screams from Clarence. There was no pride in the action. Harry did not look up to look around. They would know he was responsible. Someone had done something similar to this back in the tower. Harry decided at that moment that anything that touched his mind would meet resistance.

Dr. List looked at the biometric data that Harry's jumpsuit provided. There was a slight change in his heart rate and oxygen levels five minutes before Clarence succumbed. This data failed to support his hypothesis. He knew the boy had lashed out at Clarence. How could he prove it? Fortunately, they had enough data on his sleeping mind to force Harry down for the night. They would need to analyze everything that transpired to block Harry's abilities.

Reaching over he picked up the phone and punched a series of digits. "Bastion, have your teams pour over everything you can that occurred in rooms 9P and 8P over the last forty-five minutes. I need a complete analysis by 0800 hours." Without even waiting for reply, he hung up the phone.

*****

Many people casually would mention they envied Logan's enhanced healing. Logan appreciated it himself. Perhaps Rogue understood some of the drawbacks during the few times she borrowed his ability. A great deal of pain and discomfort preceded the remarkable feats of healing. Yes, his body would expel any object that had penetrated it. The larger and more intrusive the object was the quicker his body worked-it-out. He remembered De Leon had used branches and limbs to pin him to the tree. That meant splinters, which implied itching.

He indulged himself for about seven seconds. Now he would begin a slow and painful self-extraction from his predicament. He waited for the first wave of pain. It never came, in its place the tingles of re-knitting muscles. Lying down, he wasn't hanging he was on his back lying down.

Logan reached out with his senses. He could hear the soft resonant snore of a man sleeping. There were the suttle breaths of a child asleep, which was a sound he listened for during his nightly patrols of the mansion. He could hear stirring sound wood tapping against metal. An overwhelming scent of chicken soup masked most of the other smells.

He decided to open his eyes. He stared up into the top of a very large tent. The interior of the structure seem to flimsy the holdup this amount of canvas. He rotated his head to catch a glimpse of the two sleeping individuals. He could see Magneto lying on a cot. Turning back the other way, he could see the young girl on the opposite side of the room also on a cot. A pot set on a small stove. What captured his attention was the spoon that stirred itself. The sound of a curtain pulled aside slowly took him off guard. He sat up in turned. There stood a girl holding a bundle of clothes. She stopped and stood still, staring at Logan.

"I should start by introducing myself," he could see the concern on her face. "I am called Logan. I have a suspicion I was supposed to meet you at the train station." He compared her to the students he encountered past and present at the mansion. Something about her bearing caused him to realize that behind those brown eyes under that bushy brown hair a mind calculated everything he said and did. She resumed walking in his general direction.

"I'm Hermione Granger," her voice cracked a bit showing some stress. "And I am so sorry. I thought you were... So injured there was nothing I could," she was beginning to falter. "I failed. I should've checked on you first. Even with your ability to heal the pain must have..." She was shaking her head no. "It's my fault."

He wasn't easily fooled. There was no psychic revelation, just several years working at the school. Being able to assess a kid's mental state quickly was a skill he developed over those years. "Listen to me; you need to understand a few things. First and foremost I don't recall much after hitting the tree and waking up here." He remembered being impaled but that wasn't important now. "When the damage is bad enough, I sometimes go into shock." This time he told the complete truth. Now was the time to redirect Hermione's thoughts toward her obvious positive actions. "It looks like you took good care of Eric, and whoever the girl over there is." He indicated where she lay on the cot. "Was she injured in the attack?" 

Hermione set the bundle down on the table. "Her name is Lorna Dane." The police were searching for that girl they asked for his help when he met them on the trail earlier. "Harry and I witnessed her being attacked as the power substation exploded. We had to do something, so we grabbed her and came here and set up camp. Harry went to make the call." She turned and looked back at the curtain she entered through several seconds ago. "They took Harry, and the black woman with platinum blonde hair."

Logan could see her about to breakdown. He was formulating a reassuring response when she surprised him.

"I spoke to your friends Kitty and Jean on your phone." Hermione's voice grew steadier as she relayed the information. "The people who attacked you hear apparently are attacking a place called the mansion." Logan started to get up. "Stop," the simple declarative statement caused him to pause. "You may have an amazing healing factor. But physics is very clear in this matter. You need to have some form of sustenance to replenish yourself. Also your shirt and jacket were sacrificed in the process of cutting you down and removing the wood." She held up a long sleeve crimson sweater with a bright yellow almost gold capital W emblazoned on the chest. "This is one of Charlie's sweaters Mrs. Weasley made for him probably for Christmas. I think the arms might be a bit long, but it should fit you. It should also keep you relatively comfortable, as Mrs. Weasley was very good with clothing charms."

Concern for everyone back at the mansion caused Logan to interrupt. "Could I have my phone?"

"Under one condition," she seemed to be holding a slender piece of wood. "You have to eat and drink something." She placed the phone on the table next to the sweater. She then opened up the cupboard and removed two bowls.

Logan did know whether to be angry, appalled, belittled, or start rolling on the floor laughing. He chose to walk over the table and take a seat. "While you're serving you mind if I make the call?"

"Not at all." She turned around placing a bowl in front of him. He picked up the phone and accessed his phone book. He tapped Scott's name. Hermione sat down glass of water and a small shot glass with a dark blue liquid. "Drink this first." Her tone left no room for argument.

The phone just rang until the call went to voicemail. He looked up in an accusing manner. "And exactly what is it?" He pressed Jean's name next.

"I'll explain it to you, but you aren't going to believe me." She set down and looked him directly in the eye. "Even if I have to cast and unforgivable, you will drink what is in the glass."

They engaged in a battle of wills. Unfortunately, Jean's voice broke his concentration. What made it worse? He got her voicemail. "I'm waiting for the explanation."

"This is revitalizing potion from the first aid kit. It's designed to help heal injuries, but it must speak taken with food." She put a bottle on the table.

Picking up the bottle, he read the packaging. Campers Cure good for cuts, scrapes, burns, and jinxes. Mix two drops in one ounce of water, must be taken with a meal. Twisting open the top, he used his senses smell to examine the contents. It reminded him of Creomulsion, a children's cough syrup. He decided to humor Hermione and downed the shot glass. He immediately felt hungry and began to eat the soup. Amazingly, he was beginning to feel reenergized, almost as if he had a full night's rest and recovery.

"Do you think you need a second bowl?" Instead of a smug response, Hermione's voice showed concern.

Logan listened to his stomach, "If you would please." While she retrieved a second bowl, he tried Kitty's phone. With the same result, he resolved himself to wait until they called him. While he ate this bowl, he realized Hermione was rinsing her bowl in the sink. "Does this tent have running water?"

"It does." Her statement was matter of fact. "I didn't think of it, but would you like to take a shower?"

*****

Thor set in the center of the Blackbird. He agreed with leaving the quinjet at the mansion just in case of they needed emergency transport. The Warriors Three took positions to safeguard the students. The son of Coul venture to the roof with his pilot, Agent May, to provide what she termed as high cover. The healer from SHEILD at first appeared to be chatty unable to focus. When a student was brought in with a gun shot wound her transformation seemed miraculous. With such dedication and skill, Thor could understand why the son of Coul picked her to accompany him.

At the controls set the youthful Kitty Pryde and another girl named Rogue. The two regular pilots Scott and Storm were unavailable. Scott oversaw the defense of the mansion and according to Jean; Hermione told them Storm had been taken with Harry.

"Understood Ironman," Kitty was speaking into a headset. "We will be at those coordinates in four minutes, Blackbird out." Turning back toward Thor and Jean, she gave a summary of the conversation. "Ironman will arrive at our landing site two minutes after we do. For some reason he said to say good job Goldilocks."

"Tis but a jest, sometimes Tony Stark is only humorous within his own mind."

"Huh?" Kitty looked first at Thor then it Jean.

Jean raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you ever watched Gambit try to joke around with Scott or Logan?" The end of her comment came with a wink. "Anyway Kitty I believe this would be when Orroro or Scott would request you check the passive systems to make sure we are the only ones in the area."

"Sugar," Rogue whispered. "I'm glad you asked Ah'm just as lost." She banked the jet to scrub away some speed and facilitate the sensor sweep.

"I have one heat source on intercept course that matches Ironman's profile. The fire at this substation is under control." Her fingers danced across the control panel. "Ultrasonics, infrasonics, and ultraviolet sweeps show we are alone. Magnetics show two spikes in the landing area. The computer matches the signature to Magneto while he is sleeping, the power are levels on the second spike were too low to analize with this equipment. However something is masking the signal."

They were close enough for Jean to reach out. There were minds in the area one felt very familiar. She couldn't quite pinpoint them. It wasn't that they were being hidden it was more that her thoughts were being pushed gently but forcefully in a different direction. The jet transitions from normal flight to VTOL mode for landing. Shifting to her own form of passive sensing she waited to hear any thoughts.

Rogue's pilot skills continued to improve. She put them down on a level patch of ground about a hundred feet from a stand of trees near the hilltop, with out a bounce or slide. The exit ramp lowered.

"Lady Jane is always insisting that I must treat the fairer sex as equals." He stood up and his hammer flew to his grasp. "I would ask that you allow me to exit first."

"I understand." Jean swept her hand toward the ramp.

Giving an acknowledging nod Thor made his way down the ramp. "I believe it is safe to come forth X-Men, or should it be X-Persons?" He directed that question to himself.

"Rogue stay here and watch over us be ready for a quick exit." Jean made her way toward the ramp. "Come on Shadowcat, Thor could get hurt out there."

"Ironman," Rogue spoke into the microphone. "Goldilocks has landed and is outside with mama and baby bear."

Thor was disappointed. The tent sat prominently on the hill. "I shall have to speak with the son of Coul about the quality of SHIELD the training." He waited at the base of the ramp for Jean and Kitty to join him.

"Were do you think we should start?" The importance of working with the Avengers tore Jean away from her medical duties. She did what she thought the professor would do. She also realized with potential threats in the area Thor's skills in battle gave him the experience to lead.

Thor pointed at the hillock. "That is the tent Hermione carries in her purse."

"What tent?"

"Can you not see the top of the hill?" Thor once again looked at the tent. This time he began to sense Asgardian magic. "I shall need to apologize to the son of Coul for my doubt of the training. I believe they have warded the area."

Jean reached out the direction of the hilltop seeking Logan's mind. Every time she thought she touched it, she would find herself thrown toward the firefighters and the crowd around them about a mile and a half away. "Thor what is meant by warded?"

"It is away to protect or cause one to turn their attention elsewhere." Jane had insisted that their magic not become common knowledge. "It is one of the gifts they possess."

Jean could tell there was something Thor wasn't sharing. His surface thoughts extruded pride, worry, and a form of parental love. He obviously wasn't sharing all of their powers and abilities. She decided not to pry. "Can I ask why you can see the tent?"

Thor took a step in the tent's direction. "Sometimes being an Asgardian has advantages." 

When they were about halfway there, a light source approached at a high rate of speed and very low. "This should be Ironman. If it is not then be on guard."

Jean prepared a telekinetic shield. Kitty phased and watched the light come closer. She noticed Thor changed his grip on the hammer. She reached up and eased Jean back and to the left. When he swung the hammer, Kitty knew better than to be in its way.

"Ah have the bogey in the sites of the main battery." Rogue informed the team outside the jet over the earpieces Agent Coulsan supplied.

"Hold thy fire." Thor spoke calmly.

"Sir we are being targeted by that aircraft." 

"Then I guess we'll have to play nice." Ironman landed between the hilltop in the team. He turned and scanned Thor and the two women with him. Okay one of them might still be a kid but that was only based on how tall she was.

"Sir," when Jarvis make comments in first contact scenarios Tony knew to listen. "Visually I recognize Thor, Dr. Jean Grey, and Katherine Pryde." Jarvis's facial recognition systems were second to none. Knowing that Xavier's school was involved he had Jarvis analyze all accessible documents that pertained to them. "Only Thor and Dr. Grey show up on passive systems."

"Keep tabs on Ms. Pryde." Jarvis could sense her. This implied she was most likely a hologram and not a mental projection from Dr. Grey. Thor broke his concentration.

"Come Tony join us as we approach Hermione's tent." Thor walked toward Tony. "These are the," Thor thought for a second before turning to ask. "What is the politically correct term?"

"X-Men," Jean whispered.

"The X-Men Jean Grey and Kitty Pryde, Rogue watches over us from the plane." Thor swept his hand toward the women who accompanied him. "Ladies may I present Tony Stark, the Ironman."

Tony's faceplate popped open. "It's good to make your acquaintance." He didn't wait for them to return the greeting. "What tent?"

Pointing Thor showed where to look, "the one behind you on the hill."

Tony turned to look. He saw nothing. Jarvis stepped up the scans there was a pair of magnetic anomalies. Thor wouldn't joke at a time like this. They started up the hill, when suddenly Tony wanted desperately to look closely at the plane. He found himself, Jean, and Kitty heading away from the summit of the hill.

"Hold friends." The sound of Thor's voice stopped Tony. "Turn your attention toward me and wait." He reached his hand up. "This ward is powerful." He pushed his hand against the magical barrier feeling it bend. "Hermione!" Thor called in aloud voice. "It is I Thor Odinson, you are safe!"

Tony's field of vision wavered a moment. Then he recognized the green canvas of the tent she kept in the pocket dimension contained in her purse. A second later Hermione burst forth sprinting toward him and Thor. At the speed she was running Tony quickly calculated that if she collided with his armor she could hurt herself. He took a step closer to Thor so that should be tempted to run into him first. He felt Mjölnir's impact with the ground, signaling Thor's understanding of Hermione's excitement.

"They took Harry! They took Harry!" She threw herself into Thor's arms. All of the stress, all of the worry, all the fear of failure, burst out in tears.

Tony was surprised when Hermione's arm closest to him reached out pulling him into her embrace. This wasn't the time to complain about being this close to Goldilocks. Her needs were more important.

"Hermione?"

Tony did not recognize this voice. He turned his head and saw a man coming out of the tent. He prepared to fire a repulsor.

"Logan!" Kitty began sprinting toward her mentor.

Jean resisted the urge to join the pair. Someone needed to remain alert. She began walking quickly toward them. Logan looked up at her. She mouthed, "I monitoring the area." He nodded his understanding. Since the tent became visible, she psychically peered inside and touched the mind of Magneto. He was not wearing his helmet. Some type of drug was interfering with his thought processes. She found a young girl also in a similar state. She turned her thoughts to Logan. "What can you tell me?" Those words were not spoken but a mental communication.

"We were surprised." Logan included images with his thoughts. "Storm had arrived and Magneto was searching for the girl in the tent. Evidently Hermione and her friend Harry saved her from some outfit called Hydra." He paused to make sure she received his thoughts.

"Elements of that group attacked the school. Thor showed up as he believed this Harry and Hermione to be there." She shared some of the devastation and injuries. "Hermione used your phone to call. After the Hydra forces were driven off we came."

"Jean is the school safe?"

"Yes it is. Allies of Thor are at the school while I'm here." She provided him images of everyone on the quinjet. "What happened here?"

Logan relayed his experiences of the battle and waking up in the tent. The entire conversation and exchange took place at the speed of thought.

"Thor," Jean turned back to look at the obvious family reunion. "Whoever has your Harry has our Orroro. I believe a continued joint effort is in both of our best interest."

Tony spoke up. "I think it would be best if all of us went back to the tower. I have people working on some hard evidence these Hydra punks left in New York."

Jean thought about that for moment. Until the professor reawakened and he could use Cerebro, this might be the best course of action. "I agree, but I'll need to okay it with the mansion."

"That is wise Jean." Thor still held Hermione. "Go and seek permission and we shall strike the tent." Shifting Hermione between himself and Tony, he started up the hill.

"Bub I think it might be a potential problem." Logan turned to glance back at the tent. "Magneto is unconscious in there. Herms," he looked at Hermione. "Said it was some type of neurotoxin, we can't leave him here. I personally do not want to be nearby if he wakes up someplace unfamiliar."

Reaching up Tony tapped Thor's upper arm to get his attention. "That is sound advice."

Keeping his right hand on Hermione's back Thor caused his hammer to fly to his left hand. "Is there a danger?"

"Let's just say he's one of the few people who can give SHIELD nightmares."

"Would he be welcomed by the X-Men?" Thor shifted his gaze to Logan.

"Believe it or not the old man was searching for a mutant to bring to the school for her safety." Logan looked from Thor to Tony then at Hermione. "He would be grateful as Herms not only watched over him but also has been caring for the girl he was searching for."

Tony shared an observation. "The biggest problem I see is that if SHIELD does get wind of this they'll want to take him into custody. With Coulsan and his people at the mansion this could prove difficult."

Thor looked down and whispered question, "Hermione could you hide them from view?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

"I fear that we're at a Nidavellir Impasse." That comment caused at least one double take.

"I have an idea," Kitty spoke up. "What if we use the Blackbird to take Magneto in this girl to the mansion? And ask this Coulsan guy to give the rest of us a lift to your facility."

The three men looked at each other. Tony spoke up. "I'm used to having ideas that solve all my problems being mentioned by representatives of the fairer sex, after all Pepper makes more money for my business when I'm not involved in making the decision."

"I thought it was due to the fact Virginia is better at business?" 

Tony glared at Thor. "People can't say no to her. Putting her in charge was the best decision I made."

"I find her version more truthful."

Jean looked at Hermione then Kitty and Logan. "I'll make the call."


	22. Never So Alone

C22 Never So Alone

The first sensation reminded him of how he felt that time long ago he when he finished off an entire cask of slivovitz celebrating the end of semester exams. His mouth was dry, a sure sign that someone had drugged him. He could feel his extremities; even wiggle his fingers and toes. No bindings or restraints restricted his movements. Strangely enough, he was warm and very comfortable.

Before moving on the offensive, he decided to explore this environment. Reaching out with his senses, he discovered more than enough ferrous metal to defend himself. Refining his focus, he could detect no electronically based surveillance systems.

His mind reached out taking control of a beanbag filled with steel shot. The twenty-seven pieces inside he could use most effectively. Drawing it into his hand the mutant known as Magneto rose to a sitting position. Scanning the room with his eyes brought several surprises. On the other side of the room lay Lorna. Stiffness, dull pain confirmed his memory of having been shot.

The need to check on his daughter pumped enough adrenaline into his bloodstream to allow him to stand and walk gingerly to her side. By the time, he reached her his violent past assured him there was no bullet wound. It felt more like an up-close and personal encounter with a wooden cudgel. 

Placing two fingers gently on her neck confirmed her pulse as steady, relieving his fears for her immediate safety. He wished it were stronger and not as rapid. Someone had covered her with a blanket. By her feet a pad of paper and a quill lay. Using the metal of the spiral, he drew the pad to his hand. He glanced at it. There was a timeline showing that Lorna has been unconscious for at least five hours. Every twenty minutes observations of her temperature, pulse, and respiration pattern assured Magneto that whatever affected Lorna appeared to be waning. The bottom right corner of the page had a small fold.

Lifting the tab revealed three hours of data about his general condition. His vitals reflected a slight suppression as compared to his normal state. At the top of the page his general description and a reference to something called a night-night round. There was a report of the bruise on his back. A notation referred to his jacket and shirt being mended. Magneto decided that whoever his benefactor was at the least they were not an overt enemy. A possibility existed this individual might be an ally.

Setting the pad down, he noticed a copy of the Girlguides First Aid Manual from the early 90s. Magneto traveled enough in the United Kingdom to recognize that his caretaker had to be British.

The sensation of a metal with an all too familiar taste moved closer. Normally he would find himself at odds with Logan. Earlier he reached an understanding with the X-Man. Providence had provided Lorna with the protector. Part of him wanted to be both Lorna's mentor and protector the choices he made in the past prevented this possibility. In the future, she may come to understand his point of view and chosen path. Until that time, seeing the world through Charles's eyes would provide a sheltered view and a glimpse of what could be. He stroked Lorna's cheek before deciding to exit the tent.

He reached for the flap. As he pushed it aside, the taste of more familiar metal waited outside. Another piece that he felt earlier in the night something he never encountered before. Increasing his hold on the pouch of shot, he stepped into the night. "Logan, I am here." Confronted by darkness he suddenly realized his tactical error. He moved very slowly.

"Eric," there was tension and Logan's voice. "A lot's happened we need to talk bub." The level of irritation sounded normal, this could be a good thing. "Two of the three kids who are looking for are safe."

"I'm extremely pleased that Lorna is safe in the tent. However I would like to have a prolonged discussion with the person who precipitated her predicament." Magneto sense enough metal within Ironman's armor that he could easily be incapacitated. From a television reports he recognize Thor. He cannot influence the swaying hammer. The scales that made up his armor would respond.

"That might be a bit difficult."

Magneto half expected to of her Charles's voice. Hearing Jean Grey lowered his tension level. Without his helmet, she could easily counter any move he made with a concentrated thought, "In what way, my dear?"

"SHIELD, Avengers Tower, the Baxter Building, and the school appeared to have been attacked by the same individuals who attacked you earlier tonight." Jean walked forward stopping on Ironman's left. “A mechanized psychic attack overwhelmed everyone with a mutant gene. The professor was attached to Cerebro, placing him into a coma."

"Who did this?" Magneto scanned everyone's face. 

"I don't know what they call themselves," the girl he did not know moved Thor's cloak. "This sir is there symbol." Holding a wooden stick, she began drawing in the air with red-orange flames.

"Mein Gott," this could not be. They had been destroyed. He had help hunt down these butchers, and thought there were only now distant nightmares. The bag containing the steel shot exploded. Immediately the twenty-seven metallic balls flew into a tight orbit around the group. These were the creatures that took him away from his family and killed them years ago. "Hydra." If member approach there would be little left other than an unidentifiable mass.

"Sir," the threat level subroutines in Jarvis's programming caused him to use an imperative tone. "Warning! At current velocities the kinetic energy transfer of the steel objects revolving around Magneto would be fatal. The armor would be severely compromised."

"Can you analyze the flight path?" Tony watched the data fly across the miniature screen. "What is the magnetic flux level?"

"There is approximately 43.71 teslas focused in a three centimeter wide shell with a radius of fifteen meters centered on Magneto." Jarvis displayed the shell on data screen four. "At the present exponential increase in angular momentum the friction has the potential to begin heating the surrounding ferrous metal via induction. This will detrimentally affect anyone whose skin is in contact with metal."

Just how much metal did the average person wear ? "Magneto slow the steel balls down." Tony thought not about only his armor, but Thor's also. "The side effects which are doing could cause injury."

Mjölnir dissipated the flame drawing. "I regret and must confirm your suspicion." Thor dropped the hammer to the ground. "They have taken my lady's ward." Thor looked back toward the X-jet. "We need to retrieve the SHIELD agent known as the son of Coul. I have given my word that no harm would come to Xavier's school. But it is best believed that the son of Coul go with us to the tower and neither of you cross paths." No one spoke as the implication Thor made settled across the group. He was offering to protect Magneto from SHIELD and vice versa.

The speed of the orbiting shot changed. Slowly Magneto pulled them back. They cooled in the night air. Eventually he slipped them into his pockets.

The young girl spoke again, "Does anyone know where Agent Simmons is?" Her tone was impatient. "Based on the pistol we took from the Hydra agents who attacked Lorna, I believe Agent Simmons is the best bet for her speedy recovery."

"She's tending the wounded at the school so that I could be here." Jean had given the girl her attention. "I believe we have spoken Hermione, I am Jean."

"Can this Agent Simmons be trusted?" Magneto began formulating a decision.

Hermione answered quickly. "I believe so. She and Fitz acted as tutors for Harry to me."

Magneto turned and looked to Jean. Jean nodded. "Until Charles is awake I shall be a guardian for the school." He looked at Jean grey, "I will not interfere," and then at Logan, "I will not recruit."

"I known you've done this before bub." Logan took a few steps forward. "There is no need for me to make threats, but remember, behave."

The smile that crossed Magneto's face promised a bit of mischief. "Logan old friend, when it comes to securing our future, if these fiends return I shall be most unforgiving." 

"I'll get Coulson on the line." Tony offered. "I'll suggest he pick us up here and that there are injured on the way to the mansion."

Thor placed his hand on Hermione's back. "Let us then retrieve the girl and strike the tent." He looked at Magneto then Wolverine. Both men turn for the tent and led the way.

"We'll get a stretcher so we can secure Lorna," Jean turned to look toward Magneto, "for safety sake."

Logan and Jean walked with Magneto back to the X jet. Exactly what they were discussing no one tried to overhear. This was a time to sow trust and respect. Thor, Hermione, and Kitty remained at the tent.

After entering the tent, Thor stood back allowing the two girls to check on Lorna. Even though the furnishings reminded him of Midgardian tastes, he felt at home. A tent such as this would be a great boon on hunting trips. Eventually he turned his attention back to the girls.

Once they had taken another round of vitals, Hermione asked, "Could you pack up the items from her backpack that I laid out on the table, please? That would allow me to begin preparing to break down the tent."

"I'd be glad to." Moving to the table Kitty picked up the One Direction backpack and began carefully inserting the notebooks and textbooks. Picking up the hair color, she turned to look at Lorna. Her peripheral vision caught objects floating quickly into various cupboards. Hermione seemed to be directing the flight path with a polished piece of wood she used earlier.

This sparked her curiosity. She began scanning the interior of the tent carefully. The analytical parts of Kitty's mind roughly calculated the interior volume of the tent and then compare that to her estimated values of his external dimensions. Exactly how is bigger on the inside she didn't know. Since arriving at the mansion her exposure to what seemed to be impossible, dictated she accept the evidence and seek rationale later.

The self-packing tent finished tucking everything the way just as Logan and Magneto entered the tent with a stretcher. For all the stories Kitty heard about Magneto, his gentleness in moving Lorna seemed out of place. Thor held the tent flaps as the two men carried the girl out.

Hermione walked to the center pole. She pulled out her stack and touched one of the symbols written there, " Tabernaculum." Turning around she announced, "we just need to step outside."

Kitty followed Thor outside. Once Hernione exited the tent, reality shifted. Sounds of doors closing and muted metal clanging eminated from the tent. Without warning the tent began to fold itself into a canvus covered column. This could all be easily explained through applications of advanced scientific principles. When Hermione opened her purse and Thor began feeding the eight-foot long plus column into it, Kitty developed a good example of what was meant by the term suspension of belief.

*****

"Exactly what am I supposed to do?" The voice came through the speaker centered on the conference table.

"My boy, my boy," John Garrett smiled. "You're in the best position to monitor the second asset. We may need to observe and collect data."

"With everything that has happened I'm going to be stuck in DC for a while."

"I've arrange for you to be moved to the protection detail for the injured man." He placed great deal of emphasis on the words injured man. "Our clear time is almost over. I'll make contact with you using fortuneteller protocol choose one."

Tapping the end call button Grant Ward slipped his phone into his pocket. Finishing the coffee, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and left the bagel shop. Walking out onto the street, he hailed a cab and began the journey to Bethesda. 

Natasha Romanov tapped the button to end the phone call. This was the seventh time Rhodes had called inquiring about Steve. The super soldier remained unconscious in the room with Sam Wilson watching over him. She was heading down to the cafeteria. Even though she was worried about Steve, her ingrained training demanded she seek sustenance.

A familiar face rounded the corner heading toward her. He was the last official SHIELD operative Phil chose for his new team. Classified as a field operative from his file Natasha recalled that the military and SHIELD seem to given him a purpose. With Phil watching over him, he would be someone difficult to turn. He flashed a standard we need to talk quietly sign. Giving the counter she led him to the stairwell.

"What can I do for you agent?"

"Right now Phil and the team are in the wind." He looked at the door they just passed through. "Sense of I am unable to contact them I decided to attach myself to the invisible security detail here."

Once SHIELD was back up and running. Natasha contemplated holding a seminar on how to tone down the fake charm. "Stay on this into the hall. Don't into the room until I return." She took two steps down the stairs before the overwhelming urge overtook her. Stopping she looked back at Grant. "I have a friend who occasionally wants people not to make him angry. Unlike him, I don't issue warnings." She flashed a smile and then started down the stairs.

Grant entered the hospital hallway. He immediately recognized at least six armed people. He could see the earwigs that three of them wore. The one closest to him nodded slowly. Two of the other armed men glanced at him. Natasha had obviously given him clearance to remain on this floor. He found his chair, picked up a magazine, and began observing the one corner in the hallway that had the lightest coverage.

Once Natasha made her selections in the cafeteria, she stepped outside to sit at one of the tables. The darkness of the evening would help keep her activities private. Producing a small makeup mirror she opened it up and skillfully surveyed her environment. Besides being a beauty aid the mirror acted as a directional transmitter. Placing the device within five degrees of her intended target, she waited until the miniature servos finished the alignment.

As she ate Natasha tapped out coded message using only one of the four fingers she seemed to roll randomly on the tabletop. “Stable, improving, security level, beta seven, four orphans,” whomever the message was meant for received not only an update concerning Captain America but also an encrypted status report.

Through the high-powered night vision binoculars he observe her, but not her actions. She placed a soft drink innocently enough to shield her hands. At the moment that was not that important. Repressed memories were now bubbling to the surface. Those who were his allies would now be his enemies. And he had to consider that his former enemies might never trust him.

There was an urge to return to the base. And yet that white star, inside the red and blue circles it meant something. This something, he knew a long time ago had been very important. The man who held that shield knew him.

The one time that man once gave orders, “observe and report, but above all be safe and come back...” Those orders predated everything else. He would return to the base, observe, and then decide.

He would need to learn who he was, and why the man the hospital meant so much to him. The redhead and the winged man seemed to be up to the task of watching over the man. Policing the area before he left would ensure that no one knew he was ever there.

*****

Whatever they needed to keep from him, Coulson decided to ignore for the moment. If only Tony made the insistence he would have balked at the idea. Thor’s added assurance kept his suspicion at bay. Plus his internal voice made him feel that Simmons would be safe. The fact that Weapon X sat two seats over made the choice even more reasonable. Having read the dossiers for the candidates of the Avengers Initiative during phase one, the more distance from the mansion and Simmons Logan was the better he felt.

Considering that a team somehow managed to incapacitate Wolverine, Magneto, Storm, and then Harry caused him to worry. If these people completed this task, this effectively it meant that Hydra shouldn’t be taken lightly. The moles Hydra placed in SHIELD showed a propensity for playing wait-and-see gambits.

Even though some mutants joined forces with Hydra they were an exception. The reports on Charles Xavier made it abundantly clear those who follow him could be potential allies. Tonight’s attack strengthened the possibility. Having Simmons assist in treating the injured only helped.

He wanted a chance to hear May’s opinion concerning his thoughts. It would have to wait. The big question centered on leaving Skye at the tower. How long can she resist trying to hack Jarvis?

*****

When the quinjet touched down on the helipad Hermione’s first thought, “It’s good to be home,” morphed into, “I thought Mrs. Weasley was overprotective.” Neither Pepper nor Jane fought over her for attention. It was more like if we smother her to death with hugs it would be a kinder and gentler fate.

Hermione cast pleading glances to Thor and Tony, but they kept their distance. Encompassed in the protective hugs Hermione was able to let her guard down a bit. As the worry and relief swept across her she felt better able to confront the guilt she had over the recent choices she made.

“Hermione,” Jane spoke soft enough to keep her words private. “For my peace of mind I need to know that during the battle you weren’t hurt.” There was a change in the power of the embrace. “Thor described the scene.”   
Jane pulled away enough to look in Hermione’s eyes. “Considering the power station explosion, the reported gunfire, and other things I am sure you will tell us later,” her pause communicated you will do this in capital letters.

“This is just a waste of time.” Hermione’s plea fell on deaf ears. When no one answered, she sighed and led the procession to the elevator.

*****

When she got the opportunity Kitty watched as Skye's hands danced across the keyboard. With the help of the artificial intelligence Jarvis layer upon layer of the deep web melted away under the onslaught. She could understand maybe twelve to fifteen percent of what flashed on the screen.

At a separate monitor Jarvis let Kitty watch Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner pouring over energy signatures. Somehow Harry and Hermione could tap some form of natural energy they could manipulate. When they did might conceivably leave traces that they could find Harry. Once Dr. Foster returned from the infirmary they hope to fine-tune the process.

Jean remained close to Logan. She seemed to be worried about how he would react. That lasted an entire five minutes. Thor had decided to suggest to Logan that Kitty get a chance to train with someone named Natasha. For a moment Logan took offense, and Kitty had to admit she did too. She found herself caught up in Thor's explanation.

"I say to thee there are few who can handle the staff as well as Shadowcat." Thor turned and looked at Kitty. "She strikes and defends using the techniques of a warrior with great upper body strength, someone such as myself, you, or Captain America." He turned his attention back to Logan. "But as a female she may generate more power with her torso and legs working in concert. Unlike the Hulk her attack should not be smash. Her strikes should be precise and devastating."

Much to her surprise Logan nodded. "I have to agree.

The conversation changed when Agent Coulson and his pilot walked over and made their goodbyes. The organization they served, SHIELD, is for the lack of the better term shattered at the moment. This Coulson evidently was one of the few bigwigs left alive and a good guy. Jean walked with them as they headed out toward their plane.

The elevator opened Dr. Foster, Ms. Potts, and Hermione emerged. "I agree that perhaps I should turn in for the night." Hermione followed the women into the room. "I don't need someone to watch over me. You both have skills that best used at the moment to help find Harry."

"I don't know if it is best for you be alone." Ms. Potts replied calmly.

Dr. Foster made a suggestion, “Ask Tony or Thor what they think.”

"You know that's dirty pool." Hermione turned to Dr. Foster, "They both will agree with whatever you want."

"Why else would I suggest it?"

Hermione groaned. Kitty knew that groan; the I'm not as helpless as you think adolescent mantra. This was only going to get worse. Then a light flashed in her thoughts. It was so simple and she could be helpful.

"Logan, I think I can offer a solution." Kitty spoke softly knowing her mentor listened. "I've been working with Jean and the Professor so that I can help new students adjust to living at the school. Instead of Dr. Foster or Ms. Potts sleeping on the couch in Hermione's room, I could."

"Ain't you worried they're gonna think you're just a kid?"

Kitty looked back at the three different groups of adults clustered in different parts of the room. "My biggest contribution would be in scavenging through the technology and the web. But, in this room is Tony Stark is a tech genius, that SHIELD agent, Fitz, isn't too shabby. Bruce Banner and Jane Foster her to the top experts on radiation and energy signatures. Listening to how much Pepper Potts has discovered about the companies involved in the hardware, seated at the computer Skye is using hacking tricks that I have only read about on some of the blogs." She turned back to look at Logan. "Perhaps the best way I can help is to help provide some peace of mind that Hermione is not alone."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Logan reached out and pushed a lock of her hair away from her for head. "I'm the first one to be overprotective of all you kids, that sometimes means I find it hard seeing you grow up. I can't argue with what you said. You just need to know it's sometimes hard to do what's better for somebody else. You take good care of her. Let's go talk to Thor."

Fifteen minutes and a split six-pack later both Jane and Pepper escorted Kitty and Hermione up to her suite.

"I understand that this is been a very trying day." Jane addressed Hermione more than Kitty. "Try to get some sleep. Now that I've said that it's okay if you ask Jarvis for updates."

"I'll grab sheets and a blanket plus a pillow." Pepper walked over to the linen closet. Jane began adjusting the cushions on the couch.

Hermione looked between Jane and Pepper. "I will admit that I'm tired but I do want to know what you discover." Hermione then turned to let you Kitty. "You didn't force her to stay here did you?"

"Actually," Kitty spoke up for herself. "I volunteered. Besides my mutant abilities, I contribute by being a computer and technology geek. Compared to some of the people in the tower right now, I feel like a minnow swimming with sharks."

Once the arrangements were made Hermione and Kitty found themselves alone. Hermione had decided to sleep on the second couch in the common room. It somehow made more sense. She did take a shower and get ready for bed from bathroom. Kitty had borrowed Harry's bathroom, she hoped it was clean. Fifteen minutes later they were both in the common.

"To be honest it is been my experience that sometimes adults get in the way." Hermione yawned and she stretched. "I need to do some research in the morning but I have an idea." Hermione set on the couch. "I think the answer is in scarring chapter but..."

Kitty realized Hermione had fallen asleep. She covered her with a blanket. Part of Logan's training dictated eat when you can, sleep when you can. Moments after pulling the covers up Kitty herself fell asleep.


	23. Things are not What They Seem

Things are not What They Seem.

Strumming his fingers helped him to organize his thoughts. The boy proved to be much more of a challenge than he thought. The best two psychics presently at his disposal lay incapacitated, their prognosis limited. Whatever Harry Potter could manifest evidently centered on the mental plane and in the realm of defense. Eyewitness reports from his acquisition gave the impression he possessed some tactical and weapons training.

“If you look at the report, you will notice a slight increase in Harry’s respiration and heart rate right before the screaming started.” Dr. List placed his copy of last night’s analysis on the table. He pointed to the EMF readings, “Show page five energy transfers in real time from the overhead view.”

The group seated at the table looked intently at the monitors before them. Side-by-side they could see Harry in one cell and Clarence in the other. Clarence leaned against the wall trying to get closer to Harry. Red blood orange lines of force oozed out of Clarence’s hands and made their way toward Harry. Slowly they engulfed the boy in the hue took an almost pale yellow tinge.

“This is typical of how Clarence imposes his consciousness into the mind of individuals who need adjustments.” Dr. List tapped a key to pause the video. “He is most impressive and had a success rate of close to eighty-three percent. What happens next is most interesting.” He continued playing video.

Slowly the yellow cloud around Harry ease into an emerald green. A midnight sapphire spear of energy poured from Harry’s form and soon entwined Clarence. “It is at this time that the physiological responses from Clarence indicated he was in control of the interaction. But these electromagnetic readings are unique. If you watch you will see that Clarence becomes aware that he is no longer in control. His heart rate has increased to over hundred and fifty beats a minute. His respiration is sporadic. He classically is showing the initial stages of a panic attack.” By now the emerald lines of force could still be seen as a deep almost angry violet. “What happens next is also startling.” Clarence began to scream and instantly the lines of force ripped back into Harry. “Our psychic is immobilized, and Mr. Potter has a slight sheen of sweat, a heart rate of 103 bpm, and a deep and slow respiration pattern indicating he has started to relax himself.”

Montrose Parker was pragmatic as always. “Do you think he needs to be eliminated?” 

“At this time I believe we need to study Mr. Potter.”

Carlos DeLeon offered a suggestion, “do you think Miss Granger would give us the appropriate leverage?”

Dr. List flashed a malevolent green. “I believe that she would. This task has also been assigned to the Clairvoyant.” He turned to look at Montrose Parker. “Our path to her will be provided by none other than Agent Colson.”

“Montrose, I believe would be best suited in arranging blind alleys and false leads in case the Clairvoyant and his minion are successful.” He turned his attention back to Carlos. “I need you to work on a parallel plan. Sometimes it is better to have a wildcard up one sleeve.”

Carlos looked at his mentor and then back at Dr. List. “Pardon me but isn’t that a little self-defeating?”

“To be honest the Baron asked them to put something into play. Garrett will know there is a contingency. It is hoped that this will provide not only motivation, but should his initial mission failed to gain purchase we will have you to step in.”

“May I inquire how much autonomy I will be given?”

The door slid open Wolfgang von Stucker entered the room. All three men started to rise; he extended his hand stopping them. “Based on your recent resume great latitude is warranted. If for any reason you have doubts speak with Montrose.” The Baron sat down opposite Dr. List. “I fear our hold on the Winter Soldier is slipping. I have a suspicion that Zola was not completely able to burn away all the memories.” He picked up one of the clickers and pointed it at the monitor in front of him. On the screen the image of Alexander Pierce, lying in the middle of a pool of blood and shattered glass. “He failed Hydra. His demise was at least accompanied by the knowledge of his folly.”

“There are others who will step forward and replace him.” Montrose Parker spoke to the true depth of Hydra’s human capital. “When one is struck down, two step forward.”

All of them nodded silently.

“Dr. List, I believe we need to move your new is subject to a more secure facility.” Von Stucker held his next words for a second reading the men’s reactions with his peripheral vision. “This will also require moving you and key members of your staff. I want you to monitor how he and the twins interact.”

From out of the vent tendrils of white smoke rolled lazily into the room with Harry. They were reminiscent of some the accidents in potions class. He waited for Snape to bark orders. There wasn’t any cold dispassionate voice offering refuge. Instead his vision began to blur. An overwhelming urge to sleep invaded his thoughts and his eyelids responded.

******  
Gaining entry to the Smithsonian seemed surreal. No cost no ID checks. They did pour through the contents of his bag and a cursory examination. If he needed a weapon the security people wondering about in teams would prove to be mobile armories.

That wasn’t the reason he was here. There was a display, it honored the Howling Commandos. As he scanned over the images he saw his face on a separate panel, he began reading the memorial to Bucky Barnes. Solemnly written a detailed the actions of the man he had slowly begun to remember. Thankful that he had disguised himself, otherwise it would be easy for the people in the exhibit hall to identify ho he was.

At the bottom of the memorial and Internet address promised more information, next to it a quick response code image. Earlier in the day he had appropriated a smart phone. Snap the image, and in moments a PDF file downloaded to the phone.

He followed the same procedure on several other quick response tags. Needing time he walked out of the Smithsonian and decided to examine this material later. Quickly his fingers danced across the screen deactivating the cellular connection and the Wi-Fi roaming settings. Effectively the phone no longer attempted to contact networks. It’s last active location would be here.

There was a safe house in Baltimore. If he left now he be able to catch a train and be there by nightfall. Operating on his own would force him to to continue moving. He would eventually need to get to the lower East side of Manhattan. There were places he hid as a child that would still be secure.

******

It had been two days and nothing. Some of the adults seemed agitated. Agent Coulson and his team left yesterday. Agent Simmons and Fitz continued working and provided updates regularly. Jean and Logan returned to the mansion last night. Kitty stayed on only to keep Hermione company, but together they continued searching for Harry in their own way.

Pepper provided the leads and Skye worked with Jarvis in tracking down missing, destroyed or stolen equipment. Hermione began digging through the textbooks and magical reference materials at her disposal. Kitty helped by making catalogs and notations for her. Part of her wished to be able to contact Professor Wong or Dr. Strange. Or maybe spend some quality time in his library. Slowly Hermione theorized that whatever kept them away had something to do with Thor’s inability to contact Asgard.

The resources at her disposal would be limited. Wong made it very clear that Hermione and Harry not venture outside the magical resources at the tower without first speaking to him or Dr. Strange. When she asked why he explained that some minions of creatures from darker planes might try to influence or substitute information. The books she brought with her as well as those she borrowed from Dr. Strange to read would need to suffice. The first six hours prove fruitless.

Finding one of the books that she knew Harry smuggled out of the reference section contained a possible solution. Exactly why Harry took the book she could not remember. She recalled taking it from him to secure the book from potential harm. That was the reason for her having the book in her possession. A small pang of guilt flitted through her as she knew she should have returned it.

The index for A Guide to Medieval Sorcery, led her to the incantation and the preparation. Harry’s wand was the key. The problem would be creating a map of the United States using medieval English. Fortunately Jarvis should be able to provide a great deal of assistance.

Under Tony's direction Jarvis catalogued Harry and Hermione’s magic use in terms of definable energy manipulation. Their practice allowed Jarvis to draw parallels with observed and recorded mutant powers. Hermione and Harry new he recorded their exercises. By now explaining why she needed the map created in old English to Jarvis fell into the realm of standard operating procedure. Jarvis filed her actions under the umbrella of activities to discover Harry’s whereabouts.

“Hermione, the sections of the map are being printed in Electronics Lab G9 on residential level three. It will take approximately fifteen minutes to print all sixteen pages.”

“Thank you Jarvis.”

“Ms. Potts requests your presence at the kitchen table for lunch.”

Hermione straightened her work area. Kitty responded for the pair of them. “We need to straighten up in here, and wash-up.” Kitty turned her attention back to what Hermione was doing.

“If we slide this couch over two feet toward you,” Hermione pointed to where Kitty stood. “This should give me enough room to lay out everything.”

“Does the whole thing need to move, are just the end you’re standing at?”

“You’re right. We could just pivot it in that direction.”

Hermione pulled out her wand. “Wingardium Leviosa,” the end of the couch by Kitty begin to rise slowly. With the wand pointed directly at the couch she refocused Kitty’s attention. “I have the weight off of it, just walk it that way a bit.”

Kitty began shifting the couch. Taking her time trying to analyze what forces Hermione manipulated. Her best frame of reference was Jean Grey. Magneto and Storm could both manipulate their powers similarly. However with Magneto you can feel his use of magnetism in metal you’re wearing. For Logan Magneto’s powers felt completely different. With Storm there was always a breeze and a change in temperature. With Hermione the couch just floated.

“Hermione, Kitty, Ms. Potts insists that you hurry. Captain Rogers has entered the building with Agent Romanoff and a SHIELD security team. She is using a tone in her voice normally reserved for Mr. Stark when she is disappointed with his actions.”

“Damn,” Kitty quickly moved the couch. “I think we need to hurry.”

Hermione set the couch down gently. Then she started to laugh. “What’s wrong with us there’s all these high-powered superheroes in this building and we get nervous when Pepper is agitated.”

“I would say it’s a survival trait.” Kitty on her way to the bathroom continued, “there are some people the you instinctively know not to cross.”

Hermione followed her in and began washing her hands at the second sink. “You would think that somebody as brilliant as Mr. Stark would understand that.” That produced a round of laughter.

As they crossed the common room heading toward the door Hermione picked up the book. After lunch she intended to explain her plan to Pepper, part of her wanted to justify the print job cheek requested.

*****

Harry woke up slowly. The faint taste of metal clung to his tongue. This called back memories of an assessment of potions ingredients that took place the six week of his first year. Each test model was bewitched to mimic one of the twelve ingredients they had to memorize by touch taste and smell. Once you wrote the ingredient on your answer paper if it were correct you could move to the next vial, if you are wrong then a disgusting taste invaded your mouth.

Even before he opened his eyes he could sense that wherever he was a bright light waited to assault him. He was lying on his right side with his head pressed against a hard surface. His back also lay against one. He realized he was curled up like a small child in a corner.

Wherever he was lying he was thankful to have the jumpsuit as his hands and feet were cold. He could smell heavy humidity hanging in the air. He brought his left hand up to his face to shield his eyes before opening them. Slowly opening his eyes he looked out into a laboratory space.

Dingy and dark with tables piled high with unknown gadgets and tools. The stood in contrast to every lab he had visited in the tower. Even Mr. Stark’s garage look cleaner than this place.

It was then Harry realized that the one of the walls consisted of thick glass or some type of plastic. There were holes near the bottom the top of each panel. It appeared so thick that none of his fingers would be able to poke to the outside. Opposite that there was a steel door with tight mesh that he couldn’t see through. The other two walls were some type of cement block. The second reality hit him when he realized this cell was only about twelve foot square. He had been move someplace different, someplace where he could be observed directly.

A dull thud grabbed his attention. Something had struck against something hard. The sound reminded Harry of his first Quidditch match when he caught the stitch and bounced crossed the field. That sound was somebody being thrown into a wall.

One of the unspoken talents that each witch or wizard possessed stem from the ability to sometimes feel when magic was being worked near you. Professor Lupin had worked with him to recognize the subtleties. It was one of the things he thought might give Harry an advantage when minions of the dark lord might try and use magic against him.

He paid attention not only because Professor Lupin had been his father’s friend. He was a man Harry respected. Unfocused, almost a raw energy circled just be on the wall. It didn’t try to reach through toward him, but the it was being used to implode or crush something.

Deciding that sometimes having a defensive plan in place than sating his curiosity. Harry backed away slowly and retreated to the to the cot to sit down. He centered himself and tried to clear the worry and creeping fear out of his mind.

“Subject four is awake and has examined his surroundings.” That voice came from near the glass wall.

Looking quickly Harry spotted middle-age man taking a seat behind the console. He wasn’t directly in front of Harry but centered more toward where the sound and wild magic emanated from. “Excuse me, can I be told why am here?” In his experience often those who wish to to do you harm enjoyed justifying themselves.

“Subject two,” the man never even glanced toward Harry. “I know that you are interested in avoiding discomfort for subject one. I therefore ask you to consider something. I need you to assess subject four. He is on your right. I will warn you that he possesses formidable defenses. He has incapacitated Clarence and may or may not have dealt with another one of our psychics. I will give you one minute to decide before subject one is chastised for your lack of cooperation.”

Harry stared at the man. He wore a visage that assured he would follow through with this threat. “You don’t have to do this you know.” That statement did not faze him but he now faced Harry.

“Subject four, your comments will be recorded as well as your interaction with subject two. I assure you that this will not be as simple as our last inquiry. Eventually we will know what we need to know. You should cooperate as that will influence any decision if it is determined that you are not useful to us.” He looked down and began flipping switches.

His demeanor and actions served as a harbinger of desperate times. Deep inside Harry knew that whoever was welding the magic in the cell next to him had little training. That most likely implied and unfocused release of power. Without his wand it would be hard to repel such an attack. This would come down to him deflecting the energies.

Looking up it appeared that four smoky red tendrils passed through the wall. This showed that whoever it was had some control and was hoping to scare Harry. Other lessons Professor Lupin provided came forward. This was no boggart. At the same time Harry kept his fear and check. He watched as the tendrils collapsed around him.

He could feel the presence of another mind. This one was full of hate and fear. Both of those emotions provided heavy doses of power. Somewhere deep inside Harry knew that such reserves were not deep.

*****

Every one of the Avengers sat around the table in the kitchen. For all of technology hidden in the tower the kitchen table was made of heavily stained oak. Sitting and eating here proved to be a remembrance for Hogwarts. Instead of benches heavy woven cane back chairs lined each side.

Agent Coulson and his team accompanied Captain Rogers on the last leg of his trip from Washington DC to New York. Hermione and Kitty entered the kitchen from the residential side. With the group’s attention focused on the quinjet landing on the pad Hermione and Kitty slipped to their seats. Only Dr. Banner seem to have noticed their entrance. He winked and held a single finger up to his lips indicating his collusion and keeping their slightly late arrival a secret.

Once Captain Rogers finally made it into the extended kitchen area a few quick introductions were made. Hermione introduced Kitty to the group as a sacrificial pawn designed to keep her out of trouble. She was rewarded by having Kitty stick her tongue out at her.

Agent Coulson introduced a man called Grant Ward. He was on a mission in DC when the troubles started. Without a clear chain of command he discovered the Widow overseeing the care of Captain Rodgers. Hitching a ride back to New York he accompanied them back. Hermione’s first impression of Agent Ward put him as a cross between Gilderoy Lockhart and Mr. Filch. The rational part of mind associated her wanted to associate him with the villain who staked Logan to the tree. They shared the same hair color and cut as well as a strikingly similar stature. Agent Ward’s voice was richer and seductively deeper. When he spoke he wasn’t a threat. When she saw him with her peripheral vision she fought flinching.

Natasha took a moment to introduce everyone to Samuel Wilson. He assisted the captain in downing the rogue helicarriers. Hermione understood one thing very quickly about Mr. Wilson. His mannerisms mimicked those of her guardians here in the tower. Though Captain Rogers could hardly be considered someone who was defenseless, it was very apparent that Samuel Wilson was ready to act if need be.

Hermione really didn’t want to make the acquaintance of the new people. Rationally she knew everybody here was not just interested in getting Harry back. Whoever these Hydra people were they were a greater threat. Deep inside and from personal experience sometimes you must deal with more than one agenda. Finding Harry meant to being able to discover more about the enemy. In her experience it paid to never underestimate Lord Voldemort. She set her mind on drawing parallels and finding areas to research. 

When agents Simmons and Fitz sat down next to her and Kitty it forced her back to the present. Agent Ward sat down at the other end of the table. Mr. Wilson took a seat close to Captain Rogers. Skye took the one seat left on her end of the table. Hermione didn’t want to avoid Agent Ward, right now putting on a courteous show for initial introductions in conversation didn’t feel right. The last thing she wanted to do was get off on a bad foot and hold a grudge against Agent Ward. Hopefully he wouldn’t think her distance from him was an indicator of how she felt about him.

Agent Simmons began a run down on the injuries and status of Kitty’s friends back at the mansion. Evidently Logan’s healings abilities were not common. It appeared that the special talents the mutants developed they were born with? Anyway there was one or two broken arms. When she began describing the concussion suffered by someone named Bobby, Kitty reacted.

“Do you know how Bobby got the concussion?”

Agent Simmons took a quick sip of water. “He was assisting with bringing in an injured teacher, a Mr. Cassidy. Evidently Mr. Cassidy was coming to visit some students at the school. He encountered the attackers on the opposite side of the mansion from where you and Thor were. He was busy disabling armored personnel carriers and ended up being drenched by transmission fluid. He suffered second-degree burns on his hands. As Bobby was pushing him down the corridor one of Mr. Cassidy’s pockets still contained about three hundred milliliters of the transmission fluid. While taking a sharp turn this dumped out and Bobby slipped smashing his head into a support pillar.”

“Is he going to be okay? ” Kitty looked a little worried. “I know he has a hardhead, but there’s been all this reporting in the media about the dangers of concussions. There are so many types it’s hard to know if it’s really serious.”

“In layman’s terms the type of concussion he has can be referred to as a mild brain bruise.” Simmons waited for Kitty’s reaction. Once the girl nodded she continued. “I do feel sorry for the boy. Every time I described it as a slip and fall injury everyone at the Institute broke out in laughter at Bobby’s expense.”

Kitty started to giggle, and then took a deep breath. “Bobby has the ability to freeze things and coat things with ice based on the humidity found in the ambient air. Along with that he is always stable and standing or sliding along any of his frozen constructs.”

“I get it,” Fitz spoke up. “The Iceman slip-eth.”

Much to her horror Hermione giggled. Kitty joined in, which broke Skye’s control. Fitz cracked a gigantic smile and laughed.

“Fitz that’s, that’s,” Simmons looked at Kitty and Hermione and began laughing also, “such a bad pun.”

“Everybody else is looking at us,” that observation by Skye help stop the laughter.

As the meal continued the overall mood of the adults around the table seemed to brighten. An undercurrent of seriousness still permeated everyone. The need to quietly celebrate Captain Rogers recovery provided a little bit of a cathartic release. Hermione observed each of the adults. Agent Coulson, Ms. Potts, and Mr. Stark easily interacting with everyone. Agents May and Ward spoke mostly with Hawkeye and Natasha. Captain Rogers was drawn in to their discussions.

Once the meal finished Hermione found the opportunity to speak with Pepper. “I did some research and found a possible way to maybe help find Harry.” Hermione reached out and gingerly took hold of her guardians wrist. “It was in one of the books that I have in my library.”

“Exactly what would this entail?

She had dodged the first bullet. The tone Pepper used was not the one reserved for Tony when he did something she disapproved of. Hermione continued, “It’s a locator spell created about six hundred years ago. It’s designed to help you find lost friends and loved ones.”

Hermione felt the presence close behind her. Judging by the lack of change in Pepper’s face this most likely meant someone she trusts.

“I couldn’t help overhearing,” this was Captain Rogers. “Exactly how hard would it be for you to try this?” As he spoke he walked into her field of vision.

“Mind you this is only based on a cursory reading. I’d really like to do some research and Dr. Strange’s library, but if he was here there is much more effective spells he could use.” Not being able to be hundred percent sure Hermione found herself rambling. “Sorry, you write the person’s name on a piece of paper and then roll it into a tight quill. Then you cast a spell and the quill should point on the map where you need to be to find them.”

It was Pepper responded. “Are there any potential dangers? I mean if it was that easy why are you seeking permission?”

“I have to create the map in old English. It surprisingly difficult to do so for America was discovered after old English had morphed into the type of English Shakespeare used.” Shrugging her shoulders she continued her explanation. “Jarvis is assisting me but I’m afraid that there might be some difficulties. If I mess up or fail I can’t cast that spell for that person for a year.”

“Can you use the map more than once?” The tone and Captain Rogers voice hinted his mind was pondering some possibility.

“Nothing I read suggested only good once. I mean as long as we don’t damage or destroy the map.”

“Hermione I might have a way for you to test this.” Even as Captain Rogers made that suggestion Natasha, Sam Wilson, Agent Coulson, and Clint appeared.

“Do you really think that’s wise Steve?” Natasha asked the question. All the adults save Pepper took a cautious step backwards.

“I know there’s good and him.”

“Don’t make the reference to Vader.” Coulson whispered to Clint.

Clint started to say something. But then he realized that Natasha somehow had taught Pepper one of her do it and die stares. He’d seen almost everyone she had ever threatened Tony with. But this glare, this glare belonged to Natasha. If they were sharing secrets on how to control men tactics every male in Manhattan was doomed.

“Why don’t we give some time to Hermione to continue her research?” Natasha moved to stand closer to Steve. “She is very resourceful and I have faith that she will have a better answer.”

Hermione could feel every eye turning toward her. This was reminiscent of class when everyone would stopped and turned to her for the answer. “I should know more in about three hours.” This was an honest estimate.

“Then it settled we will meet in the kids’ common room at three thirty to compare notes.” With that Natasha turned and headed out of the room.

Pepper turned to Steve and Sam, “Come with me and I’ll set you two up with some terminals and you can start your own search. If you don’t mind I think I’ll put you in,” she glanced toward Hermione, “their classroom.”

To head back to her room with Kitty Hermione had to follow Pepper, Sam and Steve. There wasn’t much conversation. However once they made it to the classroom she overhear a quick quip. “All that time in Afghanistan and I end up back in school. If Miss Marple comes through that door,“ as he said the word door the one to the classroom actually closed.

“I wish he would try that joke a little sooner.” Kitty had slowed her pace as she looked back toward the classroom.

“I agree-“ Hermione bumped into something unmoving. Looking up it was Natasha.

“This is one of the disadvantages of always moving silently.” The superspy’s demeanor seemed relaxed. “Know young Hermione, I see the wisdom in seeking to find a magic user using magic. Between Coulson, his team, and Hawkeye my extra skills are not needed in the search for Harry. However, who can best help these two soldiers find and assassin?”

The girls did make a reply but did watch her slip into the classroom.

 

*****

Compared to mixing up the polyjuice potion, preparing the scrying ritual seemed very straightforward. Hermione did not fall into overconfidence. It was very clear that the belief in divination magic increased the accuracy of the spell. To be honest the only class she withdrew from centered on divination magic. Harry didn’t see a grim. What he saw turned out to be Sirius Black. That example of actual divination magic Hermione could use to express the needed faith for the spell. She hoped that would be enough. It would take three more days before she can cast the spell. The majority of the preparation consisted of laying out the pages from the printer and letting them knit together to become a single sheet.

Jarvis provided occasional updates. The entire resources of Stark Industries and SHIELD worked on divining an answer. Anything Steve and his group found also were shared in these updates.

The Winter Soldier’s trail led to an abandoned building in Baltimore. The most recent security footage in the area showed that he had stayed there the night before, as that footage only showed him exiting said building. Three other sidings hinted that he was heading toward the train yard. They gave him an almost an eight hour head start. By this time tomorrow he could be anywhere on the eastern seaboard.

As far as the Harry search was concerned, the best lead ended up coming from Stark Industries’ Accounting Department. Pepper had tasked them with researching the shell companies and finances tied to some of the equipment retrieved by Coulson and the Warriors Three. Three properties continued to surface over and over in the records. The first of them was discovered to be an abandoned airfield that just happened to be three miles from Alexander Pierce’s home. A raid turned up evidence that Hydra was active on site up to the day of SHIELD’s collapse.

The second property lay near Point Harbor North Carolina appeared to be a full service spa, located on one of the outer islands. As soon as Hermione discovered how close this was to the shipping lanes and caused the spike of fear to grow in her heart. Fortunately she was able to share that with Kitty.

The final lead turned out to be the holding company that had rented the offices near the tower for Hydra’s use in their attack. Agent May and Agent Ward were dispatched to quietly examine their files up close. They were expected back within the hour. Hopefully their endeavors would bear some fruit.

At the appointed time Steve, Natasha, and Sam knocked on the common room door. Kitty opened it letting them enter. The trio crossed over and took a look at the fifteen by twenty foot map taking up a fourth of the floor. Anyone who had flown over the Northeast could easily identify the landmarks. Each name was written in English letters. How those letters were put together appeared to defied logic.

“Do you realize there is no old English way to spell interstate.” Kitty was pointing at the I-95 corridor. “And for place names like Kennebunkport,” she rolled her eyes.

“This is really impressive.” Sam knelt down examining the map. “This looks like it’s a single sheet of paper.”

Kitty knelt down next to him, “it didn’t start that way but swish flick in a couple words in Latin and poof.” The fingers on her right hand quickly exploded fourth showing the suddenness of the event.

“Captain Rogers,” Hermione began.

“Please Hermione, I’m Steve.” He cocked his head slightly. “How many more times do I need to remind you?”

“To paraphrase Will Turner, at least once more.” She smiled sheepishly. She knew she had a crush on Captain Rogers. She knew it would always be just a crush, but she would have her fun. “Do you know how to use a quill?” Pointing to a piece of paper, an inkwell and a quill lay on the table beside her.

“It is my understanding it is similar to using a fountain pen.” He stepped over to examine the instruments. “Finally something that my life experience finds old-fashioned.” Picked up the quill. “Exactly what do I need to do?”

Natasha had moved around to the other side of the table. Sammy and Kitty continue discussing how the paper had bonded itself together. The pair seemed oblivious to the actions at the table.

“You write the name of the person as you know them on the paper.” Steve touched the quill to the ink in the well. “My translation states that, it has to be the name that you call them from your heart not how they were listed in the book. Kitty and I think that that refers to church records of where the person was born.”

Before the quill touched the ink Steve stopped. He pondered Hermione’s words. He came to a decision. “Bucky Barnes, my best friend,” that was how he felt about Bucky. This was a close as he could come from the heart. He handed the paper to Hermione.

By now Sam and Kitty and joined them at the table. Hermione carefully rolled the parchment into a tight tube. Pulling forth her wand she cast the spell, “Quaerunt in corde meo.”

For an instant nothing. Then without warning the tube stood on end. Leaving Hermione’s hand the paper orbited Steve’s chest three times in a counterclockwise motion. It then circled the entire map three times in a clockwise motion. Without warning the tube landed.

“That’s someplace in New York.” Kitty offered her observation. Sam just stood there with his mouth open. Natasha began triangulating the area in relation to the surrounding landmarks. Hermione could only agree that it was New York.

“That is an abandoned apartment building in East Brooklyn.” Everyone turned to look at Steve. “I used to live there and my best friend Bucky lived around the corner.” He looked at Hermione. “Thank you.” Turning he began walking toward the door. Natasha and Sam followed.

Kitty escorted them to the door. No one noticed Hermione writing on a second piece of parchment.


	24. Friends and the Fallen

Friends and the Fallen

A space between spaces isolated enough to provide privacy for a pair of friends planning their futures. During his freshman year in high school he and Steve found this hidden attic space. The construction that interconnected three adjoining apartment buildings under a single roof created the hidden room. Other than a few discarded broken pieces of furniture the space was empty. In his mind’s eye he could see Steve sitting in his favored southwest corner. His friend hampered and wracked with a sickly body possessed a mind that sought and strove for greatness. Reading the latest copy of Captain Marvel, his favorite DC hero, who by uttering the magic word ‘shazam’ would transform from a small boy into a powerful force for good. He stood where he could remember reading his favorite comic The Spirit. All those years ago before...

In this place his mind encountered fewer distractions, the voices that called for him to obey muted in the warmth of the memories here. Bucky began integrating these memories into his conscious thought. The man with the shield, Captain America, and the boy, Steve Rodgers, who shared this refuge with him were one and the same. Just like his comic book hero Steve only wanted to help others, and Steve saw him as one of those others. The voices led him to attack an attempt to kill his best friend.

Oaths of friendship predated those orders. I am James Buchanan Barnes. 

Other memories began to slowly flood back. The redhead who was protecting Steve looked slightly older, but he knew her. When she was still young he trained her. She soon rivaled him in her lethality. An ally who now had been classified by the voices as an enemy, yet her actions showed she protected Steve.

This weighed heavily on his mind. He can feel the voices trying to send him back, back to the chair, back to the pain. No.

He was tired. He needed to rest. This place wasn’t the best choice, but here he had always been safe.

In the northernmost corner, opposite the entrance a hidden panel once held their supplies. Moving the panel he found the old tarps which served as their carpets. The tarps were still here. If they were undisturbed, then hidden in them view he might find the quilts they used to camp out in their secret hideout. They were there. Amazingly the crawlspace remained dry. Knowing it would help him remain hidden and crawled inside. He slid the panel back in place. Rolling up in those old quilts like in the old days he fell asleep. The dreams that came to him were his, no longer constructs of his former masters used to control him.

*****

The magic which surrounded him remained unfocused. It served as a pathway to allow the welder on the other side of the wall to extend their mind into his cell. Compared to the psychic who attacked him yesterday or the day before this intrusion did not seek to take control. These thoughts seem to be clandestine trying to deceive Harry and slip thoughts into his subconscious. He couldn’t completely block or control the intrusion. He was aware that his memories were being examined. Whoever was doing this took the images from his memory and twisted them. The first assault came in the form of Cedric Diggory’s ghost pointing at its dead body accusing him. “You let him kill me Harry you have to do this. Take my body back so that my father may mourn me.” Where this travesty came from Harry didn’t know. His last memory of Cedric, the Quidditch captain for Ravenclaw, centered on Cedric flying seeker during their last match at Hogwarts. The next image appeared. Professor Lupin lay dead next to some girl with pink hair. Their hands clasping death. Each wearing a placard proclaiming this is the price for serving Harry Potter. Seeing one of his father’s friends startled him, but Harry knew Professor Lupin was still at Hogwarts working to gain enough evidence to his godfather’s good name. These inconsistencies only proved enough to make them very easy to ignore.

The only thing that really worried Harry turned out to be picturing Professor Snape. Something deep in his being wanted to praise the man for watching over him. Had those images and images been pushed into forefront of Harry’s thoughts, he would’ve wanted to truly panic.

After saving the Philosopher’s Stone from Voldemort he experienced what massive mental attack could be. The evil essence of the sorcerer past Harry. The dark Lord ripped and tore at his thoughts. Madam Pomfrey had concern for mental stability after her magical examination of his injuries. He remembered her whispering to Professor McGonagall, “Minerva, the pain pain he suffered caused him to pass out.” Harry can still recall the pain level before he passed out, by comparison this attack seemed to be ineffective. 

Harry could hear Professor Snape whispering the word, “occlumency.” For some reason this made him feel secure and worried at the same time.

Taking the time to carefully examine the attack of his fellow prisoner Harry made the decision to not lash out as he did before. Unlike the arrogance and anger he felt from the other man, this mind reeked of fear. He extended his thoughts back through the red smoky tendrils.

Wanda had never felt a mind like this. There were memories that she found, she twisted them and forced back into his thoughts. There was no reaction. Anyone else would’ve succumbed by now. She prepared to panic. To punish her they would cause her brother intense pain.

She once had a vague memory of a mind touching hers. Whether this was false or real she did know. Anything other than this cell proved to be murky. Her brother was next to her. A boy and a woman have been brought in early last night. He was unknown to her. The woman somehow felt familiar. Something about the helmet placed over the woman’s head caused her to feel fear. Slowly those feelings had morphed into a sense of calm. Something about that helmet promised protection. There was danger involved. A sense of potential vengeance for how her and her brother were treated began to grow in her heart.

“Hello,” this contact felt soft, kind and full of concern. Such a capacity startled her momentarily. “I was wondering if you could tell me why you’re attacking me.”

Should she answer? How could this boy communicate with her while she was engaged with him? Should she even acknowledge this contact? What were the chances that the pet psychics were nearby? “They threatened to harm my brother.” Even as she made the thought it dawned on her she never communicated mind to mind. Had he even heard her?

“What are they expecting you to be able to do?”

Was this an offer to help? She decided to put some trust in her fellow prisoner. “I take memories and use them to cause self-doubt and fear. I believe they expect you to become withdrawn and easy to manipulate.”

“So, they expect me to curl up in a ball and start sucking my thumb?”

Hearing the attempted humor helped to frame the boy on the other side of the wall more as a human than a target. Wanda felt a bit of regret for some of the actions she recalled from the recent past. Even though she couldn’t recall who it was, there had been a very protective individual in her life at one time. It felt right to emulate that shadowy figure connected to the helmet. She knew her forgotten protector sported a full head of white hair. “It wouldn’t be that dramatic, but is there somebody that you could stomach apologizing to?”

“I have a friend who I know is worried about me.”

“Then I suggest you start mumbling and ask them for forgiveness.”

Harry slowly curled into a ball again. He contemplated shaking and acting like his cousin Dudley did when he was a toddler. He settled on whispering one phrase over and over, “I’m sorry Hermione.”

*****

Rarely did Odin announce his presence known. As a courtesy when ever he entered the Bifrost Observatory Odin always announced himself. “Heimdall, one of Muninn’s offspring indicated my presence was needed.” If Heimdall thought it was worth his notice, owed knew it was serious.

“Yes my Prince.” He gazed down into the emptiness. “A spike of Asgardian magic broke through the barrier. Thor was not the source. These energies did not manifest in terms of raw power.” Stretching forth his hand he passed it over where Midgard hung in the ether.

“Who alarmed you old friend?”

Slowly Heimdall rotated facing Odin. “I have not felt magic of this type since the handmaidens bestowed gifts on the wards of Lady Jane.” He looked at the Allfather as his eyes softened. “Do you recall when the Queen would help the healers in the other realms?”

“It was one of the duties she felt toward my soldiers and allies.” Odin’s voice grew soft at the recollection.

“Though nowhere near the power level of the Queen the need to help someone in pain flavored and focused the magic.”

Odin stepped forward to gaze out at the expanse of the galaxy. He nodded his head took two steps and stopped. “You know that I am a prince?”

“Yes my lord.”

“You chose not to expose me?”

“Little in the nine realms is beyond my sight.” Heimdall pointed at the palace in the center of the city. “My King is in the Odinsleep. Before he enters it, his powers of precognition are at their zenith. He came to me and told me that two of his sons would follow their hearts, one as a hero, and one as a leader in his stead.” Pausing, he let the reality wash into the listener. “Baldr, Viðarr, and Váli have not strayed nor changed themselves. Thor is not here, but this you knew and you agreed with his reasons letting him make his choice. You my Prince have ruled wisely, justly, and with more compassion than all save Frigga knew you possessed.”

“I find this most intriguing.” He morphed into Loki. “Then you suggest that I continue looking like this?”

“No my Prince, what I suggest is that you continue to rule wisely. I fear this Odinsleep will be deeper and longer than any before. In his heart he is your father. Know that he has faith in your actions.”

Loki walked back over and stood next to the gatekeeper. He looked down at Midgard. “Who then dabbles in our magic?” He changed back into Odin’s form.

“It is she who is called Hermione Granger.”

“I shall speak with the assistants of Lady Jane here and Asgard. I believe that if I express faith in their activities their efforts may assist restoring your ability to see.” He turned and began walking toward the door leading to the bridge.

“Thank you my liege. I must ask that you tarry here for a few moments.”

The image of the King stopped before exiting the door. Turning back Loki prepared for the worst. 

There was no attack, Heimdall held forth the Spear of Heaven, Gungnir. “Your father saw up to this point. He charged me to complete the test you just faced. In your heart you must know that to rule in Asgard you must wield Gungnir.”

It was written in the ancient runes, one could take Gungnir from the dead hand of its former master. The weapon would then serve and establish its new owner as the King. If one took the spear and tried to use it while its master still lived they would be consumed and trapped within the weapon. In times of great need one of the heirs could use the power to protect the land. Loki understood the test was not over. If Odin was truly his father in his heart Gungnir would serve him. If not Loki would be no more.

The murder of Frigga shattered the final few schemes Loki started to put into play to escape. Thor came to him with a plan. Yes his brother sought to save his Jane. In saving her the dark elf’s great threat to Asgard would end. More importantly that thing which killed his mother was no more. Justice has been served. Loki knew he needed to be honest with himself. Needing revenge for his mother’s death forced him to finally grow up.

“Regardless of what happens,” the image of Odin faded away, reaching out Loki grabbed the spear, “tell him I’m trying to be their son.”

*****

Natasha steered Steve away from the exit at street level. “Steve, we need to head this way. I can get us there quickly.” He followed her descending down the stairs.

A Passageway on the second-level of the subbasement led across Park Avenue to the garage. He followed her across the open space. They bypassed sleek automobiles and even a few motorcycles Steve might ask to try out later. Natasha continued leading him across in a northerly direction. Rounding a corner he noticed she headed toward Coulson’s prized Corvette, Lola.

“Do you think this is the wisest choice?”

Placing her hand on the left rear fender she vaulted herself over Lola and landed next to a car covered with a tarp. She quickly grabbed the tarp and pulled it clear. Underneath sat a deep cream colored Willys Americar convertible coupe. Natasha hopped behind the driver seat. Steve used the front fender as a vault to clear the windshield. He landed in the passenger seat.

“Black Widow authorization war hero alpha two.”

For a few seconds Steve was back in the early forties. Even though there had never been a convertible model Americar, Steve didn’t complain. Everything in the interior gave him a sense of nostalgia. Until an automated four point safety harness pulled him snugly into the seat. The sound now emanating from under the hood was not the quaint little 148 cubic inch four banger that should reside there. The rumble deep promised Natasha’s boast of getting there quickly was no joke.

The rumble became a heavy growl, “Hold on!” Natasha gave no other warning. The next sound that assaulted Steve’s ears came from the rear tires as they attempted to maintain traction. It was obvious that the combined torque and horsepower would not allow this. Faster than he thought possible the Willys shot forward and headed toward the exit ramp.

Even during his youth no one could safely drive these speeds in New York. In today’s traffic this would be suicidal. As he turned to object he realized the analog dials that belonged on the dash had morphed quietly into digital displays. Surprisingly they were familiar, Steve remembered seeing them as part of the pilot controls for a quinjet.

This did not bode well. They started up the ramp. At the top instead of turning to the street access she headed right toward the ramp leading to the upper levels.

Steve hoped the grip he had on the door would not leave finger impressions in the metal. In his past experience a little car like this should be leaning heavily away from the turn. This Willys remained flat in the corner. The sensation began to border on how it felt to ride a motorcycle. The little car almost leaned into each corner. In less than a minute they were on the roof level. Contrary to what should be logical Natasha pulled a deep burst of speed from the Willys’ reserve. The next thing he knew they were proceeding above Park Avenue gaining altitude before banking toward Brooklyn.

“Director Fury, had this car created for you in after the battle of New York.” He could hear a bit of sadness in her voice. “He chose the model and color after consulting with Coulson.” They leveled out Steve could see the tires and fenders shimmered displaying SHIELD’s stealth technology. “Fitz and Tony came up with the final design and submitted it to the special projects team.”

“I would’ve appreciated a bit of warning.” Steve realized that even with the open cockpit they were able to speak in normal voices.

“That would’ve spoiled the surprise.” They bank left to make the corner between two buildings. “Look at it this way,” she reached up and flicked a couple switches and the sound from the repulsors keeping the car aloft muted. “I’ve never really talk to you about my past. You need to know that I received some of my training from the Winter Soldier.” She circled an alleyway between two buildings. The momentum slowed and the car began a slow descent. “We also worked several missions together.”

There was no need to pry. At one time her present codename would reflected her ruthless efficiency as an assassin. Some of the redacted files he read confirmed her statements. Steve never had any reason to question her change in loyalty. In reality he only knew her as she is now. He had a sense about people, he wasn’t worried about Natasha. That same sense gave him hope for Bucky.

Steve had to asked the question. “Do you think I’m wrong in trying to save him?” 

Natasha’s instincts served well over the many years. They kept her alive for very long time. “Whenever we worked together,” she continued dropping down between the two buildings into an alleyway where they barely fit. “There was always hesitance within him before he engaged. I could tell he had internal conflicts. If the hesitations increased, He would be deactivated for a week or two and then come back almost reset to a more ruthless level.” The Willys dropped the last eight inches heavily onto the ground. They continued forward at a much more reasonable pace. “Once we were out away from everyone he would change.” She stopped at the exit to the alley and looked both ways. As she pulled out onto the street her attention returned to Steve. “I’m hoping that between the two of us we can get through to him.”

“That’s all I really want to do is take the chance.”

The old neighborhood had radically changed. In some vein it basically stayed the same as when he was a kid. There were still families here. There were still pockets of roughs on the street corners. Though most people in other parts of the city would deny it, Steve could still feel a sense of underlying hope.

There were about fifty feet from the alley when without warning the solid roof of the car slid up and clamped itself to the top of the windshield. The outside sounds disappeared. This did cause Steve to feel safer. His memories of convertibles centered on military jeeps. When they rolled over it wasn’t a very pretty sight.

“This is the same basic material as Tony’s armor. It’ll survive just about anything that is man portable.” Natasha turned to the thoroughfare that led to his former home. “Do you have any idea where he might be?”

“It’s funny that you say that,” Steve thought about his childhood and Bucky. “There is one possibility. We used to have a secret hideout.”

*****

“Jarvis,” Skye was looking intently at one of the monitors in front of her.

“Yes, Miss Skye.”

“Is it just me, or is someone attacking the network nodes that cover the Kitty Hawk area of North Carolina?” Skye began furiously running her hands across the keyboard.

“There appears to be a denial of service attack directed at the subnet that serves that geographical area.”

“We need to check out that spa.” That was the first hint that Coulson had moved to look over her shoulder.

“We must not tarry son of Coul.” Thor knelt next to Skye. “Miss Skye pray tell where is this location?”

“Would GPS coordinates-“ Skye stopped speaking as Thor shook his head softly no.

There was a tiny hint of a shrug in the massive shoulders. “I do not know the place names of all of Midgard, but if I could see a map.”

“Got it.” Her right hand grabbed the mouse and her left hand danced across the entirety of the keyboard. On the second screen to the right a map of the Eastern seaboard from Charleston to Boston appeared. “We are here.” A small red circle appeared around New York City. “That property is located down there.” A blue circle surrounded spa. “I’ll start slowly zooming in so you can get a better view of what it looks like from overhead.” She changed the view to the satellite imagery. Slowly the blue circle shifted to the center of the screen as they began zooming in toward the area.

“I have it.” Thor laid his hand on Skye’s shoulder to emphasize his appreciation. “Son of Coul, if you could bring the Warriors Three I would be appreciative.” It was hard to see but a very subtle headshake between the two men set everything in motion. Thor strode toward the door. “Lady Jane I have a lead. Please inform Hermione.” As he walked by Jane Foster he gave her a quick kiss. In a few more steps he pushed open the door leading to the helipad. Once outside he spun his hammer and took flight.”

“He doesn’t have all the fun by himself.” Tony’s voice came from the ceiling of the room. “I’ll be in the air in two minutes.”

Pressing his finger to the year Coulson spoke, “May, cold-start the jet.” He turned and walked toward the door. The Warriors three followed checking their weapons. “Grant, follow Gail’s lead, she’s head a security here. Skye just in case this is a red herring keep digging.”

“Understood Coulson,” Grant answered quickly. He stepped over to where Dr. Foster watched Thor grow smaller and smaller outside the window. “I’ll tell the girls what’s going on.” He didn’t wait for reply and headed for the stairs leading to the residential level.

*****

She held Harry’s wand, “Scribere.” Casting spells with a wand that was not attuned to the castor can sometimes be risky. However this spell was designed to allow a wizard to borrow any wand and write anything from a note to a letter. Hermione had hoped that invoking Harry’s wand in the effort to find him might give her an edge.

Kitty watched in amazement. The magic that Hermione did was beginning to feel normal. She overheard Tony and Jane discussing magic as a scientifically measurable force. Surprisingly Jane seems to support magic is magic much to Tony’s dismay. Kitty had the advantage of looking at Hermione’s abilities through a mutant filter. She was willing to accept the definition of magic as a natural force her friend could tap into and used to effect world around her.

“Yes.” Hermione sounded off in triumph. The wand in her hand wasn’t the one she used to move the couch. This one was a bit longer in a deep beautiful black wood. Instead of a piece of paper circling the map the wand left her hand and began to flow through the air. It eventually settled onto an area in upstate New York. “I think I found Harry.”

Both girls moved to look closer at where the wand pointed. It was about twenty miles west from a town named Catskill. It was actually closer to a smaller town named Tannersville. Harry’s wand slowly began to trace along the surface of the map leaving a red and gold line. That wound its way southward to New York City. Once it finished the wand returned to Hermione’s hand.

For an unreasonable amount of time they seem to both to stare at the map. As if from some type of unknown signal they both looked up at the same time and at each other. Hermione seemed to cock her head a little bit to the left. Kitty gave a slight headshake no and pointed in a relatively northern direction.

“I think we should tell somebody.” Hermione half whispered.

Kitty made the decision. Yes her small stature cause those people who didn’t know her to think she was much younger than she really was. Taking care of new arrivals at the mansion did impart some wisdom. Logan and Ororo might refer to it as burgeoning self-confidence. “Jarvis, where are either Pepper or Jane?” Yes there was self-confidence; however Kitty felt much more comfortable speaking to these two women as opposed to Ironman or Thor.

“Dr. Foster is returning to physics lab E197 to continue working on a detection device with Dr. Banner. Ms. Potts is perusing status reports in her office.”

“Thanks,” she returned her attention to Hermione. “Just in case this is a false lead let’s go tell Pepper.”

For a moment Hermione misunderstood what Kitty meant. Then she recalled all of the explanation that she had given before she tried the spell with Captain Rogers. Until either of these clues came to fruition their actual validity had to remain in question. “I understand, let’s go.”

Hermione grabbed her beaded purse and slipped Harry’s wand inside. Then the girls strode to the door. They turned the corner quickly. “We need to take the elevator at the end of the next corridor. This one bypasses the business part of the building and only connects the private levels in the security checkpoint on the third floor.” That took them away from the stairs that led to the main lounge. They started on their journey down to find Pepper in her office, before Grant entered the hallway.

*****

Finding the entrance to what Jarvis said they called the common room Grant pause to knock. He needed to build a rapport with the girl. Based solely on how she watched him during and after lunch he decided she hadn’t taken an instant liking to him. In a way this actually made everything easier. He could approach her in a businesslike manner as an agent. The girl wasn’t stupid and would not go googly eyes over him. He did note that she interacted easily with Fitz, Simmons, and Skye. Collectively they were the closest people to her age other than the Pryde girl. There was no response to his knock.

He slightly cracked the door, “Anybody in there?” Waiting a few seconds he called out again.

“Excuse me Agent Ward, the girls are on their way to see Ms. Potts about their discovery.”

He almost jumped out of his skin. He knew the AI monitored everything in the building. It’d been proven that it could be separated from this task. He didn’t have any of the necessary equipment in place. Revealing himself at this time would border on suicide. “What would that be?”

“Miss Granger performed a second locator incantation.”

This information peaked Grant’s curiosity. It also caused his alarm bells to ring in the paranoid part of his mind. “I would’ve liked to have seen that.” He really didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“There are no restrictions about you entering the common room to examine the area where she worked. You are not allowed to enter either of their bedrooms.”

Sometimes unintentional slip-ups ended up paying off better than well laid plans. “Then I think I’ll sneak a peek.” Grant pushed the door open and walked inside.

“If you proceed to the other side of the couch you will have the best view of the map.”

Following the directions he walked across the room stopping he knelt down to take a look. What he saw both fascinated and horrified him. A red and gold line led from Stark Tower north to just outside of Tannersville. There was an Alpha-1 research facility located nearby that specialized in exceptional individuals. Grant did not know where the Potter boy was being held. This would’ve been one of the logical facilities to house him.

Looking out the window he decided it would be impossible to warn anyone in Hydra about discovery of the research facility. As he started to turn and leave the room his eye caught an open book on the table. He moved to take a closer look. Having better than 20-20 vision it seemed the words on the page blurred or moved. Grabbing the book he lifted the front cover to see the title, but used a finger keep the book open to its original location. Medieval Siege Weapons, why would a girl her age be reading such a book? Flipping back to the chapter she was on he looked at the title. Chapter 7 Trebuchets the two reports he read about Harry and Hermione did give him a possible reason. Evidently Stark had entered the pair in a pumpkin chucking contest being held sometime in the near future in Orange County.

He put the book down and took the time to snap a picture of the map with one of the hidden digital devices on his person. Exiting the room he began to reevaluate the timetable for acquiring Hermione. If she had somehow managed to find this Hydra base than nowhere would be safe. He began walking across the room. He never noticed that the text on the book he held reverted back to a history on the uses of medieval magic.


	25. Lining up the Dominoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. but my wife and many moments passed away in January. I needed a little time.

C25 Lining up the Dominoes

Honestly, you really couldn’t ring the doorbell. There wasn’t one. If you really think about it how many people would drop by unannounced on the moon? She could easily enter into his workspace without warning. This of course would disappoint him, and unless she attacked him he wouldn’t even defend himself or his property. Still out of respect it would be polite to knock. Even for an eternal the logic became circular as Uatu would know you were approaching anyway. 

The door slid open and Sersi bowed her head in greeting. He returned the gesture. Never during the eons since she made his acquaintance had Uata ever appeared the same height twice. Today he was only about three inches taller than her. Proportionally his bald head and large forehead seemed out of place for his body. Once you saw them in conjunction with the width of his shoulders and massive upper arms they became possible. He always wore a plain white chiton under an impressive vestment. She first met him during the zenith of the Hellenistic age. Having never met any other members of his race she wondered if this was a simple fashion statement or an omage to his home world. He never would’ve been mistaken for Greek as his eyes had no pupils but saw everything.

“Sersi, please enter,” the Watcher led her across the floor to a very large table. He motioned for her to take a seat. “As you made no effort in trying to conceal your arrival or journey. I must conclude therefore you are here to make a request.” Tilting his head he indicated a small table toward the center of the room. She followed his lead. “Before we start, would you care for some refreshment?” His right hand reach for a pitcher.

Slipping past him she gracefully took of the seat that would still allow Uatu full visual access of his monitoring station. He poured one glass three quarters full tiny bubbles of air fought and boiled their way toward the surface. “The earthlings refer to this as 7-Up.” His fingers grabbed the second glass, “this contains no caffeine and I’m afraid it is one of my new vices.”

The offer was genuine by definition and creed The Watchers do not interfere directly with the world they observe. “I believe actual sample some and thank you for your hospitality.”

He waited until she took her glass and then he raised his. “To knowledge required and experiences observed.” They clinked glasses in both took a sip.

There wasn’t the alcoholic after taste she and associated with champagne and other sparkling spirits. Surprisingly she began to understand why this beverage could become addictive. She placed her glass on the table, not wishing to waste Uatu’s time. “I need to ask you about present events.” She paused knowing that he probably knew what she was going to request before she requested it. “I have found Stephen Strange to be someone that I have interest in. Neither he nor his manservant, Wong are to be found anywhere that I can sense.”

Uatu leaned forward as though he were peering through her motives. “I can no longer see them either.” Sersi felt her concern and possibly even fear begin boiling up. “They are between Rounds using one of the ancient conduits of the Asgardians. Often when he is compelled to stand against the forces he passes to places in between the planes where my people cannot see.”

Two things quickly came to her mind. One this appeared to be normal as far as it came to the Sorcerer Supremes duties. Then those in Asgard might be able to and even willingly give him assistance. She was still persona non grata in Asgard. “I would ask of you to speak to Heimdall.”

“Asgard has been closed to my vision almost immediately after Stephen Strange slipped between the planes.” The Watcher sounded sad almost defeated.

“Is there no way to do so?”

He sat back looking up and left. “Who are the Asgardians that you’ve had any form an emotional tie with?”

“The only emotions that I generated Asgardians are contempt or outright hatred.” Even after all these millennia they still held a grudge.

“I believe hatred may be the easiest path.” Stood up quickly, “who would you say of them most recently expressed hatred toward you?”

Sersi can still remember the scowl frame by a long raven hair. “Lady Sif made that abundantly clear most recently.”

“Then my dear you must go and speak to her in a dream. This will start as a nightmare for her, but commune with her and you must choose to give her the upper hand.”

“I don’t quite understand. My magics are not in the realm of the dreamscape.”

An actual smile crossed his face. He motioned for her to stand and began walking to the other side of the opening. “I catalog not only what happens upon the earth but I take samples of their dreams, hopes, and other aspirations.” They walked into a smaller room that appeared to be nothing but translucent crystals and miniature mirrors. “Though Asgard is not within my responsibility I have some access there due to the interactions between the nine realms. If you sit here and concentrate you can enter one of her dreams. I can allow this as I am not interfering, but I must let you know that it will be recorded.”

“I understand.” She watched Uatu exit the room. Closing her eyes Sersi began calling to Sif.

*****

“Hermione,” Kitty whispered grabbing her friend’s attention as they made their way down the corridor. “I have a bad suspicion, I know I’m not psychic, somebody’s watching us.”

Hermione paused stopping to examine their surroundings. Something inside her decided Kitty was right. Looking for a convenient place from which to confirm her suspicions she placed her fingers to her lips and nudged her head to the right. “There should be an alcove just ahead on the left.”

Kitty nodded. Together they walked slightly quicker down the hallway. Ducking into the alcove that was deep enough to allow the large restroom doors to open without impeding a hallway, Hermione pointed her wand back from where they came. “Homenum Revelio,” as she spoke the words she pulled the point of the wand out and back toward her, almost like setting a hook.

Ghostly images of people in their offices appeared in anthropomorphic outlines seen through translucent glass. There was enough information that you could discern what they were doing even through the walls. Back along the hallway a man appeared to have his back pressed against the wall near the corner. He remained unnervingly still.

“I have had enough of this rubbish.” Hermione began running down the hallway her wand at the ready. Kitty charged after her. Eight feet away from the corner Hermione dropped into what could best be described as a slide tackle that would’ve been a good audition for the girls’ U-17 world cup team.

“Stu-you!”

*****

Exactly where the Potter boy was being held wasn’t in his purview. The location indicated on the map indicated one of Hydra’s more secure facilities. Adding the Granger girl suddenly became a secondary priority. He couldn’t take the risk and lose the one already taken. More importantly he needed to continue his deep cover.

Using the thumb of his left hand he began tapping the code into his palm. The muscle impulses encoded the message into his wristwatch. “Avengers have location of facility near Tannersville New York.” He only needed to make his way to an exterior point of the building. The burst message would be untraceable. “Jarvis,” perhaps he can use his unwilling ally once again. “Where can I find Gail Runciter?”

“She is supervising the replacement of the Lucite panels on the north lobby of the building.”

“Thank you Jarvis.” An earlier briefing by Coulson gave him an excuse to go outside and deliver the message. “Which set of elevators?” It was a bit embarrassing but is momentary pursuit of the girls resulted in him becoming lost.

“Around the next corner to your left, I am sending a car that will take you to a security level on floor seven that will allow you to quickly transfer the elevator bank on the north side of the building which will take you the closest to Gail Runciter’s location.”

He flashed a little smirk, and then followed the directions to the waiting elevator.

*****

Once they entered the room it became a hidden time capsule. Each observer had their own unique observations. Steve Rogers momentarily felt a sympathetic tightening of his chess mimicking the symptoms of childhood asthma attacks. The furniture’s in the room had been removed but the space held memories. Those memories began to flood through him like warmth emanating from a radiator.

Natasha received the room through different filter. Her eyes scanned the subtle disruptions in the dust. Those disruptions formed a showing the passage of an expert in the art of remaining hidden. Whoever was here had traveled back and forth between the two dormers that shed light to the room. Further investigation led her eyes to the far wall. Even as she began examining the wall her peripheral vision picked up Steve’s silent hand gestures.

He indicated concealed door along that wall. Years of looking for high-tech levels of deception almost caused her overlook the simple craftsmanship of the concealed door. Steve motioned for her to pull open the door as he crouched in a position. On three she opened the door.

Captain America and the Black Widow prepared to engage in the fight of their lives. What happened next took them by surprise.

“Steve, ask mom if I can sleep for another hour.”

Natasha heard the longest sentence ever uttered by the Winter Soldier. Her past interactions with him when she worked for the red room were limited to single syllable answers or commands. It was his voice. Yet the hardness and darkness that it always embodied seemed absent.

To Steve the voice was unfamiliar. But the words, the words were ones he had heard uttered before in this very room, from that very hideaway. They came from his friend Bucky Barnes.

A little-known part of his enhancement and what truly made this super soldier so formidable left Steve without a card to play. Even when he first became Captain America he could draw upon the training he received in basic as well as inspiration from the very soldiers that fought next to him. His mind can easily overlay and analyze any tactical situation faster than even Jarvis. But during his interactions with Bucky Barnes a.k.a. the Winter Soldier he relied more on his intuition. And in the blink of an eye he chose to trust it again.

“Can do that Bucky,” he called into the hidden space. “I’ve got a car waiting to get to your medical appointment.”

“Thought the Army fixed you.”

This was good Bucky seemed to be more in control. “We ended up catching something and Dr. Banner wants to check everybody.”

Natasha could not believe the exchange. The prim and proper honest to God Captain America was using subterfuge to snare an enemy combatant. On the face of it this display gave her much more faith in any future missions they might take together. Her developing sense of humor desperately wanted Tony to be able to witness this dichotomy. The know-it-all would experience high levels agitating as these simple admirable tactics seem to be working.

“It’s more than some bug Steve.” There is a bit of fear in the voice. “Stuff happened to me Steve stuff I don’t, things I can’t, I don’t remember a lot.”

Steve looked at his partner. She rolled her eyes and used her for head to direct his attention back to the hidden room.

“I’m aware that Buck.” He decided to be truthful. His friend deserved that. “I think that’s why you came here. This is always been a haven someplace we both were safe. I want to take you somewhere where he can be safe until this is figured out.”

“Then explain please why you’re waiting out there in the company of an assassin I trained?”

Steve wasn’t in costume. He did have a shield on his back. He looked up at his partner and raised one eyebrow redirecting his question to Natasha. All she did was shrug and slightly nod affirming the statement.

Steve took a quick breath and blew the air into his cheeks expanding them. After a quick exhale relieving the pressure he went back to the truth. “She decided to change sides several years ago. I found that I can trust her with not just my life but those of my teammates.”

There was a bit of a silence. “That explains why she was running the detachment at the hospital. Would she mind explaining who she was signaling to while she was drinking her coffee on the terrace?”  
He looked up at her his face twisted into a simple question asking for the explanation. 

“I had reason to suspect that some of the people in the hospital and possibly even on the detail might seek to harm the Captain.” Natasha continued has Steve studied her carefully. “Sitting at that table I could relay a message to a secure observation point. I gave an update on a Captain’s status.”

“I had a very limited view of who actually was on the other side.” Bucky began easing out of the hidden space.

“I like to take you somewhere,” Steve paused phrasing the rest of the senates in his mind, “where you can be safe.”

Bucky slid completely out of the space. He set up and looked at the two Avengers. “Turned over to SHIELD?”

Natasha shook her head no. “SHIELD is compromised I don’t believe that would be a wise or prudent choice.” Natasha stood and took the time to look out the dormer. “The tower would be too obvious.”

“I could remain on the fringe.” Bucky offered the suggestion confidently. “I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself.”

“Would you happen to know the location of Dr. Leonard Skivorski?” As Steve stood he held his hand out for Bucky used to stand.

Slowly Natasha cocked her head toward the left then she smiled. “He stopped working at the Cube. I believe he is working on Muir Island.” She glanced at Steve then back at Bucky. “Would you trust me to make a phone call?”

Bucky turned and looked at Steve’s face. Without turning back he answered, “Yes.”

Natasha stepped outside and made her way back down toward the Willys. Part of reducing the red in the ledger meant helping others address their personal tallies. Clint had been the one to bring her in from the cold. Fury and SHIELD provided her the platform to begin righting the wrongs and remove the chains from her soul as Dickens had described for Marley. Steve’s acceptance of her as a teammate with little or no reference to her past gave some proof she was winning the battle.

By the time she reached the bottom floor what it started out as a simple feeling had changed into something more. Natasha crossed the street. She hopped into the driver seat and began tapping several buttons on the flight dash. Dr. Leonard Skivorski, a.k.a. Doc Samson spent some time helping her learn to trust. She could hear phone ringing.

“Hello,” the voice was familiar.

“Leonard, it is Natasha.”

He took advantage of her taking a slight breath. “Everything okay?”

“I’m progressing at a comfortable rate. I understand what you meant by needing to see the changes in myself more than what the people around me see.” This tiny confession itself needed to be made. Learning to lean upon those around you has been one of the more difficult lessons for her to learn. “Stephen and I may have found someone probably worse shape than me at the beginning.” She decided to just directly make Steve’s request. “Could you provide some inpatient counseling?”

“Just how close is that shape?”

“Think a cross between the Red Room and Red Skull training protocols.”

He didn’t speak but she can hear the tapping of keys on the keyboard. “Could he escape from a Weapon-X level living quarters?”

Her paranoia came to the forefront. This time not for her but for Steve’s friend. “Are you implying a cell?”

“No, a little while ago there were as a short time that he was experiencing severe mood swings. We created a two-bedroom apartment if he needed to let loose it would let him work out some frustrations.”

“I understand. When would the space be available?”

“How long would it take you to get here?”

*****

Captain DeShawn Watson piloted British Airways flight 1336 for the last time. In five hours he would land at Heathrow Airport in London officially retire and join his wife on the Isle of Wight. Over the years he had seen many strange things while on the transatlantic flight. He even witnessed Ironman flying in and around New York over the last three years.

What he saw tonight struck him as strange. Part of film could understand and accept the flying prewar coupe that overtook his A 310 Airbus. The partial silhouette of the gorgeous redhead driver reminded him of what his Mary looked like when she agreed to first join him for some fish and chips. But why she never turned off the blinker began to bother him. He wondered to himself why was she flying around the world to the left?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
